


Project: Rebirth

by crazhetalia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazhetalia/pseuds/crazhetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In WWII era, Floramaria Potter-Erskine has fought tooth and nail for a chance to make the world a better place, now a little guy from Brooklyn is giving her that chance but Steve Rogers is far more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 10, 1936 - January 21, 1940

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Captain America or any other Marvel character. This is purely for fun.

May 10, 1936

A young girl stumbled down a cobblestone road during the middle of the night in one of the worst thunderstorms of the month. Her legs wobbled with every step until finally she collapsed on the side of the road, her body giving violent shivers and her teeth chattering. She tried to stand only to yelp in pain as a shock of pain raced up from her ankle. She wrapped her shaking arms around herself to try and keep some warmth, scanning the surrounding street for any sort of shelter. There was nothing but an empty road with trees and unlit houses, not even a shed was in sight. She would have gone to one of the houses to ask for lodging and something to eat but she couldn’t speak or understand German. She let out a weary sigh when a harsh sneeze that sent her into a coughing fit. She looked up when the rain stopped pouring on her to find a man holding a black umbrella over them.

“Bist du in Ordnung, Fräulein?” She stared at the man quizzically.

“I don’t understand German, sir.” She told him. The man nodded.

“I asked if you were alright, young lady.” She rolled her eyes slightly.

“I’m just swell. It’s not like I’m catching my death of cold while we’re having a nice chat in the pouring rain or anything.” She snapped.The man chuckled amused at the girl’s rather brash words. Most people frown or told her it was unbecoming for a lady when she snarked at them, it was the reason she didn’t keep close company. The man held a hand out to her and helped her up then placed his thick wool coat around her shoulders.

“Let’s get you out of the rain. My house is not far from here.” He told her.

“Why are you helping me? You don’t know me, I could be an axe murderer or something and you’re inviting me into your home?” Once a upon a time, she would of taken the help without question but that was before the war.

“I am Doctor Abraham Erskine.” He held a hand out to her. She stares at him suspicious for a moment before placing her hand in his.

“Floramaria Potter.” She gripped his hand strongly and gave a firm shake.

“A strong handshake for someone so small.” Erskine said. Flora stared at him.

“I have to be strong in this hard world.” She told him. Erskine looks at her impressed. “I won’t be held down by men who think women should be seen and not heard, that we’re only here to dote on them.” She said with conviction.

“Very interesting. Now come on, I think you’ve caught yourself a cold.” He said, helping her walk down the road a few feet to his house. Flora lets out a series of sneezes as they walked down the street towards a house with a small light in the front window. She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye.

“Do you have any family or is it just you?” She questioned.

“I have a wife and a son.” He told her. She nods her head.

“Oh.” Erskine looks to her.

“Do you have any family?” Flora bites her lip while she shakes her head.

“I used to but now it’s just me.” She said quietly. Erskine places a hand on her shoulder in comfort as they walked up a driveway towards a small brown house. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, letting Flora go in first. A woman about the same height as Flora walked towards Erskine and wrapped her arms around him. Flora watched them with a soft expression as they whispered to each other in German. The small woman turned to her with a motherly smile on her lips as she took Flora’s hands in hers.

"Welcome to our home, I'm Helga. Now let's get you warmed up and out of those soaked clothes." Helga walked Flora to the guest room then went to get some dry clothes and towels for her. Flora looked around the room and found a bookshelf filled with books. She moved towards the shelf and skimmed the titles with her fingertip. Her eyebrows rose with curiosity when she found a frayed notebook. She gingerly took it off the shelf and flipped it open. As soon as she had opened it, she realized it was filled with science equations, side notes, and mathematics. She flipped through the pages and found some unsolved ones, she looked around the room for a desk or drawer. She went to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open, pulling out a pencil. She quickly sat down on the floor and began to solve the problems as she waited for Mrs. Erskine to return. She bites her full bottom lip as she stared at the half finished problem in front of her, _'Super-soldier serum?'_ She thought to herself.

"I see you found my notes." Flora lets out a startled gasp and snaps her head up to the door. Doctor Erskine stood in the doorway with a pile of dry clothes and a towel. She quickly stood up from the floor and stumbled over her words for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"I apologize. I had no idea it was yours." She holds it out to him. Erskine takes it from her and hands her the dry clothes and towel. "I simply saw unfinished problems and had to solved them." Erskine looks at her before flipping the book open and looked at the problems she was talking about.

"You know chemistry?" He asked her. Flora shrugged her shoulders.

"You could say that." Erskine stared at her for a few moments before leaving the room.

"Please join us in the dining room when your dressed and dried." He said before closing the door behind him. Flora tapped her fingers on the pile of cloth a few times before changing out of her soaking clothes and into the dry ones. She used the towel to dry her hair as much as possible before placing her wet clothes in the towel and walked out of the room. She stood just outside the dining room entrance.

"Um..." She cleared her throat and caught their attention. Her cheeks flushed slightly. "Excuse me but where would you like me to place my wet clothes? I didn't want to ruin your carpet with them." Mrs. Erskine smiled and took the clothes from her.

"I'll have them washed and dried in the morning." She said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that ma'am." Flora tried to tell her but Mrs. Erskine waved her away.

"Nonsense. You are our guest." And with that, Mrs. Erskine walked out of the room with her clothes.

"Please, have a seat." She looked over shoulder to the two males sitting at the table. She nodded and took the seat across from the younger Erskine. "I am impressed that you finished those equations, Ms. Potter." She glanced over to the older Erskine. "Have you ever thought about going to school to learn more?"

"I have, sir but the Universities I've tried to get into refuse to take me." She told him. Erskine folded his hands over one another.

"I teach at a local school here. You will stay with us until you have graduated as a doctor." Flora looked at him in shock.

"I'm practically a stranger! Why are you doing this!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with confusion and frustration.

"Don't you think it's time for the little girl to stand up?" Flora stared at him and slowly began to nod. She had stayed in the shadows so long, it was time to step out and show the world that women can be so much more than housewives.

"Can you tell me more about that serum?" She asked. Erskine smiled and nodded his head. The good doctor told her a little that night of what the school was like, about the serum, and told her that he would help her learn German as well. She kept insisting that it was too much but he wouldn't hear of it. Floramaria finally gave into his demands. She knew stubborn when she saw it.

“Very well, Doctor. When do we begin?” She asked. He thought for a moment then looked her in the eye.

“Tomorrow.” He announced. The young boy at the table, whom Flora assumed was his son, stood.

“Father, I want to attend your classes too!” He cried, he had sandy, wavy hair that stuck up a bit in the back. His mother chuckled a bit and patted his hand.

“Perhaps when you can shave, Hans, we will discuss your university years.” Flora smiled at the woman. Hans pouted and sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms. Erskine laughed and made his way over to his son.

“Your mother is right, when you finish high school I will happily allow you in my classroom.” He patted the boy’s shoulder and kissed the crown of his head.

“But I’m 13!” he mumbled. Erskine smiled warmly and patted his son again.

“Why don’t you help me bring dinner to the table?” he suggested. Hans perked up at the thought of food and pushed away from the table and dashed to the kitchen.

“Boys.” Mrs. Erskine joked, making Flora snort. She looked at Mrs. Erskine’s warm brown eyes and felt relief wash over her, it was almost like she had finally come home.

~o~

March 8, 1938

Flora wrote in a frenzy while her professor spoke. When Dr. Erskine, the man she now calls father, first brought her to the University everyone had given her dirty looks and rude words as she walked beside him. But she put an end to that by showing them what she could do and quickly advanced through her classes until she was close to graduating this year. Soon the professor was finishing up and telling them that they were dismissed. She finished her notes and packed her things away then headed home. As she walked home, she ignored the leers the men gave her as she passed them and she ignored the sneers the women had plastered to their faces as they whispered about her behind her back. Flora simply held her head high acting for all the world to see that looks and hurtful and hateful words didn't bother her. Her father would see through the act and would comfort her once she got home, like they did almost everyday. She pulled out her key as she walked up the walkway to her home and unlocked the door.

“Papa, mama, I’m home.” She called out as she shut and locked the door behind her. She frown when neither of her parents or brother called back. She placed her bag down by the door and walked towards the living room. She froze in the archway of the living room as she noticed her family gagged and bound on the couch. There were a few men in black outfits and masked aiming guns at her family while a man in a black trench coat walked towards her.

“You must be Floramaria Erskine.” The man stopped in front of her. “I am Johann Schmidt. The leader of Hydra.” Flora just stared at the man with wide green eyes. She glanced over at her father then back to the man in front of her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Herr Schmidt.” She glanced back over to her family. “Is there something we could do for you, sir?” Schmidt chuckled and walked back over to her father.

“I’ve heard many great things about you and your father. Creating a serum to make super soldiers. I have come here to request you and your father to make the serum for Hydra.” Flora narrowed her eyes at him.

“And if we refuse?” She questioned. Schmidt chuckled again but this time it was dark and snapped his fingers. The guns in the men’s hands went off. “Mama! Hans!” She screamed as she watch their lifeless bodies slump against the couch. She tried to rush to them in some hope that she could save them but two men in navy uniforms grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

“Mama! Hans!” her voice cracked, Hans’ body splayed over their mother’s lap. His once lively maple colored eyes, now dull and lifeless, stared vacantly at Flora. Her breathing hitched as she looked back at the monster who’s snap of the fingers had been the death bell for her family.

“I think you know the answer, Fräulein Erskine.” Both living Erskine’s stared at Schmidt in horror as their dragged out of their home and thrown into a car. Flora buried her face into her father’s shoulder and they both sobbed quietly for their loved ones.

~o~

January 21, 1940

Flora looked over at her father, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Looking back at her own work station and listing off the chemicals in the vials for the hundredth time, sodium hypochlorite, silver nitrate, isopropyl alcohol, chlorite, basically everything she needed to make a super soldier or a bomb, not that there would be much of a difference when Hydra got what they wanted. As she reached for a clean beaker, an alarm cut through the compound. The three guards at the door shouted something in German before two of them ran out of Flora’s sight. _‘One guard, just one.’_ She thought. She looked over at Erskine and saw he was thinking the same thing, this was their chance. Flora scanned her chemicals once again before grabbing the Sodium hypochlorite and isopropyl alcohol and quickly dumping their contents into the corner of her lab coat. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she made her way behind the guard before covering his face with the chloroform covered coat. He flailed and kicked but Flora kept a vice grip on him until he slowly stopped moving and collapsed. Flora whipped the assault rifle off of his body and checked the hallway before beckoning her father to follow. The two rushed down the stairs and hung a sharp left down a corridor.

“Have you any idea where we’re going?” Erskine asked.

“Honestly no, but I figure anywhere is better than in that lab.” Flora admitted. Erskine chuckled nervously, not letting onto how scared he was for Flora’s sake. They took another left, before having to doubling back away from brash shout of soldiers. The yells got louder and the sound of gunfire soon followed. Flora’s heart beats faster, from what she figured that wherever the fight was that, sadly, an exit had to be nearby. They came to an abrupt halt in the opening of a large room where a battle was taking place.

“Down!” Erskine yelled, rushing behind some crates and empty metal barrels. Flora peered through a crack between two crates labeled with ‘rations’ and saw a brunette woman shooting a small pistol and behind her, through the smoke, saw light coming from behind her.

“There’s the exit!” She exclaimed. She and Erskine slowly made their way to the exit using the garbage as cover when suddenly a Hydra agent crashed through a crate in front of them. Flora yelped before hitting him in the head with the butt of the rifle she had. “Run!” She yelled, grabbing Erskine’s hand and running through the smoke and bullets in the air. A bullet whizzed by Flora’s head, shredding a few strands of hair before hitting someone behind her.

“Watch your six!” The brunette woman called as she shot two Hydra soldiers before covering both Flora and Erskine. “Howard, get them out of here!” She barked at a rather slight and taller man with dark hair. The man named Howard rushed over and threw an arm over Erskine.

“Good to see you old man.” He said, “Too bad the circumstances.” He added with a chuckle.

“You know this man?” Flora yelled to her father over the gunfire. Erskine just nodded while Howard glanced towards her. Flora raised an eyebrow when the man winked at her. They wove through the clashing sides, trying to find the way that was less likely to kill them.

“So,” Howard said as he hit a Hydra member in the back of the head, “come here often?” Flora rolled her eyes and caught a glance of a soldier readying his gun.

“Move!” She shoved Howard to the side and raised her own rifle, with a pop of her gun the soldier fell. Howard’s face was a mixture of shock and horror. “Almost die often?” Flora chuckled and held out a hand to him. Howard stared up at her with wide eyes before taking her hand and letting her help him up.

“Fall back!” The brunette called, firing her pistol twice and hitting both of her targets. She turned and sprinted to Flora’s side. “Hello love, Peggy’s the name. I do apologize for leaving you with my heathen of a coworker.” Flora chuckled at Howard’s offended tone.

“Excuse you! I was doing just —” Peggy’s pistol cut him off as another Hydra soldier fell.

“You were saying?” She teased. Flora looked at Peggy with awe before some of the crates behind them blew up. Peggy cursed then started to push them towards a hole in the wall. “Come on!” The light was blinding when they ran out of the gaping hole of the compound. _‘Cold . . . . It’s cold.’_ Flora noted, the frozen grass crunching under the dozens of boots.

“This one!” Peggy cried, steering them to the back of a grayish green jeep. She helped each of them in before hopping into the passenger seat herself. “Drive!” She barked at the soldier who heeded her command and then some. For a few moments the ride was quite was everyone catches their breath, Flora leaned against her father tiredly.

“You know,” Flora turned to look at Howard. He was watching her with calculating chocolate brown eyes. “Peggy here wouldn’t let me build these things so they could fly.” He gestured to the jeep. Flora furrowed her brow in confusion. _‘Wouldn’t that just make them bigger targets?’_ She thought to herself.

“Didn’t your last prototype explode?” She heard Peggy say and Flora snorted while Howard clutched at his chest with mock pain. Peggy turned and gave her a soft smile, Flora returned the smile shyly before deciding that she really liked Peggy.

“So, how would you like to help kick some Nazi ass?” Flora burst into laughter as she watch Peggy punch Howard in the shoulder, very hard. “Ouch! Jesus, woman!” Howard rubbed at his arm with a pout but sneaks a glance at the laughing raven haired woman beside him. Flora slowly stopped laughing and beamed a bright though tired smile at him.

“I’d love to.”


	2. February 3, 1940 - October 31, 1942

February 3, 1940 - Queens, New York

“It isn’t much,” Howard said, unlocking the oak door, “But it’ll work for now.” he made a sweeping gesture of the antechamber and dining room. The wallpaper was rich and warm and Flora looked in astonishment.

“This place is amazing!” she gasped, looking at the stocked bookshelf. Her father made his way to the record player and radio. He had a twinkle in his eye as he switched the device on and sweet beautiful jazz played. Howard grinned and patted Dr. Erskine’s shoulder.

“I’ll show you where your rooms are.” he said, picking up Erskine’s suitcase. He lead them to a flight of stairs leading to the third level, “There’s also a bedroom downstairs in the den but I figured you two would appreciate the view from up here better.” he said. He opened the first door on the left and stepped aside for Dr. Erskine.

“Thank you, my boy.” he said, taking his suitcase. Howard smiled and turned to Flora.

“Come on doll face, your room is over here.” he lead her to another room on the adjacent wall.

“Don’t call me doll face.” she said sternly, crossing her arms. Howard raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

“Where’s your sense of humor?” he teased, guiding her in. The walls were a pale yellow, soft like a tulip. The sheer curtains waved softly from the cracked window, a gentle buzz from downtown making its way inside.

“Will this do?” Howard asked, sincerity in his voice. Flora sat down on the quilted bed and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yes, this is more than wonderful. Thank you, Howard.” She beamed. Howard smiled before resting his elbow on the doorframe.

“So does this mean I can call you doll face?” he cheesed. Flora rolled her eyes and stood back up.

“You wish, Stark.” She said, unclasping the locks on her suitcase.

“You’ll come around.” he assured, leaving Flora to help her father get settled. After placing the last of her clothing into the bourdeau and closet, Flora made her way to the window and opened it wider. She rested her elbows on the windowsill and let the sun warm her face. She gazed at the lacey green canopies of the trees, she saw a few children playing marbles on the sidewalk to her right. She turned her face to the south and saw the skyscrapers of downtown graze the orange evening sky. Howard was right after all, she did love the view.

“Maria? Liebling?” Flora turned and saw her father in the doorway. “Are you hungry? Mr. Stark has offered to treat us to dinner.” he said. Flora looked behind her father and saw Howard adjusting his overcoat.

“That sounds lovely, I’m famished.” Flora admitted. She linked her arm with her father’s and smiled. Howard grinned at his victory.

“How does Indian sound?”

~o~

“I think I rather like curry.” Papa noted, placing his hat on the coat rack as they got home. Flora chuckled.

“I’ve been trying to make you try it for an eternity!” The restaurant Howard had taken them to was around Times Square and was quite delicious. Howard was friendly with the owner, or rather his daughter, and despite having a packed dining room, was able to get a table with no problem.

“I’m going to turn in for the night, liebling.” he said, kissing her forehead, “Guten Nacht, my dear.” Flora pulled him into a tight hug and rested her cheek on his chest.

“Guten Nacht, Papa.”

Flora made her way upstairs about fifteen minutes after her father, she wanted to take a look at the den and get herself a glass of water before heading in for the night. She thought she heard a faint tapping noise as she went up the stairs but told herself it was only the branches against the house. Flora had been striving to calm her always jittery nerves, she’d look over her shoulder every few minutes, certain someone was following her. Her mind was constantly berating her with gruesome possibilities, what if the SSR couldn’t protect them? What if Hydra found them? And possibly the most likely, what if New York rejected her and her father for the country they had escaped from? She gently closed the door behind her, mentally shutting those thoughts out of her private quarters. These four yellow walls would be her sanctuary, her quiet place. Flora rummaged through her wardrobe for her night gown. She laid the soft garment across her bed and began to undress, the branches tapping a consistent rhythm against the house. As Flora slipped her skirt off she noticed the tapping becoming increasingly louder and more urgent. She reached down pulled her wand from her garter belt and raised it up.

“Lumos” she whispered, the tip of her wand flickering with a pure white light. Like that of a cat, she stalked to her window without a sound. Her heart rattled her chest, her fears creeping into her safe place like ugly tar. She threw back the curtains and raised her arm, ready to throw her deadliest attack at whatever was taunting her only to be greeted by a small, tawny colored owl. Flora slumped her shoulders and sighed with relief.

“You scared the bloody hell out of me.” she said, opening the window. The sweet little bird blinked its wide eyes and hopped into Flora’s hand. It cooed and rubbed its face on her free hand. “You silly bird.” she giggled. Flora gingerly took the letter from the owl and looked at the envelope, her mouth cracked slightly at its inscription.

_‘Floramaria Potter_  
_Somewhere Safe (hopefully)_  
_Neville Longbottom_  
_51st Infantry Division_  
_Toulouse, France’_

Her mind was racing, she hadn’t heard from Neville nor Draco in. . .well ever since she went to Germany. They had been her closest friends at Hogwarts, one was never seen without the others. She never received any letters, even with magic she supposed owls could be shot down and with all the fire in the sky it wouldn’t be surprising. She felt her pulse pounding in her fingers as she opened the letter.

“ _Dearest Maria,_

_It’s been so long since I’ve heard from you or seen your face. I’ve sent many letters but ever since the war broke out, England has been a mess along with the rest of Europe. Hogwarts is now taking in children year round to protect them from the air strikes. I’m afraid. I was drafted shortly after you left, Draco was too but I don’t know where he is.” Flora covered her mouth in shock, she couldn’t imagine Neville being alone in a war without Draco. Draco was cunning, smart, he could make it out safe but his whereabouts being unknown made the pit of her stomach drop._

_“It’s terrifying in the thick of it here, I’ve gone days without sleep and miss my grandmother but I think I miss you the most. What happened, Maria? You just disappeared without a trace, we tried looking for you as much as we could. Please, please send me a letter. I’ll go mad if I don’t know whether you’re safe or not._

_With love,_

_Neville_.” She pressed the letter to her heart and let her tears drip onto the windowsill. How could she explain everything to Neville? After all this time with no contact he still cared so much for her and she wondered if she deserved it. She wiped her eyes and looked back at the letter. Whether or not she deserved his affections or not, Neville deserved an answer. She walked over to the desk in the corner and pulled a few pieces of parchment from it, she would tell Neville everything: Running to Germany, meeting the Erskines and becoming a part of their family, the deaths of her mother and brother and capture by Hydra, the dangerous escape and alliance with the SSR and settling in America. Flora scribbled feverishly for hours before attaching the rather thick envelope to the small owl.

“Keep this safe for me.” she asked, giving the small bird a kiss before it flew out the window into the blue velvet sky. She rested her elbows on the sill and set her chin in her palms, “Please make it to him on time.” she quietly pleaded to the moon. Crickets chirped and the gentle beat of wings answered, somehow calming her into believing her prayer was heard.

~o~

September 12, 1941 - Central Park

Flora had been having a perfectly pleasant lunch until Howard decided that she needed a little more excitement in her routine.

“C’mon, doll face. You absolutely need to see the view from the pond, I know a guy who can set us up with a row boat! I’ll even paddle a little if it makes you happy.” She insisted, of course, that she didn’t have the time. But Howard didn't seem to understand the concept of a lunch break.

“You’re absolutely insufferable.” She quipped. She was so focused on telling Howard how dreadful he was to see the slight young man walking in their direction until Howard made contact with his shoulder. A leather bound book fell from his hands and loose scribbled pages exploded like confetti onto the sidewalk.

“Careful there kid, you ought to pay attention to your surroundings.” Howard whistled, continuing on his path to the pond.

“Gee, thanks.” The blond man muttered grabbing the loose pages from the ground. Flora bent down and picked up a few of the escaped pages that had managed to cross her path, what she thought had been scribbles were actually sketches of people and cars and even a few cheeky cartoons of someone named Bucky according to the title below the illustration. She walked over to the man, still hunched over, and offered her small collection.

“They’re quite lovely.” She said, his eyes shot up and he glanced between her face and the pages.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He replied putting the pages back into his book.

“You mustn’t mind Howard, that man’s ego is too large for him to see where he’s walking much less the people around him.” The man chuckled.

“Must be nice to have someone apologize for you, thank you.” Flora scoffed.

“If someone didn’t then the man would surely have a bounty on his head from the government.” The man smiled and tucked his sketchbook under his arm.

“Well, I hope he isn’t as annoying for the rest of your day.” Flora snorted at his good will.

“That fantasy is too ridiculous, maybe he’ll slip in the rowboat he’s been dying to show me and knock himself out.” The man laughed and waved.

“Have a good day ma’am.” he said and walked away. Flora smiled and sighed then slowly headed in the direction Howard went, at least she could look back on this day and enjoy the memory of meeting the slight man in Central Park.

~o~

October 31, 1942 - Central Park

Flora hated Halloween, always had. Even though she was in a completely new country with her father it didn’t change the fact that she still hated Halloween. Howard was also not helping her already bad mood so it wasn’t all that surprising when she snapped at him to shut his mouth in a manner that had him immediately obeying her order. Her father had even looked at her with slightly wide eyes, even though he already knew of her hatred of the holiday. Howard decided to tread very carefully this time when he spoke to her.

“Maria, why do you hate Halloween so much?” He asked her. The good doctor had stiffened at the same time as Flora, while he might not know the true story, he knew enough to know that it was a sore subject for her. Howard being Howard hadn’t noticed their sudden stiffness and plowed right on ahead with his query.

“Is it because kids are all bothersome? Or is it something else?”

“Howard, all you need to know is that it is no business of yours. It would be in your best interest to not ask again.” Flora responded tightly. Something in her tone of voice had Howard’s eyes going a little wider than usual and he quickly shut his mouth. Flora stood and moved away from Howard a little. Peggy was right behind her, glaring at Howard. Peggy took her by the arm and moved even farther ahead of Howard who was now looking quite baffled at what was happening.

“Come on Maria, let’s walk ahead a little.” Peggy said.

“Wait! What did I do?!” Howard called after them. Peggy ignored him and dragged Flora along behind her.

“Peggy, where are we going?” Flora asked after a few minutes.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I had the distinct impression that you wanted away from Howard and his incessant questions.” Peggy answered. Flora wasn’t about to agree, for fear that she would sound rude. While she and Howard didn’t always get along, and she often at times wanted to hex him, she was still quite fond of him. Once Peggy deemed them to be far enough away she let go of Flora’s arm and stopped in front of her.

“I’m not going to pry into what has you in such a mood, but just know that if you want to talk about anything I’m here for you.” Peggy said softly. Flora felt a wealth of love for her friend well up inside her and on impulse she hugged Peggy tightly.

“Thank you, Peggy. That truly does mean a lot to me. Perhaps one day I’ll tell you the story, but not today.” Flora whispered to her.

“Of course.” Peggy answered. After that they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they walked, each one lost in their own thoughts. Which is perhaps why they didn’t realize there was someone in front of them until they collided with them. Flora, being the smaller of the two girls, went sprawling onto the ground with a muttered swear. She looked up with angry eyes before remembering that she hadn’t been paying attention and it was actually her fault she ran into them in the first place. A man with dark hair and a decent build was looking down at her in confusion, as though he hadn’t quite realized that he had run into something, before he wiped the look away and reached down to help her up.

“I’m sorry. Here let me help you up.” He told her and grasped her hand to help her back to her feet. Flora dusted herself off before giving him a sheepish smile.

“No, no. The fault is mine. I should have been paying attention to where I was going.” Flora said quickly. It took her a moment before she realized there was someone else with the dark haired man, someone she recognized. Her eyes widened as the memory came back to her. The boy on the sidewalk with the amazing drawings.

“Hello again.” Flora said to the boy, giving him a smile. The boy’s eyes were round as dinner plates as he recognized her as well.

“Yes, hello again. The girl who helped me pick up my drawings, right?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes. They were such lovely drawings. Have you done anymore since then?” Flora asked. He ducked his head, but Flora could still see the red that colored his face. He didn’t answer, but nodded in response to her question. The boy with the dark hair was looking between the two of them with a sly smile on his face.

“So what are two beautiful gals such as yourselves doing in Central Park all alone?” The boy asked. Given all the time she had spent with Howard, Flora knew a line when she heard one. Considering the fact that it seemed to be Howards eternal mission to get Flora to go on a date with him, Flora was not about to fall for his charm. She supposed that if it was any other day of the year she might be a little more likely to flirt back, sadly for this boy it was not such a day. She supposed that she could fake it, but she wasn’t really in the mood for that. Before she had run into the dark haired boy she had been lost in the memory of all her previous Halloween’s and she found herself missing her friends more than ever. If Draco and Neville were here, they would have know what to say to make her feel better, but they weren’t here. In fact, Flora wasn’t entirely sure where they were anymore. After that first letter from Neville she had not gotten another one. Flora refused to think that something bad might have happened and instead chose to think that Neville was just very busy fighting another war. Neville had survived the war against Voldemort and come out of it a hero to the magical community. There was no possible way that he was going to be killed in some stupid muggle war. Flora didn’t realize that she had disappeared back into her thoughts until the dark haired boy gently shook her shoulder.

“Miss? Are you okay?” He asked with a note of concern in his voice. Flora plastered on a fake smile and nodded her head, knowing that it was so good that no one would be able to see through it.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I’m afraid that I got a little lost in my thoughts.” Flora told him. The other boy also had a look of concern on his face, but just like the other boy he bought her fake smile easily. A cool wind blew through the park and the two boys shivered slightly. Flora’s smile turned genuine, she hardly noticed the wind since she was so used to the bitingly cold winds of Britain and Germany, as was Peggy. She often got odd looks from people on the street when she wore no coat and short sleeves in November and early December.

“Aren’t you ladies cold?” The dark haired boy asked. Both Peggy and Flora chuckled at him.

“Where we come from this is late summer weather.” Peggy informed them. They both looked at Peggy like she had gone mad and Peggy’s smile got bigger.

“We were on our way to go dancing, would you ladies like to join us?” The dark haired boy asked. The smaller boy perked up and a look of excitement took over his face.

“I’m afraid that I have a prior commitment.” Flora lied. The smaller boy tried his best to not look as disappointed as he felt, but wasn’t quite able to pull it off. She had no such thing, but she knew that she would hardly be good company when night fell. In fact it was her plan to be back in her home before then. She wanted to be able to break down in the peace and comfort of her own home, like she did every Halloween. These boys knew nothing about her or her history and right now, that was exactly how she wanted to keep it.

“And you?” The boy asked Peggy.

“Sadly, I have to work tonight. We were taking a short break before I have to return to the office.” Peggy told them. The dark haired boy deflated but nodded his head.

“What sort of place has a dame as pretty as you working at night?” He asked. Peggy just laughed before grabbing Flora’s hand and pulling her away from the boys.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Peggy called back to them. Just before they turned a corner and the trees obscured their vision they got a look at the young men exasperated faces.


	3. June 14, 1943 - June 20, 1943

June 14, 1943

Flora watched Howard pace back and forth with a fond smile. He was mumbling to himself as he got ready and checked that everything was in it's place for the show. She got up and stopped him in his rushing around backstage. She carefully brushed his hair back in place and fixed his tie.

"Maria —" He started but cut off at the stern look she gave him.

"You're going to be fine, Howard. I believe in you." She told him. Howard raised an eyebrow at her, not believing her for one second. She huffed out a laugh. "All right, all right. I still think it needs work on but you're the genius out of the two of us, so you know best." Howard snorted and shook his head.

"Compared to you, doll face, I'm an idiot." Flora rolled her eyes and patted his chest.

"How do I look?" He smirked and did a slow spin.

"Handsome as always, Howard." She replied. Howard took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"And you look beautiful in that dress, doll face." Flora looked down at the forest green dress she was wearing, it was a gift from Howard for her birthday. He always bought her dresses that were some type of green, a color she used to hate. ' _To make your eyes stand out more_ ' he would always tell her and she would roll her eyes at him but there would always be a fond smile on her lips.

"Alright, show time." Howard turned to her with his arm out to her. "Ready to see the future, doll face?"

"Absolutely." She took his offered arm, wrapping her arm around his. "Just so you know, I have the right to say 'I told you so' when it crashes." Howard laughed heartily and nodded his head in agreement as he walked her to the crowd of people standing around the stage.

"How 'bout a kiss for good luck?" He puckered his lips, Flora laughed brushing her lips on Howard's cheek.

"Break a leg!" She called out after him as he rushed back to the platform. He gave her a bright smile and wave before disappearing from her sight. Soon everyone around her began to clap as the stage lit up, five women on the stage with the red car they've been working on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" She watched as Howard practically danced onto the stage. The announcer walked over to him and took his hat while he wrapped an arm around her and planted his lips on hers.

"I love you, Howard!" Some random woman yelled from the crowd. Flora scoffed and rolled her eyes as Howard wiped the lipstick off his lips with his handkerchief.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Flora casted a glance around the audience, her sight landing on a imp of a man a few feet from her. She watched as he offered something to a woman in front of him only to be rejected, Flora frowned, ' _Poor boy.'_ she thought. Flora turned her face away before whipping her head back to the boy as recognition flashed through her. It was the boy she saw in Central Park every now and then. Besides that Halloween she hadn't actually spoken to him again, all she saw were glimpses and flashes of him through the trees. He always looked like he was going somewhere or busy doing something else.

"What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" Flora turned her attention back to Howard, aggravated at herself for being distracted. The audience gasped as the women on the stage took the wheels off the car and Howard moved towards the controls.

"Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark Granitic Reversion Technology you'll be able to do just that." He turned one of the knobs then pushed the lever causing the car to lift into the air. Flora let out a soft gasp as her eyes widen in awe, ' _It_ ' _s working!_ '. The car continued to raise until it started to spark and crashed back down on the stage.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Flora shook her head and chuckled for Howard's save. She broke away from the crowd and started heading to the enlistment office to find her father, passing Central Park boy without so much as a nod of hello. He looked to be quite busy trying to capture the attentions of the girl he was with, not that he was having much luck. She nodded to the officers in the office as she headed towards the room her father would be in.

"Papa?" She knocked on the door and poked her head around. Erskine looked up at the knock and smiled at his adopted daughter

"Come in, liebling." Flora gave him a soft smile and entered the room.

"How's the search going, papa?" She asked, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Erskine gave a tired sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. Flora bit her lip, feeling the despair rolling off of him.

"Not very well." He told her, softly and hand over some of the files to her. She thoroughly read each and every file before sighing herself. All the men in these files were the high school athlete type, uncaring and out for their own gain, they learned the hard way of what would happen if a man like these had the serum running through their veins. Flora visibly cringed in fear as a red skeleton face appeared in her mind.

"We still have tonight to find the one, Papa." She said as she gave him back the files. "I believe we'll find him." Erskine gave her a fond look.

"Are you hungry, liebling?" Flora nodded and they headed out of the office, arm in arm. As they walked through the hallways, Flora pulled her father to a stop when she noticed the Central Park boy arguing with his brunette friend who was dressed in an army uniform.

"There are so many important jobs." The taller of the two said.

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?" The small blond snapped.

"Yes! Why not?" The khaki clad man asked.

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky." Flora raised an eyebrow, ' _Who names their kid_ ' _Bucky_ ' _?_ '. The blond looks up at his friend. "Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them." Flora eyes widened slightly at the blond. "That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. 'Cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky shook his head. Flora and Erskine watched the two as they stared at each other in silence.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Some woman yelled up to them from outside the building. Flora glanced to her father.

"What is it with dancing here?" She asked him. Erskine chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll understand when you find the one, liebling." He whispered to her. Flora rolled her eyes and let out a huff before turning back to the two men.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Bucky told the blond as he backed away.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky huffed and walked back to him.

"You're a punk." He told him.

"Jerk." They hugged and patted each other on the back then released the other. "Be careful." Bucky started to walk away again. "Don't win the war till I get there!" He spun around and gave his friend a salute. The small man looked down, like he was deciding to ignore his friend's advice and turned towards Flora and Erskine with determination set in his brow. As he walked passed them, he glanced up briefly and Flora caught sight of his bright blue eyes. She gave him a small smile and a polite nod of her head wondering if he would recognize her like she had him and watched in fascination as his cheeks flushed. He gave her a quick nod back, ducking his head as he turned down another hallway. Flora turned towards her father.

"Him, papa! He's the one." Her accent came out slightly heavy with a German lilt to it in her excitement instead of her usually British. Erskine looked at her then to the hallway the blond had walked down.

"I believe you are right, meine Tochter." Flora simply raised an eyebrow at him, she wasn't expecting him to agree with her.

"Ich habe immer recht, papa." Erskine chuckled loudly as they walked back to the recruitment office.

"Das du bist, mein Lieber, das bist du." He told her. Flora smirked and went to collect the small man's file for him. Once she had it, she quickly read it over.

"Steven Grant Rogers." She whispered as she looked at his picture. He was about an inch or two taller than her and as skinny as a twig. His medical history was a mile long but what really stuck out to her was his five rejected enlistment forms. Each one had a different city and state on them. She tilted her head as she looked back at his picture, ' _He_ ' _s quite handsome, isn't he?_ ' She thought to herself. His eyes were slightly big and kind despite his solemn expression in the picture. She startled when a throat cleared behind her. She turned around to find her father staring at her with an eyebrow raised in question. She just flushed slightly and handed him the folder. He looked over the file then went to the nurse.

"I would like to talk to Mr. Rogers if you don't mind." He told her. "If you could tell the doctor." The nurse nodded and headed to the closed off room. Both the nurse and doctor walked out of the room and one of the MP officer took their place as both Flora and her father walked over to the room. Erskine open the curtain widely and let Flora walk into the room first before letting it sway close behind him.

"Thank you." He took the officer. The man nodded to them and left, shutting the curtains. Flora walked over to the bed before hopping onto it, crossing her ankles as she fixed the skirt of her dress. "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis." Erskine said as he open Steve's file. Flora looked over to him, he was glancing back and forth between the two of them, more than a little confused as to why there was a girl in the room with him.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked softly.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Erskine walked over and held his hand out. Steve stood up out of his chair and shook hands with him. Steve glanced over towards Flora, Erskine watched the movement. "That is my daughter, also a representative for the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Flora hopped down from her spot and offered her hand to Steve. Steve let go of Erskine's hand and took hers, his eyes widened slightly at her strong grip.

"Floramaria Erskine." She told him with a small smile.

"Steve Rogers." He replied back. Flora nodded and released his hand taking a few steps back. Flora felt a sense of accomplishment at the fact that she now had a name to go with the face she had bumped into so many times now. They both watched Erskine walk towards the bed. "Where are you from?" Flora looked back towards him, bright greens clashing with bright blues.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany." Erskine replied, reading the file.

"Does that trouble you, Mr. Rogers?" Flora questioned with a raised eyebrow. Steve's cheeks heat slightly.

"No, ma'am." Flora smiled impressed at his answer while Steve's cheeks flushed darker. No dame had ever smiled at him like that, unless one counted his mother. He watched her as she hopped back up onto the medical table taking the file from her father and holding it up in front of her face. Her brilliant green eyes examined him over the top of his file which he was sure would be his doom.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Is it New Haven?" She flips a page. "Or Paramus?" He heard her flip another page. "Five exams in five different cities." She handed the file back to her father.

"That might not be the right file." He said and received an raised eyebrow as to say ' _Really now?'_

"No, it's not the exams we're interested in. It's the five tries." Erskine raised his hand, showing all five fingers and shut the file. "But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" Steve looked at Erskine then glanced at Flora then back to the Doctor.

"Is this a test?" Flora covered her smirk with her hand.

"Yes." Erskine said after a pause and with a nod of his head.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Flora's hand dropped from her mouth as Steve continued. "I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." Flora looked at the small man in front of her in astonishment. That was almost exactly what she had said when she met Erskine for the first time.

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war." Flora turned to look at her father. "Maybe what we need now is a little guy, huh?" Flora watched as a humored smile graced his lips for a moment, knowing he was remembering their meeting as well. "I can offer you a chance." Erskine turns to his daughter and held a hand out to her. She took it and hopped down from the table. He opened the curtain letting her out first.

"Only a chance."

"I'll take it." Steve told him as he rushed out after them.

"Good." Erskine stopped in front of the desk and placed the file down on it while picking up a stamper. "So where is the little guy from? Actually?"

"Brooklyn." He stamped the form. Flora took it and held it out to Steve with a big smile.

"Congratulations, soldier." She told him before taking her father's arm and leaving the room with him. She glanced over her shoulder and watched as Steve opened the file. She smiled softly as he let out a deep breath and turned her attention back in front of her.

~o~

June 20, 1943 - Camp Lehigh - New Jersey

Flora followed after Peggy, ignoring the stares they were getting from the officers and soldiers alike. Flora because of her unusual habit of wearing men's pants and white shirts when she was at the training camps and Peggy because, well, she was a beautiful woman in a camp filled with touch starved men. In the beginning of their friendship, Flora had been jealous of the brunette's beauty but soon she found out that the woman was just as jealous of her as she was. After that their bond had grown stronger until they treated the other like a sister. They walked towards the line of soldiers standing at rest in a line. They were always eager to show off their masculinity, at least how much masculinity was appropriate to show off in front of ladies. Peggy and Flora decided to shrink the boys' heads whenever possible. Peggy managed forty-six more push-ups than any of the would-be soldiers and Flora had managed to outrun the quickest of them. The girls would laugh about it for hours in their bunks, it was quite the stress relief for Flora.

"Recruits, attention!" Peggy shouted as they got closer to them. They all snapped to attention, Flora almost following them as well before pushing that reaction aside. "Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division." Peggy turned to Flora. "This is Agent Erskine. She will be supervising your performance and training." Flora walked behind Peggy glancing at each man they pass, pausing slightly to give Steve a brief smile.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" Flora snapped her eyes over to Peggy and watched her turn towards the speaking soldier. "I thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." Flora grimaced, ' _He_ ' _s done it now._ ' She thought as she watched Peggy's face go blank of emotions.

"What's your name, soldier?" Peggy asked.

"Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesty." The man had the nerve to smirk slightly.

"Step forward, Hodge." Hodge glanced back to look at his fellow soldier then back to Peggy. "Put your right foot forward." Hodge did as she asked. Flora lips began to twitch from trying to hide her smile.

"Mmm. . . We gonna wrassle?" Flora felt her face twist in disgust at the man and began to hand out clipboards to the other soldiers while keeping an eye on Peggy. "'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." After that comment, Peggy rammed her fist into his face. Flora let out a laugh as the man dropped to the ground.

"Go Pegs." She whispered, missing Steve's glance at her.

"Agent Carter! Agent Erskine!" Both Peggy and Flora snapped to attention, saluting as Colonel Phillips and Erskine got out of a jeep.

"Colonel Phillips." They both replied.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates. That's good!" The Colonel said as he walked passed them glancing down at Hodge. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do."

"Yes, sir!" Flora rolled her eyes but shared a secret pleased smile with Peggy before turning around. They both stood back to let Phillips have room to walk in front of the men as he talked to them.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best. . ." Phillips pauses slightly when he caught sight of Steve. ". . . men." Then turned to look at both Erskines, who simply raised their brows. "And because they are going to get better." He glances back at Steve then walked on.

"Much better." Flora gave a quiet chuckle as she catches Steve's narrow eyed glance at the Colonel. The men were quickly lead to the training course. Flora took down notes as she watched them go through their exercises, but most of the time she's watching Steve lagging behind the others and failing miserably.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translation
> 
> Liebling - Darling
> 
> Meine Tochter - My daughter
> 
> Ich habe immer recht - I am always right
> 
> Das du bist, mein Lieber, das bist du - That you are, my dear, that you are.


	4. June26, 1943 - June 29, 1943

June 26, 1943

Hodges had been a thorn in Flora's side from nearly day one and she was just about at the end of her rope with him. He was under the impression that just because he was bigger and stronger than some of the other recruits that meant that he was the best. Sadly at this point, she wasn't able to step in and show him just how wrong he was. She felt Peggy step up next to her and start speaking.

"Still annoying you, huh?" She asked. Flora didn't look away from the men as she answered.

"Isn't he always? He seems to be under the impression that he's God's gift to the world. I would like nothing more than to knock that arrogant smirk right off his face."

"Then why don't you?" Peggy asked. Flora had to admit, it was a valid question and she finally turned to face her friend.

"You know as well as I do that it would not be a good idea." Flora told her. Peggy didn't answer but nodded her head in understanding.

"Come on Germany, here I am sweating my ass off and you're chatting like nothing's happening. Aren't you supposed to be evaluating or something?" Hodges snapped as he knocked his opponent to the dirt for the fourth time. Flora and Peggy both snapped their attention to him. Flora's eyes were blazing in anger, but Hodges, unwisely, wasn't backing down.

"Hodges, if you know what is good for you, you'll get back to knocking people into the dirt." Peggy snapped at him.

"Or what? No offense, but I know what you can do, but what can she do? All she ever does is stand around and take notes. I mean what makes her qualified to know who's good and who ain't?" Hodges challenged. Peggy got a look on her face that made Flora more than a little wary of her friend. Peggy stepped forward and raised her voice so that it was loud enough that all the men around could hear her.

"All right boys, time for a little demonstration. Gather round." Peggy ordered. Immediately everyone dropped what they were doing to circle around Hodges and Peggy. Flora saw Steve move through the crowd so that he was at the front and could see what was going on. Peggy stepped back so that she was next to Flora.

"You wanted an opportunity, well here you go. Show him what you're made of." Peggy told her quietly. Flora sighed, slightly irritated, but handed her notebook off to Peggy nonetheless and stepped into the makeshift ring that had formed. Murmurs swept through the men as Flora stepped up. Up till then, they had never seen her do anything other than stand there and take notes. ' _Well, they're in for a hell of a show now.'_  Flora thought as she tied up her hair. Hodges smirked at her before lunging at her in a half hearted attempt that Flora easily side-stepped. Hodges was mildly shocked that he hadn't gotten her and nearly went sprawling in the dirt behind her. He whirled around and came at her again, only to be met with the same result. Again and again, he came at her and Flora smirked at the look of frustration and anger that worked itself onto his face. Finally, he stopped and looked at her, as though he was having to rethink his strategy in this fight.

"Something wrong, Hodges?" Peggy inquired from the sidelines with a smirk on her face. Unlike Hodges, Peggy knew full well exactly what Flora was capable of when it came to a fight. Flora got the feeling that Peggy was waiting for her to stop playing around with him.

"No, ma'am." Hodges responded tightly. Flora knew he was lying through his teeth, but wasn't about to lose face in front of his buddies and commanding officers, who had also joined the throng of people watching.

"Then maybe you should stop playing around and come at me like you mean it." Flora needled, she couldn't help but push at him. That seemed to do the trick because Hodges came at her like it was his life on the line. Flora smiled as she continued to dodge and duck his swings and kicks.

"Is that all you got, Germany? Dodges and blocks? Here I was thinking that you were more than just a skirt." Hodges was trying to get under her skin, but he was going to have to do better than that weak insult.

"Is that the best trash talk you can come up with?" Flora asked as she blocked yet another strike and spun him away from her.

"How exactly did you get to become an Agent? Surely it wasn't brains, must have been beauty and special favors. Am I right?" Hodges said. That was the wrong thing to say. In a blur, Flora slammed her fist into his face and her foot into the side of his knee. He cried out and went down on one knee before lunging back to his feet and swinging at her. Flora twisted and let the punch connect with her shoulder, giving her momentum to swing around and land a hard jab to his ribs. Flora felt something give under her fist and normally this would have been the point where she backed off, but there was something about it having been implied that she slept her way to being an Agent that just made her furious. Again and again, Flora slammed her fists and legs into the places that Hodges left unprotected until he was down on the ground, moaning and holding onto his sides. The men who were gathered were all whispering among themselves at the display they had just seen. Flora got the impression that their respect of her had just shot up in the astronomical ranges, but she would take what she could get.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A distinctly angry voice demanded. The sound of that voice snapped Flora out of her haze of rage and she backed away from the nearly unconscious man. Flora locked eyes with Steve who was looking at her with a mix of shock, surprise, and fear. Flora turned on her heel and strode back to Peggy before taking her notebook from her and walking away. Flora knew Peggy would explain to Phillips what had happened and why the fight had happened in the first place.

~o~

Flora stalked angrily to the makeshift lab in the Camp, looking for one of the only people in the world who would be able to make her less angry. She slapped the tent flap out of her way and the other scientists scurried out of her path.

"Howard!" Flora yelled. Seconds later she heard the sound of something breaking followed by a loud curse and the man himself came running out wiping his hands on a towel. One look at her face had his eyes going wide and he quickly called for the others to take a long lunch.

"Doll face, what happened?" Howard asked gently as he took in the rapidly forming bruises on her face where Hodges had managed to get in a few lucky hits.

"I had a little disagreement with Private Hodges, well I say disagreement, what I mean is I handed him his arse in front of all the men and more than a few of his Commanding Officers. He pushed me too far and I fought back. He called me a Lady of the Night and I lost it." Flora told him quietly as Howard set about cleaning her various cuts and scrapes. Flora had seen more wars than almost anyone living and because of that she never engaged in a fight unless there was no other option or she was goaded into it like she had been with Hodges. Howard had frozen when he heard what Hodges had called her and his head snapped up to look at her.

"He said what?" Howard demanded outraged. Flora couldn't help the small smile that quirked her lips, but winced when it pulled at her split lip. She had let that one in so that she could deal a greater blow to Hodges, though she was highly regretting it now.

"Don't worry about it, Howard." Flora placated.

"'Don't worry about it?' What do you mean don't worry about it! He called you a-a, well, a. . ." Howard was gesturing to Flora as he stumbled over the word.

"I am well aware of what he called me, Howard, I was there after all." Flora said dryly. Howard still looked like someone had smacked him.

"He shouldn't get away with calling you that."

"He didn't. I gave him a sound beating and it'll be some time before he is back on his feet." Flora informed him. Howard had a look of savage pride on his face at Flora's words and returned to cleaning Flora's wounds.

"As long as he learned his lesson I suppose I can let it go." Howard replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh, of that there is no doubt." Flora told him quietly. It didn't take Howard long to finish treating Flora's wounds. When he was done Flora stood and shot him a grateful smile before exiting the tent. Flora figured that she should go find Peggy, no doubt Phillips wanted to have a word with her about what happened. Flora was rounding the corner of one of the tents when she saw Peggy and Steve having a discussion. Flora knew it was bad form to listen in to what was obviously a private conversation. She was about to leave when she heard her name and she just couldn't help herself.

"I'm worried about Agent Erskine. She looked pretty upset when she walked away." Steve said. Peggy smiled at him before answering.

"You shouldn't worry about it. Agent Erskine is going to be fine."

"No offence ma'am, but I don't believe that. I've never seen someone fight like that. It was like she completely lost control." Steve's voice had a trace of fear in it and Flora wanted nothing more than to run away from this conversation. But it was like something was holding her there, keeping her from leaving.

"Rogers, I want you to listen to me very carefully, Agent Erskine has been through a lot in her life. Because of it she's had to learn how to protect herself, but she's not a danger to anyone here. She believes in what we are doing here with all her soul. Just give her a chance." Peggy said as she placed her hand on Steve's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're right, ma'am. I guess I was just caught off guard is all." Steve responded. Flora deemed this to be a good moment to leave. As she walked away toward the tent where her father was in, she had a beaming smile on her face.

~o~

June 29, 1943

During their run Flora sat in the back of the jeep that's moving in front of them. She keeps a watchful eye on Steve as he runs in the back of the group.

"Pick up the pace, ladies!" Their commanding officer yells. "Let's go, let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster!" Flora watches the group move closer to the flagpole that they were parked in front of.

"Move! Move! Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter and Agent Erskine." The men raced to the pole, grappling for the flag. Flora scoffed at the sight and turned around. It was the same thing over and over, they all tried to climb up the pole instead of removing the bolts holding it up. She ignored the yells behind her and wrote down notes in a flurry of motion.

"Rogers!" Flora snapped her head around to look back at the pole. Steve was staring up at the pole then down to the ground. She watched as he bent down and removed the bolts holding the pole up. Flora watched it fall to the ground with a loud thump, her green eyes wide and a giant smile on her face. Steve dropped the items in his hands to the ground and walks to the flag. He grabs it and hands it over to his commanding officer.

"Thank you, sir." He said then hops into the car, sitting down beside Flora. Steve looks over to her, smiling lightly. Flora gives a shake of her head chuckling as she turned back to the front. Peggy glanced back at her then to Steve then back at her and raised an eyebrow. Flora narrowed her eyes slightly at the smile playing on Peggy's lips as she turns back around.

~o~

Flora was walking around the Mess Hall getting something for her to snack on while she went over her notes when she ran into something. She stumbles back slightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said then looked up to meet Steve Rogers big bright blue eyes.

"No, your fine, ma'am. It was my fault." He stuttered out. Flora looked towards his empty hands then to the ground. His tray was all over the floor behind them.

"I don't believe that's quite true." She looked back up at him to find his cheeks flushed. "Let me repay you." Steve looked at her in shock. "You can have my tray. I don't eat much anyway, just the apple really." She walked around him and moved into the line.

"You don't have to do that, ma'am." Steve quickly followed after her.

"Oh, pishposh. It's fine, Rogers." She turns to look at him. "And please, enough with the 'ma'am' thing. It makes me feel old." Steve was just staring at her, stunned. "You can call me Floramaria or some type of nickname. Most people just call me Maria." Flora told him and grabbed a tray, letting the servers fill it up with what she liked to call mush.

"Agent Erskine." One of the older servers waved. Flora smiled at the man.

"Hello, Matthew." She replied as she walked over to him. He held two apples out towards her.

"Here you go, sweetheart." He placed them on the tray away from the mush. Flora let out a thankful sigh.

"Matthew, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably starve to death here. You are a God send." Matthew chuckled at her comment.

"It's no problem but you need to eat more than apples, missy." Flora glanced down at the tray then back at Matthew.

"I think I'd rather be Howard's test subject then eat this." The cook sent her a hard look from over Matthew's shoulder. "No offense, Robert!" She winced slightly as he snorted and went back to work. Matthew chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"You two enjoy your meals." He told them and walked off.

"So, do you always offend the cook?" Flora gasped in shock and spun around. She had totally forgotten about Steve. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He looked at her, sheepishly. She let out a breath.

"No, you're fine. I forgot about my surroundings." She told him then held the tray out to him. "Here you go." He took the tray while she grabbed the apples. "And to answer your question, yes." She took a bite out of one of her apples and pocketed the other. Steve glanced at her then back down to the tray. Flora tilted her head as she studied him for a few moments.

"Would you like to sit together?" Steve's head snapped up towards her so fast that Flora was almost positive he had gotten whiplash from it. She stared at him until he nodded slowly. She gave him a blinding smile and led them to a table. Flora sat down on one seat and watched Steve as he sat across from her. She pulled out her notebook and began to write down things from earlier today.

"Flora." Said woman admittedly snapped her eyes up to the man across from her. Not having been called by that name in years.

"Yes, Rogers?" She questioned pausing in her writing.

"Oh, uh . . ." She quirked her head to the side before she realized what he meant.

"Oh!" She gasped out. "You want to call me Flora." Steve nodded his head hesitantly. "All right, but I think it's only fair if I get to call you Steve then." Steve gave her a small smile.

"Okay." Flora nodded and went back to her notebook. "It's pleasure to meet you, Flora." Flora laughs as a luminous smile graced her lips.

"It's nice to meet you too, Steve." They both chuckled and went back to their respectful lunches, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Flora soon finished her apples and notes. "Thank you for sitting with me, Steve." She told him as she stood up. "I'll see you back on the course."

"Thank you for inviting me." He stated softly.

"Anytime, Steve." She replied and walked out of the hall, throwing the apple cores into the rubbish bin on her way out. She quickly found Peggy in their bunk on her way to the field.

"Any of the recruits catch your eye yet?" Peggy asked her was they relaxed on her bed.

"Steve is our best choice. He's got all the requirements we're looking for." Flora told her. Peggy looked at her.

"So, it's Steve now is it?" Peggy questioned with a small smirk. Flora raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Ever since you met the man, he's all you ever talk about, love." Peggy told her. Flora shook her head.

"No, he isn't. I talk about plenty of other things." She shrugged. "And he's interesting. He's not like the other men here. It's simply a scientific curiosity." Peggy sighed at her friend's obliviousness. "Come on, it's time for us to whip those men into crying infants." Peggy chuckled at her friend and followed her out. The men were already doing push ups by the time they got there.

"Faster, ladies! Come on." Peggy called out to them. "My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul." Flora snickered while she watched. "Move it! Up." The men stood up and began jumping jacks. Flora nodded to her father and the Colonel when they come to stand beside her.

"You stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him." She heard the Colonel say and knew they were talking about Steve. "Look at that. He's making me cry." Flora rolled her eyes.

"We're looking for qualities beyond the physical." She spoke up. Both men turn to look at her.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?" Flora flinched slightly at that.

"Yes, I do, sir." She replied.

"All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?" Phillips asked this time.

"Brandt. Yes, we know. We are well aware of your efforts." Erskine told him.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him." Flora looked at the soldier in question with a deep frown. "He's big, he's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He's a bully." Flora spat out. Phillips scoffs at her.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Agent Erskine." He walked over to the jeep filled with equipment and pulled out a grenade. She watched him with wide eyes.

"You win wars with guts." He looked right at her as he pulled the pin out tossed it toward the group of men. "Grenade!" Flora booked it over to the group while they ran to hide. Just as she was about to reach it, Steve jumped on top of it.

"Get away!" He yelled. Flora stopped a foot away from him, watching him in astonishment and wonderment. "Get back!" Steve flings his arm out, his body shaking.

"It was a dummy grenade." Steve slowly sat up and stared up at Flora. Flora stared right back at him, her breathing beginning to slow down.

"Is this a test?" Steve asked her, panting. Flora smiled and held a hand out to him. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Yes, and you passed with flying colors." She told him as they released the other's hand. Flora glanced at her father as she walked back to them. The Colonel glanced at both of them with an unhappy look on his face. Flora did her best to hold her smirk back, knowing that he had just proved her point for her.

"He's still skinny." He said and walked off. Flora just shakes her head at the man. She nods to her father as she walks past him, heading to Howard's makeshift lab.

"Howard?" She calls out into the room when she can't spot the man. There's a series of clanks, bangs, and thumps before the dark haired man fumbles out of a room swearing like a sailor. "Didn't your mother teach you better than to swear in a lady's presence?" Flora teased him as she walked towards him.

"What lady, doll face?" Howard snorted. "All I see is you." Flora glared at him and punched him in his shoulder. "Ow!" He whined and pouted at her. Flora rolled her eyes at him and sat down pulling the blue prints out to go over them again. She'd probably gone over these a hundred times with Howard but she just could stop worrying about the 'What if's' that ran through her head. She glanced up when a hand placed itself over hers.

"Everything's going to be fine, Maria. It'll work, I promise you." Howard said in a gentle voice. He knew how much this meant to both Erskines, especially Flora. Flora sighed softly and nodded her head.

"I know that, Howard, but I just can't help but worry." She told him. Howard wrapped an around around her shoulders and place a kiss to the top of her black locks. Flora sighed again before removing herself from Howard's hold. "I better go find my father and talk to him about tomorrow." Howard watched her leave his lab wondering what it would be like if she worried about him as half as much as she does that Rogers kid.

 


	5. June 29, 1943 - June 30, 1943

June 29, 1943

Flora's first spot to look for her father was at his bunker but he was nowhere in sight. She looked over to the bunker that had held at the candidates for the project but now just holds one small man. She quickly walks over to the bunk and knocks on the door before peering around it.

"Hello." She said as both men turn to look at her. "May I?" She gestured to the room.

"Yes, come in." Steve replied back. Flora walked into the room and stood in-between the end of the two beds the men were seating on. She looked at the glasses in their hands filled with a clear liquid and put her hands on her hips as she turns to her father.

"Papa, you know he can't have fluids before his procedure." Flora scolded him lightly. Erskine quickly pulls the glass from Steve's hands and pours the drink into his cup.

"Alright. We'll drink it after." Steve said.

"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now." Both Flora and Steve smile at the man as he drinks it. Flora shakes her head fondly at her father before turning to Steve.

"Get plenty of rest, Steve. You have a big day tomorrow." She places a comforting hand on his thin shoulder. "I'll be escorting you to the procedure sight." Steve nods his head. "I better head back to my bunk before Pegs get's the idea I've been whisked away by some heathen." Flora leans over and places a kiss on her father's cheek. "Gute Nacht, papa."

"Gute Nacht, Liebling." He kisses her cheek as well. Flora turns to Steve with a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Steve." She said.

"Goodnight, Flora." Steve return as he watched her walk out of his bunk.

~o~

June 30, 1943

Flora rises early the next day, her nerves highly strung out. She quickly meets Steve at the car and they're on the way to the procedure sight. The car ride there is silent as the driver honks at some children playing in the street.

"I know this neighborhood." Flora turn to look at Steve while he stares out the window. "I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." He looks down at his lap after that.

"Did you have something against running away?" Flora asked curiously. Steve shook his head.

"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?" Flora nods in agreement looking forward.

"Peggy and I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face." Steve looked towards her. Flora sighs as she glances out her window remembering all time she been rejected because she was a woman.

"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the Army if you were a beautiful dame." Flora snaps her head towards him. "Or a . . . A woman. An agent. Not a dame. You are beautiful, but. . ." Flora just stared at him for a moment as he struggled about what to say.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" She asked him softly, a smile playing around her lips. Steve smiles back and gives a breathy chuckle.

"Besides you, I've never had a long conversation with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." Flora tilts her head.

"Then those women aren't very smart 'cos you're quite the catch, Steve." Steve looks at her, perplexed. "But you must have danced, at least one?"

"W-well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it's just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait." He shrugged.

"Wait for what?" Flora asked.

"The right partner." Flora smiles at the answer and looks out the window. Soon the car is pulling over in front of the building. Steve opens the door and they step out of the car.

"This way." Flora said and lead Steve inside.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Follow me." Was her only reply as they walked in, the bell ringing to alert their presences.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" The old woman asked as she walk from a curtain off area.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." The woman walks over to the counter and soon they're allowed to walk into the backroom. They face a wall of bookshelves as they swing open to reveal an hallway. Flora steps forward starting to walk down the hallway with Steve following after her. The doors at the end of the hallway swing open and they enter a giant room with lab equipment and more. Everyone there stops talking once they spot Steve at the top of the stairwells. Steve glances over to Flora to notice her already looking at him.

"Ready?" She asked him, quietly.

"Yeah." She nods her head, motioning for him to follow her down the stairs. They walk straight towards Erskine.

"Good morning." They shake hands then a flash of light goes off causing them to turn towards it. "Please, not now." The man with the camera heads upstairs to the observatory room. Steve looks towards the pod that Howard made. "Are you ready?" Steve nods his head.

"Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat." Erskine told him. While Steve got ready, Flora moved over to Howard and grabbed his hand.

"You checked everything twice, right?" She asked him.

"I checked it three times." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before handing her an extra pair of sunglasses. She takes them with a grateful smile and moves back over to Steve.

"Comfortable?" She heard her father ask him.

"It's a little big." He replied. Both Erskines chuckled. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry." Erskine told him. "Next time."

"Oh, papa." Flora sighed. Steve looks towards her and Flora places a gentle hand to his arm. "Howard, how are your levels?" She called out to him. Howard walks over to them.

"Levels at 100%." He told them.

"Good." Erskine said.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready . . . as we'll ever be." Flora and Steve's eyes widen slightly and Flora hits Howard in the chest."Ouch! Jesus, woman."

"Don't say things like that!" She all but yelled at him as she moved out of the nurses way. They glared at each other while Howard walked to his spot by the controls. Flora sighed at the man then look back down at the one lying on the pod's table.

"I swear sometimes that man." She muttered, Steve gave her a weak smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Steve." She ran her hand through his hair in a soothing gesture before placing a kiss to his cheek. Steve stared up at her with wide eyes and his cheeks flush a vibrant red.

"A kiss for good luck." She said before moving over to her father as he hits the microphone.

"Do you hear me? Is this on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace." Erskine took a pause to breath. "We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." He ends the speech and walks back to Steve.

"That wasn't so bad." Steve said after getting a shot of penicillin.

"That was penicillin." Erskine told him before turning to Howard. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one." Flora watches as the machine injects the serum into Steve. "Now, Mr. Stark." Howard pulls a lever and the machine begins to close Steve inside it. "Steven? Can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Flora lips twitch slightly at Steve's answer as her father turns around.

"We will proceed." Everyone begins to put their glasses or goggles on.

"That's ten percent." Flora stands beside her father as the light in the pod got brighter and brighter. "Twenty percent. Thirty. That's forty percent."

"Vital signs are normal." One of the doctors called out.

"That's fifty percent. Sixty. Seventy." Flora's eyes widen in horror as she begins to hear Steve screaming from the pod. She race towards the pod climbing up the steps.

"Steve!" She cried out. "Steven!" She yelled again. She turned to her father and Howard in fright when she didn't get an answer.

"Shut it down!" Peggy yelled from up in the booth. Flora turned back to the pod as Steve's yells got louder.

"Steven! Howard, turn it off!" She yelled to the man. "Steven!" She banged on the pod.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it!" Erskine yelled out to Howard.

"No!" Everyone froze. "Don't! I can do this!" Steve yelled out to them. Howard quickly moves over and turns the knob while Erskine pulls Flora away from the pod.

"Eight. Ninety. That's one hundred percent." Howard called out before the circuits blew and the machine powered itself down.

"Howard!" Flora called as she moved towards the quiet pod. It quickly open to reveal a very tall, very handsome, and very muscular Steve Rogers. Flora stares on while Erskine and Howard move to help Steve out of the pod.

"I did it." Steve said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. I think we did it." Erskine chuckled as they stopped in front of a still frozen Flora. Steve glanced down at her which shook her out of her frozen state.

"How do you feel?" She asked him. He looks up and around the place.

"Taller." Flora chuckled and nodded in agreement before handing a shirt over to him that a nurse brought over.

"You are most definitely taller, Steve." She told him while he put it on. Senator Brandt came over and shook hands with both Dr. Erskine and Flora.

"Congratulations, Doctor." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Flora smiled before something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw a man pull out a silver lighter from his pocket. He flicked it open and Flora's face dropped in dread before the booth exploded. Everyone started to yell as the blast pushed them down to the floor. Both Erskines quickly stood up.

"Stop him!" Erskine shouted while they moved towards the man as he grabbed the last vial of the serum. The man pulled out a gun and shot at the two, hitting Erskine twice in the chest and Flora in the upper right hand shoulder.

"Papa!" Flora cried as she caught the man before he fell to the ground, wincing in pain as it pulled on her wound. She quickly removes her jacket, balls it up and places it on her father's chest to staunch the blood flow. "Papa!" She barely glances towards Steve as he kneels on Erskine's other side. Erskine brings a hand up to cup Flora's cheek. Tears are freely running down her face, it's the first time she's cried in years.

"You're going to be okay, papa." Her voice wobbled as she chokes back the sobs threatening to come out. Erskine lifts his other hand and points towards Steve's heart. Flora turns and watches as her father pokes Steve twice before his hand falls to the ground.

"Papa?" Flora calls in panic as his eyes flutter shut and chest doesn't rise again. "Papa?! Papa don't you dare die on me, not now!" She finally sobs out, she looks to Steve through tear clouded eyes.

"Go." She tells him, tears streaming down her dark tan cheeks. Steve nods and races out of the room. Flora cradles her father to her chest as she sobs, rocking back and forth. She starts to scream as someone pulls her away from Erskine's body. "No! Let me go, I'm not leaving him!" As she hits the person on the chest.

"Shush, Maria." She opens her eyes to see Howard looking down at her. She lets out another loud sob and wraps her arms around him tightly, crying into his chest.

"I got you, Maria, I got you." He whispers to her as he removes her from the room and to the medical room. She refused to let him go when he tried to put her on the bed. "Maria, let go. We have to get the bullet out of your shoulder." Flora rapidly shook her head, refusing to let go of him. Howard sighed and began to pet her hair back from her wet face.

"Come on, doll face. You gotta calm down or you're gonna make yourself sick." He told her. "Deep breaths, doll face." Slowly, Flora's breathing slowed down along with her tears. Both Howard and Flora looked up when the door open and Peggy and Steve walked in. Flora and Steve stared at each other until Flora looked away. "You okay now?" Howard asked her.

"Yes." She whispered and released her grip on him. One of the doctors quickly came over to her and prepared to remove the bullet from her shoulder. Flora unbutton her shirt enough to reveal her injured shoulder. She gasped in pain as the man dug around in her shoulder trying to find the bullet.

"You know," Flora opened her eyes and looked over at Howard, who was leaning against the wall. "you never did tell me 'I told you so' about the car crashing." Flora's lips twitch feasibly.

"At least it didn't explode like the last one." She heard Peggy muttered. Flora let out a light scream as the doctor pulled the bullet out and clutched at her shoulder.

"Hey!" Steve shouted making to move towards them.

"I'm okay, Steve. It was better for him to do it while I was distracted." Steve furrowed his brow at her before sitting back down on his bed. The doctor quickly stitched her up and bandage the wound. Flora redid her buttons and hopped down from the table. She headed towards Steve while picking up a clipboard. "There's a few test we wanted to run before setting you free on the field. And we'll take a couple samples of your DNA as well." She told him. Howard and Peggy left the room as Flora began the test on Steve. She picked up a stethoscope and placed it over his heart. "Deep breaths, please."

"I'm sorry." Flora stopped listening to his heart and looked up at him.

"For what, Steve? It wasn't your fault." She told him as she writes down his pulse.

"If it hadn't work he'd —" Flora raised an hand cutting him off.

"Steve, if the serum hadn't worked you would be dead or worse. I'm greatly relieved that it did and I know papa was too." Steve looked at her with sad blue eyes. "We knew the risks, Steve. I guess it was just foolish fantasy for us to think that'd we would actually be free from Hydra's grip." Steve watched her as she continued the test on him.

"Flora?" She hummed in response as she stuck a needle into his arm to collect blood. "Why did Hydra take you?" Flora frozen for a moment.

"Leverage, I guess." She shrugged as she switch the full vial to another empty one. She filled twelve vials of blood before taking the needle out.

"Think you got enough?" He asked her while rolling his sleeve back down.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code." Peggy replied as she stepped into the room again. "But without Dr. Erskine, it would take years." ' _Or longer._ ' Flora thought as she cleaned up.

"He deserved more than this." Steve shot a glance at Flora's tensed back as she left the room. "She deserves better than this." She heard Steve muttered before she was out of hearing range. Flora picked up her pace as she went to find Howard. She quickly found him in the next room over tinkering on a black submarine.

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers." She heard Senator Brandt demand as they walked into the room.

"Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Phillips asked him as he came to a stop in front of Howard and Flora. "What have we got here?"

"Speaking modestly, I'm one of the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology." Howard told them as he slipped an arm around Flora's shoulders.

"Then who is?" Brandt asked.

"Hydra." Flora spoke up. They all turned to her. "Hydra is the Nazi deep-science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." She explained as Peggy and Steve walked into the room.

"Hydra is practically a cult. The worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible." Phillip told Brandt.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked him.

"I spoke to the President this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked." Flora looked towards Peggy confused.

"Colonel?" Peggy questioned.

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter and Erskine." Then Phillips turns to Howard. "You, too, Stark. We're flying to London tonight." Flora raced after the Colonel.

"Sir?" Phillips stops and turns to her. "What about my father?" She asked him. Phillips sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Agent Erskine but there's no time for us to give him a proper funeral." Flora looked at him in disgust and slapped his hand off her shoulder. "You will be on that plane tonight understood, agent." Flora glared at him.

"Sir, yes, sir." She hissed out before storming out of the lab in a blur of green and German swears. Howard grimaced before rushing after her. Flora ran back to the procedure room and walked down the stair, going to the spot where her father died.

"You shouldn't act like that with the Colonel." She snapped her head up to the ledge where Howard was standing.

"If I wanted to be reprimanded I'd asked Carter, not you Stark." Howard stared at her with shock at the venom dripping from her voice. "Go away, Stark." Howard shook his head.

"Fine." He spat out and left the room. Flora looked away from his retreating back and back to the floor.

"Flora?" Flora let out a loud sigh and glanced back up to ledge. Steve watched her for a moment before walking down the stairs. "Are you alright?" Flora ran a hand through her hair.

"No, I'm not but in time, I will be." She told him. "Did you get your orders?" Steve frown and shook his head.

"Colonel Phillips doesn't think I'm enough." He said, "But Senator Brandt just promoted me." Flora bites her bottom lip as she watches Steve's profile.

"I think you're enough, Steve." Steve slowly looked towards her. "And I believe you deserve so much better than all this." She places a small hand on his arm. "You'll write to me, right?"

"Absolutely." He told her softly, covering her small hand in his now large one. "I guess this is goodbye, then." Flora shook her head.

"I've said too many goodbyes in my life." She looks up at him. "This is a see you soon." Steve let out a sad chuckle and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

"See you soon, Flora." Flora closed her eyes as he released her hand. She opened them again just in time to see the doors swing close behind him.

"See you soon, Steve."


	6. July 8, 1943 - August 16, 1943

 

 

 

July 8, 1943 - London, England

Flora stared into her black coffee, outside the café was raining. Everything was grey and dull, typical London weather. She listened to the muffled chatter, the shuffling footsteps and the occasional bell of the door, letting it keep her grounded.

"Maria?" She looked up and saw Peggy looking at her with concern.

"Hi Peggy." Flora murmured, taking a sip of her hot drink.

"You're drinking it straight black?" She asked, waving the waitress down. Flora shook her head.

"Didn't feel like it." She replied.

"You need to take care of yourself, love." Peggy said gently, pulling the white mug from Flora's hands and adding a spoonful of sugar.

"I never thought someone would say sugar was good for me." Flora joked, taking a sip. Peggy smiled and poured her own cup of coffee.

"How are you?" She asked carefully. Flora took a deep breath, it's been a week since her father's death and Steve's departure, it still didn't seem real yet for her.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest." She replied. Peggy brushed a damp strand of hair from her face.

"If you ever need to talk to me, about anything," she put her hand on Flora's, "I'm here for you." Flora smiled and set her other hand on Peggy's.

"I know, thank you." Peggy smiled and pulled her hand away.

"Now, for some lunch, I'm starved and you could use some nutrition." She pulled a menu out from behind the napkin holder and handed it to Flora. "And I swear if you get Onion cream soup again I will throw it out the window." She threatened jokingly, making Flora laugh for the first time in what felt like forever.

~o~

July 9, 1943

" _Dear Flora,_

_I hope you're doing well with your research. Things on the road with the show are, well, interesting. They gave me this red, white, and blue get up, I even have a shield though I doubt it would do much good against bullets. . ."_  Flora chuckled, ' _Same Steve'_ , she thought. He'd drawn a small image of what his costume looked like in the letters margin.

"Dressing you up and making you perform like a circus monkey." She muttered sadly.

" _. . .The kids seem to enjoy it though. I don't know how many pictures I've taken with them. We're going to Toledo next, I've heard Ohio's a nice place. Guess I'll find out. I can't wait to hear back from you, how's London? Miss you much._

_With best regards,_

_Steve."_  Flora stared at his black signature, tracing the S with her finger. She still worried about the no longer little guy from Brooklyn, even for a super soldier, the world can be harsh.

~o~

July 20, 1943

Flora had just finished the final touches on the control board, she set her soldering gun to the side. There was something about the smell of melted metal that put her at ease. She glanced over at the other workbench, sketches of shield like modules and mark ups littered every space.

"Maybe I'm over complicating things. . ." She mumbled, pushing a curl behind her ear.

"Ah, there she is!" Flora looked up to Howard sauntering in with something covered up by a red checkered cloth.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know what the time is?" She asked, not having looked at a clock herself in who knows how long.

"Some time around three, the perfect time for," He dramatically pulled the cloth from the obscured item, "fondue!" He announced. Flora snorted when Howard even pulled out metal skewers and twirled them.

"Howard, you insane, wonderful man!" She took a skewer from his hands as he improvised a Bunsen burner as a heater for the cheese.

"Well, I couldn't drag you away from here, fuddy duddy so I brought the fun to you." He pulled up a chair and pulled various snacks from his bag. "So what's the story with the shields, doll face." Howard asked, stuffing a cheese covered piece of bread in his mouth. Flora grabbed a few papers from her desk and leaned over Howard's shoulder.

"Steve gave me an idea with his whole "Captain America" act, maybe a shield could do some good." Howard snorted.

"I don't know if anyone's told you but shields can't stop bullets." Flora rolled her eyes and stuck the plans back.

"Well if you're still making them like they did in Camelot, they won't." She dipped her snack into the pot.

"How is Steve anyways?" Howard asked hesitantly.

"They put him in blue tights and red boots." She sighed, Howard on the other hand laughed uncontrollably. "It's not funny you fat head!" She snickered, giving him a little shove.

"I'm just trying to picture that massive man squeezing into a pair of tights like a showgirl." He cracked. Flora rolled her eyes at the man then continued to eat more of the fondue with Howard. Soon she went back to working on the blueprints in front of her. She frowned at all of the micro flaws in every draft she made so far. She growled in frustration and crumpled one of the drafts then threw it across the room.

"Ugh, why is this being so difficult?" She asked herself as her head thunk against the desk.

"Woah," Flora raised her head slightly to look at Howard, an eyebrow raised. "I haven't seen you this frustrated since the flying car." Howard leans over and takes one of the very first drafts she made. "What's wrong with this one?" Flora sat up and rubbed her face.

"Nothing, it's just all the metals known to man right now are either too heavy or too breakable." She told him as she takes the draft from him. "And it's my favourite out of all of them too." A perfect circle was drawn onto the blue paper, it was almost like a giant frisbee.

"Did you try that new metal we discovered?" Flora stared at him for a moment.

"You mean the Vibranium Steel alloy?" She questioned. Howard nodded his head. Flora bit her lip as she did the calculations in her head. After a few moments of silence she turned to the draft. "It could work but," She looked back over to Howard. "it'll take all of the Vibranium we have, Howard." Howard thought for a moment.

"What's the worst that could happen, doll face?" He said, teasingly. Flora sent him an unimpressed look.

"We waste a very rare and valuable resource for nothing." She told him. Howard stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I believe it'll be the best shield you'll ever make. Let's do it." Flora gave him a bright smile.

"Let's make a shield."

~o~

July 31, 1943

" _Dear Steve,_

_London has been wonderful if a little wet, but it's different with you not around. Howard and I have been working on a few projects. The silly insisted we have fondue, right there in the lab!"_  Steve squinted, fondue?

" _Anyways, I was inspired by your star spangled attire and have been working on some shields. I wish I could be doing something better, I feel cooped up in a lab."_  Steve sighed, looking at the men setting up the war torn scene in the studio. Apparently his contract included movie serials. He completely understood what Flora meant, he felt like he was wasting his potential.

" _Peggy's been sent over to a different SSR base, she couldn't tell me exactly why but I miss her terribly. Hopefully I'll get to see the two of you home safe soon._

_With love,_

_Flora._

_P.S. I would so love if you sent me an autographed photo of Captain America, I hear he's quite a looker."_  Steve chuckled and pulled the small photo of Flora from the letter. She had her hair pinned up with a few of those tight curls framing her face. Steve sighed softly at the photo before tucking it into the strap of his shield.

"Rogers!" Steve snapped his head up. "You're on!" Steve glanced back down at Flora's smiling face one more time then heads to the set.

~o~

August 4, 1943

The bar was full of American and allied GIs alike, all boisterous and enjoying the little peaceful time they had.

"Two beers." Bucky told the bartender. He nodded and grabbed the glasses from the shelf.

"This is on you right?" Flora teased, taking a swig from her mug.

"This was your idea!" He whined. Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Flip a coin?" She asked.

"If I had a coin to flip we wouldn't be having this discussion." He joked. Flora gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine! It's on me." She conceited, "But you owe me." She gave him a shove.

"I'll pay for your tab when we win the war!" He cheered, causing a happy uproar in the bar. Flora threw her head back and laughed.

"Oi, missus!" Flora turned her bar stool and saw two hulking English soldiers saunter over. "Can I get you a drink, love?" The man grinned, brushing his blond hair out of his face.

"Sorry boys," She lifted her still full glass, "I'm fine."

"Aw come on love!" He sat in the stool next to her, "It'd be so much more fun—" he was cut off by Bucky clearing his throat.

"Sorry 'lads' but she's with me tonight so why don't you scat?" The men rolled their eyes and left with a huff. Flora turned to Bucky and furrowed her brow.

"I was doing fine Bucky, you didn't have to do that." She said.

"Oh I know, I was saving them." He replied, "You'd have eaten them for a light snack and spit them out." Bucky took a sip of his beer. Flora snorted and nearly spilled her drink all over her skirt.

"What's the phrase again? You're a real man's man." She teased, tapping her glass against his.

"You know it sweetheart." He grinned.

~o~

August 16, 1943

" _Dear Flora,_

_Thank you for the lovely picture. It's wonderful but I can't wait to come home and see you again."_ Flora pursed her lips, Steve would more than likely get back to Brooklyn long before she did.

" _St. Louis was good, they sure have a lot of steam boats there running up and down the river. It's pretty amazing."_  Flora smiled at how small, mundane things still managed to intrigue him.

" _I got a letter from Bucky this past week, he says they've seen a little action, but not much. I'm somewhat relieved, I worry about him. He told me that he's met some gal, wouldn't call her anything but sweetheart though so I have no idea what her actual name is. I'm guessing some girl he met out dancing. She seems lovely though." 'You bet she is!'_  Flora thought smugly.

" _Maybe when this is all over we all can go dancing, I have two left feet personally but once we win I think I'll have a good excuse to try. I'm really starting to feel worn by this 'Captain America' shtick, I don't feel like I'm doing enough. It doesn't take a super soldier to sell war bonds, I feel like a waste. I'm a little jealous that you get to have a more direct impact with the SSR. Send Howard and Peggy my greetings._

_Love,_

_Steve."_


	7. August 29, 1943 to September 24, 1943

 August 29, 1943

"We've been at this for nearly a week straight!" Howard whined, tossing a screwdriver onto the table behind him. "I can't work under these conditions." Flora rolled her eyes and pinned a blueprint to the bulletin board in front of her.

"We have a war to win Howard, against Hitler and Hydra." She chimed, pulling out another roll of solder wire from the drawer. She did have to admit her brain felt as fried as the tank panel she'd modified that morning, she wouldn't ever admit it out loud though. One whiney scientist was enough.

"We need to get out of this lab, no down time is bad for the mind." Howard stated, pushing away from the workbench.

"Howard, we don't have time, we have deadlines." Flora reminded him, pointing at their list of objectives.

"Aw come on, doll face!" He put his arm over her shoulder. "All work and no play makes for a dull mind. It'll be good for us! London is full of fun places." He grinned. Flora blew a stray curl out of her face, a few hours couldn't hurt but. . .

"I can't Howard. Peggy is counting on us." She brushed his arm off her, "You go out if you want, I'm going to stay here and do my job. Besides, I've nothing to wear." She gestured to her plain brown skirt and white blouse. "Go on without me, but don't drink too much. I can't imagine you being any easier to handle when you're hungover." She teased, giving him a gentle shove. Howard sighed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door. ' _Well he never gives up that easy,'_  Flora thought, ' _he must be really fried.'_  She sighed and turned back to the weapon modification designs she'd been working on. She wasn't sure how long she's been at the drawing board when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open -" She turned and there was Howard in his hat and that mischievous smile on his face. "Howard! I'd thought you were out, what's that?" She pointed to the three farmer bags slung over his arm.

"Well," he quickly removed the coverings, "you said you didn't have anything to wear so I went shopping." He held up three different dresses with varying hues of green. "Wasn't sure which one you'd like best." He chuckled.

"Howard!" Flora gasped, running her hands over the top dress, it teetered between green and blue.

"You like them?" He asked hopefully. Flora beamed at him.

"Yes of course! You spoil me too much." She laughed.

"I've got money to spend and I think you're well worth it, doll face." He smiled. "Now pick a dress and change! I need at least four shots of whiskey in me to stay sane." He joked, holding the three garments up. Flora tucked a curl behind her ear and looked them all over.

"Mmmmmmmm, this one!" She took a yellow green dress with a sharp white collar from his hands, "It reminds me of summer." She mentioned.

"Go, go!" Howard pushed her towards the door, "Change and let's paint the town red!"

"So, any specific places you planned on taking me?" Flora asked, hooking her arm into Howard's.

"Nothing too swanky, just a few local places." He directed them to a low stone building with a shabby wooden sign. "After you," He opened the door for Flora and gestured her in. The bar was an absinthe color with warm yellow lamps and merry laughter. Almost like it was an oasis away from the worries of the war. "Two whiskeys, doubles." Howard said to the rather large bartender behind the counter.

"You certainly don't waste any time." Flora said, taking a glass from the bartender.

"Oh you wanted one?" He took the shot glass from her hand, "These are for me, I wasn't joking earlier." He tossed his head back and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Well I'm just taking yours then." She teased, tossing back the pleasantly burning liquor. Howard laughed.

"Another round then!" He nodded to the bartender who obliged with two more glasses. Howard raised his glass, in the warm light his eyes were nearly the same color as the liquor. "Cheers then." He tapped his glass to hers.

~o~

September 3, 1943

" _Dear Steve,_

_Things here on the front are getting worse by the day, and it's getting harder and harder to keep up a happy face. Truth is Hydra is moving faster than we can keep up with, and it's all we can do to avoid being slaughtered by them._ " Steve frowned as he read the first two lines again. Most of Flora's letters had been upbeat, telling him of her time in the lab or her small adventures with Howard and Peggy.

" _I was brought over here as a chemist to make weapons, but that was never really what I wanted to do. Making weapons all day everyday takes pieces out of you, especially when you know that because of what you've created someone won't go home to their families._ " He could almost feel the self-loathing coming from Flora.

" _I wanted to help people just like papa did and I'm glad I got that from him, but I also have to do my job, no matter how much I might not like it._   _I've seen a lot of terrible things in my time, but war is the worst. Someone once told me 'War makes monsters of us all'. He was right. Everyday I see the new men and boys come to camp full of light and drunk on the idea of the glory of what they think war is like._ " ' _And how many of those men lives does she feel guilty for?'_  Steve thought helplessly. Steve had notice at the training camp how Flora had kept to herself and only let a selected few in. He was honored that he was part of that special few.

" _It's hard to see them come back from missions and see that light gone, replaced by hardness and loss. War does makes monsters of us all and I can't help but wonder who we will be once it's over._   _It's nice to do something good to help people instead of putting my talents to create new methods of killing. I miss you and your smile, not to mention the way that you could always make me laugh. She won't admit it but Peggy misses you too. Don't worry about the two of us, we'll see you soon. Hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Flora._ " Steve sighed as he folded the letter up and pocketed it. He crossed his arms as he stared out the train window. It'd been almost three months since he last saw Flora and he had no idea when the show would finally go over to Europe.

~o~

September 10, 1943

Flora pushed the SSR files away from her and reached for the worn copy of Little women she had on the table. Peggy and her had been going through plan after plan, she'd been seeing maps on her sleep.

"What would you care for dinner?" Peggy asked from the kitchen, Flora could hear her opening and closing the cabinets and pulling jars down.

"Whatever you're in the mood for." She replied, opening her book. Peggy poked her head out to the dining area.

"I haven't the slightest clue, why do you think I asked you?" Flora snorted and set her book aside.

"Would spaghetti be fine? What all ingredients do we have?" She made her way over to the kitchen and pulled out a can of tomato paste. Peggy grinned and reached above Flora's head to the shelf that she kept pre made goods.

"I knew I made noodles for a reason last week." She pulled a pot out of the cupboard "Would you mind chopping onions?" Peggy asked. Flora nodded and took the cutting board next to Peggy.

"So, I suppose you're going to have to get used to spaghetti, it's Italy they're sending you to next correct?" Flora asked, from the corner of her eye she saw Peggy's expression shift to exasperation.

"Maria, you know I can't discuss this, not even with you. Loose lips sink ships, remember?" She chided her.

"Well if I were going with you. . ." Flora trailed off, she couldn't imagine how badly she'd miss Peggy and her mission was only a few weeks long. Peggy sighed and wrapped her arm around Floras shoulder.

"I won't be but two weeks. I need you here in London making progress with those projects. Besides, I wouldn't trust Howard to be alone in a lab. He's like a toddler! He could very well blow up the whole neighborhood if he's unsupervised!" Flora snorted and wiped an onion tear from her eye.

"I suppose you have a point." Flora rested her head on Peggy's shoulder, "I'll just miss you." she sighed. Peggy wrapped her other arm around Flora's shoulder

"And I suppose you're getting a little action hungry?" Peggy teased.

"Well that too, I just feel like I could do more." Flora sighed.

"You're doing plenty dear, it's dangerous in the field and no one can work like you do in a lab. I promise, you're doing some of the most difficult things in this war." Peggy pressed a light kiss on her temple. "You don't need guns when you have brains, love."

~o~

September 16, 1943

Flora took the letter to her desk, it'd been a few weeks since she'd last heard from Steve. According to the envelope he was in Malibu or at least he was when he sent the letter. She tore open the envelope and a folded piece of paper fell to her feet. She picked it up and saw it was a rather unflattering sketch of Frank Sinatra and an incredulous looking Ava Gardner and a waiter. She choked on a laugh before unfolding the letter, hoping it'd answer this puzzling drawing.

" _My Dearest Flora,_

_Boy, do I have a story for you._ " It began.

"Yes, it seems you do." Flora mused to herself.

" _It was the most hilarious thing I've seen since I've become Captain America. I was forced to go to another Donor Appreciation party in my red, white, and blue getup to mingling with people I've only seen in the pictures. Most of the night, I hid behind a column to have a moment to breathe._ " Flora winced in sympathy for Steve. She still had a hard time at balls and galas whenever Howard forced her to go as his plus one and she grew up in the spotlight.

" _As I was went back to the fray, I got to see the most amazing sight ever. Ava Gardner was talking to another woman then suddenly flung her hand up into the air and smacked Frank Sinatra in the face. The man stumbled backward and tripped over a walking waiter's foot. The waiter was cut off guard and accidently dropped his tray of h'ordeuvres all over Mr. Sinatra. I knew he had range but I didn't know Frankie could hit such a high note after that tray hit him where it counted."_  Flora burst out laughing, the uncontrollable, snorting and wheezing kind that she felt in her gut. She barely managed to finish the letter which was full of small, mundane things Steve did after the party.

" _I've been talking with the producer about the show and he said we might be coming over to Europe soon, so hopefully we'll get to see each other soon and maybe go for a dance?_

_Yours truly,_

_Steve."_

Flora gave a soft smile before it slowly melted away when she glanced at the calendar. Peggy was scheduled to leave for Italy in two days and Flora wasn't going to miss that ship. She'd just have hope that Steve's show would come close enough to wherever the 107th was being sent to.

~o~

September 18, 1943

Flora snaked her way through the barracks, bumping shoulders with the green clad army men. She was looking for a specific green army man, one who of course picked the bunk the furthest away. She gripped the straps on her pack, uncertain if her plan would work.

"Bucky, Bucky!" she called, waving her arm. He looked up from packing his backpack and grinned.  
"Hey sweetheart! Come to see me off?" he asked, opening his arms for a hug.

"Well, somewhat." Flora wrapped her arms around his torso, "I need a favour." She said.

"I knew this couldn't be so simple," Bucky teased, "What's on your mind?" Flora took a deep breath.

"I need you to help me sneak onto that ship to Italy." Bucky dropped his arms to his hips.

"Are you crazy? You  _want_  to go into the thick of the war?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You signed up for this, why can't I?" She furrowed her brow. Bucky scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew she was right though, but war wasn't kind. Bucky looked into those intense green eyes, she knew exactly what war was like, she knew of it's cruelty and yet ran right back into it. Bucky sighed.  
"I know you won't take no for an answer, God I'm gonna get discharged for this." He groaned. Flora jumped and hugged him again.  
"Oh thank you Bucky!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah. Your welcome. I'm in so much trouble if anyone finds out about this." Bucky mumbled.

"I could just tell them I threaten to castrate you with a rusty spoon." Flora told him. Bucky grimace in slight horror before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go with that." He told her. "So what's the plan?" Flora looked around to be sure they were alone.  
"I just need you to distract your captain, I can take care of it from there." she said. Bucky grimaced again.

"You sure? No sciencey, futuristic gizmo?" He asked.

"You underestimate my abilities." She joked, "Now come on, we need to go." she pulled his wrist and they started towards the were chatting and yelling all around them at the pier, it was almost too loud to think. ' _Better cover.'_ Flora thought to herself as she and Bucky snuck to their vessel.

"That's the captain," Bucky pointed to a man around his thirties who was talking to another soldier,

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you need me to do? Talking doesn't seem like it'll be enough to sneak anyone on an army ship." he said.

"Trust me, it's more than enough. Honestly I probably could have done it whether or not you agreed to help." Flora quipped, slinging her backpack off.

"Wow, whatta way to make a guy feel appreciated sweetheart." Bucky complained. Flora grinned and gave him a gentle shove.

"You know I appreciate this, right?" she said. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You owe me a drink." he sighed before cracking a grin. "Good luck, sweetheart. I'll see you on board then." he planted a quick kiss on her temple and wove his way through the crowd. Flora chuckled at her friend's antics before pulling out a silvery gossamer cloak. She rubbed her thumb and pointer fingers over the shimmery and cool fabric.

"Just like old times…" she mumbled before wrapping herself up in it and disappearing from view. Stealthily, she moved through the broad shoulders of the crowd, careful as to not hit anyone. ' _Can't make them think a phantom is shoving them.'_ Flora joked to herself.

"Captain Hurst!" she looked up and saw Bucky approach the man.

"Yes, Barnes?" he asked, lowering his clipboard to his side.

"Gotta sec, Cap? I have a few concerns, well, concerning the uh ship, sir." Bucky blundered. Flora groaned internally and put her face in her palm. That boy may be a soldier but no way on God's green earth he could ever be a spy.

"You see, I have this, uh, issue. It's something awful and I've had it ever since I was a kid. You see-"

"How does this concern the ship, Barnes?" the captain asked flatly. Seeing her chance, Flora quickly scampered past the men and onto the gangplank.

"Well, I, uh get real, real bad sea sickness and when it hits," Bucky whistled, "It's bad for everyone. I mean I've had meals that I ate weeks ago-" the captain winced and held his hand up.

"I get the picture, just stay by the port side rail why don't you?" Bucky nodded curtly and saluted him.

"Thanks Captain." he said quickly before rushing up the plank himself.

~o~

Howard was panicking. To anyone else they wouldn't notice anything different than his normal fantic behaviour, but to those who really knew him they would know he was panicking. Flora was not where she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be in her room safe and sound and asleep, but that was definitely not where she was.

He was thinking about how dead he was going to be when he told Peggy that she was missing. He really only had one job right now, and that was to keep track of Flora. Yes, Peggy was going to kill him. With a trembling hand Howard picked up the phone and dialed Peggy.

"Hello?" Peggy's voice rang out from the other end. Howard swallowed thickly.

"Peggy, it's Howard. There's something you need to know." he told her quietly. Howard could practically see the words on his headstone now.

"Howard what is it, what's wrong? Has something happened to Maria?" Peggy demanded harshly. Howard steeled himself and uttered the words he was hoping he was never going to have to say.

"She's missing." there was silence on the other end for a solid minute before Peggy spoke again.

"What do you mean missing? How can she be missing?!"

"I mean missing. I went in to wake her up and she was just gone. Looked like her bed hadn't been slept in at all. And before you ask no one came and took her. The security would have alerted me, she's just gone. No note or anything. Peggy, I have no idea where she is."

"We'll find her, Howard." Peggy said softly, hearing the panic in Howard's voice.

"I really hope so." He replied then hangs the phone up and sat down at his desk. He glances over at Flora's station, what was he going to do now?

~o~

September 24, 1943

" _Dear Steve,_

_I've gotten into a bit more of excitement since our last letter,"_  Steve smiled, at least one of them was helping the effort. He was sitting on the steps of a stage in Los Angeles for another show.

" _I've managed to work my way into the fray. I'm in Austria right now with a few battalions. Most are American but there are a few French and English men here."_ Steve sighed, a twinge of jealousy squeezed his heart. He wish he had the same gusto Flora had to just go for it.

" _I hear that you'll be touring Europe to lift the troops spirits, I believe your tour makes a stop at my station!"_ His heart fluttered at her words, he hadn't heard her voice in so long he wondered if he would recognize it, " _I absolutely can't wait to see you in your star spangled get up. I demand an autographed picture!_

_With love,_

_Flora."_


	8. September 30, 1943 to November 30, 1943

September 30, 1943 - Azzano, Italy

"Explain to me why I let you come with us again?" Flora heard Bucky whisper beside her.

"I threatened to castrate you with a rusty spoon if you didn't." Bucky nodded his head.

"That's right, I remember now." Flora rolled her eyes as they moved closer to the Hydra base. When they're suddenly ambushed by Hydra soldiers. The fight quickly turned from their favor as the Hydra soldiers began to shoot at them with guns that sent out beams of light blue lights that disintegrate whatever it touched.

"Oh my God." Flora whispered in horror. Soon everyone that was left was quickly taken hostage and moved to a base in Austria.

"Stay close to me, Ria." Bucky told her as they're pushed into a holding cell. "Hey!" Flora turned around to catch sight of one of the soldiers dragging Bucky out of the cell.

"Bucky! Leave him alone!" She shouted them. They pause then motion to the other soldier, who grabbed her and yanked her out of the cell. The two of them are forced into a lab room and strapped down to the tables in there.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, fine." She grunted as she pulled at the cuffs holding her in place. "Just don't have a good feeling about this room."

"I feel the same." He said as a short man in a lab coat walked through the door.

"Zola." Flora growls out.

"We meet again, Fräulein Erskine." He replied as he filled a needle with some type of green liquid and injected it into her arm then repeated the process with Bucky. They groaned in pain as it ran through their veins. "Let's see how you like our serum, Erskine." Flora gasped for breath as the pain got worse watching Zola leave the room.

"Bucky?" She whispered before her world goes black.

~o~

October 25, 1943

It was another day of nothing but pain. Flora had always known that there was more than just physical pain and this was doing nothing more than proving that once again. Ever since Sirius had died all those years ago Flora had always had this thing about losing people, something that was capitalized upon during the battle of Hogwarts even more so when Fred died. But this was worse.

Watching, helpless, as HYDRA tortured Bucky day after day. Sure she had received her own daily dose of pain from those bastards. But Bucky was the only thing she had left now and it was killing her to watch as they stripped everything away from Bucky. She couldn't help but feel like this was partly her fault. She had decided that the best way to break someone was to watch while someone else tortured someone she loved.

Flora was fiercely protective over her friends and not being able to help Bucky was slowly killing her more than any beating or serum ever could. They were hoping to break her and eventually they were going to succeed. Flora winced as Bucky let out another scream of pain and wished for the millionth time that she could just take his place. Anything to make the pain he was in go away.

Flora vowed that once she was out of here Zola was going to regret having ever been born in the most painful way possible. Flora decided that that thought was going to have to be enough to keep her from breaking as she took yet another punch to the face.

~o~

November 27, 1943 - Austria

Flora's eyes flutter open as someone rushes into the room. She tries to focus on the blur as they race around the room collection things. Bucky is next to her groaning and muttering things out. The person jogs back out of the room and she closes her eyes, moaning in pain.

"Sergeant. Three-two-five-five-seven." She heard Bucky mumble while something jumps beside them.

"Bucky? Flora?" Flora eyes flicker open along with Bucky. She turned her head towards the sound of the voice. "Oh, my God."

"Steve?" Flora questioned in a hoarse voice. Steve quickly moved over to her and undid the cuffs on her. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he helped her to sit up.

"Well, I had to come save my best girl, right?" Flora shook her head to clear it, thinking she misheard him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Bucky made sure that they paid more attention to him than me." She lied to him and moved off the table, tripping slightly. Steve grabbed her gently before she could fall. "Thanks. Go help, Bucky. I'm okay." Steve turned to Bucky and helped him.

"Is that. . ." Bucky turned to him.

"It's me. It's Steve." Steve told him gently.

"Steve?" Bucky questioned with a smile on his face. "Steve."

"Come on." Steve said as he help him stand up. Steve clapped him on the cheek and looked between both of them. "I thought you were dead. Both of you."

"I thought you were smaller." Was Bucky reply. Flora chuckled as she moved towards the door.

"Come on boys, we've got to move." She told them as she stumbled out into the hall. Steve and Bucky quickly followed after her.

"What happened to you?" She heard Bucky asked.

"I joined the Army." They raced through the halls, Steve soon taking the lead.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked.

"A little." Flora snorted at the lie. Flora turns to Bucky and notices he's lagging behind. She wraps an arm around his waist to give him some support.

"Is this permanent?"

"So far." They finally reached the work area only to find it blowing up. They start to run up the stairs to get away from the explosions.

"Captain America!" They stop running at the man's voice. "How exciting!" Flora glares at the two men in front of them. "I am a great fan of your films." Steve walks towards him. "So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive." Steve punches Schmidt in the face.

"You've got no idea." Steve growled out.

"Haven't I?" Steve quickly raises the shield in his hands and Schmidt hits it with enough force to leave an imprint of his fist in it. Steve quickly goes for his gun but Schmidt punches him before he can raise it. Steve falls to the ground then kicks Schmidt in the chest launching him back a good ways away.

"Wow." Flora whispered in awe from her spot next to Bucky. Zola pulls a lever that retracts the walkway Steve and Schmidt are standing on.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" Schmidt yelled then began to pull at his face. He pulls the mask off and shows his red skeleton face.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky questioned in disgust.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind." Schmidt toss his mask into the inferno below them. "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly." Zola and Schmidt entered an elevator. "Without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Steve asked him. The door closes and a bigger explosion goes off. Steve looks up before pushing Bucky and Flora to the stairs. "Come on, let's go. Up." They race up the stairs as fast as they can. They stop at another ledge when a support beam falls perfectly between the space on the two sides.

"You're not expecting us to walk over that rickety old thing, are you?" Flora asked as she stared at the wobbling beam.

"Yep. Flora, you go first." Steve told her. Flora looked at him with wide eyes then back to the beam. Steve helps her over the railing and Flora grabs onto it tightly. "Hey." Flora looks up at Steve, the fear showing clearly in her bright green eyes.

"You're gonna be okay. I won't let you fall." He told her in a gentle voice. Flora let out a deep breath and slowly walks across the beam. Another explosion went off causing the beam to shake viciously almost causing Flora to fly off.

"Bloody hell!" She cursed in fright as she quickly regain her balance. She finally got to the other side and hopped over the railing. Bucky was next. As he took a few more steps the beam began to drop.

"Bucky!" He continued to walk a bit more before running and took a flying leap when the beam dropped from under him. Bucky grabbed the rails trying to pull himself up. Flora grabs his arm and helped him over. Once he was standing, they both looked over to Steve.

"Gotta be a rope or something!" Bucky shouted.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve yelled to them from the other side.

"No! Not without you, Steve!" Flora yelled. Steve sighed then started to bend a bar back before walking backwards. He looks down then back to the other two then runs and takes a flying leap. He managed to clear the large gap between the two catwalks but didn't quite make it onto the walkway. Steve was able to grab onto the railing with a grunt as he hung there. Both Bucky and Flora took a hand and pulled him up over the railing and onto the walkway.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here," Flora panted and the boys quickly nodded in agreement. They managed to get out and move as far away from the compound before it exploded with seconds to spare.

"I really hope Schmidt's car blew up." Flora grumbled to Bucky as they watched the building collapse.

"I just hope that machine went with it." He whispered lowly for only her to hear. She shuddered in fear as she remember that god awful machine.

"Me too, Buck. Me too."

~o~

The group of men marched towards the Allied camp ground. Flora walked right beside Steve and Bucky as they entered the camp. The other men there clapping and cheering as they walked by, heading straight to the Colonel.

"Some of these men need medical attention." Steve said after he saluted. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary." Phillips replied.

"Yes, sir." Steve nodded. Phillips nods and walks away.

"MARIA!" Everyone went silent. Flora snapped her head to the right and saw men parting like the Red Sea as Howard Stark shoved through them. "MARIA!"

"Howard." She whispered as the man got closer then stopped a few feet away. The two stared at each other while everyone watched them. Flora slowly handed her gun to a man near her before taking a few steps forward. A few tears began to roll down her cheeks then she races towards him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Howard!" She cries out. Howard wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, burying his face into her hair.

"God, I thought I was never gonna see you again." He whispered to her. Flora chuckled and pulled her head back to look him in the eyes.

"You'd be lost without me, Stark." She told him as she release him. Howard shakes his head before looking her over for any injuries. "Howard, I'm fine. I just want to eat, shower, and sleep. Not necessarily in that order."

"Okay, doll face." Howard looks up and meets Steve's eyes. "Thank you for bringing her back." He told him as he walked towards them. Howard holds out a hand to him.

"Your welcome, Mr. Stark." Steve said as they shook hands. Steve glances her way and Flora gives him a tired smile.

"I told you so." Steve looks at her confused. "I told you that'd we see each other soon." Steve lets out a deep laugh.

"You did, didn't you." Flora chuckled as Peggy walked over to them. Flora and Peggy stared at each other while Peggy crossed her arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Peggy demanded. Flora sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, one, I'm older than you." Howard pressed his elbow into her ribs causing her to hiss in pain which only made all three narrow their eyes at her. "And two, I'm an idiot and I'm really sorry." Peggy sighed and brought the small woman into a tight hug.

"You scared me half to death, Maria." Peggy told her.

"Sorry, Pegs." Flora whispered.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, soldier." Flora shook her head and followed after her.

~o~

November 30, 1943 - London, England

"Peggy, what are you doing?" Flora asked looking up from her notes as the brunette entered their shared bedroom and head to the closet. Peggy pulls out a dark green silk dress and holds it out to her. Flora looks at the dress then to Peggy, confused. "What?"

"Come on, up. Your going out to the pub." Peggy told her as she pulled her from her desk chair.

"Why am I going to the pub?" She questioned.

"To meet Steve and tell him that Howard wants to see him tomorrow at 0800 hours." Flora narrows her eyes at Peggy as she slips on the dress.

"What are you up to, Carter?" Flora asked, suspiciousness lacing her tone.

"I'm not up to anything." Peggy replied back a bit too innocently.

"Then why don't you go tell Steve that Howard wants him?" Flora questioned.

"Cos I'm not the one Steve wants to see." Flora pauses slightly before sitting down in front of the vanity.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she picked out a tube of red lipstick.

"When will you admit that you like him, Maria?" Flora looked at Peggy through the mirror.

"Because there's nothing to admit, Peggy. We're just friends." Peggy throws her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! Stay in denial all you want, Erskine." Peggy flops down on her bed.

"Potter." Peggy turns to her friend with an raised eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Flora stood up from the seat and heads to the door.

"My last name is Potter." Peggy stares at her in shock. "At least my biological last name is." Flora shrugged. "Might as well go back to it."

"I like Erskine better." Flora smiled at Peggy.

"Me too." She leaves the room and heads to the pub the boys will be at. As she walks into the pub the noise dies down and everyone turns to stare at her as she walks through looking for Steve. She enters the back room and Steve and Bucky stand up from their seats. "Captain."

"Agent Erskine." Steve nods as she walks to stand in front of him. She gives Bucky a quick look.

"Bucky." He smiles at her.

"Ma'am." Flora rolls her eyes knowing he was looking at her bum as she passed him.

"Howard would like to see you tomorrow morning." She tells Steve as they stare into each other eyes.

"Sounds good." Flora looks away for a moment towards the group of men sitting at a table in front of her. They were all drinking and singing but kept glancing at her.

"I see you found your squad." She turns back to him. "Are they prepping for duty?"

"You don't like music, sweetheart?" Flora ignores Bucky.

"I do, actually." Her eyes flicker up to meets Steve's again. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."

"Then what we waiting for?" She heard Bucky asked. Flora comes to the sudden realization that she was wrong for once. She was falling in love with the little guy from Brooklyn.

"The right partner." She whispered. Steve looks down as a smile twitches at his lips. "0800, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." Flora nods to them and quickly leaves the pub. Once outside, Flora takes a deep breath trying to get her head straight. She glances back at the pub's entrance before deciding to head to Howard's lab to talk with him about what she just figured out. Just as she walked into the room something exploded flinging Howard into the air and hitting a wall.

"Oh, my God! Howard!" She shouted dropping her purse on a table as she rushed towards him.

"Write that down." Howard muttered as Flora helped him up. She helped him over to a chair and began to fuss over him.

"What the bloody hell were you doing, Howard?" She asked as exams the fresh cuts on his face.

"Testing the tech that Rogers brought back." Howard winced as she pulled a few pieces of glass out of one cut. "Anyway, what are you doing here, doll face? Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of them?" Flora hand hovered near one of the gashes for a second.

"Well, I was actually before I realized something about myself." She whispered as she sat down next to him. Howard looked at her with slight concern and curiosity.

"And what did you realize?" He asked her. Flora turns to him and looks at him in thought before taking a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling in love with Steve." Howard stares at her for a moment before rubbing his mustache. He turns his head away while nodding and stands up from his seat dusting his pants off.

"I have to go talk to the Colonel. We'll finish this conversation later." He said as he leaves the room. Flora stares at his retreating back with wide eyes and mouth open, stunned. She furrows her brow and purses her lips before huffing out a breath.

"Fine." She mutters to herself and leaves.

~o~

Flora throws the front door open then slams it shut. Peggy looks at her with a raised eyebrow from the couch.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Peggy asked as she marks her page and sets her book aside on the end table. Flora flings her purse onto the coffee table and flops down onto the couch next to her.

"Nothing's wrong." She fumes crossing her arms.

"Oh, really?" Flora remains silent. "Did Howard do something stupid again?" Flora gives a sharp nod. "What did he do?"

"I was trying to talk to him about something and he brushed me off, then left." She complained.

"What were you trying to talk to him about?" Peggy asked. Flora tenses for a moment and bites her thumb nail.

"W-well . . . I, uh . . . you see . . ." Flora stutters and Peggy gives her an amused look.

"I told you so." Flora grabs a throw pillow and whacks Peggy with it.

"Shut up, Pegs!" She laughs. Peggy takes the pillow from her and returns the hit.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Peggy sings causing Flora to bury her face in her hands, heat rising up her cheeks. "Maria and Steve sitting in a tree —"

"Stop that!" Flora cuts in.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes —"

"Pegs, I swear."

"Love, then comes marriage —"

"Last chance, Carter!"

"Then comes Steve with a baby carriage!" Flora slaps Peggy in the shoulder.

"I will take you to the Führer himself!" She threatens, her german accent biting the edge of her words. Peggy burst into a fit of laughter.

"You know that would be an adorable sight to see, Erskine." Peggy giggles out. Flora glares at her friend though a small smile tugs at her lips.

 


	9. December 1, 1943 to April 18, 1944

December 1, 1943

Flora had woken up the next day in a bright, cheerful mood much to Peggy's amusement. Flora walked into the bunk and went searching for Steve to take him to Howard. As she wandered around looking for him, she turns the corner by one of the shelves to find Steve kissing some bombshell blonde. Flora's smile dropped as she watched the scene in front of her for a moment, her heart breaking slightly.

"Captain!" She barked causing the two to spring apart from one another. Steve looks at her with wide eyes. "They're ready for you, if you're done." She turns and walks away, Steve quickly following after her.

"Agent Erskine, wait." She heard him call as he catches up to her.

"I guess finding a partner wasn't that hard then." Flora commented looking straight ahead.

"Flora, that's not what you thought it was." Steve told her.

"I'm not thinking anything, Captain. Not a single thing." She bites out. "You wanted to be a soldier, and now you are one. Congratulations."

"Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been fondue-ing?" Flora stops and turns to him.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in astonishment. Steve stares at her with slightly narrow eyes and crosses his arms. Flora just shakes her head. "You were just snogging the secretary so the pot is calling the kettle black." She returns and walks away going back to her apartment, heading straight to her bed. She slowly lays down facing the window near her bed. Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks and her shoulders shake lightly.

"Maria, what are you doing back so soon?" Came Peggy's voice from behind her. Flora tensed up when Peggy places a hand on her shoulder. "Maria? What's wrong, love?" Flora burst into light sobs as she begin to tell Peggy what happen. Peggy held onto her friend until she tired herself out and tucks her into bed.

"Not a child." Flora mumbled to her, trying to shake her away.

"You sure about that?" Peggy asked with a teasing smile. Flora just huffed and went to sleep. Peggy watched her for a few moments. Flora looked so much younger when she was sleeping, as if the weight she carries on her shoulders was gone. Peggy stood up from her seat on Flora's bed and heads to the bunker. She was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stop her. Peggy goes straight towards Howard's lab, knowing that's where Steve would be.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark?" She asked him as she walked towards the two men. Steve and Howard both look her way. "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business." Steve lifts up a round silver shield and shows it to her.

"What do you think?" He asked with a smile. It angered Peggy that Steve was smiling so carefree while the woman she thought as a sister just cried herself to sleep. Peggy stares at him for a moment then picks up one of the guns off the table next to her. She raises it and points it at Steve. Steve's eyes widen in panic and quickly brings the shield up to protect him as she fires four shots at him. Steve slowly looks at her from over the edge of the shield. Peggy lets out a relaxing breath.

"Yes, I think it works." She puts the gun down and begins to walk pass the boys. She stops and glares at Steve. "That was for Maria." Then continues on walking, leaving everyone in the room to watch her leave. Howard turned to Steve with wide eyes in horror.

"What have you done?" Steve looks at him, his eyes still wide with panic. He just shrugged his shoulders helplessly and hands over a sheet of paper.

"Some ideas about the uniform." He told him. Howard takes the paper.

"Yeah, whatever you want pal." Howard glances towards the exit that the brunette had strolled out of. "I do not envy you, my friend." He told Steve, clapping him on the back.

~o~

December 3, 1943

"Ouch!" Flora yelped and quickly sucked on the finger she had just pricked. She pouted down at the materials on the table. She wished she could use the sewing machine but the material was to thick and rough for the needle to go through, so she had to do it by hand. Luckily enough, she had years of sewing practice from those etiquette classes her aunt Narcissa forced her to take. Flora was almost done with Steve's new uniform but had yet to actually talk to the man.

"You okay, doll face?" Howard asked her from his desk, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just pricked my finger. . .again." She replied as she went back to sowing. She had had Howard take Steve's measurements and everything else that dealt with verbalization. She knew she was being pity but she firmly believe that she had the right to give Steve the cold shoulder after that little stint.

"When are you going to talk to Steve again?" Howard inquired as he moves over to her and watched her repetitive hand motion.

"When I feel like it." Flora muttered with a frown. "Did you need something, Howard?"

"How are you doing?" Everyone had been walking on eggshells around Flora and Steve's friend, Bucky. The pair had obviously went through something together while at that compound but they never spoke of what happen. They would snap at the slightest thing or mention of something wrong and it made everyone wary. After they were given a clean bill of health, Bucky went off to the bar while Flora hid herself in the lab.

"Fine." Was the quick and usual reply. "Howard as much as I love talking with you, I need to concentrate on this. So, please go away." Not once did she look up as she spoke to him in a even tone, it was almost robotic in sound to his ear. Howard gave a soft sigh but did as she asked.

"Just know that I'm always here to lend an ear if you need it." He remind her as he starts walking back to his desk but a hand clamping around his wrist stops him. Flora stands up from her seat and places a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Howard." She whispered and releases his wrist then went back to working on the suit.

"No problem, doll face."

~o~

December 5, 1943

"Are you out of your goddamn mind, Maria?!" Howard shouted as he paced in the lab with the girls watching him. "You want to go after Hydra again after days of being back from their clutches? It's insane, no, no it's absolutely idiotic is what it is!"

"I'm not just going to stand by and let that man get away with what he's done, Howard!" Flora yelled back. "Hydra has taken everything from me and I'm going to avenge my family whether you like it or not!" Peggy sat there quietly as she watched her two friends practically scream at each other.

"Will this mission help, Maria?" The two arguing geniuses went quiet at the soft spoken question. "Will it?" Flora bit her lip and nods her head.

"I have to do this, Peg, please understand that." She pleaded with her friend to get her to understand what she was trying to say without actually telling them. Peggy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then there's only one thing we can do and that's let you go." Howard stared at Peggy godsmack.

"Peg, are you mad? She was almost killed this time! What to say they won't do it the next time they get their hands on her?" He exclaimed.

"And us keeping her captive here is the whole reason she ended up in that situation in the first place, Howard." Peggy explained. "We might as well give her our blessing and hope that she comes back to us." Flora turned to Howard, who went quiet and was glaring at the floor with his arms cross. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Howard, I can't let this man continue. He's taken so much and not only from me." She said causing him to look at her. "I have to fix this."

"But it's not your mistake to fix, doll face." He whispered, fear coloring his tone. He couldn't lose her not now, not after everything they gone through.

"Isn't it, though?" Flora replied with a strain smile. "I'm going no matter what but I would rather we be in this together." Howard groaned and pulled the small woman into his arms.

"You come back, do you hear me? Promise me, you'll come back." Flora returned the hug, tightly.

"Promise." She sweared. The two turned to Peggy and held their arms out for her. "Come on, Peg. Group hug." Peggy quickly joined the hug and they stood like that for a good while.

~o~

December 7, 1943

"What are you doing here, Flora?" Steve asked sharply. Flora adjusted her duffel strap.

"Same as you, taking down Hydra and the man who killed my father. I'm going to help whether you like it or not." She stated. Bucky cracked a grin.

"Well, if sweetheart's on board now then nothing's gonna save those Hydra scum." Flora laughed.

"You know it, Buck-a-roo." She teased him. Bucky rolled his eyes at her, exasperated. He tosses an arm around her shoulder moving her to stand in front of the other men with them.

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan." Bucky points to a tall man with a dusty bowler hat. "Gabe Jones." He moves his hand to point at the man with chocolate colored skin. "Jim Morita." Then to the oriental man. "James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier." Flora smiles at them and holds her hand out to them.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said cheerfully. Falsworth steps forward and takes her hand in his, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Finally, a fellow brit!" Flora chuckles as he releases her hand. Dugan takes her hand next and gives a rough shake of their hands, only to be surprise at the returned force.

"Strong handshake you got there, baby doll." Flora frowns slightly while Bucky's hand twitches on her shoulder. Dugan watches her for a second before bursting into laughter. "I like you, baby doll." Flora looks to Bucky confused as Dugan walks off towards the truck, still laughing.

"Did I just miss something?" She asked. Bucky shrugs his shoulders and the other three men introduce themselves before heading after Dugan.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ria." Bucky tells her before going to the truck as well, leaving her with Steve.

"Flora." Flora looked at Steve over her shoulder.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked, her voice void of any emotion causing Steve to flinch.

"I . . ." Steve sighs. "Never mind." Flora simply raised an eyebrow at him then walked away going to Bucky and the boys. Steve just sighs again and follows after her.

~o~

Long after the fire had died Flora was still wide awake. The silhouettes of the trees stretched up to the deep purple sky. With a huff, she wriggled out of her sleeping bag and pulled on her coat, ' _A walk may help me sleep.'_  she thought. She didn't walk too far, only to another clearing. She sat down in the middle of the circle. She laid back against the hard, cold ground and stared up at the constellations, trying to pick out each one.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Flora shot up and saw Steve, still in his uniform. She laid her head back down on the cold ground.

"Nope, I guess you aren't having much luck either." She said, refusing to look at him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked, Flora could hear his coat pockets stretching against his fist.

"I suppose." She answered, keeping her eyes fixed on the north cross. Steve sat down next to her, leaving about five inches between their shoulders. A few minutes of silence passed, nothing but crickets fill the space.

"I'm sorry." Steve said, cutting the silence. Flora waited a few moments, feeling a wave of anger and relief wash over her, it was confusing.

"Sorry for kissing her? Or sorry I saw?" She asked, now looking for Cassiopeia in the stars.

"Both. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly. Flora finally turned and looked Steve in the eyes, they matched what his mouth was saying but it didn't make her want to let go of her anger yet. But it was a start. Flora took a deep breath.

"I forgive you." Steve opened his mouth to say something but Flora cut him off. "This doesn't mean I'm not angry. You may be sorry but I need to see proof." Steve furrowed his brow.

"Isn't sorry proof?" He asked earnestly.

"You forget, I am a woman of science." She teased. "I need to see results, I need to see positive repetitive behavior."

"So I'm a lab rat again?" Steve snorted. Flora smiled.

"It seems to be a good occupation for you, Captain Rogers."

~o~

January 10, 1944

Flora ducked behind a Hydra tank, bullets whizzing by her ears. She knelt down and aimed her pistol at two of the shooters. As they fell she surged forward from her hiding spot and pulled a grenade from her belt.

"Flora!" She turned to see one of the Hydra soldiers she thought she'd neutralized about to fire on her when Steve raised his shield and leapt in front of her. A resounding pop came from his shield and was followed by a gagging noise. Flora shot up from behind Steve's figure and threw her grenade into the doorway of the Hydra base. The Howling Commandos first battle ended with an overwhelming victory. Hydra soldiers were lead out of the compound with their hands on their helmets.

"That's right, no funny business from any of you." Dum Dum threatened while leading them to the convoys.

"Nice throw, Maria. Remind me when this is all over to not play baseball with you." Jim snickered, patting her on the head.

"Just cause you're a little taller than me doesn't mean I get head pats." She joked, giving Jim a little shove as he went on to follow Dum Dum.

"That was a good throw though. Really gave them a blow." Steve said, pulling his helmet off and ruffling his hair.

"Thank you for jumping in front of me like that. I swore I took that man down. But thank you." Flora said, resting her hand on Steve's arm for a moment before quickly pulling away.

~o~

April 18, 1944

From their post in the woods, Flora could see soldiers with scary weapons patrolling the town.

"Where are they keeping the people?" She asked. Bucky frowned and adjusted his rifle sling.

"From what I can tell, they're keeping them all in their homes. Makes it harder to take out their operations when there's bystanders every ten feet." He grimaced.

"We wait until nightfall then, they won't be able to see us as well then." Steve said, turning back towards base camp. "Human shields," He scoffed under his breath, "despicable." Night fell quickly and the Commandos took their places.

"Hey!" Flora turned to Bucky, who was wearing some sort of metal goggles on. "New Stark gizmo, he claims it'll let me see in the dark but we'll see." He explained.

"It may blow up on you if you're not careful." She teased, examining the green lenses.

"Good luck, don't get shot." He said, patting her shoulder.

"And don't you fall out a tree." She said before giving Bucky a quick hug and running to her position by Steve and Gabe.

"We're going to try to stick with the alleyways, they're pretty snug but we'll have a better jump on them." Steve explained.

"All right Cap, are you going to keep explaining the plan or are we going to do this?" Flora quipped. Gabe snorted.

"Sharp as a tack aren't you?" Flora grinned and pulled her hair back into her helmet.

"Part of my charm." She said. They darted down crammed cobblestone alleys and darted through intersections. They turned a corner and nearly crashed into a small boy with a package under his arm. Gabe quickly ducked down to the little boy's eye level and put a finger to his lips.

"Nous sommes là pour vous aider." He whispered. The child nodded his head quickly.

"American?" He stuttered, looking in Steve's direction. He knelt down and unclipped his shield and presented it to the boy who touched the white star and red rings gingerly.

"I'm gonna get this kid home to his family." Gabe said, "You two going to be okay?" Steve nodded, putting his shield back into place.

"Get him there safely and meet at the rendezvous point. Be careful." Gabe saluted and scooped up the child and ran out of sight.

"You think he'll be okay?" Flora asked.

"Gabe's a capable soldier —"

"No, I mean the boy. He looked so scared, like he was scared we were going to hurt him." Steve took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He probably had extra rations in the package he was carrying. You're not allowed to take more than you're given but rations are getting thinner. . ." He drifted. Flora looked up at Steve's saddened expression.

"We have to help these people." Steve looked down and put a hand on her shoulder, sending a chill through Flora's body.

"We will, but to do that we have to focus on the mission." Steve lead the way up twisting roads and skinny alleys, barely making any noise as his boots hit the stone. They stopped just short of a fork in the road when they heard heavy footed marching. "This way!" Steve hisses, pointing to an offshoot of the road. They raced through it to come to a large square with a dried up foundation and at least eight heavily armed Hydra soldiers at its heart.

"Halt!" A commanding officer barked, "Hände hoch! Hands up!" He ordered, gesturing with his assault rifle.

"Good call, Cap." Flora groaned, raising her hands above her head. "Now what?" She looked to Steve, his hands twitching eagerly for his shield. The Hydra captain nodded and two soldiers surged forward and raised their barrels to Flora's chest.

"Any sudden moves and the Fräulein gets two rounds to her heart." The captain threatened. Steve reluctantly put his hands back above his head.

"I'm sorry, Flora." He whispered. She felt determination and ferocity swell, her heart raced and the world came into sharp focus.

"Don't be." She said, glaring at the two men in front of her. "Ascendio!" She shouted, sending the two screaming men into the air.

"Mein Gott!" The captain exclaimed. The other soldiers raised their guns to shoot. Flora heard a soft click behind her and spun with her hand raised.

"Aresto Momentum!" And the man's bullets spun from the barrel at snail speed. Flora saw the captain grimace and smirked as fear washed over his face.

"Zurückfallen, Zurückfallen!" He cried. The men turned and ran in the direction of their commanding officer.

"Oh no you don't!" Flora growled, "Bombarda!" And a brilliant orange light flashed from her palm and surged through the air and collided with a brick wall, causing it to explode on impact. The bricks fell onto the screaming men and then nothing, the night was silent again. Flora straightened her helmet before taking a deep breath and turned to face Steve. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"I guess you'll want an explanation then." She said, tugging at a stray curl by her temple not noticing it was the one that helped cover her scar.

"You're a witch, you're  _the_  witch." He gasped. Flora furrowed her brow.

"How. . .?" Steve raced forward and gripped her shoulders.

"You're  _the_  Floramaria Potter, the girl who lived!" He cheered, "My mother was a witch, she told me about your story! How could I not see!" His smile brightening the whole square. Flora was high on her swirling thoughts, Steve's mother, a witch like her! The whole world seem to open up.

"But wait, you're not a wizard are you?" She asked.

"I didn't get my mother's gift." He sighed, shoulders falling. Flora gave a little grin and gently grabbed his chin.

"Well, I say you turned out pretty swell, you know, for a squib." She chuckles. By dawn, the Howling Commandos had successfully freed the town from Hydra's grips with zero civilian casualties. "Good job, Cap." Flora said, gently punching his shoulder. He grinned and pulled his helmet off.

"Same to you." They shared a smile before Bucky crashed into them from behind, wrapping his arms around them.

"Woo! Take that Schmidt!" He cheered. Flora laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Captain, Captain!" They turned and saw Jim running towards them, papers in hand. "Cap, I found something you may want to see." Steve took the charred papers from his hands, "I caught one of them trying to burn it, I wasn't able to get there in time to save all of it though." Flora lowered Steve's arms to examine the plans.

"It looks like a ship, maybe?" Bucky suggested, tracing a grey line with his finger. Flora squinted and twisted the corner of her mouth.

"But is it an airship or a submarine?" Too much of the plans had been damaged for her to tell.

"Get this back to Stark, he may have better luck with all of the Intel they have back at home." Steve said as he handed the plans back to Jim.

"Yes, Cap!" He saluted and ran off. The three of them turned and headed back out the main street of the town.

"So," Bucky said, "Anything exciting happen while you two were out?" He asked. Flora and Steve shared a glance.

"Not really." They said in unison. Bucky raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to make what Flora was sure a sly comment when Jacques called out.

"Captain! Need some assistance. S'il vous plaît!" Steve almost too eagerly jumped at the opportunity to leave the awkward conversation. ' _Thanks Steve.'_  Flora thought. Bucky turned back to Flora.

"So, you gonna tell me anything?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" Flora answered, walking ahead.

"Come on, Ria." Bucky whined, stepping in front of her. "I know you have a thing for Steve." Flora's cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire. "And I know he likes you too. Look, all this, girls, are new to him." Bucky said, resting his hands on his hips. "And he doesn't know how to act around women, especially ones he likes." He said gently. Flora sighed and squeezes the bridge of her nose.

"But he's a complete idiot." She said.

"Yeah, that he is." Bucky laughed, "But give him another chance? He's the best guy I know." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am, Bucky. I am."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~o~
> 
> French and German Translate:
> 
> Nous sommes là pour vous aider. - We are here to help you.
> 
> Hände hoch! - Hands up!
> 
> Mein Gott! - My God!
> 
> Zurückfallen! - Fall behind!


	10. September 22, 1944 to April 27, 1945

September 22, 1944

Flora laughed with the others as Bucky told them of the trouble Steve would get himself into causing him to swan in and save his scrawny arse. Steve blushing a deep red and pushed at Bucky's shoulder causing him to fall off the log he was sitting on, laughing. Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head at his best friend before looking over to Flora.

"What about you, Flora?" He asked her. Flora raised an eyebrow for him to explain more. "Got any stories to share?" Flora hesitates for a moment, memories flashing behind her eyes as she tries to think of what to say. It's almost overwhelming causing her mind to go blank and her voice nonexistent as she opens and shuts her mouth. The boys are starting to look at her in concern before she finally takes a deep breath, not realizing she had been holding her breath.

"I was born in July of 1918." She croaked out, her throat suddenly dry. She takes a long drink from her flask of whiskey Howard had given her to help her sleep.

"Would you look at that?" She looked over to Bucky, who was still laying on the ground. "Both of our fearless leaders were born in July. Think someone is trying to say something?" Flora flinches slightly at the 'fearless leaders' causing memories of the time during the Final Battle to resurface.

"What about your parents?" Gabe asked this time. Flora glanced at him before letting out a shaky breath.

"My birth parents died when I was very young and a friend of my mother's took me in. I was able to go to a great school thanks to their will. Then the war started and I ended up in Germany." She finished quickly before shooting up from her seat. "The fire is looking a bit small. I'm going to get some more wood. For the fire." She nods her head then dashes off into the woods before any of them could say a word. The boys look to the big pile of wood they had got earlier for the fire then to Steve.

"What?" He asked them after a few seconds of them staring at him. Bucky nudges at his back with foot. Steve looks behind him at his friend, who was still laying on the ground. Bucky nudges him again. "What, Buck?" Steve asked again looking like a confused puppy. Bucky sighed as he got up on his feet.

"You owe me, pal." He told Steve as he hopped over the log. He grabbed Flora's coat off the ground and headed after his best friend's girl.

~o~

The morning was cold and stung Steve's nose. Bucky was packing up his small corner of the camp, seemingly unaffected by the frosty weather.

"Hey, Steve!" He waved him over, "We need to have a man to man." Bucky stated when Steve got closer.

"How's Flora?" He asked, placing his hands on his belt. Bucky shrugged.

"Better, she was having a bad night. You should have talked to her." He said, standing up to meet Steve's gaze.

"It's not like I'm her only friend!" He said, following Bucky's lead.

"Very true, but it should have been you." Bucky replied, "You two have a lot more in common and have been through similar things. You should have been the one to talk to her, not me." Steve sighed and hung his head. "It's ok bud, you'll get the hang of it." Bucky assured, patting his shoulder. "You may be able to fix it." He pointed across the camp to Flora helping Gabe load up a jeep with supplies.

"Go get her, Cap!" Bucky encouraged, pushing Steve in her direction.

"Hey." Flora looked up at Steve. She hand Gabe the last crate before walking to him.

"Good morning Steve." She greeted, wiping the grime on her hands onto her pants. "Need help with something?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I should have talked to you. Not Bucky." He said. Flora crossed her arms, mostly for warmth but also with resentment. He was right.

"It's fine." She said.

"But it's not. I mean Bucky doesn't know about, you know, what happened. I do, I should have talked to you and I'm sorry." He dropped his arms to his sides and Flora followed his example.

"Thank you. I mean it." She smiled, resting a hand on his arm, a fluttering sensation rushing through her.

"If you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all, I'm here for you." He said and it's just what she needed to hear.

~o~

November 16, 1944

The snow was slick and powdery, making the Commandos descent into the valley town an arduous task.

"Hey Cap, think I could use your shield as a sled?" Bucky joked, steadying himself against a frost covered tree.

"You'd kill yourself, Buck. It'd be like that one time you convinced me to slide down the hill off of 94 and Birch in a cardboard box with you." Steve chided.

"Dying for the cause Cap, and you had fun don't deny it." He teased, making the whole troupe chuckle.

"I'd much rather be at the hill then possibly breaking my neck. Why do trails have to be so guarded?" Flora huffed.

"When this is all over I'll take you sledding there." Steve smiled, helping Jim down a ledge. "Cardboard box optional." He added. By the time they reached the bottom of the valley, snow had begun to fall on the grey metal compound.

"There's gotta be something important here if they're willing to go this far off grid." Gabe commented, adjusting his scarf.

"Whatever it is, we're going to find it. Dum Dum, Jacques, take the south wall."

"Yes sir." They responded.

"Bucky, find out which way the wind is blowing and find a perch." He saluted Steve and turned to find a sturdy tree. "Jim, James, I need you two to take out the west and north exits after Flora and I go in. They're going to try to escape so if we limit their options, we'll have the upper hand." They each went to work, their dark clothes receiving a dusting of white as they did. Within minutes, Steve and Flora had been able to infiltrate the base unseen and were making their way to the heart of the compound.

"Is it odd being back in Germany?" Steve asked as they ran down an empty hall.

"Bit of an unusual time for small talk isn't it?" She retorted, peering around a corner before giving the all clear signal.

"As good of time as any." He joked.

"Maybe we'll reminisce whenever we aren't staring down the barrel of Hydra, I promise." She said, putting her pistol back into its holster.

"Going to stick to spells now?" Steve asked.

"Well I figure the cats out of the bag now and it felt so good to use it again. Like little shocks of electricity." She stretched her fingers in front of her. Steve shot his head up at the sounds of boots against metal grates.

"Looks like you'll get to use those skills sooner than you thought." Flora took a deep breath before stepping out from their hiding spot and stunned the group of soldiers, expressions of confusion frozen on their faces. Steve whistled before smashing the barrels of their guns.

"Gotta love that magic." He smiled.

"Admire me later, there's more guards from where these guys came from and that spell won't hold forever!" Flora turned and ran down the dimly lighted tunnel, Steve in pursuit behind. They turned a corner to find more soldiers heavily armed.

"Flora!" Steve cried, putting himself between her and the roaring flames from the apparatuses on the men's arms. She saw Steve grit his teeth against the heat from his shield. Just like in France, Flora's vision sharpened, her heart raced and she let her instincts take over.

"Aguamenti!" She shouted, the pipes that lined the walls burst, dowsing the men with high pressured blast. "Baubilious!" An orb of white light shot from her hand, exploding in the midsts of the Hydra soldiers. "Come on! While they're discombobulated!" Flora ordered, leading Steve away from the temporarily blinded men. Flora blasted jinxes and spells left and right, she's cast more in the span of three minutes then she has in nearly three years.

"In there!" Steve pointed to a large vault like door and began to turn the round wheel.

"Faster, Steve!" Flora said, shooting cascading jinxes. Her body was starting to feel the strain of so many spells at once and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up.

"There, go go go!" Steve pushed her through the door before squeezing himself and pulling the door shut.

"Well," Flora panted, "that was close." Steve nodded in agreement before turning to inspect the giant office. Complex machines lined the walls and papers and files were strewn about as if someone had left in a hurry.

"There's bound to be something in this mess." Steve examined a heavily redacted file on the nearby desk.

"If there was anything important, they would have took it with them." Flora paused and saw a smoldering bin in the back far corner. "Or burned it." She said flatly, picking up the bin for Steve to see.

"Is there anything left?" Flora shook her head.

"If ashes could speak maybe." She stated.

"Great." Steve mumbled, picking up another file. "They had to of missed something." Almost as if responding, a machine on the wall began to click.

"What in Merlin's. . ." And Flora had a sudden epiphany. "Quick! I need a pen now!" She ordered, flipping to a clean side of a redacted file. "I know this code! Schmidt used it to send orders and receive information, Steve I need that pen before the message ends!" Steve tore open a seat drawer and lobbed her a pen and she started frantically scratching the paper with a series of dots and dashes.

"Looks like morse code." He commented when she set the pen down.

"It's similar, but not exact." She folded the paper and secured it into a pouch on her belt. "I'll have to make a ledger later, but we—" she was cut off by the steel door being blasted in, sending her and Steve flying.

"We have to go!" Steve shouted, helping Flora to her feet. Flora whipped her head around, a soldier raised his gun in Steve's direction.

"Down!" The gun shot just as Flora shoved Steve to the side, she felt her arm explode in white hot pain and fell to her knees. She thought she heard Steve yell and gunfire, but all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. Steve scooped her up and rushed to the back wall, made entirely of glass and broke through to the iced concrete ledge a floor down.

"Flora, Flora, can you hear me?" Steve's voice was tight but most definitely clear.

"Yeah," she hissed, clutching her arm, "why am I the one taking all the bullets?" Steve opened his mouth to answer when two soldiers burst through the broken window. Steve rushed down the ledge, bullets screaming past their ears. He hopped over the railing and landed with a crunch on a snow covered edifice.

"You up for some sledding?" Steve asked, looking down the curve to a three story drop to the ground.

"Don't have much of a choice." Flora groaned. Steve pulled the shield off his back and onto the snow. A bullet hissed dangerously close to Flora's shoulder before Steve pushed off and they rushed off the roof. As they flew off the edge Steve pulled Flora tighter to his chest and curled around her like a red, white, and blue shield and took the full impact of the snow for her.

"Can we have gun optional sledding too next time?" Flora strained, trying to distract herself from the blazing pain in her arm.

"That sounds like a good idea. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here." Steve said, pulling them from the snow. A door slammed wide open and three soldiers came running out. Steve scrambled to find his shield, desperate to shield Flora with his body if he had to when suddenly there were three pops and three men crumpled to the ground.

"Bucky!" Flora smiled. Steve readjusted Flora in his arms before ordering a fall back over the radio on his chest.

"You're gonna be ok, Flora." Steve kept assuring her softly as they ran through the woods. She looked up and saw his brow furrowed and jaw set, his eyes looked almost as grey as the sky. When they reached base camp, Bucky rushed to Steve and Flora.

"How bad?" He asked, pulling her helmet off.

"Arm, she needs medical attention now." Steve answered, surging to their makeshift medical tent.

"Get the code from my belt, we need to decode it." Flora groaned as Steve set her on the stretcher.

"You're not solving anything until you're patched up." Steve ordered, putting the cipher on the adjacent table.

"Fine, then get me some paper and pens for when I pass the Rogers health inspection." Flora agrees as Bucky cut off her sleeve. Flora gritted her teeth as Bucky stitched her bicep, they had no sort of anesthetics but Flora could have gone for a shot of whiskey but alas, there was none.

"You're starting to catch Steve's habit of getting into trouble." Bucky joked, finishing the last stitch in her arm. "You may want to consider some time apart." He grinned, wrapping fresh bandages around the wound. "I mean if you weren't so hopelessly in love with Steve there." He joked, the color in their cheeks rising.

"Well I can't let a million dollar man die!" She laughed, standing from her cot. She stood just a little too quickly and fell into Steve's chest.

"See? Hopeless." Bucky teased, receiving a punch from Steve.

"You're lucky my arm's busted!" Flora laughed. She sat down at the table and started to decode the series of dots and dashes. Steve and Bucky sat on either side of her watching, making sure her stitches didn't break. Ten minutes later the three sat in front of the now decrypted Hydra message.

"Doctor Zola transit from Brussels through Alps. Meet in Geneva." Flora read out loud, smirking.

"Who's up for hijacking a train?" Bucky smiled.

~o~

April 27, 1945

"It's bloody freezing up here." Flora's small body shook furiously as they waited for the train to show up that Dr. Zola was supposedly on. Flora squeaks in surprise as someone pulls her into their warm side.

"Better?" She glances up at Steve while her cheeks flush slightly.

"Yes." She mutters into his side and glares at Bucky when he chuckles. He raises his hands in mock surrender and she let's out a huff while rolling her eyes. "You're just jealous that I have a personal heater, Barnes." Bucky snorted.

"Oh, you know it, sweetheart." He sassed. Flora snickers as she snuggles deeper into Steve's arms. Bucky walks up and stands on Flora's other side to keep some of the wind off her. "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Flora started to chuckle lightly and Steve gave her a mock glare.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky asked as he looked over the cliff.

"Now why would I do that?" Bucky snorts and shakes his head.

"We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train." Gabe tells them from the radio. They all turn around to look at him. "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad." The boys start gearing up to zip down the line.

"Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil." Falsworth called. Bucky, Steve, and Gabe all walked up to the line, Steve hooking his bar first.

"We only got about a ten second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve told them.

"Mind the gap." Both Flora and James said in unison. Flora quickly walked over to Steve and Bucky and watches them for a moment, memorizing how they look into her brain.

"You two better be careful or I'll shoot your arses when I see you again." She warned them. They both gave her a fond smile and chuckle.

"Ah, I knew you cared about us, sweetheart." Bucky said. Flora just crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, I do actually. So you both better come back." She presses a kiss to their cheeks. "A kiss for good luck." Steve quickly grabs her hand before she can move away and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

"See you soon." He whispered.

"See you soon." She replied back in an equally soft voice and steps back to stand by Dum Dum. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Better get moving bugs!" He yelled out before Jacques starts to motion for them to go. Flora watches them grow smaller then disappear from their sight. Flora stands there watching the train and lets out a sigh as she turn to the rest of the Commandos.

"We better get going." She told them and they start to walk down the mountain heading to their arrange meeting spot. They waited for what seemed like days before they finally showed up with Zola in their hold. Flora raced towards them only to come to a sudden halt when she noticed Bucky wasn't with them. Flora looked at Steve when he came to a stop in front of her. Flora took in the broken and lost expression on his face.

"Oh, Steve." She whispered so soft and brought the man into a tight embrace. She didn't say a single thing as she felt a wet patch grow on her shoulder, just held onto him tighter ignoring her own tears falling down her cheeks. Steve soon pulled away and started to call out orders to the men behind her. Flora turns to watch him as he walks away, her heart aching for the man she loves.

~o~

Flora walks the bomb shattered streets heading to the pub she knows Steve has holed himself in after writing the report about what happen on the train.

" _Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area_." She hears from the radio as she careful steps over debris and looks around the destroyed pub. " _Please wait for the all-clear. Your attention, please. All citizens shall remain indoors until further notice_." There's a clinging sound of glass moving coming from the back of the pub. She quickly walks towards the sound and finds Steve sitting at a table. He looks towards her then back to the table. Flora picks up a stool and brings it over to the table. As she sits down, she watches Steve pour himself a drink.

"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells." His voice is stuffy. "Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means I can't get drunk." Flora watches him for a moment before taking the glass out of his hand. Steve turns to her. "Did you know that?"

"Yes, I did." She said, gently. "I helped him make the serum, Steve." Steve looks away. Flora bites her lip before placing a hand on his. "It wasn't your fault."

"Did you read the report?" He mumbled out.

"Yes." He looks her right in the eye.

"Then you know that's not true." His voice was filled with guilt and self-hate as he turned his face away from her. Flora places her other hand on his cheek and moves him to look at her.

"You did everything you could, Steve. You believed in Bucky, right? You respected him? Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Bucky the dignity of his choice. I know he damn well knew you were worth it." Flora brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. "I know how you're feeling. Don't give me that look. I do." Flora brings her hand down to hold onto his hand with both of hers.

"I've been through war before, Steve, and I lost so much during it. I lost my friends, my family, and my home." Steve brushes a stray tear off her cheek. "People say it get's better with time but that's a bunch of bullshit." Steve gives a weak chuckle and Flora lips twitches.

"How your feeling now never really goes away, it just gets easier to deal with as time goes by. But a wise man once told me that the ones that love us never really leave us. And that you can always find them in here." She points to his heart.

"Thank you." He told her.

"Your welcome." She gives his hand a squeeze. They sit in silence for a while both remembering their time with Bucky.

"I'm going after Schmidt." Flora looks up at Steve. "I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured."

"You won't be alone." She told him. "Come on, we have a meeting soon." They both stand up and start to walk out of the pub. Flora slips her arm throughs Steve's and leans her head against it as they quietly walk through the streets.

 


	11. May 1, 1945 to May 12, 1945

May 1, 1945

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bughouse. He thinks he's a god, and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA." Phillips tells them as he points to the map.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities." Howard says as he walks into the room taking a seat by James. "He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour."

"How much time we got?" Gabe asked.

"According to my new best friend, under 24 hours." Phillips replied.

"Where is he now?" Flora questioned as she bites her thumb nail.

"Hydra's last base is here." Phillips shows a picture to them. "In the Alps, 500 feet below the surface." He toss the picture down at Jim.

"So what are we supposed to do?" He asked. "I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door."

"Why not?" Everyone turns to look at Steve. "That's exactly what we're going to do." They quickly gear up and headed to the last Hydra base. Flora waited with Peggy with the assault team while Steve and the boys entered the base.

"We're in! Assault team, go!" Jim yelled from the radio.

"Move out!" Phillips shouts and the team moves into acting. "Keep your spacing!" Peggy and Flora ran behind them through the woods shooting their rifles and dodging the blue beams. They quickly enter the base, explosions going off everywhere.

"Cut off one head, two more shall . . ." A Hydra soldier yelled before getting shot by Colonel Phillips.

"Let's go find two more!" He said, reloading his gun. Flora quickly ran through the compound looking for Steve and shooting any Hydra member that came her way. Soon she came across a soldier shooting fire out of a pack. She lifts her gun and shoots the man fuel pack causing it to explode in flames. The men behind move into the other hall and Steve walks towards her.

"You're late." He told her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, their heads moving closer together.

"Weren't you about to. . ." Flora trailed off.

"Right." Steve took off and Flora watched after him with a small smile.

"Erskine!" Flora snapped her head towards the Colonel. "Stop making goo-goo eyes at your man and get your butt in gear!" Flora laughed.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted and followed after him. When they got to the airplane carrier, Flora noticed a plane leaving and Steve racing after. "Phillips!" She points to the car a little way from them. Phillips smirks as they hop into the car and starts it. Peggy taking the passenger seat and Flora in the back. Phillips floors the gas pedal and brakes hard right by Steve.

"Get in!" Phillips shouted to him. Steve hops into the back with Flora and Phillips floors the pedal again. The plane starts to move faster as the doors began to open. Phillips looks around the car and pushes the button, sending them into super drive. Steve begins to stand up in his seat, stepping to the outside of the car.

"Keep it steady!" He yells. Flora quickly stands up and moves over to him.

"Wait!" She calls. Steve turns to her and she grabs the straps of his suit pulling him into a loving kiss. They break apart and she smiles at him. "A kiss for good luck." Steve stares at her for a moment then to Peggy and Phillips. Peggy gives him a big grin while Phillips looks up at him then back down.

"I'm not kissing you!" Steve snorts as he places his shield on his back as they got close to one of the fan and they all duck as it went over them. Steve jumps from the car and onto the wheel of the plane. Phillips turns the wheel sharply and they skidded to a complete stop hanging halfway off the cliff. Flora watches the plane and Steve in slight fear and worry.

"Please come back safe." She whispered. Peggy helped her out of the car they ran to the control room. Flora paced around while Jim messed with the knobs to contact Steve.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" Flora spun around and ran over to the radio.

"Captain Rogers, what is your. . ." Jim begins.

"Out of the way, Morita." Flora pushed him out of the chair and took the microphone into her hands. "Steve, is that you? Are you all right?" She quickly asked him, her voice shaking slightly.

"Flora, Schmidt's dead!" Flora let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Good, now what about you and the plane?" She questioned as she gets ready to help Steve land the plane.

"That's a little bit tougher to explain." Flora gripped the microphone tight, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit.

"What do you mean 'tougher to explain'? Tell me your coordinates I'm going to find you somewhere to land." She said, her breathing fasten slightly.

"There's not gonna be a safe landing." Steve told her. Flora shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut trying to calm herself. "But I can try and force it down." She vaguely heard the others leave the room.

"I-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." She told him, her hands shaking as her eyes started to tear up. She looked towards Howard with wide eyes. He stood in the doorway watching her with a guarded expression.

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York." Flora choked back a sob. "I got to put her in the water."

"Steve." Flora's voice broke on his name. "Please, don't do this. We have time. We can figure this out, together." Tears are beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die." Flora looked up at the ceiling with a bitter smile, ' _Of course, I fall in love with a guy as self-sacrificing as me.'_.

"Flora," She looks back down at Steve's broken call of her name, "this is my choice." Flora's shoulders began to shake as she fights off the sobs and tears. "Flora?"

"I'm here." She said softly.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." Flora let out a tearful chuckle.

"Okay." She pauses for a moment. "A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. Seven o'clock on the dot. Don't be late."

"You got it. You know, I still don't know how to dance." Flora laughed and shook her head, tears running down her face freely.

"I'll teach you." She sniffed and wiped at her tears. "Steve?"

"Flora?" She could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"I love you, Steve." She cries lightly.

"I lov—" Steve's voice is suddenly cut off by static. Flora stares at the radio for a moment.

"Steve?" She cries. "Steve?" Her voice breaks into sobs as she covers her face with her hands. "Steven!"

~o~

May 12, 1945 - One week later

Flora stood in the full body length mirror staring at the pale yellow dress that had a light pink rose floral pattern. Her black hair hung in loose curls around her face and shoulders. Her face was weighted down with cosmetics to cover up the exhaustion beneath it. Flora sighed and looked away from her pathetic reflection. She headed over to her bed picks up her handbag and leaves the room, her beige heels clicking as she walked down the stairs. She heads straight toward the front door.

"Maria?" Flora pauses, her hand on the doorknob as she looks over her shoulder towards Peggy. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" She asked. Flora looked over to the couch to find Howard watching her with cautious eyes.

"Positive." Her voice soft and void of any emotions. She turns back to the door and walks out of the flat. Peggy watches her friend leave worriedly, wringing her hands as she turned to Howard.

"What do you want me to do, Peggy." He asked throwing his hands up in exasperation. Peggy sat down beside him.

"She shouldn't be by herself, Howard." She begins. "This could absolutely destroy her." Howard sighs, nodding his head tiredly. Both he and Peggy have been walking on their toes all week waiting for Flora to just break down again. Peggy had raced into the control room when she had heard Flora start to scream for Steve while Howard stood there, frozen as he watched the woman he cared about dearly break into pieces. It took Peggy a few hours to calm her dear friend down enough to tell her what happened. After Flora had told her, she just shut down. No one could tell what she was thinking or feeling. She simply stood up and went back to fighting with the Commandos. Howard took Peggy's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I'll go watch after her." He told her as he stood up and headed to the door. Peggy quickly followed after him.

"Thank you, Howard." She said as she opened the door for him.

"Don't sweat it, kid." He replied as he walked out then heads straight for the Stork Club.

~o~

Flora enters the club and walks right towards the bar to order a drink. She sits down on the bar stool and the bartender moves over to her.

"What can I get ya, luv?" He asked while cleaning a glass out.

"Whiskey, top shelf, make it a double." She told him. The man quickly poured her drink and slid it over to her. Flora shot the drink back in one swallow then motion for another then repeats the process a few more times. She glances down at her wristwatch checking the time. It was six thirty, only thirty more minutes till seven. She motions for another drink then glances at the door every time it opens with anticipation, thinking it's Steve walking in. She continues to order herself drinks until she almost can't see straight.

"What's the time?" She slurred to the bartender.

"It's a quarter till eight, luv." The man looks at her almost pitifully. Flora stares at the man for a moment then to the bar's countertop. "Were you waiting for someone?" She heard the man ask her.

"Yes, I was." She whispered. "My tab?" The man hands her the receipt and she gives him the money. "Keep the change." She told him then hops down from the stool. Her legs suddenly give out from under her but someone catches her before she could fall to the floor.

"I got ya, doll face." Flora looks up and meets Howard's eyes.

"Howard, he didn't come." Howard gives a small nod.

"I know, doll face. Let's get you home. Peggy's worried out of her mind." He helps her walk out of the club and out to the sidewalk. Howard lets her go but keeps a watchful eye on her swaying body. They walk in silence for quite a while before Flora stops walking. "Maria?" Howard called to her softly. Her head is tucked to her chest so he couldn't see her face. Her shoulders began to shake and soon Howard could hear her crying softly. Howard watches her for a moment before pulling her tight to his chest.

"You're gonna be okay, doll face. I promise you, you'll be okay." He whispers to her and lets her cry into his chest for as long as she needs it.

 


	12. May 26, 1945 to February 14, 1946

May 26, 1945 - London, England

"Agent Erskine," Flora looked up from cleaning her desk. The war was over now and SSR was cleaning house.

"Yes, Colonel?" She replied as she placed another file away. Phillips holds out white envelope with the SSR symbol on it. "Sir?" Flora questioned confused as she takes the envelope.

"You've been reassigned to the office in New York, along with Agent Carter." Phillips explained as Flora stared down at the envelope in her hands then looks back up at him.

"I thought-"

"What? That we would just toss away two of our best agents because they're female?" He retorted. "No, we still have use for you yet, Agent Erskine. And call this a personal favor, you damn well deserve it." Then he places a folder on the table and walked away. Flora places the envelope down and picked up the folder Phillips had left. She let out a soft gasp as she read the title of the file. She opened the file and slowly took out a picture of Steve before the serum.

"Maria?" Flora quickly shuts the file and stashes the picture into her blazer pocket. She wipes at her eyes and turned around to Peggy.

"Yeah, Peg?" She asked with a brittle smile.

"Is something wrong, love?" Peggy watched her friend closely. Flora looked away in thought, her fingers lightly tracing the pocket with Steve's picture. She turned back to Peggy and shook her head.

"I'm fine." Flora replied. "So, New York."

"A new adventure for us. Something slower paced, peaceful even." Peggy stated as they started to walk out of the bunker and head towards their flat to start packing.

"That sounds rather boring and normal, Peggy. And when have we ever been those two things?" Flora snorted. "Just you watch, Peg. We'll be thrown back into the fray in no time whether we want to or not."

"New York here we come."

~o~

June 14, 1945 - New York City

"This is where the office is?" Flora said, unimpressed as she stared up at the building in front of them.

"Well, it is a secret government." Peggy replied as they walked in.

"Yeah, I get that but why a telephone company?" Flora asked as she glanced around at the women connecting calls. "Hi, I'm Agent Erskine and this is Agent Carter. Could you tell us how to get to the office, please?" She inquired a busty redhead. The woman turned to them with a bright smile.

"I'm Rose Roberts." They shake hands. "And you'll just go through this elevator here," She points to the door, "to get to the offices upstairs."

"Thank you, Rose." Peggy replied as they stepped into the elevator and were taken to the office.

"Swanky." Flora muttered as they walk up some stairs.

"Yes, it is rather classy isn't it?" Peggy inquired as they take in the sleek office surrounding them. "Though I guess it would be odd to keep the office in an underground bunker."

"Rather have an underground bunker then this." Flora told her. "Guess we should find the Chief." They looked around looking for someone to ask when a man with a crutch limped past them.

"Excuse me," Peggy called to him. The man stopped and turned to them, looking at them in surprise.

"Oh, hello." He walks back to them and raises a hand to them. "Daniel Sousa."

"Peggy Carter." Peggy replied as she shook hands with him and he turned to Flora.

"Maria Erskine." She shook his hand as well.

"Are you two the new board girls, possibly?" He questioned.

"No, we're the new agents on deck." Sousa eyes widen slightly in embarrassment and surprise.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly said. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Flora quickly cut him off. "We're used to it. Do you know where we can find the Chief?"

"Yeah, he should be in his office." He points them in the direction to where the Chief's office is.

"Thank you, Agent Sousa." Peggy said.

"Your welcome. I hope you have more fun then the paperwork rut I'm in." He smiles and heads back to he was going before they stopped him.

"He seems nice." Flora comments as they walked to the Chief's office.

~o~

Flora hums as she poured Peggy and herself a cup of coffee. She stirs in the right amount of sugar and milk in the cups then picked them up. Just as she was about to go through the door, it swung open making her spill the coffee on her outfit.

"Oh bugger!" She exclaimed as the hot liquid scalds her. Flora takes out her handkerchief and pats at the stain forming on her blouse.

"You alright there, doll?" A male voice asked her.

"Just swell." She snapped looking up to find a rather handsome man staring at her in amusement. "And don't call me doll."

"Agent Jack Thompson." He held his hand out to her. Flora gave it a look then turned her attention back to her blouse. "You Dooley's new secretary?"

"Excuse me?" She balked. "I am no one's secretary. I'm Agent Maria Erskine, my father was Dr. Erskine. Perhaps you've heard of him? Or what about Project: Rebirth, which I helped create?" Thompson's eyes widen slightly but Flora caught it.

"Oh good, you have. Well then, now if you'll excuse me. I need to go have a word with the Chief about going home to change." Flora gave him a tight smile and left the room.

~o~

July 4, 1945 -Greenwood Cemetery

Flora gently held the bouquet of red and pink carnations, purple hyacinths with a dash of Forget-me-nots and geraniums close to her chest as she walked through Greenwood Cemetery. Her black dress swishing about her knees as the wind blows. She finally made it to the sight and waited while the group of people surrounding the memorial placed their offerings down. After a while the last of the group left and Flora stepped up to the shining black tombstone.

_In Memory of Captain America_

_Steven G. Rogers_

_July 4, 1918 - May 1, 1945_

"Hello, my darling." Flora whispered as she puts her bouquet down next to the stone. She tidy up the other gifts as she spoke quietly to the empty grave. Once a month, she'd visit his memorial and bring him flowers that showed her feelings. She would tell him about work, about Howard and Peggy, but never truly said anything about herself keeping that part locked up and hidden away.

"It's been nearly two months since your disappearance and I miss you so much, Steve." She said as she kneeled on the ground. It was hard for Flora not to burst into tears, kneeling here in front of Steve's memorial. She idly wondered if it would bring her more closure to know that there was a body buried here, instead of nothing.

She knew Steve was gone, but she couldn't help but hold out hope because Howard had not been able to find his body yet. Sometimes she'd stand here and tell Steve how Howard had not given up looking for his body. Flora never said, but she had the feeling that he kept at it for her, because he knew that the not knowing was killing her.

~o~

August 10, 1945 - Stark Mansion

Flora sighed into her glass, the amber liquid sloshing about as she moved her hand around. She was leaning against a wall, close to a column hiding in the shadows as she watched the party going on in front of her. Peggy had forced her out of bed and into a emerald green evening dress after ordering her to take a shower. Her hair was placed into a neat bun on top of her head with a few curls framing her face. Her makeup was perfectly in place.

Flora hadn't wanted to come tonight, but Peggy wasn't having any of that. Insisting that it would be poor form to not attend Howard's birthday party. At the moment Flora couldn't care less, as awful as that sounded. She was just too raw still to enjoy a party, hence the reason she was sitting in a corner tossing back drink after drink. She was hoping that she'd end up drunk soon.

When she was drunk the pain was just a little easier to deal with, but Flora knew that was dangerous thinking. She couldn't afford to become an alcoholic, not if she wanted to keep her job and her life. Drinking while doing this job was a very good way to end up dead. So for now she would just have to find another way to deal with her pain.

~o~

September 20, 1945

Flora stood there in the kitchen staring down at the moving invitation in her hand. All she could feel was a curious blankness. She felt nothing, no sadness or joy for what she was reading.

_You are invited to attend the wedding of_

_Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood_

_On the 21st of November 1945 at 2:00pm at the Longbottom estate._

Flora stared at the moving picture of Neville and Luna. Neville had his arms wrapped around Luna's waist and the two were swaying back and forth with huge loving smiles on their faces. It was like there was no one else in the world but the two of them. The invitation asked for a reply to be made and given to the owl that had delivered the invite. Flora didn't bother. She already knew she wasn't going to attend.

The idea of returning to England was too much right now. She still had nightmares about what happened there, and it would pain her to no end to go back and not be able to see her father. Then there was the fact that she was still mourning Steve and if she was being honest with herself, Flora knew that she probably wasn't ever going to stop.

There was just too many bad memories in England for her to return. Perhaps one day she would be able to, but it was going to be a very long time before that happened. Flora tucked the invitation back into the envelope it came in and sealed it back up with magic. She reattached it to the owl who hooted at her in obvious disappointment.

"Tell them that you couldn't find me." she told it softly. The owl hooted in what sounded like sadness before it took flight and was gone. No, Flora was never going back to England, not if she could ever help it.

~o~

October 31, 1945 - SSR Office

"Erskine, file this. Erskine, get the lunch order." Flora muttered under her breath angrily as she slammed a file cabinet shut. Before opening another one and repeating the process. She had just come back from picking up the damn lunch once again only to get handed a pile of folders to file away. Her lunch going cold but it didn't really matter to her since she wasn't hungry like usual. But that was beside the point, Flora was fed up with being treated like a glorified secretary when she had more battle experience than most of the men in this office.

Flora heads back towards her desk, making sure to send a dark glare towards Thompson's smug face as she walked pass him. Thompson had a way of annoying the absolute hell out of her like a certain schoolmate when she had been at Hogwarts.

"You know the saying that if looks could kill is just an expression, right?" She heard Peggy say to her once she sat down at her desk. ' _If only you knew, Peg.'_  Flora thought darkly as she turned to look at her friend.

"Yeah," She replied, "Doesn't mean I have to like the bastard." Flora looks up as a shadow looms over her. Thompson stood in front of her with a smirk and plopped a stack of folders on her desk.

"If you could file these, Erskine. That'd be great." He said smugly. Flora quickly stood up from her chair causing it to screech as it scooted back. The whole office turned towards the source of the sound.

"You know what, Thompson!" She snarled, the lights overhead sparking.

"Erskine!" Flora clenched her mouth shut at the Chief's voice. She turned to look at the man as he stood in his office doorway.

"Yes, Chief Dooley?"

"Is there problem, Erskine?" He asked her with a frown as he watched his two agents. Flora took a deep breath and grabbed the files off her desk.

"No, sir. Just having a little chat with Agent Thompson, is all." She told him and raised the files to show him. "Right, Thompson?"

"Right, we were just talking about her extraordinary filing abilities." Thompson said. Flora tighten her grip on the folders in her hand as she gave Dooley a strain smile.

"Exactly." Dooley watched them for a moment longer before turning to the others.

"Get back to work." He ordered then returned to his office. Thompson waited a moment before turning to Flora and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should really get a better hold of your emotion, Erskine." He gives her a pat then saunters off to his desk. Flora glares at the blonde's man back, her small body trembling with fury. ' _I really despise that man.'_

~o~

November 17, 1945

Flora groaned as she rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen to answer the ringing phone. She picked up the handset and slumps against the wall as she rubs at her eyes.

"Hello?" She grumbles into the receiver.

"Doll face, it's Howard."

"Howard?" Flora groan as her head pulses in pain and place a hand to her forehead. "Don't you know what the time it is?"

"It's three in the afternoon, Maria." Flora's eyes snap open and she looks at the clock in shock.

"Shit."

"Are you hungover?" Howard asked her in concern.

"Even if I was, it's none of your concern." She replied. "What did you want?" Howard was silent for a few moments.

"It's the bad babies, Maria. They're gone."

"What in the bloody hell do you mean they're gone?" She demanded suddenly feeling wide awake. Bad babies was Howard's name for the dangerous inventions that they had created and were to never see the light of day. They had locked them up at Howard's mansion for safety in a impenetrable safe.

"Exactly what it means! They're gone, someone stole them!" He shouted from the other line.

"And what do you want me to do about it, Howard? You said that room was safe!" She yelled back.

"Absolutely nothing." Flora went quiet with shock of his answer. "If the SSR or any other government questions you about this you tell them you had nothing to do with this, doll face. I'll take care of this."

"Howard," She whispered as she understood what he was saying.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Maria and I'd like to keep you out of it for as long as I can." He said in a soft tone. "I'll keep you updated as best as I can. Just promise me you'll stay out of this."

"I promise, Howard." She said after a few moments.

"See you soon, doll face." He told her, remembering her dislike of saying goodbye.

"See you soon, Howard."

~o~

December 25, 1945 - Jarvis's house

"Merry Christmas, Jarvis." Flora greeted the man as he answered the door.

"Merry Christmas, Miss. Erskine." He smiled brightly as he escorted her inside. They chattered to each other as they followed the trail of lovely smells coming from the kitchen.

"Miss. Erskine! Happy Hanukkah!" Flora chuckled as Ana cheerfully embraces her.

"Hello, Ana. Happy Hanukkah." She returned. "The food smells delicious."

"I'm making all of your Hungarian favourites while Edwin deals with the other food." Ana told her as she moves over to the stove. Jarvis hands her a glass of red wine as they sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Wonderful! I haven't had a good home cooked meal in ages." Flora said then takes a sip of her wine. "How's Howard? I haven't heard anything from him." Jarvis fiddles with the utensils for a moment then looks at Flora.

"Mr. Stark is currently talking with Capitol Hill." He replied. Flora groaned tiredly before drinking the rest of her wine. Jarvis frowns slightly at the pace but refills the glass without question. He had noticed that Flora had been drinking more since Mr. Rogers disappearance, but he had elected not to say anything. Now though he was thinking that he should. While he was not her father, he was still her friend and it hurt him to see her like this.

"Miss. Erskine, I was hoping to have a quick word with you in private." Flora looked up at Jarvis and saw that he was looking unusually serious. He rarely looked like that so Flora figured it might be best to see what he wanted.

"Of course Jarvis." she told him and stood to follow him out of the room and into the nearby study. Jarvis closed the door behind them and Flora took the opportunity to study him. He looked slightly pained and uncomfortable, like he didn't really want to say whatever it was he was about to say.

"Jarvis, what is it? What don't you want to say?" Flora asked.

"Maria, you know that I see you as my own family and that I usually don't tote that relationship, but I feel like I should speak to you about something that has been worrying me." Flora frowned. She had known that Jarvis saw her as a sister, but like him she had never really pointed it out, just content to know that the knowledge was there. The fact that he had spoken it out loud was doing more to make her nervous than anything else.

"What is it?" Flora asked again.

"It has been eight months since Captain Rogers went missing and-" Flora cut him off. She didn't want to think about this. She knew exactly how long it had been since Steve went missing. She knew it down to the very minute.

"I know how long it's been, Jarvis. I don't need a reminder." Flora snapped out a lot harsher than she had intended. Jarvis had stiffened and his face hardened slightly.

"I wasn't saying that to serve as a reminder. I am concerned by how you've been handling all of this. Do you really believe that I am the only person who has noticed an increase in your drinking habits? The matter was brought up to me by Mr. Stark."

"It isn't any of Howard's business what I do, nor is it any of yours."

"Yes it is. We all care for you, why it is you refuse to see that? You are killing yourself in your grief over Captain Rogers!" Jarvis wasn't quite yelling, but he was getting damn close. Flora blinked in shock. In all the time she had known Jarvis she hadn't once heard him raise his voice.

"Jarvis, it is not your place to tell me how to live my life or how to grieve!" Flora yelled. She didn't care that the others could probably hear her. She was furious that Jarvis had the gall to try and tell her how to live her life or how to grieve.

"Do you think that Captain Rogers would want you to do this?! He gave his life so that you would live. How do you think he would feel if he could see you now!?" Jarvis yelled. Flora's hand snapped out before she could think and it connected hard with Jarvis's face with a resounding crack. Flora was breathing heavily.

"How dare you tell me what he would and wouldn't want. You don't know anything. None of you do." Flora hissed lowly. Flora spun on her heel and strode to the door and yanked it open.

"Maria!" Jarvis called. The other guests were staring at her with wide eyes and she ignored them as she grabbed her coat.

"Maria?" Ana asked softly. Flora paused and looked over at her.

"I'm not hungry." Flora told her softly and left the house.

~o~

January 1, 1946

"Maria! Open the door!" Peggy bangs on her hand on the door to Flora's room. She continued to bang on the door until it swung open by a haggard looking Flora. The two women glare at each other waiting for the other to speak.

"What the hell do you want, Carter." Flora finally growled out after ten minutes of silence.

"Good morning." Peggy wrinkled her nose as she gets a strong whiff of alcohol come for Flora's room. "Good Lord. Are you trying to open a brewery in your room, Maria?" Flora just gave Peggy a blank unfeeling stare. Peggy nearly flinched back from that look. It was one that screamed that Flora thought Peggy wasn't worth it.

"Go away Peggy, I don't need your pity." Flora hissed. This time Peggy couldn't control her reaction and jerked back from Flora in shock. It was seconds later that the outrage surged through her and her own repressed feelings came roaring to the surface. Peggy grabbed Flora by the wrist and yanked her sharply out of her room. Flora stumbled in shock and surprise. In all the time she had known Peggy she had never laid hands on her like this.

"You listen here Maria Erskine, and you listen good." Peggy snarled. "You were not the only person who lost everything. Do you truly think that you have the monopoly on grief? You don't. Have you forgotten about Bucky, about how much I cared him? You had Steve for a decent amount of time and instead of drinking yourself to death perhaps you should man up and make Steve proud of you." Peggy spat.

"What the hell do you know, Peggy? You don't know anything. I lost everything, not just Steve, but everything!" Flora yelled. Flora almost slapped her hand over her mouth when those words slipped out. She knew better than to have said that. There was no way in hell that Peggy was going to let this go now.

"What? What did you lose, Maria? What aren't you telling me. You've been off ever since you got back from being held with Bucky. What happened that you aren't telling me about?" Peggy demanded. Flora ripped her hand from Peggy's grasp with a snarl.

"It's no business of yours, so drop it Peggy." Flora ordered.

"Is that you or the booze talking?" Peggy asked frostily.

"If it was the booze, I would have punched you by now." Flora shot back. Peggy wondered what happened to the determined girl she had met when she was twelve and who this angry, drunken woman standing in front of her was.

"What happened to you?" Peggy asked sadly. That brought Flora up short.

"What are you talking about?" Flora slurred.

"What happened to the determined girl who saved me when I was twelve. That girl was who I modeled everything about me after. What happened to her!" Peggy yelled. Flora stared at the taller brunette in shock, vaguely remembering the twelve year old girl she had saved from those two dementors.

"She died." And with that Flora slammed her door close.

~o~

February 14, 1946

"I hate Valentine's day." Flora muttered with a small glare at the lovey-dovey couple that had just past her and Peggy. They had just left the movies and were heading down the street to an automat that Peggy had found the week before.

"You hate a lot of things." Peggy replied as they entered the diner.

"It is my rights as an American citizen to hate what I please." She said as they sat down. Peggy laughed as a waitress walked over to them and handed them some menus.

"You're not even American, Maria." Peggy picked up the menu and read it over.

"So? What's your point?" Flora questioned as she glanced around the diner. "I still live here, we're bound to get some permanent visas."

"And what would you do if you lived here permanently?" Peggy asked.

"Work, I guess." She answered. "I'm not going back to England might as well settle here." The another waitress came to their table.

"Hi, I'm Angie. Can I get you two anything?" She asked them.

"I'll have a coffee and the key lime pie." Flora replied quickly and handed the menu over.

"I'll have the same." Peggy said as she hands her the menu.

"Alright, I'll get that out to you in a jiffy." Angie smiled and went to go put their order in. Flora tapped her fingers against the table lost in thought as they waited for their food.

"Maria?" Flora glances over at Peggy, who was watching her in concern.

"Yeah, Peg?"

"Have you thought over my compromise?" She questioned warily, tensing up slightly as if waiting for Flora to explode. Flora watched Peggy for a few moments. A few weeks ago, Peggy had rushed Flora to the hospital for extreme alcohol poisoning. The doctors were extremely shocked that she had pulled through but it had scared Peggy, and Flora admittedly, half to death. Peggy had practically begged her to stop drinking, had given Flora an ultimatum to either stop the heavy drinking or be shipped to an institute. Flora had spent these last few weeks thinking about it.

"I've decided to stop drinking." Flora watched the tense melt from Peggy's shoulders and her eyes fill with relief. "But I'm not going cold turkey, Peg. I think that would make it worse but your right. It's time to get over myself and you lot first."

"Thank you, Maria." Peggy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's no problem, Peg."

 

 


	13. Now Is Not the End

March 23, 1946 - New York City

_“This thing’s moving too fast, and it’s heading for New York.”_

_“Give me your coordinates. I’ll find you a safe landing site.”_

_“It’s not gonna be a safe landing but I can try and force it down.”_

_“I-I’ll get Howard on the line. He’ll know what to do.”_

_“I got to put her in the water.”_

_“Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out. Together.”_

_“Flora.”_

_“Steve.”_

_“This is my choice.”_

_“I love you.”_

“Maria, time to get up!” Flora jolts awake with a gasp. She looks around her small bedroom, her wide green eyes settling on the tall brunette standing in the doorway to her room. Flora stared at her friend for a long minute. “Tea’s ready and you’re going to make us late again if you don’t get up now.”

“Who died and made you mum?” Flora grumbled as she got out of bed.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes to get ready before I leave without you.” Peggy responded and left the room. Flora rolled her eyes and began to get ready. She irons out one of her white blouses and a blue skirt. She turns the iron off and puts it away then turns to her dresser to pull out some stockings. She quickly rolls those on then puts on her shirt and skirt, along with a pair of her black heels. Flora looks at her reflection in the mirror fixing her curls and putting on her red lipstick. She soon joins Peggy in the tiny combined kitchen and living room. She picks up the paper off the counter reading it while she makes her tea.

“Stark Fails to Convince Third Day Of Testimony Expected” Is on the front page along with “Captain America Ally Yet To Explain Weapons Sale” Right above a picture of Howard. Peggy turns the radio up a tad as they sat in silence. Flora sighs as she tosses the paper aside.

“Can’t they find anything else better to do then to blame Howard.” She muttered. Peggy takes the paper to look at it.

“At least he has the decency not to mention you during all this.” Peggy told her. Flora rubs her thumb against her cup.

“But I should be up there with him, Peg. I thought up half of those and I helped him make them too. I’m as much to blame as Howard.” She replied softly as she stared at her milky tea. Peggy watches her friend for a moment before placing a hand over hers.

“He’s trying to keep you out of the line of fire, Maria.” Flora opens her mouth but Peggy cuts her off. “Howard knows you can take care of yourself but he will do anything to keep you out of bad press so let him.” Flora lips twisted into a small frown but nodded. Peggy pats her hand and stands up. “Good, now come on. Time to go.” They both washed their cups and head to the door pulling on their blazers then head out. They quickly walk to work through the crowded sidewalks of New York. As they walk into the building their ears are greeted by the sound of ringing telephones.

“Good morning, Rose.” The girls greeted the gingered hair woman near the entrance to the elevator.  

“Lot of hubbub today, girls. D.C. line’s hot.” She looked towards them. “Love the hat.” Flora glanced up and gave Rose a small smile.

“Thank you.” She lifts her fingers up and runs them over the red fedora that Peggy had given her. Rose returns the smile and pushed a lever that open the wall in front of them to reveal the elevator inside. They both walked in and the doors shut behind them. They soon reach the upper floor and head towards the offices. Flora quickly walks to her desk ignoring all of her male co-workers and sits down at her desk that’s right across from Peggy’s. Just as they take their blazers off and put their purses down the alarm goes off.

“Agent Carter, we just caught a redball out of D.C. all hands on deck.” Peggy quickly grabs her things to head to the briefing room, Flora follows her example. “Agent Erskine, cover the phones.” Flora pauses to stare at her boss’s back for a moment. Her eyes narrow slightly. She understood that she hasn’t been her best lately but she needed to show them that she could play just as hard as them. She quickly picks up her phone and calls Rose.

“Rose, forward all calls to the briefing room.” She told her. Both Peggy and their boss stop to turn to look at her. Peggy had a smirk on her face while her boss look at her exasperated. “Covered. Shall we?” She asked them as she walked by. Some of the men set up a projector and the room goes dark. Flora opens her notebook and uncaps her pen.

_“_ _Millionaire….Playboy….Traitor?_ _”_ Appear on the screen. _“_ _Americans have long followed the career of inventor Howard Stark, from boy genius to weapons developer to multimillionaire. Even more have followed his private life._ _”_ Flora rolls her eyes as the reel shows Howard with a few women hanging off his arms. _“_ _But his most recent exploits threaten to send this flyboy into a nosedive. Accused of selling weapons to the enemy, the founder of Stark Industries was recently called to Capitol Hill._ _”_

_“_ _May I ask a question?_ _”_ Howard asked.

_“_ _Not until you answer the question already before this committee._ _”_ Flashes of cameras go off.

_“_ _It’s been so long, I don’t even remember what it was._ _”_ People in the background chuckled. Flora sighed, _‘Oh, Howard take this seriously.’_

_“_ _Did you knowingly sell military-grade technology to enemies of the United States?_ _”_ They asked him.

_“_ _ Not knowingly. _ _”_ Howard shook his head.

_“_ _Did you do it unknowingly?_ _”_ Flora raised an eyebrow, how was Howard suppose to answer that.

_“_ _Now, by definition, that would be impossible to answer_ _.”_ More laughter in the background while Howard smirked then the reel cut off. The lights turn back on and the blinds open.

“So far, six pieces of Stark’s technology have turned up either on the black market or in the arsenals of enemy states.” Dooley begins. “He’s been waffling on the Hill, treating the whole thing like a joke.” Flora smothered a snort. _‘You obliviously don’t know Howard Stark.’_ She thought to herself.

“Yesterday was the final day of hearings. Stark didn’t show.” Flora shot a glance towards Peggy. “They checked his half a dozen houses and his half a dozen offices -- nothing. So, as of this moment, Howard Stark is not only in contempt of Congress, he’s a fugitive from Justice. Find him. Squeeze him till he loses his sense of humor. Thompson.”

“You’re lead.” Thompson closes his file and leans forward.

“I’ll ground his planes, freeze his bank accounts. There’s a girl at First Federal who wants to owe me a favor.” Flora pulled a face.

“Sir, I really must object.” She heard Peggy state. Dooley throws a hand at her direction.

“Why am I not surprised?” Flora watches Peggy for a moment before turning to Dooley herself.

“Agent Carter and I knew Mr. Stark during the war. His help was invaluable. He may be a great many things, but he’s not a traitor.” She told him.

“We’re all aware of your record, Agent Erskine.” They all stared at Flora and Peggy. Dooley turned to Flora. “I’m sure being Captain America’s .  .  .liaison. . .” Flora tensed up and glared at the table. “Brought you into contact with all sorts of interesting people. But the war’s over. Let the professionals decide who’s worth going after.” Flora bits her bottom lip as the men gave her leering stares and smirks while Dooley walks out of the room.

“Sounds like Erskine knew a lot of guys during the war.” She heard Agent Krzeminski tell Agent Yauch. Flora closes her eyes tight for a moment before quickly standing from her chair and heads back to her desk. She could hear the men chuckling behind her as she walked away.

“Erskine.” Flora looks up to see Thompson standing in front of her desk. “I’m gonna to be a little busy with your friend Stark. If you don’t mind, these surveillance reports need to be filed, and you’re really so much better at that kind of thing.” Flora gave him a icy glare and snatched the file out of his hand.

“What kind of thing is that, Agent Thompson? The Alphabet?” She sneers at him. “I could teach you if you’d like?” Thompson gives her a half smirk. “Let’s start with words beginning with ‘A’.” Thompson chuckles.

“Thanks, kid.” He said as he turns away. “Adios. Auf wiedersehen. Aloha.” He waves at her over his shoulder as he walks to his desk.

“I was thinking more along the lines of arrogant arsehole!” She shouts after him causing him to turn around and give her a mock sault. Flora turns to see Peggy and Agent Sousa chuckling as they walked towards her.

“I told you she was capable of handling them herself.” Peggy told Sousa. He chuckled again.

“It seems you were correct, Agent Carter. Agent Erskine.” Sousa nodded to them both then hobbled off to his desk. Flora stared at Peggy for a moment.

“And exactly why were you two talking about me?” She asked her. Peggy sat down next to her.

“He tried to get Krzeminski to apologize to you.” Peggy told her. Flora snorted and shook her head. “So I told him that he shouldn’t have done that and that if you couldn’t handle them then you wouldn’t still be here.” Flora gave her friend a soft smile.

“Thanks, Peg.” She whispered. Peggy returned the smile with a nod. Flora sighed and stood up from her seat. “I better go file this before Agent Wanker returns.” Flora mutter low enough for only Peggy to hear. Peggy’s shoulders shake as she held her laughter back. Flora smirks as she walks over to the filing room. She quickly returns to her desk and starts on the other papers and files her male counterparts left for her. _‘From elite soldier to glorified secretary.’_ Flora thought as she organized the papers.

“Want to go to L&L for dinner tonight?” She heard Peggy ask. Flora gave a nod of her head as her answer, her focus fixed on the work in front of her. She felt like she was back in the lab that the SSR had her stuck in with Howard during the war wishing to do more the just desk work.

~o~

L&L Automat

Flora picks up the New York Examiner as they sit down and reads the front page. “Stark Manhunt In 3 States.” She looks down and her breath catches in her throat. There was a picture of Steve in his military uniform. He was staring away from the camera. Flora gave the picture a soft smile.

“I saw him once at a U.S.O show in Passaic.” Flora looked up at Angie’s voice. “You could eat him with a spoon.” Flora put the paper down looking away from Angie.

“Yes, we understand he was quite something.” Peggy answered for her.

“Everything all right, English number two?” Flora looked back at Angie in confusion.

“English number two?” She questioned. Angie shrugged her shoulders as she sat down next to Peggy.

“Haven’t found a name for ya yet and you’re related.” She told her. Flora snorted and shook her head.

“I’m fine, it’s just work.” She replied looking back at the paper.

“Boys at the phone company giving you a hard time?” She asked. Flora just shrugged.

“No more than usual.” She muttered.

“It’s just during the war, we had a sense of purpose, responsibility. But now we connect the calls, but we never get a chance to make them. Do you know what I mean?” Peggy stated. Angie nods then turns to Peggy.

“I had an audition today, uptown. Took three trains, got two bars into ‘Is you is or is you ain’t’ they gave me the hook. I guess I ain’t. We all got to pay our dues, even if it takes a while. You got talent.” Flora glances at her then back to the paper, thinking. “It’s just a matter of time before Broadway calls.”

“I’m afraid I can’t carry a tune.” Peggy replied causing Flora lips to twitch.

“Doesn’t matter when you got legs like yours.” Angie tells her.

“This is supposed to be a BLT?” Flora and Peggy both looked over at the man complaining loudly. “Where’s the girl?” Angie turns to the man. “Oh, I’m sorry. Do you not work here anymore?” Angie taps on her notepad and turns back to the girls.

“Looks like I got to go.” She told them.

“Is he a regular?” Peggy asked her.

“Yeah, but a regular what, I’m not allowed to say that on the clock.” Flora smirks as Angie gets up. “See ya later.” Flora turned to Peggy after Angie’s gone.

“I think I’m going to head to the apartment.” Peggy looks at her in concern.

“Are you sure?” She asked. Flora nodded her head.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted.” Flora stands up while sneaking the front page into her handbag. “I’ll see you at home.”

“All right, be careful.” Flora places a quick kiss to Peggy’s hair and gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, mum.” Flora laughs as Peggy whacks her on the arm with her hand and heads home. As soon as she enters her bedroom, Flora takes the page out of her bag and takes a pair of scissors then cuts Steve’s picture out of the page. She takes the clipping and puts it next to the picture of Steve before the serum. Flora stares at the pictures with glassy eyes.

“Oh, Steve.” She whispered then got ready for bed. _‘Maybe tonight I’ll actually get some sleep.’_ was her last thought before her eyes close.

~o~

March 24, 1946

Flora yawned tiredly as she walked next to Peggy.

“You really should go to bed earlier, Maria.” Peggy scolded her.

“I do go to bed, Peg. It’s the staying asleep part that’s eluding me.” Flora told her as they passed Sousa desk. Peggy suddenly stops and turns around, heading over to Sousa. Flora raises an eyebrow as she watches her.

“You know, you are expected to go home at night.” Peggy said to Sousa. He looks up at her.

“Most fugitive cases are solved in the first 72 hours. If Stark’s sailing into the sunset, maybe this is where he starts.” Sousa explained.

“He must have really liked that girl.” Peggy suddenly said.

“Hmm?” Sousa sat back up.

“Because there’d be no other reason he’d get into a boat. I’m sorry, Daniel, but Stark hates water. He can’t even swim.” Flora furrow her brow confused at Peggy’s lie.

“Really? How do you ---”

“He tried to kiss me on V-E Day. I knocked him into the Thames. We had to get Frogmen to fish him out.” Flora snickered slightly at that, that was actually true. Sousa looks back down at his desk, his cup drooping in his hand.

“. . . classified information. . .” Flora watches the men as they walked pass her.

“Something’s up.” She said as she walks over to Peggy and Sousa, taking a quick glance at his desk. There were a couple of pictures of Howard on his boat with different women. Flora wrinkled her nose in displeasure and turn back to look at the briefing room.

“Thompson’s working on his next medal. Got word of a fence trying to sell one of Stark’s inventions.” Sousa told them. “Club owner named Spider Raymond.”

“Where’s it happening?” Peggy questioned.

“Need-to-know only. Kind of gives you a warm feeling, doesn’t it?” Sousa takes a sip of his coffee.

“Get you a refill?” Peggy asked all of sudden and takes his cup.

“Actually, I’m still. . .” Sousa trails off as Peggy walks away. Flora crosses her arms as she stared after Peggy’s back. _‘What are you up to, Carter?’_ She wondered as she heads back to her desk. Peggy soon returns grabbing her coat and bag.

“Peggy? Where are you going?” Flora asked her. Peggy stopped for a moment then turned to her.

“I’m heading home, not feeling very well.” Flora stares at her confused before slowly nodding her head.

“Okay, well, I hope you feel better.” She told her. Something flickers in Peggy’s warm brown eyes before she smiles.

“Thank you. I’ll see you later?” She questioned. Flora shook her head.

“I’ll probably be here late tonight if you’re leaving. You know the drill.” She gave an empty chuckle. Peggy nods her head. “But you go have some fun if you feel up to it later on, okay?”

“Sure, Maria.” Flora just smiles and waves Peggy goodbye before heading to the filing room. Flora sighs as she begins to put the stack of files in there proper place. An hour or so later she returns to her desk, only to let out a tired groan at the new stack of files, papers, and reports. _‘It’s going to be a long day, Erskine.’_ She thought to herself.

“Erskine!” _‘Merlin give me strength.’_ Flora prayed silently as she turned to look at Thompson. “Start taking the lunch order would ya? The boys are starting to get hungry.” Flora stared at him for a moment before giving him a tight smile.

“Yes, sir.” She replied while picking up a notebook and pen off her desk. She walks around the room taking their orders. She puts her jacket on and quickly walks out of the building heading to place the orders in. As she reaches the little Italian restaurant a man holds the door open for her. “Thank you, sir.” The man nods his head then leaves.

“Ah, Maria! Ciao!” Flora laughed at the excited shout.

“Ciao, Rita.” She replied back with a smile at the older woman.

“Lunch run?” she smiled. Flora sighed and rested her elbow on the counter,

“Sadly but at least I get to come here.” she said. Rita chuckled and patted her cheek.

“Poor dear, let’s go ahead and get those men their things, nothing is worse than a cranky man.” It took a full five minutes to list off all the orders Flora had accumulated at the office.   
“It’ll be a bit, Maria. Take a seat wherever you’d like, I’ll have Miguel bring you some water, or would you prefer tea?” Rita asked her, gesturing for her grandson to come.   
“Water would be lovely, thank you.” Flora said, taking a seat near the kitchen door. The lunch rush was just starting to get thick, men in dark coats and chattering women came in and started filling up the restaurant. Flora sighed and pulled a pencil from her clutch and began doodling on her small notepad, thanking Miguel as he placed a glass of cool water by her. Usually her doodles were more formulas but today her pages were covered in rather unflattering caricatures of the men whose lunches she was waiting for. All except Daniel, he seemed to be a good man. Flora grinned at the thought of his little crush he had on Peggy.

“Maria!” she looked up at Miguel who had his hand over the receiver in the doorway to the kitchen, “You have a call. I think it may be from one of the men from your office.” he said. Flora rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Probably to tell me that they want extra garlic on their food.” she groaned, taking the handset from the young man.

“Thompson, I swear if this is you-”

“Ooo boy I wouldn’t wanna be this Thompson guy. What’d the poor soul do to you, doll face?”

Flora’s mouth went slack and her mind began to think too fast for her to process.

“Howard?” she whispered, clutching the phone.   
“The one and only. It’s good to hear your voice Maria. I miss you.” his voice said sincerely.   
“Where are you? The police, SSR, FBI, they’re all looking for you!” she said, trying to keep her voice below the gentle rumble of the restaurant.

“I can’t say, doll face.” he paused, “Did I get you that skirt or did Peggy? Blue isn’t your usual color. It looks good though!” Flora’s head shot up and scanned the restaurant. She saw plenty of handsome men but none were her Howard.

“Where are you, how can you see me?” she demanded, looking out the window before focusing on a figure leaning on a phone booth.

“I’m not in the booth, Maria. You know I’d be more careful than that.” Howard chuckled.

“Damnit Howard, tell me where you are! I can help!” Flora hissed, Howard and his stupid little games. She hadn’t so much as heard a hello from him in months and now here he was joking with her over the phone as though his freedom weren’t in danger.

“I can’t do that. Look, Maria, I’m gonna disappear for a while. Don’t come looking for me, I need to lay low until all this mess cools off and I don’t want to involve you.”

“Howard, don’t. You’ll just make yourself look guilty.” Flora retorted, her palms getting damp. She couldn’t let another important person in her life vanish again.  

“I know what I’m doing, doll face. Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon. Ciao bella.”

“Howard!” but the line had already gone dead. She stood there in the doorway for a few moments before placing the phone back onto the hook.

“Maria, your order is ready. What did Signor Thompson want?” Miguel asked, handing two paper bags to her.

“He just wanted to review the orders, make sure they were correct.” Flora replied quickly.

“Ah,” he said, “He’s as bad as my father, never thinks I can do anything right.” Miguel groaned. “Give him some time, he’ll come around. They always do.” Flora chuckled as she headed for the door, her heart still racing from the covert conversation.

“They’ll come around for you too, Maria. They’re idiots if they don’t.” Miguel shouted at her as the door closed behind her. ‘ _Maybe in another life.’_ Flora thought to herself, walking down the street. She thought about Howard’s words.

_“Don’t come looking for me, I need to lay low until all this mess cools off and I don’t want to involve you.”_ She scoffed, holding her head a little higher. Well whether or not Howard Stark liked it, she was involved and whether or not he wanted it, she was going to find him.

~o~

Flora let out a sigh of relief as she finally clocked out. The day had been brutal without Peggy there to help out. For some reason, the men like to make her day much harder when Peggy wasn’t there to say something to them. Flora would usually send Peggy a look for sticking up for her but never called her out on it, sometime Peggy’s and her relationship remind her of Bucky and Steve’s. Flora shook her head to get rid of that thought, she had quickly learned that thinking of either one of those men brought about certain feelings and thoughts she wish to keep to herself. As Flora walks out of the building she debated on whether or not to hail a taxi to take home. Her feet were killing her and her back ached like no other, so she raised her hand into the air.

“Taxi!” She yelled out causing a taxi to quickly stop beside her. She opened the door and climbed in. “107 Hampton Street, please.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” The cab told her causing the breath to freeze in her throat for a moment. She fought against the memories of Bucky trying to resurf when the taxi pulled in front of her apartment. “That’d be 7.50.” Flora handed the man the money with a shaky hand.

“Thank you.” She whispered before shutting the door behind her then raced up to the apartment she shared with Peggy. She quickly unlock the door and slammed it shut. She leaned against the door as she tried to steady her breathing and keep the tears at bay.

“Maria?” Flora spun around quickly, her hand shooting into her purse to grab the gun inside it. She had her gun halfway out of her purse when her sight landed on Peggy.

“Peggy.” Flora breathe out shakily. She finally noticed the beautiful dress she was wearing. “Feel better now?” Peggy nodded her head a tad. Flora gave her a tired smile. “I’m glad, you look like a million bucks by the way.” She told her as she walked into the living only to pause at the disaster in front of her. “What the bloody hell happened here?”

“Well,” Peggy groaned as she stood back up, “We appear to have been robbed. My grandmother’s brooch and a few other things were taken.” Flora looked at the broken mirror and scattered mail on the floor.   
“Why would they go out the window?” Flora questioned, peeking her head out to the dilapidated fire escape, the ladder had broken some years ago and it was at least a six foot drop from the lowest landing to the alley way

“I suspect they heard me open the door,” Peggy stated, “They only took a few things from the vanity, your things seem to have been untouched, luckily, but I’d check to be sure.” she dusted off her dress and placed the broken bits of a saucer into the wastebin. “I’ve already spoken with the police. They highly doubt they’ll catch the man but I’ll talk to a few pawn shops and see if anything turns up.” Flora exhaled and ran her hand through her hair.

“This is a mess, Peg.” she sighed. She didn’t like this neighborhood in the first place, too many shifty eyed people lurked in the halls of their apartment building. “We have to find a new place. Preferably one with better security.” Flora said, bending down to pick up shattered pieces of their mirror.

“Agreed, I’ll pick up listings in the morning.” Peggy said, stretching her back. Flora eyed the brunette’s golden dress that clung to every curve perfectly.

“Well, are you going to tell me who was lucky enough to dance with you in that?” Flora smirked, “I’m glad you went out, let’s talk about that instead of this gloomy situation.” she said, pulling up a kitchen chair.

“Oh it was horrendous,” Peggy complained, “Terrible breath and his kissing-”

“You kissed him?” Flora gasped dramatically, making Peggy snort.

“It wasn’t my idea, anyway it was execrable. I practically had to peel the leech off me.” she shuttered. Flora threw her head back and laughed harder then she had in months.

“Dear God, what I would have paid to have seen that!” she cackled. Peggy couldn’t hide her own amusement and gave Flora a gentle shove.

“I’m so glad to see my misfortune is making one of us happy.” she teased. “How was work?” Flora just shrugged causing Peggy to frown. “You were there awfully late.” Flora begin to fidget as she picked things off the floor. “Maria.”

“What do you want me to say, Peggy?” Flora turned to her, her arms spread out from her. There are tears in her eyes. “That my life is unraveling right before me? That I’m absolutly nothing at work but a paperpusher? That I’m worried sick about Howard? Is that what you want to hear, Peggy?” Peggy’s eyes tear up as her friend breaks down in uncontrollable sobs.

“Oh, Maria.” Peggy brings Flora into a tight hug. “Everything will work out, I promise.” Flora takes a deep breath and moves herself out of Peggy’s arms.

“Yeah, sure.” She nods her head as she wipes her eyes. She takes another glance around at the mess. “I think I’m going to take a few days off to clean up this mess and find a new place for us.” Flora starts to head to her room, her shoulders drooping and her feet dragging.

“I could help if you want?” She heard Peggy ask.

“No, you go to work and do your stuff. I’ve got it.” Flora replied her hand on the doorknob to her room. She looked over her shoulder to Peggy. “Don’t worry about me, Pegs. I’ll be okay. Always am.” She gave a fake smile. “Sleep well.” Flora enters her room and shuts the door behind her. She leans her back against it while looking up at the ceiling. She let’s out a low groan as her back and feet remind her of the pain that they’re in. She shuffles over to her bed and plops down on it. She lifts up one of her foot and takes her heel off then repeats the process with the other one. Flora stands up to walk over to her vanity while taking off her earrings and watch. She glances at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the sight before her.

She didn’t have the seemingly permanent dark bags under her eyes last year, her eyes weren’t the dull jade color they are now. She sighed again and began braiding her hair for the evening, she wanted to get better, she wanted a goal, a meaning to her life again. It felt like her life had been frozen in this grey washed limbo ever since. . . . She shut her eyes and gripped the edge of the vanity, taking deep breaths trying to stop everything that had happened to her from barraging her mind.

Flora cracked her eyes open and looked at herself again. ‘ _A goal is what I need. . .’_ she thought back to Howard’s vague phonecall. Flora could feel the corners of her mouth tugging slowly across her face. She would make it her mission to find Howard, her new goal she decided that moment. Flora set her hairbrush down and for a moment, she swore she saw the woman she’d been looking back at her, her sharp eyes and determined smile. ‘ _Ready or not New York, Floramaria Erskine is making a comeback.’_

 


	14. Bridge and Tunnel

March 29, 1946

" _And now it's time for "The Captain America Adventure Program," brought to you by Roxxon Motor Oil. Tonight's thrilling tale takes us deep into the heart of the Ardennes forest, where Hitler's Nazi guard have ambushed the 107th infantry and taken Mariah Burstein, the battalion's beautiful triage nurse . . ._ " A train whistle blows through the radio. " _. . .as their hostage. "_

" _You lousy krauts are in big trouble once Captain America gets here._ " Flora all but gags at the woman's nasally voice. ' _Great Merlin this is horrible.'_  She thought to herself as she circled another apartment ad.

" _When I'm through with you, Hitler, you're gonna be seeing stars . . . and stripes!_ " Flora lifts her head and glares at the poor radio sitting on the counter across from her.

" _Nein!_ " She gave one last look at the radio before going back to the ad in front of her. " _You will bow down to the Fuhrer!_ "

"Angie, could you change that please?" Flora all but begged the woman. She was on her last nerve with the damn show, it followed her everywhere like a ghost that simply wouldn't let her forget.

"With pleasure, sugar." Angie quickly went to the radio and changed the station. "Arlene French beat me out for that part." Soon soothing jazz music flooded the restaurant. The tension in Flora's shoulders slowly faded away as the music played. Angie clears her throat. "You lousy krauts are in big trouble once Captain America gets here." She picks up the coffee jug and brings it over. "It's better, right?"

"Thrillingly realistic." Flora grumbles as Angie refills her cup.

"You and your sister moving?" She asked her. Flora looks up at her.

"Yeah, our apartment was broken into a day or so ago. And since Peggy found that one, I decide to find our new residence this time. One with better security and neighborhood." Flora told her. Angie takes the paper from her.

"Cozy two bedroom apartment. That means it's the size of a broom closet. Convenient to public transportation. You'll be living under the third avenue el." Flora sighed crossing her arms and dropped her head onto them. ' _Shooting Hydra agents was a lot easier than finding a place to live.'_  "But there's two availabilities at the place where I live." Flora lifts her head.

"Yeah, really?" She questioned.

"Yep! It's over on 63rd. It's real safe, lots of great girls. Plus, I'd be your neighbor, so that's nothing." Flora stares at Angie for a moment.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Angie. Could you show me around the building? I can wait for you to finish your shift?" She asked her.

"I would love to do nothing more, Maria." Angie looks down at her watch. "I have about an hour left then we can head over."

"Great!" Flora gave her a rare smile. Angie smiles back and gets back to work. Flora takes the rest of the newspaper out of her pocketbook and reads it while she waits for Angie. Flora turns to the front page, only to scoff at the title. "FBI Search For Howard Stark Moves To New Jersey." The FBI wouldn't have much luck with their search, Howard absolutely hated New Jersey with a passion. Flora chuckled to herself as she remembered the rant he had gone into while they had stayed in New Jersey for a meeting for Stark Industries. She had no idea what brought it on but only knew that Howard wouldn't be visiting that state again and had forbidden her from ever returning as well.

"Ready to go, Maria?" Flora let out a gasp in shock and snapped her head up. Angie looked at her startled for a moment. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's fine. I was just lost in thought is all." Flora told her as she checked her watch. "It's already been an hour?"

"Wow, you must've been really lost in thought." Angie chuckled as they head out of the restaurant.

"I've been known to lose track of time, usually it's because I'm working on a new project or something not memory lane." She replied. Angie perked up at hearing that.

"So it was a memory? Was it about a guy?" She questioned innocently. Flora cheeks pinked slightly but she remained quite. "Oh! So it is about a guy." Flora glanced at Angie out the corner of her eye taking in the beaming grin and eyes full of excitement.

"What's his name? What does he look like? Do you like him?" Angie began to fire off question after question not once letting Flora answer. Flora absently wondered if she was even taking a breath after each question as her skin takes on a light red color.

"Angie, breathe." Flora laughs as her friend stops talking and gulps in air like it's water. "But to answer a few of your questions. He's tall, much taller than me but not by much with an olive complexion with dark hair and eyes. He's a very dear friend of mine and his name is Howie." She chuckles.

"Is he smart?" Angie asked as they turned a corner. Flora nodded her head.

"Very smart, a genius in fact." She replied in a soft voice. "Though sometimes he let's it go to his head but under all that, he's a good man and I care very much about him." Angie watches her quietly. "I just wish he'd trust me more." Flora whispered to herself.

"I wish I had a man like that. Your so lucky, Maria." Angie told her as they finally reached her apartment building. "Welcome to The Griffith." Angie showed Flora around the building telling her about this or that about the place. "Hi Mary!" Angie waved to a women dressed in a blue suit.

"Hi!" Angie leans towards Flora.

"That's Mary - she's a legal secretary at Goodman, Kurtzberg, & Holliway." Flora waved to the woman as they walked by.

"Evelyn."

"Hey, Angie."

"Evelyn is a lounge singer at a club in midtown." Flora nodded to the woman. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hi."

"That's Sarah. She's a slut." Angie whispered causing Flora to snort in laughter. "I am so happy you're thinking about moving here. You're gonna love living here."

"Assuming Peggy and I are accepted." Flora told her. "We've never rented a flat that required an interview."

"It's just a formality. You'll both ace it. Miriam's a total pussycat." Angie shows her to Ms. Fry office. An older woman in a grey suit walks out and greets them.

"Hello, you must be Maria Carter?" She asked after they've shake hands.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Flora replied. Ms. Fry gave her an up and down glance before motioning for her to follow into the office.

"Please, have a seat." She gestured towards the chair.

"Thank you, ma'am." Flora open her pocketbook and pulled out her rent application then handed it to Miss. Fry. Flora sits still while she goes over it while tapping her pen on the desk and giving her side glances.

"Your references are impeccable. Senator Palmer is especially complimentary." Flora gives her a small smile.

"He and my father were dear friends." She told her remembering everything Peggy had told her about her family. Miss. Fry nods and puts the application down.

"How long do you see yourself working for the telephone company?" Flora stills for a moment, thinking.

"Only until I'm married, Miss. Fry." Was her answer which caused her to receive a happy smile.

"In a city filled with temptation, debauchery, and mischief, the Griffith hotel is a haven for proper young ladies. Our code of conduct is indisputable. Attire should be demure and elegant." Flora glance down at her blue-green dress not seeing anything wrong with it. "Curfew is ten. No drinking. No men above the first floor. No exceptions. Is that clear, Miss. Carter?"

"Perfectly." Flora replied nodding her head.

~o~

"You sure know how to work a person." Angie praised as they walked out the doors of the Griffith. Flora threw her head back and laughed. It was nearly 6 o'clock and the sun was casting an orange glow over everything.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to the bus stop?" Angie asked.

"Yes, apparently dinner is in a few minutes and the ladies who abide at the Griffith put punctuality high on their priorities list." Flora teased, making Angie roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, ok. I'll catch you tomorrow then!" she waved, bouncing back up the stairs. Flora chuckled and waved before heading south to the closest bus stop. By her estimation, if the bus ran on time, she and Peggy could have half of their apartment packed up and ready to move in by tomorrow evening. Flora turned the corner onto a residential street, all the children were inside for supper so it was a rather peaceful walk until a payphone began to ring. Flora paused for a moment and scanned the street for anyone else that would be expecting a call. The ringing suddenly stopped however. ' _Wrong number.'_ Flora told herself and continued down to the bus stop when yet another payphone, across the street this time, began to ring. Curiosity peaked, Flora made quick strides to the booth and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"Maria, it's me." said the voice. Flora's grip tightened on the phone.

"Howard, how do you know where I am?" she asked in a hush tone. The street was empty and the blinds to nearly every window were drawn, she was sure.

"I have my ways. How's the apartment search going?" he asked.

"Howard, we both know this isn't a casual Friday night conversation. Where are you? Are you safe?" Flora kept her voice low despite no one being around to hear their conversation.

"I'm fine, with friends." he answered, "I'm calling to warn you, doll face." Flora felt her gut tighten.

"What do you mean?" her heart rate was starting to quicken, she tugged at the seam of her dress in attempt to stay calm.

"I can't go into detail, that'll only put you in more danger. Not everything is as it seems, I got someone else on my tail."  
"You mean aside from every federal organization in the United States?"

"Shockingly I don't make friends as well as I do enemies. Just keep an eye out for anyone who looks shifty, scars on the face are usually a good sign."

"Howard, this isn't a comic book. Be serious or I'm hanging up." Flora demanded. She could hear Howard groan on the other end of the phone.

"I am being serious, just don't go down any dark alleys or go anywhere alone. I don't know how much these guys know about my personal life, not the publicized one but my real private life." Flora's mouth parted ever so slightly, he actually sounded scared. Truly and honestly frightened of these people.

"All right, Howard. I'll watch my back, but only if you do the same." she conceited. She could hear his sigh of relief barely above the other noise in the background of wherever he was hiding out at.

"Thank you. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Maria." and the line went dead. Flora hung the phone back up on it's hook and chewed her thumbnail. ' _What on earth have you gotten yourself into this time, Howard…'_


	15. Time and Tide

April 16, 1946

Flora sat quietly across from Peggy as they ate breakfast, deep in thought about Howard's second vague call.

"Powdered eggs again. What am I paying for?" A woman in a nurse uniform sits down next to her.

"Still, better than the Blitz, right, English one and two?" Flora chuckled slightly.

"Oh, just barely." Peggy answered.

"Morning, girls." A blonde said happily.

"Someone had a late night." Flora raised an eyebrow at Peggy.

"What time did the cat drag you in?" One of the girls asked.

"I didn't exactly get dragged out." Flora raised her eyebrows in shock while trying not to choke on the fork full of powdered eggs in her mouth. ' _Oh, papa I still have no clue why everyone is so crazy about . . . dancing.'_

"Molly, you didn't." Angie said worriedly.

"What can I say? Jimmy is very persuasive." Molly told them.

"And nimble." Peggy stated.

"You got a guy, Peggy?" The nurse asked her. Flora shot a glance at Peggy with a secretive smile.

"I'm afraid I'm married to my work at the moment." She replied. The nurse turned to Flora.

"What about you, Maria? Have a guy in mind?" Flora froze for a moment.

"I'm in the same boat as Peggy." She cleared her throat. "No one really caught my eye yet."

"What about Howie?" Angie asked her. Peggy turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Howie?" She repeated, a smirk beginning to form on her lips. Flora just shoots her a glare.

"He's just a friend." Flora wipes at her mouth then stands up. "Well, good day, ladies. It's off to work I go." Flora makes to walk away when Miss. Fry enters the dining hall.

"Ah, Miss. Carter, please sit. This will only be a moment." Flora turns back and slowly sits back down. "In 1925, the great Harry Houdini performed at this very building."

"Ugh, Houdini. That's never good." Angie groans.

"Women stood spellbound and watched as he escaped from handcuffs, straitjackets, steamer trunks. But the one trick he could not pull off was ascending that stairs. It's a simple rule, ladies. No men above the first floor." Flora quickly glanced at the frozen blonde. "Molly Bowen. . ." Molly looked to Miss. Fry. "Please go to your room and pack your things." Molly looks back over the table in shock and stands up.

"Miss. Fry . . . please."

"I hope you had a splendid evening, because it will be your last at the Griffith." Miss. Fry told her then points her finger towards the stairs. Molly quickly walks out of the hall in tears. "Let her be an example for the rest of you. This institution is not unlike Fort Knox or Alcatraz." Flora raised an amused eyebrow and looked at Peggy, receiving the same look. "Whether by force or trickery, this building is impenetrable." Flora watches Miss. Fry's back as she leave. ' _Challenge accepted, Lady Hag.'_

"Can you believe that?" Angie scoffs.

"I don't, actually." Flora looks towards Peggy. "No building is impenetrable." She quickly gets up and leaves. Flora frowns and narrow her eyes. Peggy had been brushing her off more often than not lately and then being vague about where she goes. Flora lets out a deep sigh then heads to work for another day of hell. Just as she was about to put her things down the chief yells for her. She quickly walks over to his office and knocks on his door.

"You wanted to see me, Chief Dooley?" She asked as he waved her in.

"Yeah, can you tells us what this thing is, Erskine?" He questioned and pointed to a typewriter. Flora furrow her brow in confusion and glanced at the three men in the room. She went to open her mouth, Dooley raised a hand cutting her off. "And before you say typewriter, there's other parts. Thompson." Flora watched as Thompson pull out other pieces and set them on the desk. Flora looks on with wide eyes in amazement, she looks back at Dooley and gestures towards his seat.

"May I?" Dooley waves his hand and Flora quickly sits down in the chair. She gingerly picks up a metal razor and twirls it in her hand. "This is absolutely amazing." She whispered then looks at the other pieces before putting the pieces together. Once everything was in it's proper place Flora sat back in the chair. "This is genius."

"What is it, Erskine?" Thompson asked her, slightly impressed at her skills.

"It's a long-range transmitter." She began, "Now I don't know how long exactly but it could quite possibly reach Moscow though that is a bit of a stretch. That's all I have for now since I can't see what makes it tick." Dooley turns to Thompson.

"Run the picture by your Embassy friend." Thompson nods.

"I'm on it." He replied.

"Hey, passport guy's mine." Krzeminski whines.

"You got any friends in Moscow?" Dooley asked him.

"Or anywhere else?" Flora's lips twitch at Thompson snip.

"Don't be that guy." They all looked towards the door when someone knocked.

"Ran the license plate we pulled from the Roxxon debris. Belongs to Howard Stark" Sousa states. Flora brow furrows again as she listen.

"I found that." Flora rolled her eyes at Krzeminski.

"Where's the rest of the car?" Dooley questioned.

"Uh, we just got a plate and a bumper. Boss, Stark was on the lam when Roxxon went down. Do we really think he would risk his freedom to blow it up? Or in - whatever the hell happened." Sousa begins to ask.

"Somebody was driving that car. I want to know who." Dooley told him. Sousa nods and hobbles out of the room going back to his desk. Flora glanced back at the men and begins to walk towards the door.

"If that's all you were needing, sir?" She questioned.

"Yes, thank you." Flora nods and heads over to her desk. As she sits down, she begins to wonder why a piece of Howard's car was found at the crime scene. He had told her he was out of town so the only other person beside her that was allowed to even glance at, let alone drive his vast collection of cars, was Jarvis.

"Sousa, you're with me. Let's go." Flora watched Thompson and Sousa leave. She was about to follow them when Krzeminski stopped her.

"Hey, Erskine!" Flora shoulders dropped as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, Krzeminski?" She questioned.

"Why haven't you started the lunch order, sweetcheeks?" Flora glared at the man. Krzeminski just raised an eyebrow. "Well, Erskine? Get wiggling." Flora grounded her teeth as she stormed back to her desk to grab her notebook and pen. She quickly got everyone's order and called it in then raced to the sandwich shop just down the block. She hurriedly passed out the orders to make it back to her desk in time for her phone to ring.

"Hello?" She asked when she answered.

"Erskine, it's Sousa."

"Is there something I can do for you, Sousa?" She asked patiently.

"Yeah, could you go down to the NYPD and find the stolen car report Stark's butler reported?" He asked her.

"I'll see what I can do." Flora told him and hung up. She picks up her jacket and heads to the police department. She quickly receives the file and goes back to the SSR. As she walking back to her desk, Peggy comes in right behind her.

"Work day starts at 9:00 a.m., honey." She heard Krzeminski tell Peggy.

"Tell me, Agent Krzeminski, who are you bringing to the show - your wife or your girlfriend?" Peggy shot back causing the boys to laugh.

"Why are you so late, Peggy? That's not like you." Flora asked her once she got closer.

"I had something important to discuss with someone." Flora frown at the vague answer. She turns to look directly at her.

"Are you hiding something, Peg?" Peggy stares at her for a moment before point at the file in her hand.

"What's that?" Flora blinked at the change of subject.

"Stolen car report." She replied and walks out of the room again. She slowly open the door to the viewing room. "Here's that report you wanted, Sousa." She holds the file out to him.

"Thanks, Erskine." He takes it and puts it on the desk.

"No problem." Flora silently watches Jarvis as Thompson goes into the room.

"We really appreciate you coming down here to talk with us, Mr. Jarvis." Thompson told him.

"Well, naturally. But I don't think I can tell you anything that isn't already in the missing-car report I filed." Jarvis replied, calmly.

"That report might take us a while to dig up." Flora frown at Thompson lie. He obviously knew that Sousa had called her to get the file. "You see, the NYPD aren't as efficient as the SSR at record-keeping, which is saying something, because our files are a wreck." Flora bristled at the snide remark.

"That hurts. My filing's impeccable." She heard Sousa say.

"Isn't that Stark's butler?" Flora asked playing dumb since Dooley hadn't told her to leave yet. He turned to her.

"You know this guy?" He asked. Flora shook her head.

"Only from the file." She lied. "Do you think he was really involved in the Roxxon implosion?"

"Maybe he didn't blow the place up but he's capable of driving a getaway car." Dooley replied.

"It's funny." Flora turn back to watch the interrogation. "A lot of stuff gets stolen from Howard Stark - cars, bombs, death rays."

"Actually, the death ray's accounted for. It's in Nevada, I believe." Flora smile slightly.

"Hmm." Thompson puts the folder down into front of Jarvis. "You know these men?" Jarvis takes his glasses out of his pocket and places them on his nose. "Take a good look. We have reliable information that says that both of these men were in possession of some of your boss's misdoings, and now they're dead." Flora sits down in the chair behind Dooley.

"Oh, what a pity. Sounds like you found out thieves." Jarvis puts his glasses away.

"Unless, of course, they were working for your boss." Thompson said.

"Would you look at that? Five minutes in, and Thompson hasn't knocked out a single tooth." Sousa said casually.

"Well, don't let this guy fool you. He may be a butler - butlers know powerful people." Dooley told him. "If we don't play this just right, he'll have a dozen lawyers down here by lunch."

"What about the stolen-car report?" Flora questioned glancing at the mention file.

"Currently lost in the system." Flora looks at her boss in shock.

"But if the car was actually stolen, we got nothing to use on him." Sousa said.

"Eh, we got something that'll rattle this limey's cage good." Flora narrowed her eyes as she began to think on what to do.

"I'll tell you, you know what I would do if the bumper fell off my car while I was committing a crime?" Flora looks back towards the glass. "I'd file a stolen-car report."

"Well, if you're implying that Mr. Stark would ever -" Thompson throws the folder at Jarvis.

"I'm implying you. Mr. Stark's on the run."

"He is also an innocent man." Jarvis told him. Thompson turn to look at the mirror then turned back to Jarvis.

"I can see why he hired you. You're smart, cool-headed, extremely loyal, which is surprising, considering you were charged with treason." Flora's eyes went wide. ' _Oh, no.'_

"There you go. Stay on him." Dooley muttered.

"Oh, yeah. It's right here. There's not much in there. But seeing as whatever you did's been swept under a rug, I'm guessing it's a big green one made of Stark money, hmm?" Thompson gets up and sits on the desk next to Jarvis. "So you dodged the treason conviction." Thompson begins to clap. "But you couldn't get out of the dishonorable discharge. Well, I guess money can't buy everything." Flora stood up and quickly left the room. She raced to her desk scrambling through a pile of files on her desk.

"Maria, what's going on?" She heard Peggy asked as she race back to the room.

"Excuse me, Chief Dooley. I need your signature, sir." She said as she opened the door.

"What? Can't it wait?" He asked.

"I'm afraid the codes are ready for analysis. I need your approval." Flora walks over and places the stack of folders on top of the stolen-car report she got for them. Dooley gave her an unbelieveable stare as he signed the page. Flora clears her throat.

"Thank you." She said as she picked the files backup including the car report. Flora walks into the room opposite and stands behind the wall waiting for them to go back to Jarvis.

"What do you think?" She heard Thompson ask.

"I think he's on the verge of telling you what Stark had for breakfast two months ago." Dooley told him.

"Really nice, Jack." Sousa said.

"Feel him sweat? Wife's the key. Stay on the wife." Flora frowned. ' _No one messes with Jarvis or Ana.'_  She heard them start walking towards the room with Jarvis in it and silently walked out of the room as they open the door.

"Mr. Jarvis, I want you to meet -"

"Chief Dooley, I'm afraid I mistakenly took your stolen-car report." Flora told them, loudly. Thompson and Dooley all but glared angrily at her while Jarvis sent her a small smirk.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, gentlemen." Jarvis said as he stood up from the chair. "Unless you're going to arrest and charge me, I'll be on my way. If there's anything further you'd like to discuss, please feel free to contact one of Mr. Stark's attorneys." Dooley turned back to her, his lips pulled into a tight line. Flora looked away while taking a deep breath. ' _I'm in deep shit and none of my boys are here to pull me out.'_  She finally realized.  
"Erskine, my office. Now." Flora nodded and followed after the two furious agents. As soon as the door closed, Dooley turned on her. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" He got right up into her face.

"I-I didn't -" She stuttered in shock, her eyes beginning to tear up slightly.

"Exactly. You didn't think. For the love of Eve, will somebody tell me what I did, who I cheesed off to have you dumped in my lap?" Flora opened and shut her mouth before looking down at the floor. "And you wonder why you never catch any actual assignments." Dooley looks over her shoulder causing her to look out the door.

"Hey." She watched as Sousa leads Jarvis out of the office. "You see this man?" Flora turned back to Dooley and followed his pointed finger that lead to Thompson. "He did exemplary work today, and you ruined it. Now, what do you have to say to him?"

"Agent Thompson, I apologize." She said softly.

"Agent Erskine, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it." He told her.

"Doesn't even begin to cover it." Dooley repeated. Flora turned to look at him with watery green eyes. "Get out of my sight."

"Sir." Flora nodded and quickly left his office. She paused for a moment as everyone watched her before striding over to her desk and collect her things then walk out of the building. Once she was finally out on the sidewalk, she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Miss. Erskine?" Flora let out a gasp and spun around. Standing right behind her was Jarvis.

"You scared the living daylight out me, Jarvis." She told as she placed a hand over her racing heart.

"My apologies, ma'am." He gave her a slight bow of his head. "Could I perhaps give you a ride to your place of living? In repayment of getting me out of there."

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Jarvis." She answered with a small smile.

"Very good, Miss. Erskine." He opened the door for her and she got in. As he started the car, Flora bit her lip in thought.

"Jarvis?" She asked, quietly. He looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?"

"Could we go to your place for a cup of tea and a chat?" Jarvis gave her a soft look.

"I would like nothing more, Miss. Erskine." Flora gave him a bright smile and relaxed against the seat, watching the scenery as they drove to Howard's maison. Once they pulled into the driveway and parked, Jarvis opened the door for her. Flora stepped out of the car and let out a deep breath. "Welcome home, Miss. Erskine." Flora threw her head back and let out a lively laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it is like home Mr. Jarvis." She told him after she calmed down. Jarvis chuckled himself as he showed her inside.

"What type of tea can I make for you today?" Jarvis asked her as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Lavender if you have it and if not, Earl Grey works just fine." She replied as she sat down. "I've been having a stressful few days."

"You're in luck, Miss. Erskine. Mr. Stark makes sure that every one of his residence is stocked with your preference of teas. Would you like some biscuits with your tea?" Flora shook her head.

"Not today, thank you." Jarvis nods his head.

"I shall go put the kettle on." Flora watches him leave and walk into the kitchen. She waits a few moments before getting up from her seat and quickly but quietly walk to where Howard kept his inventions. When she finally reaches the room she checks her watch. ' _Okay, I have about ten minutes left before Jarvis brings the tea.'_  She enters the room and stares at the massive hole in the ground.

"Merlin's beard." She groans as she walks over to the hole and looks down. "They must of used the sewer to get the items out, but how and without anyone seeing or hearing them?" She questioned to herself then check her watch. "Crap!" She swears and races back to the sitting room. She makes it just in time before Jarvis pushes the tea chart in. Jarvis raises an eyebrow at her slightly redden face and her short breaths.

"Are you quite all right, Miss. Erskine?" He asked as he pours her a cup of tea and hands it over to her.

"Hmmm?" She hummed before widen her eyes. "Oh! I'm quite fine, Mr. Jarvis. It's just a bit stuffy in here is all."

"I see. I'll open a window, shall I?" He moves over and cracks a window open. "Yes, that's much better." Flora gave him a smile and motioned for him to sit down. "Miss. Erskine, I really shouldn't."

"Jarvis, I haven't seen you in ages and I have been dreadfully lonely recently. Please, have a seat and chat with me?" She gives him her green puppy eyes. Jarvis tries to look away and not give in like Howard had told him but finds himself sitting down across from her.

"Drats." Flora let's out a trickle of giggles at his outburst while she makes him a cup of tea.

"How's Ana, Jarvis?" She asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"Delightful, though she wishes you would visit more." Flora fiddled with her cup.

"Well, I've been very busy at work lately. Peggy keeps disappearing on me which causes my work load to triple and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep, as well." She sighed and takes another sip of tea.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's worth it staying here. There's nothing left for me here." Jarvis watches her eyes dull to a jade green and her look becomes distant. "I've lost everything except Peggy and Howard and even they are slowly slipping through my fingers." She turns to Jarvis with a brittle smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Am I cursed to be alone until the day I die?"

"Maria." Jarvis says softly. "I know for a fact that Mr. Stark shall never leave your side, he's much too selfish to do so. And you have Ana and I here to welcome you with open arms. Now with Miss. Carter, maybe you should try to talk to her about how you're feeling?" Flora sniffles slightly and clears her throat.

"Thank you, Jarvis." She checks her watch and saw it was close to dinner at the Griffith. "I believe it's time to head home. If I could get a ride back that would be swell."

"Of course, Miss. Erskine. As if I would let you take a taxi or heaven forbid the bus, Mr. Stark would have my head." Jarvis grimaces as he cleans up the table.

"Mr. Jarvis?" He turns back to look at her.

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?" He questioned.

"Could you possibly part with a bottle of Schnapps by chance?" She asked.

"I do believe we have a few bottles." He answered and headed off to the kitchen. He soon returns with a bottle of the asked for Schnapps and hands it over to Flora. She reads the label on the bottle.

"This is from Germany." She said looking up to him. Jarvis gave her a small smile and Flora clutched the bottle closer. "If you hear from Howard any time soon tell him thank you."

"Of course." He leads her back to the car and opens the door for her. She slides in and he shuts the door behind her. The ride back to the Griffith was just as quiet as the ride to Howard's mansion.

"Thank you so much for today, Jarvis." She told him as she got out of the car after he opened it for her.

"It's the least I could do, Miss. Erskine. I hope you have a wonderful evening." Jarvis said as he shuts the door.

"And you, Mr. Jarvis. Tell Ana I say hello and I'll try to visit soon." She replied. Jarvis nods and gets back in the car then drives away. Flora walks up the stairs and heads straight for Peggy's room. "Peggy?" She knocked on the door. She heard a few loud thumps and a bit of shuffling before the door swings open. Flora quickly walks into the room.

"Hello, Maria." Peggy shuts the door behind her.

"So, I've had a rubbish day and a new bottle of Schnapps. Would you like to share it with me and bitch about the boys at the office?" Flora asked her, hopefully.

"Oh, sounds lovely, but I was just about to go to bed." The smile was slowly melting off Flora's face.

"It just turned eight, Peggy." She said, confused.

"I'm sorry, Maria but I'm really tired. M-maybe some other time." Flora watches her as she heads to the door and opens it. Flora starts to walk towards the door.

"Didn't mean to disturb you." She said, softly while holding back her tears.

"No, you didn't disturb me." Flora shook her head.

"It's okay, Peg. I get it." She walks out the door and over to her apartment.

"Maria-"

"Oh." They both turn to Miss. Fry and a tall blonde. "Ah, Misses Carters, may I introduce you to our new resident, Miss. Dorothy Underwood?"

"Oh, call me Dottie." She said excitedly. Flora gives her a tired smile.

"Welcome to the Griffith, you'll just love it here." She opens her door. "Not to be rude but I've had a very long day so if you'll excuse me." She enters her room and shuts the door on the three shocked faces behind her. Flora walked over to her bed and dropped down on it. She laid down on her bed while starting up at the ceiling for a moment before reaching under her bed and pulling out a small box. She opened the box and pulled out a picture. She glides a gentle finger over the man's face.

"Oh, Steve. If you could see me now." She places a soft kiss to the photo as tears run down her cheeks. She soon falls asleep with tear tracks dried on her cheeks and Steve's picture laying on the floor.

~o~

Apirl 17, 1946

Flora and Peggy ignored one another as they stepped out of the elevator together to come in contact with crying females. Flora raised an eyebrow but continued on to the second elevator while Peggy slowly walked by.

"Rose? What is it?" Peggy asked her.

"Oh, girls. It's too awful." Flora placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder. Peggy and Flora shared a look and quickly walked to the office. They both slowed down as the gloom hits them at the entrance. Flora glances around the room and her eyes stop on the flowers on top of Krzeminski desk. She looked over at Thompson before walking over to him. He glances up at her, the rim of his eyes a bright red.

"Jack." She whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, having no other way to comfort the man. He puts his hand on top of her's and gives it a gentle squeeze. "How did it happen?" She asked him.

"Professional hit. Him and our only witness." Thompson shook his head. "Must have been watching us at the scene."

"I knew something was fishy about that anonymous tip. Who does that?" Flora turned to Peggy and Sousa.

"Wait, someone called us?" She asked, confused.

"A concerned citizen?" Flora turned to Peggy.

"And exactly how did they know our number? We aren't in the phonebook." Peggy stared at her for a moment. "If they were a concerned citizen they should have called the cops."

"Somebody targeted them, and I'm gonna find that bastard." Sousa spoke up. Everyone glanced up as Dooley walked out of his office.

"Whatever happened last night, don't any of you forget - Krzeminski would still be with us today if it wasn't for Howard Stark, whether he pulled the trigger or not. We're only neck-deep in this mess because of him. I want action plans on my desk in one hour. Stay vigilant. I'm not losing any more of you." Dooley paused as he looked around at them. "Now I've got to go call Krzeminski's wife."

"I'll call his girlfriend." Thompson sighed. Flora gave his shoulder one last squeeze and walks over to her desk. ' _Oh, Howard, the mess you've made.'_  She brings her elbows up on the desk and places her face into her hands. She hated this feeling, she had felt this feeling one too many times in her life so far. The feeling that came with losing a comrade even if she didn't like that man, he was still one of them. The day went by in a blur for Flora and soon it was time to go home. As she began to pack up her things a shadow loom over her causing her to glance up.

"Peggy?" She questioned, perplexed. They haven't talked to each other since their little spat yesterday.

"Do you still have that bottle of Schnapps?" Flora stared at her for a moment before a smile stretch out on her lips.

"Yeah, I do actually. Want to crack it open?" Peggy return the smile with bright eyes.

"I would love to." Flora stood up and held her arm out to her.

"Let's go, Carter. I can hear that bottle calling our names." The girls giggled as they walked home arm in arm knowing that they were going to be okay.

 


	16. The Blitzkrieg Button

April 24, 1946

Flora yawned as she ran a hand through her hair before closing her father's notebook. She laid her cheek in one of her hands as she check the time.

"Another night with no sleep, Erskine." She muttered to herself. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the bookshelf. She gently placed the frayed notebook behind a couple of other books before heading to her closet to change clothes. As she was picking out a dress, a noise in the hallway caught her attention. She put the dress back on the rack and tiptoed to the door. She slowly opened it and peeked her head out into the hallway. She gasped at the sight before her. There was a man in the hallway and not just any man, it was Howard Stark.

"Howard?" She questioned. Howard spun around and gave her his signature smirk.

"Hey, doll face." Flora gaped at him for a moment before glaring. She stormed over to him and smacked him across the face. "OW! Jesus, woman!" He whined as he covered his cheek. Flora just huffed.

"Six months, Howard. I haven't seen you in almost six months beside those two calls and all you have to say is 'Hey, doll face'?" She hissed as him. Howard opened his mouth to reply when Flora quickly covers it. "Shhh!" She placed a finger to her lip. She could vaguely heard Miss. Fry talking to someone as they walked up the stair. "Quickly, my room." She began to push Howard to her room.

"If you wanted me in your room all this time, all you had to do was ask." Flora rolled her eyes and gave him a final push into her room.

"I swear to God, Stark, I will slap you again." She warned him then turn to press her ear to the door.

"Are you familiar with the Id and the Ego?" She heard Miss. Fry ask the girl.

"Are they children's characters?" Flora pulled away from the door as if it had burned her. She stared at the door with wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"Peggy?" The word was so soft that Howard had to strain his ears to hear it. Howard reached out towards her but Flora smacked his hand away. "Don't. Just don't." Flora told him and pressed her ear back against the door.

"Miss. Carter, your laundry?" Flora heard them walk away to the dumbwaiter staff then proceeded to wait for Miss. Fry to leave.

"Howard?" She heard Peggy whisper shout and stepped out into the hall, standing at the top of the steps with her arms crossed.

"Lose something, Carter?" Peggy gasped in surprised and spun around to face her. "My room, now." Flora stormed back into her room. She watched Howard as he messed around with her kettle and pours two cups of tea. "Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on." Howard and Peggy looked at her nervously. "Well?"

"I missed you, Maria." Howard starts to walk towards her but she takes a few steps back, shaking her head.

"No, Howard. Don't you dare try to change the subject. I want the truth." She looked at him with bright green eyes. "No, I deserve the truth, from the both of you." Howard watches her for a moment before sighing.

"At least have a seat, please." He begged her.

"I'll stay right where I am, thank you." She told him stubbornly.

"For God sake, Maria. Quit being stubborn and sit down now." Peggy ordered her. Flora glared at her and pointed at her.

"You don't get to order me around, Carter. Not now." She snarled at her, her green eyes flashing dangerously. Howard quickly moves to stand between the two furious women.

"Alright, back it up!" Howard spreads his hands out to keep them apart. "Now let's all take a deep calm breath." Flora takes a few steps back while taking a few deep breaths and crosses her arms. Peggy let's out a long sigh and moves to sit down on the bed. "Okay, this is good. That's much better." Both girls rolled their eyes at the man.

"Maria, Howard contacted me out of the blue a few months ago. I wanted to tell you but we both thought you'd be safer in the dark about this." Peggy started explaining.

"Plausible deniability." Howard interjected.

"Not another word, Howard." Peggy snapped, putting him back in his place. Flora place her hands on her hips.

"You know I could have helped with whatever scheme you two-"

"Three, you forgot Jarvis." Howard interrupted

"Stuff it, Howard." Both women ordered in tandem. Flora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to control her rising stress levels.

"I could have been helping! I have access to all of Stark Industries files, SSR files, and the lab! Do you know how much easier it would have been if you had let me in on this?" Flora cried. Peggy opened her mouth briefly, but shut it as though she didn't want to say what she was thinking.

"We didn't want to put you in danger, Maria. I was nearly killed I'm not sure how many times in the past two months." Peggy defended, "I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Flora furrowed her brow, she knew Peggy could hold her own against an army with a pistol and compact but so could she.

"You know what I'm capable of, Peggy." Flora said coldly, staring her friend down.

"It was my idea," Howard brought himself forward, "It was all me. I begged Peg not to tell you so if you're going to be mad at anyone, let it be me." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't want you to get caught up in all this paranoid, 'patriotic' nonsense." he said.

"Things on Capitol Hill have been chaotic and dangerous. You may be able to handle bullets, doll face but politics is a whole other ball game." he sat down in one of the chairs next to Peggy.

"They can ruin your reputation, ruin your life even and never have to take responsibility. I couldn't risk them taking anything from you." Howard said softly. His words almost convinced her,  _almost._

"Good intentions or not, I'm not some child who needs to be coddled or protected from the big bad wolf." Flora retorted, "I can handle myself. I thought you two trusted me." she stormed past Peggy and Howard to the door.

"If you need me, don't bother. I may not be up for the challenge." she grabbed her hat and purse and slammed the door behind her. Flora had no idea where she was going but simply let her feet take her away from Peggy and Howard. She walked in an angry haze for who knows how long. When the red haze had cleared from her mind, she raised her head and found herself in Queens, quite the distance from The Griffith. She walked down a familiar iron gated street until she was in front of a rust colored townhouse. Suddenly she realized it was the home she had shared with her father for just barely two years. She stared at it with wide eyes for a moment. ' _I forgotten about this place.'_  She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs. She looked over her shoulders to make sure there was no one nearby before taking her wand out of her purse and pressed it against the lock.

"Alohomora." She whispered and the lock clicked open. She casted one more glance around then enter the building. She coughs as a wave of dust hits her in the face. She waves her hand to clear it while taking in her surrounding. All of the furniture had sheets covering them with a thick layer of dust on top.

She recounted each photo that used to hang on the walls as she passed through the antechamber, her father had proudly displayed her graduation photo in the middle of all the rest. She smiled faintly at the memory as she made her way to the living room. She recounted the sturdy bookshelf that used to be by the window and how Papa always had a healthy mix of classical and jazz music coming from their record player. She walked over to the wingback chair pulled the cover off it and sat down. She sunk into the still plush chair and stared at the wall blankly, ' _The wallpaper has faded since the last time I was here._ ' she thought, remembering the rich terra cotta color it had once been.

The house used to be so full of life and now it was an empty husk, silent as a grave. This house used to be home but now it was an aching reminder of everything she's lost; her biological parents, her adoptive parents, her adoptive brother, her friends and their families, Bucky, and the first love of her life. All she had left was Howard, Peggy, Ana, and Jarvis. ' _Just four people.'_  She let out a huff at the thought, while slamming a fist on the arm of the chair and though they had royally pissed her off she was still worried about them.

She lifts her wrist and checks the time. It was close to lunch and Howard had probably stayed in her room waiting for her to come back. Flora stood up and threw the sheet back over the chair. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she turned and cast one last look around the empty house.

"I'll be back, I promise." She whispered, closing the door softly behind her. Once again she let her feet guide her home, not taking any notice of her surroundings. Before she entered into the Griffith, she stopped by a food stand.

"Three hot dogs, please." The man nodded and quickly got the hot dogs wrapped up for her. "Keep the change." She told the man as she gave him a dollar.

"Thank you, miss!" She waved her hand as she rushed up the stairs of the apartment to her room without anyone seeing her. Flora gave her door a soft knock before it swung open and she was pulled inside.

"Bloody hell, Howard." She snapped, yanking her arm from his grip.

"Sorry." He shrugged sheepishly with his hands in his pockets. Howard glanced at her then down to the floor for a few awkward moments before Flora sighed and held the hot dogs out towards him.

"I got these for you. You're most likely hungry." She said softly. Howard took the offered dogs from her with a small smile.

"Thanks, doll face." Flora just nodded as she takes her coat and hat off and hung them up.

"Have you been eating well lately, Maria? You look much thinner from the last time I saw you."

"I'm fine, Howard." She told him. As she turned around one of the hot dogs was an inch from her nose. "Howard, I'm not-"

"Please." She looked up at him and sighed at the worry and concern swimming in those breathtaking brown eyes of his. She took the hot dog from his hand and sat down on her bed next to him.

"Oh, yeah. That hits the spot." Flora chuckled slightly as Howard laid down behind her. She soon finished her food and threw their trash away. She went back to her bed and laid next to Howard, resting her head over his heart. Howard wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper.  
"I know." She whispered back.

"I missed you." Howard pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you, too but I'm still very cross with you." She felt his chuckles more than heard them.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." A few blissfully peaceful minutes passed before Flora cleared her throat.

"What did you do while I was out?" She asked him. Howard reached into his pocket and pulled out a mahogany colored pen.

"Say 'Cheese', doll face." He lifts up the pen and points it towards them. Flora smiles as a camera shutter clicks. Her eyes widen in awe as she grabs the pen out of his hand and sits up.

"You finally figured out lens miniaturization? Howard, this is amazing!" She said, excitedly. Howard watched her with a satisfied grin as she tried to figure its inner mechanisms out.

"I had Peggy take it to the SSR to take pictures of what inventions your guys found." Flora looked down at him. "There's one I need back and I need you to steal it for me." Flora bites her lip as Howard got up and filed through the photos until he pulled one the right one from the bottom. In the picture was a metallic orb, Flora squinted at it and took the picture from Howard's hands .

"I don't remember this one." She looks towards him. "What is it? What does it do?"

"As you know not all of the inventions are active but this one." He taps the picture. "This one is. While you were fighting with the Howling Commandos and Captain America, London was antsy about Germany dropping bombs on her. So I created the Blitzkrieg button. You press the button, and you get an instant city-wide blackout." Flora looked back to the photo as he continued. "The bombers can't see where to unload."

"I see, so what's the problem with it?" She questioned.

"I couldn't figure out how to turn the lights back on. They went out because the electrical grids were destroyed. If that thing is activated in New York -"

"The whole tri-state area would be plunged into a massive blackout for years." She finished for him.

"Exactly." he nodded grimly

"So how do I diffuse it?" She looked towards him.

"Well, that's the whole reason I'm here. I'm the only one that can turn it off." Flora furrowed her brow for a moment, ' _What is he hiding?'_. Anything Howard Stark could do, Flora could do. There was something more to this Blitzkrieg button then Howard was telling her.

"And here I thought you were here because of me." She teased. Howard smirked and handed her a similar looking device as in the photo.

"This is a mockup. You swap that found with the real thing, no one will be the wiser." She takes the object and holds it in her hands. "Don't let anyone touch it."

"All right." She brushed her skirt off before heading for the door.

"Maria." She turns back to look at him. "I'm already considered a traitor. Don't let me be the guy who shut down the greatest city on the planet."

"I won't, Howard." He stood up and walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. There was a flash of hesitation in his eyes before he softly pressed his lips to her cheek.

"A kiss for good luck." He teased, Flora stared at him in shock before smiling.

"I believe that's my line, Mr. Stark." Howard chuckled.

"I think it was time for me to repay the favor." Flora just shook her head and heads out. Walking out of The Griffith's doors, Flora spotted Jarvis in his car just a little way down the street.

"Could you give me a ride, Mr. Jarvis?" She asked him at his window before getting into the passenger seat.

"Where to, Miss. Erskine?" He asked as he starts the car.

"The SSR, please." They quickly pulled up to the building. "Keep the car running. I won't be but a moment."

"Of course, ma'am." She looked towards Jarvis.

"It's just a single switch, correct?" She asked, peering through her eyelashes at the driver seat. Jarvis nervously brought his fingers up to his earlobe.

"Yes, of course.". ' _He's lying, but why?'_ she thought. They turned onto the street where the SSR was located and Flora pointed to the corner.

"Park here." She ordered, quickly getting out of the car. She took brisk strides down the hall towards the lab. She looked around before opening the door to peek inside. The room was empty, surprisingly. Without a sound, she closed the door behind her and looked at the tables of inventions before spotting the device on the center one. She pulled the mockup out of her bag and quickly switched them before making her way to the evidence locker. She put her bag on the little table and gingerly pulled the device back out. She stared at it, it's weight almost magically increasing in her palms.

Her heart fluttered anxiously at what she was about to do, she couldn't risk being wrong but she had no other choice. With a deep breath, she pressed the button and prayed she was right. She gasped in relief when the top popped open and she wasn't plunged into a city-wide blackout. The sphere hummed and a vial rose from out of the fog. Flora furrowed her brow, pulling the deep red vial out of its stand.

' _Almost like blood...'_  She thought to herself as she brought it closer to inspect. She rolled the vial between her fingers until everything clicked. ' _Oh my God.'_ She thought in shock. She hastily placed the vial back and shut the top before stuffing it back into her bag. ' _How could he. . . why would he lie to me about this. . . how am I supposed to trust him now. . .'_  Her mind spun like a carnival ride as she left the room. Flora could feel her eyes start to water as she strode down the hall. Behind her, a door creaked open and she ducked into the room closest to her, peering from the corner of the window to see who had come out into the hall.

"Maria!" She lets out a startled gasp and turned towards the voice. "Where were you today?" Thompson asked her, pulling a bottle out of the trash.

"I'm sorry, I needed a personal day. I should have called." She replied glancing down at the bottle. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." She turns back to the door to leave.

"Why do you work here?" She turned back to him.

"To uphold Democracy?" It sounded more like a question to her ears then the statement she wanted it to be. "Did you need a reminder?"

"But the rest of us get to do more than take lunch orders."

"You'll never know the thrill of learning whether or not Agent Yauch is in the mood for a club sandwich." She replied dryly. Thompson chuckled, looking her up and down. Flora nervously squeezed the strap of her bag, praying he wouldn't know what she had done.

"Hmm. You're trying to hide something, Maria." He points at her. "And the only one you're fooling is you." Flora watched him with a guarded expression.

"Oh? And what's that, Agent Thompson?" She asked.

"The natural order of the universe." Flora grimaced at him and put her hand back on the doorknob. "You're a woman. No man will ever consider you an equal. It's sad, but it doesn't make it any less true." Flora felt a tear just barely roll over the lip of her eye.

"Captain Rogers did." She told him in a soft voice and open the door. "Goodnight, Agent Thompson." She rushed out of the room and out to the running car.

"Miss. Erskine?" Jarvis questioned startled at her tears. "What ever is the matter?"

"Just drive, Jarvis." She tried to take a deep breath but the tears were just coming down faster with each intake. Flora jumps out of the car before Jarvis can even put it in park and races to her room. She pauses at her door unsure if she wanted to face the truth yet. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened the door to the room.

"You get it?" Howard perked up. Flora shuts the door quietly and takes slow steps towards him.

"What's in the vial?" She asked softly, placing the bag on her chair. Howard gave her an uneasy look.

"What vial?" He asked. Flora closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

"What is in the vial?" She asked again.

"You opened it. You know how, uh, dangerous that could be?" She spun around towards him.

"Howard, tell me what's in that vial!" She exclaimed, furiously. Tears running down her face again. The tension between them rose as the silence grew, Flora hugged her arms and glared at the man she thought she could trust.

"You know." He said softly, unshed tears in his eyes as he watched her. Flora shook her head.

"No, I don't. Tell me." Her voice broke at the end.

"Steve Rogers' blood." Flora stared at him before swinging her arm and punched him right in the eye. Howard groaned in pain as he held his face while Flora got him a cold press. She tossed it at him, not daring to get close again.

"You used me. You lied to me." She hissed out at him.

"You hit me!" Howard growled at her.

"You don't get to use my reaction to your lies as the reason for your lies." She shouted at him.

"Y-yeah, I do." He yelled back. "I knew how much Steve meant to you. I was protecting you."

"Oh, don't pretend this is about me and my emotions. You were out to protect yourself." She cried.

"Yeah, I didn't want to see this turmoil that you're in. Look at you." He waved his hands at her.

"I trusted you, Howard!" Flora yelled at him, enraged.

"Yeah, I know, and I was wrong. But you have to understand, a kid like me doesn't get to where I'm at by doing -"

"What? Wanted for treason?" She interjected. Howard storms towards her, inches from her face.

"I grew up on the lower East side. My father sold fruit. My mother sewed shirtwaists for a factory." Flora rolled her eyes.

"Let me tell you, you don't get to climb the American ladder without picking up some bad habits on the way. There's a ceiling for certain types of people based on how much your parents have, your social class, your religion, your sex." Flora's shoulders shook with anger. "And the only way to break through that ceiling sometimes is to lie, so that's my natural instinct - to lie." Howard sighs and looks at her.

"I shouldn't have lied to you. For that, trust me, I am truly sorry." And he did look remorseful but Flora wasn't ready to forgive him.

"Why did you have Steve's blood in the first place?" She asked him. Howard looked away for a moment.

"The sample was suppose to go to you but I took it for you instead while you were grieving over your father's death. I held onto it but I just never got to-"

"Stop lying to me, Howard!" Howard sighed.

"I made the order to get one of the twelve vials while the others went to the government while you were taking care of Steve." Flora let out an empty laugh.

"You're unbelieveable Howard." She shakes her head and turns away from him.

"Does the SSR know they have the vial?" He asked.

"Obviously not or else they would have said something to me." She told him.

"I'm surprise they haven't yet." Flora looked at him from over her shoulder. "The government's almost through their supply. If they know they have mine, they'll never give it back, even if you clear my name."

"That still doesn't mean that you deserve to have Steve's blood." Howard placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him again.

"You know, I believe that sample SR-53, that blood, Captain America's blood, holds the key to vaccines, medications, possibly even a cure for the common cold. Steve Rogers may not still be with us, but he can still save millions of people." Flora slapped his hand off her shoulder and backed away from him, disgusted.

"And how many millions of dollars are you set to make?" She spat, tears now pouring from her too bright green eyes. Howard's face twisted from anger to hurt as she spoke.

"What the hell do you think of me?" He asked her, devastated. Flora shook her head.

"I thought I knew, Howard." She sobbed out. "But now I think you're a man out for his own gain no matter who you're charging. You are constantly finding holes to slither your way into in the hope of finding loose change, only to cry when you're bitten by another snake." Howard shuts his eyes and looks away.

"You're a man who says, "I love you," whilst looking over a woman's shoulder into the mirror." He looks back at her in shame. "Steve Rogers dedicated his mind, his body, his life to the SSR and to this country, not to your bank account. I made the same pledge, but I'm not as good as Steve was. I forgot my pledge while running around like some spy to help you."

"So thank you, Howard, for reminding me who Steve was and what I aspire to be." She grabs his arm and drags him to her door then pushed him out into the hallway and throws his stuff at him.

"Maria." He tried to stop her.

"I need you to go, Howard. I can't handle this, I can't handle  _you_  right now. Just go." She told him.

"Where to? I'll get caught." Flora gave him a bitter smile that broke his heart into pieces knowing he put it there.

"You're the genius. Figure it out." With that she slammed the door on his face. Flora stared at the door before breaking down into heart-shattering sobs as she slide down the wall. She pulled up her knees and buried her head into them.

 


	17. The Iron Ceiling

April 25, 1946

Flora walked in a daze through the commotion and energy the office had earlier than most mornings. The men were shouting to each other while the phones rang off the hook. She placed her coat and purse on her desk and headed towards the meeting room catching Thompson just in time before he entered.

"Jack? What's going on?" She asked him.

"You remember that typewriter you rebuilt for us?" Flora nods her head. "It turned itself on all by itself last night." Her eyes flew open wide.

"What did the message say?" She asked, curiously.

"It's encoded. We got a cryptographer up from Arlington Hall trying to crack it. He sucks at his job." Flora followed him into the room. She walked past the bickering men and picked up the message without them noticing. She took a seat and began to write out the message. She finished with the message and reread it to make sure it was correct before standing up from her chair.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned to her. She waved the paper at them. "I decoded the message." They all stared at her, stunned.

"Well, what's it say, Erskine." Dooley cleared his throat.

"There's map corrections. 53 degrees, 72 minutes north, 27 degrees, 37 minutes west. Which would land you in Mar'ina Horka forest in Belarus. Purchase confirmed. Exchange at 0800, April 27th. Which is two days from now. Leviathan is to acquire a prototype called the Havoc reactor." She told them.

"I'm sorry. Leviathan?" Thompson asked. Flora shrugged her shoulders, she hadn't a clue as what that meant.

"As far as I know, it's a sea monster." She replied.

"No. It's a covert Russian organization, supposedly. Get back to reading, Erskine."

"There's a payment of $100,000 American dollars upon delivery which is payable to," she felt her heart drop, "Howard Stark." The men cheered and patted each other on the back, celebrating the seemingly airtight conviction.

"Hot damn! We got him." Thompson exclaimed. "We got Stark red-handed selling weapons to the Russians."

"Take a team to Belarus. Find Stark, bring him home." Dooley told him. "Li, Ramirez, gear up. You're going to Russia."

"Li, Ramirez, and Erskine." Flora corrected. Dooley snapped his head to her.

"Come again?"

"There's no one more qualified for this mission, Sir." She told him, ' _Besides Peggy but she's busy trying to help Howard.'_  "I'm going to Russia." Thompson began to complain to Dooley as they walked out of the room and towards his office.

"Chief, we're not having a knitting circle." Flora snorted.

"Jokes on you, pretty boy. I have no idea how to knit." She mocked him. Thompson glared at her. They continued to bicker at one another until the chief turned to them.

"Stop!" They both went quiet. "In my office." Thompson pulled a face.

"Are you really considering letting Erskine come?"

"What did I just say?" Flora smirked as Thompson shut his mouth with an audible click. They entered his office and Dooley sat behind his desk.

"There's a chance that Leviathan will continue to communicate in code, which means the team needs a skilled code breaker such as myself, assuming that it is Leviathan." Flora stated reasonably. "We have no idea who's actually at the end of that typewriter."

"All the more reason not to saddle me and my guys with babysitting her." Thompson shouted. Flora glared at him.

"Babysitting me? It'll be more like babysitting you lot." Thompson turned to her, irritated. He went to open his mouth before the chief cut in.

"Enough." They both look to him. "It's your team, Thompson. What do you want?"

"Look, it's great that Erskine cracked the code. I am proud of her. I am." Flora gritted her teeth. "But we have no idea what we're getting into over there, okay? I don't need brains. I need brawn. I need-"

"Well for one you need someone who speaks the language." She began,

"Ramirez speaks Russian." He snaps at her.

"Two, I've spent three years in the mud of the European theatre. So I know it like that back of my hand."

"Yeah, surrounded by some of our best men." Flora raised an eyebrow.

"And lastly, I was third in command of Captain America's team and when he and Sergeant Barnes went down in battle, I took over and helped destroy the rest of Hydra." She stared at him long and hard. "Remind me, Jack. Did you ever do something like that because I can't quite recall." They both look back to Dooley waiting for his answer.

"Look, put yourself in my shoes, Erskine. I send you on this mission, you get yourself killed, I'm the moron who got a woman killed in action. I send you and one of my guys buys it, I'm the one who set him up to die." Flora stared at him. "I know you've spent time in Russia, but we're putting together a European tac team that knows the terrain."

"Not like I do." Suddenly it hits her. "Not like the 107th regiment." She said, brightly.

"The Europeans don't even know Europe as well as the 107th." She ignored Thompson.

"What if I could deliver them? Have them meet us?" Dooley watched her for a moment.

"I'd say, "pack your bags" but that's not gonna happen." Flora smirk and rushed out of the office. She picks up the phone on her desk and makes a long distance call.

"Hello?" Flora smiled.

"Hello, Dum Dum."

"Baby doll!" The man shouted in excitement. "Guys, Maria's on the phone!" Soon the phone is filled with excited chatter of the 107th all greeting her. Flora laughed in delight at hearing her boys again.

"Boys! Boys, that's enough." She told them.

"It's great to hear your voice again, Maria." Dum Dum said once he got the phone back.

"It's good to hear you too, Dum Dum but I need your help with something."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I need a few of the 107th to meet me and a few of my colleagues at the Polish side of the Russian border." She answered.

"Bring me a bottle of bourbon and you got yourself a deal, baby doll." Flora smiled.

"Deal. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Maria." She hung up the phone and reentered Dooley's office. "The 107th will meet us at the Polish side of the Russian border." She looked towards Thompson. "That is the plan, isn't it? It's the most obvious one." She looked back to Dooley.

"Gear up. You roll out in an hour." Thompson moves to make a comment. "That's all." Flora perked her eyebrows at him and left the room. She went down to the lab to collect her gear with a spring in her step before realizing the only locker room that the SSR had was for men. The only available place for her to change was downstairs and she simply didn't have the time. She stood uncomfortably outside the door waiting for them to change while rolling her eyes at the gossip she heard coming from inside.

"Erskine, if you're looking for a peep show, try Times Square." She snorted in disgust.

"This is the only changing room here and I need to change." She told him.

"Try the ladies' room." Flora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you insane? That's a public restroom so no thanks." She told him before picking up her bag and charged into the locker room, tired of waiting.

"Pull up your skirts, boys." Thompson shouts as they walk in. Flora rolled her eyes at they tried to cover themselves.

"Whoa!"

"Geez, Erskine, give a guy some warning." Flora sighed as she went to the other side of the room.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before and trust me, I've seen better." She mocked as she started to change.

"Harsh, Erskine." Came Thompson's reply. "Congratulate the lady. She's on the team." The other to men groan and tried to complain while Flora held out a vest with metal chains mesh on the front.

"What's this?" She questioned giving it a wary look.

"Lab boys just dropped it off. It's 10% Titanium alloy." Thompson responded.

"It's junk." she muttered and placed it on the bench. She quickly got dressed and exited the locker room with a sigh of relief. She walked towards her desk and unlocked one of the drawers, pulling out a bottle of bourbon. She wrapped the glass bottle up in some spare clothing before zipping her duffle and walked over to Peggy. "I'll be out of town for a few days, keep me posted?"

"Just be safe, Maria." Peggy stood up and brought her into a tight hug.

"Right back at you, Peg." She whispered.

"Erskine, let's go!" The girls let each other go and Flora followed after Thompson. The group quickly got on the plane and headed to Russia. Flora watched the men as they flew in silence. Thompson's leg was jittering up and down and it was starting to annoy her.

"Relax, Thompson before you pull something." She told the tense and nervous man. "It's just as you remember it."

"You a mind reader, or is that your woman's intuition speaking." Flora laughed.

"Both, I suppose. Let me guess, this is your first jump?" She asked him.

"Ninth." He looked down. "Eight training jumps."

"You've infiltrated hostile territory before. You'll be fine. Just follow our lead." Flora replied.

"Thanks, Erskine, but I already have a mother." He told her.

" _Prepare for drop._ "

"What I need right now are soldiers." Flora smirked as they begin to make a line to jump out of the plane. "Let's go, boys! It's go time!" The alarm blared, the pulsing red light matching Flora's own excited heartbeat. "The drop will put us 10 kilometers from our rendezvous with our tac team, assuming they're where they're supposed to be."

"They'll be there." Flora promised him.

"They better be." Thompson brought his goggles down and jumped out of the plane first followed by the rest of them. Once they all landed, they pulled off their chutes and hid them in the brush. "We're eight klicks east of the RV. I'll take lead. Erskine, you're in back. Stay tight." The group walked silently through the snowy forest, the men jumping at every snap of a twig.

"Don't move." Everyone cocked their guns. "Emu." Flora had to smother a snort at Dum Dum's voice.

"What?" She heard Thompson whisper.

"Ostrich, man. Ostrich." A blinding smile broke out on Flora's lips at Pinky's voice.

"Shut up. Emu." Flora laughed as she pushed Thompson's gun down and walked into the clearing more.

"Erskine, Dugan forgot the password again." Pinky said.

"Password is eagle, you apes." She replied as Dum Dum stepped into the clearing.

"Oh, hi, Maria." Dum Dum said, happily then turned to the men behind her. "Fellas." The rest of Dum Dum's team come out.

"Thompson, that's Dum Dum Dugan." Li said in awe.

"Jack Thompson, Mike Li, Rick Ramirez, This is "Junior" Juniper, "Pinky" Pinkerton, "Happy Sam" Sawyer, you seem to know Dum Dum Dugan. The 107th, our tactical team." She introduced them.

"You guys are the Howling Commandos." Ramirez said.

"I hate that name." Happy Sam groan.

"I came up with that name." Junior told him.

"That you did." Flora laughed again and shaked her head at her boys. Junior gave her a bright smile.

"Dugan, you fought side-by-side with Captain America, didn't you?" Ramirez asked him.

"Yeah. But not as long as she did." He looked down at Flora with a soft look. Flora returned the look.

"Agent Jack Thompson. I'm running point for the SSR." They shake hands. "We head due east till we hit the border."  
"We'll hit a wall of Reds before we reach the border." Dum Dum told Thompson. "Let's head up into Lithuania, cross over into Russia at Ashmyany."

"You planning on walking halfway across Lithuania?" Thompson asked.

"Well, you can if you want." Dum Dum shrugged before walking towards some jeeps. "But me? I'm taking these. Maria, let's go." Flora shot Thompson a smile before following after Dum Dum. He helped her into the back and climbed in after her. "Did you bring what I asked for?" Flora dug into her bag and pulled the bottle out.

"Have I ever broken a promise with you boys?" She asked him as he gleefully took it.

"Ah, attagirl." He sets down some metal cups and opens the bottle. "See, the Germans are geniuses when it comes to beer, but no one knows Bourbon like the U.S. of A." He pours them each a cup and handed Flora one with a smile.

"Cheers." They mock toast their drinks and took a sip.

"I'm still more of a whiskey girl." She said, choking on the lingering burn in her throat. Dum Dum gave her a dramatic sigh.

"I blame Stark for ruining your taste." Flora rolled her eyes and swallowed the remaining liquor. "Alright, so, tell me, what's the story with Stark and these Leviathan jerks?"  
"The SSR is convinced that Howard is trying to sell technology to enemies of the United States. They think Leviathan is a potential buyer." She explained.

"And you disagree?" Flora raised an eyebrow at him. Dum Dum raises his hands up in surrender, "Well you gotta admit, Howard's always looking for another dollar."

"Howard isn't selling weapons to adversaries of the United States. Not to Leviathan, not to anybody." She crossed her arms as she thinks of him. "He's an utter wanker but he's one of us."

"So you think the whole deal is a trap. It's always a damn trap." He groaned.

"But that's why it's so much fun and we brought the guns." She poured herself another cup of bourbon and took a sip. "The question is, if Leviathan is trying to lure us in with promises of capturing Howard, then what is it that they really want?"

"Maybe it's just the pleasure of your company." He replied as he brought out a cigar.

"Lately, I haven't had much company." She whispered before taking the cigar from him and tossing it out of the jeep.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You smell to high heaven." she stated matter of factly.

"And you used to be fun." He teased. Flora bit her lip and stared down at her drink.

"Yeah, once upon a time." She sighed as she thought of her two comrades she'd lost in a thick white winter.

"Yeah." He clicks his tongue. "I miss them, too." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug. As dusk fell they found a small protected clearing behind thick trees and ice covered briar patches. They quickly set up a fire and begin to cook some food. The boys sat around the fire told stories about their time during the war when they were all together. Dum Dum simply loved to tell stories all about his leaders, but tonight they were mostly centered around Flora saving their hide.

"She's sharper than a tack," Dum Dum gushed. "I'm fairly sure all of us would be full of holes without her." Flora hid her smile behind her mug.

"Well, you're not wrong." She said, causing the man to go into a fit of uproarious laughter. Thompson glanced at Flora from the corner of his eye. She fit right in amongst this ragtag group of soldiers, a group that made him feel alienated and out of his depth. These Howling Commandos had seen the ugliest smears of war and had fought the most heinous of men and Flora, the woman he'd dumped his paperwork on every work day, had fought alongside them, had lead them.

"To Maria Erskine, the woman who always lives!" Dum Dum cheered, raising his metal cup. Flora rolled her eyes though smiling softly as her boys clank their cups together laughing and cheering. Flora takes another bite of her food before turning to Junior.

"You see any Abominable Snowmen like the one in Tibet, yet?" She asked him, teasingly.

"I-I never said, "A-abominable Snowman"." He stuttered out while taking the offered bottle of bourbon from Dum Dum.

"In fairness, he did specify "Yeti"." Pinky replied.

"Yeah!" Junior points towards him while Flora chuckled.

"Sorry, it was a little hard to make out words in between all the sobbing." Everyone laughed.

"Shut up. It was scary." Junior whined, swallowing the bourbon to redeem himself.

"So, what is the difference between a Yeti and an Abominable Snowman?" Thompson asked.

"One's real and one isn't." Junior told him like it was obvious.

"What?" Happy Sam questioned while everyone just laughed some more. Flora turned to Thompson watching him for a moment.

"Have any stories, Thompson?" She asked him.

"Yeah, storytime." Junior said excitedly. Thompson huffs out a breath and took a drink.

"I got nothing you guys ain't heard before." Flora watched him silently. "Did a lot of groundwork, dug up a lot of trenches."

"They don't give out Navy Crosses just for digging trenches." She said. Thompson stared at her for a moment before looking down at his cup. Everyone goes quiet as they watched him.

"Navy Cross." He sighed. "Alright." He sits up from his relaxed position. "1945. Tsuken Island. Nothing detail. I fall asleep on the night shift. I wake up - six Japanese soldiers walking into my camp, just waltzing in in the dark. One of them bends down over my sleeping C.O. One more second, he'd slit his throat. Snapped to. Shoot him in the back. Shoot them all. . . before they even knew I was there. Before my last man was even awake." The crackling of the campfire was Thompson's only response before he lets out a forced chuckle.

"Truth be told, I like the kid's Yeti story better." Junior holds the bottle of bourbon out to him. Thompson takes it and salutes before takes a sip. The boys tip their cups towards him while Flora gave him a small smile. When he turns away, the smile fades and she watches him with concern shining in her eyes. They soon go to sleep while making sure to switch watch every few hours. Soon it's time to wake up and they make their way to the compound.

"Looks like we beat the bad guys here." Thompson said to them after looking around at the compound with his binoculars.

"So we could have slept for another hour?" Dum Dum complained to Flora.

"Well, then we wouldn't have the advantage of surprise, would we, Dum Dum?" She asked him and hits him in the shoulder.

"So, we infiltrate in four teams of two - you, you, you, us." Thompson points to everyone. "No weapons discharge unless absolutely necessary. Meet on the ground floor in thirty. Clear?"

"Erskine?" Happy Sam questioned from the back.

"Agent Thompson's lead." She told them.

"You got a better idea? Let's hear it." He asked her.

"Four teams of two is faster. Two teams of four is safer. Discretion seems to be order of the day. We don't know what we're walking into." She replied.

"Okay. You four. Happy Sam, Pinkerton, Ramirez, you're with me. Good?" Thompson looked at her. Flora simply nodded her head. "Aces." Flora smirked as Thompson walked by her before leading her team to the compound. They all raised their guns as they entered, slowly taking turns with their guns in sight first. They cleared every room before coming across an education room. Flora raised an eyebrow at the room, it was give off a creepy vibe.

"Does anybody else feel a chill going up their knickers." She asked them.

"I would if I wore knickers." Junior replied causing Flora to snort. Li looks around the room before bumping into a projector causing it to turn on.

"Oh, sorry."

"Shut that thing off." Dum Dum ordered.

"Wait." Flora held out a hand to him while she studied the picture playing. She walks over to pause the projector then slowly starts to wheel the film backwards. "Instill," She read the Russian words hidden in the film. "Fear."

"Really regretting a lack of knickers right now." Flora gave Junior an unimpressed look. They all turned when a child began to cry.

"There's a little kid crying." Li states. "What's a little kid doing in this place?"

"Careful." Flora warned them as she picks her gun back up. They follow the sound into a room filled with made-up beds with handcuffs attached to them.

"Little kid beds?" Li questioned, confused.

"It's a boarding school." Flora replied while keeping an watchful eye out.

"Why are there shackles on the bed?" He asked next.

"It's Russia, man." They continue to search the room with caution until their eyes landed on a little girl crying into her knees.

"Maria." Dum Dum called her.

"I see her." Flora stood next to Junior while Dum Dum walked to the girl carefully.

"Hey, there." Flora watched the girl with suspiciousness as he kneeled down in front of her. "You okay? It's alright." Dum Dum put his gun away. "We're here to help." The girl looks up at him.

"It's alright. We're not here to hurt ya." The girl whimpers then points to his dusty bowler hat. "Oh, my hat? You like my hat?" The girl nods.

"It's called a bowler hat. The reason they call it that is because. . ." He trailed off, perplexed then turns to Flora. "Why do they call it a blower, Maria?" Flora smirks slightly before gasping in shock as the girl plunges a knife into Dum Dum's chest and takes his gun from the holister. Flora eyes widen as it's pointed towards Junior and quickly pulls him out of the way as the little girl pulls the trigger.

"Watch out!" She shouts to them and kicks the gun out of the girl's hands. She went to chase after the girl but the child rolled out of the way and into the vent. Dum Dum stands up and pulls the knife out of his chest, tossing it to the ground then stalks over to the vent. "Dum Dum, she's just a child."

"She's anything but that, Maria." He replied and pulled out a grenade.  
"Dugan, I'm telling you not to harm that girl." She followed after him. He went to pull the pin. "That's an order, soldier!" Dum Dum sighed and let go of the pin. Flora let of a breath of relief. "Is everyone all right?" She asked.

"Yeah. The vest took the brunt of it." Dum Dum told her while the other two nodded their heads. They quickly brought up their guns when footsteps rushed into the room.

"What happen?" Thompson asked as they lower their guns.

"There's a good chance that Leviathan has been alerted to our presence." Flora told him

"We've come too far to turn back now." He said.

"We need to move, quickly." She replied while they formed a huddle to talk.

"We're gonna need an exit out the back." Dum Dum told Flora as he pulled her aside.

"We can't leave until we know who's setting Howard up." She whispered to him then turned back to the others. "Dugan, Junior, Pinky, and Ramirez, find a back way out of here. The rest, come with me." They go off into two groups again but this time following Flora's lead. Just as they're about to enter the lower level of the compound, Happy Sam moves in front of Flora with his gun raised. He looks down one end of the hall then the other before shooting at the people in it.

"Sawyer, stay here. Keep an eye out." Thompson ordered him as they walked towards the cell. "Rest of you are with me." As they walked down the hall, Thompson kicked the guard to make sure he was down. "Clear." They peered into the cell once they reached it and found two men cowering behind a bunk bed.

"You are not Leviathan." The balding man said with a heavy Russian accent. "Who are you?"

"We're the good guys." Flora told them. "Why is the Leviathan holding you prisoner?"

"They acquired some schemata in the black market - a weapon they don't know how to build. They want us to build it for them." The older man explained to them.

"So you're engineers?" Flora questioned.

"He is the engineer." He looks towards the other man still hiding behind the bunk bed. "I serve as Nikola's terapevt - psychiatrist."

"So the Reds locked up a head doctor and a mad scientist to build a bomb." Thompson scoffed. "Sure, why not?"

"He is not mad. He is burdened." The man moved over to Nikola. "Look, he sees things in dimensions that we can only imagine. You look at a field of grass, you see pretty picture. He sees biology, phytochemistry. Keeping his gifts from overwhelming him - this requires discipline, stability. Since Leviathan took his family, stability does not come easy." Flora watched with a distanced stare, remembering her own time when stability was lost because of losing her own family. "I provide the discipline he needs."

"This weapon Leviathan wants you to build, what is it?" She asked.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Nikola spoke as he moved away from the bed. He picked up a sheet of blue paper and brought it in front of the bars. "It's a photonic amplifier." Flora forced herself from widening her eyes in shock, ' _That's my invention!'_. "Okay, you understand light is both particles and waves?" Flora nodded as he looked straight at her. "Mr. Stark has found a way of altering the behavior of the waves."

"Stark." Thompson repeated.

"Yeah. Of course. It's his design right here." Nikola points to Howard's name on the blue print.

"Is Howard Stark here?" She asked him. Flora had no idea where he went after she kicked him out of her apartment a few days ago. He could be anywhere.

"No, of course not! They stole the schemata! I mean, if he was here, the Leviathan would have no need for me. If he was here, I would be in Kiev with my wife!" Flora jolted back at the shout.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. You thought you would find Howard Stark here?" The other man asked. "That's why you came? I have heard no mention of Stark himself from our captors. Only the work."

"Incoming!" Happy Sam yells as guns begin to fire in the background.

"Please! Please!" Nikola begs. Flora raises her gun.

"Back away." She shoots at the lock off and opens the door to the cell.

"Go! Now!" Thompson shouts as they ran out of the cell, the Russians shooting after them. Flora raises her gun again and begins to shoot at the Russians in the boiler room that they found themselves trapped in. "Go, go, go!"

"Dum Dum, we're in the boiler room. We need an exit." Flora called into her walkie-talkie. She continues to fire at the Russians as she waits for a reply. She turns to the two doctors. "Gentlemen, if you know the way out of this facility, now's the time to share it."

"Yeah, use your big brain and get us -" Li is cut off by a shot to the head from the little girl from earlier.

"Li!" Thompson shouts.

"Above you!" Flora raises her gun towards the girl and shoots the girl right in her heart. Flora stares in horror as the child looks down at her chest then back up to Flora before collapsing to the ground. ' _I just killed a child. . .'_  She thought before spinning around to Happy Sam when he yells out in pain. Flora spots the gunshot wound to the leg before going back to shooting at the enemies.

"I know what to do. I know what to do." She heard Nikola chant behind her.

"Derzhi svoy ogon'." He yells to the other side as he brings Happy Sam out into the opening. "U menya yest' amerikanets. Otpustite menya, i on vse vash." Everyone held their fire and watched him. Flora quickly aimed her gun at him.

"What's he saying? Is it bad?" Happy Sam asked but when Flora didn't answer, he sighed. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Opustite oruzhiye." One of the Russians ordered.

"Doctor, this is not the answer." Flora started to tell him.

"U menya troye amerikantsev, yesli vy pozvolite mne i moyemu drugu poyti." He ignored her.

"We will not be your leverage. We will die before we are captured." She told him.

"Otpravit' pervyy vpered."

"Nikola, listen to me. I want you to focus on the sound of my voice." The other doctor spoke. "Are you listening, Nikola?" Flora glanced at the other doctor and saw the gun in his hand.

"Net! YA dostatochno vyslushal!" He shouted.

"Then listen to me! You've got one chance of getting out of here alive, and it's because of our good graces!" Flora yells at him. "You kill my friend and you will die at my hand instantly! So you have until the count of three to put down your weapon and fall to your knees! One!" A gunshot goes off from behind her and hits Nikola in the chest. Flora stares at the fallen man in startlement before looking behind her.

"I am sorry, Nikola." The doctor cries. Flora mouth drops open in shock before turning back to the fight that started again.

"Dugan, where the hell is my exit?!" She shouts into the walkie-talkie.

"I'm out of ammo!" Happy Sam tells her from his new hiding spot. Flora turns to Thompson.

"Thompson, Li's ammo pack." He just stares at the scene before him with wide eyes, frozen. "Thompson!" She sighed and tosses her gun towards Happy Sam then takes Li's off his chilling body.

"Lieutenant." She tries to get Thompson's attention, trying to pull him out of his frozen haze. "Timothy, I'm about to get very cross with you." Suddenly, the walls blows open. Flora turned towards it as the rescue team storms in.

"Wah-hoo!" Dum Dum shouts excitedly as he cocks his gun. Flora rolls her eyes at the man.

"Stop 'wah-hooing' and help." She ordered them.

"Look at this mess. We've only been gone five minutes." Pinky sasses.

"Everybody out!" Flora yells. "Junior, help Sam!" Junior quickly helps Sam out of the room and into the waiting jeep. One by one they race out of the room, except for Thompson. Flora turned to him. "Thompson, I said everybody!" The man stays in place.

"Thompson!" Flora quickly jumps to the other side and crouches down in front of the man. She grabs hold of his arms and gives them a hard squeeze catching his attention.

"Snap out of it, agent. Come on. Get your arse into gear." She told him.

"I'm up. I'm up." She helps him up and he leaves towards the jeep.

"Maria, go, go!" Dum Dum shouts to her over the gunshots.

"You go!" She shouts back at him, hitting a few of the Russians.

"What would Cap say if I left his best girl behind?" He asked her.

"He would say, "Do as Flora says."." She told him. They both step out of their spots and begin to fire shots rapidly. Dum Dum soon jets off to the jeep while Flora holds her ground, shooting anyone that got in the line of fire. She continues for a few moments before racing to the others.

"Run, Maria! Run!" Dum Dum yells as they shoot at the men following after her. "Don't look behind! Let's go!" Flora jumps and flips over the door, landing on the floor with a thump.

"Go, go, go, go!" Flora breathes heavily as the jeep drives away. She glances at all of the men sitting around her.

"Not bad . . . for a girl." The Russian doctor chuckles. Flora narrows her eyes at them.

"I hate you all." She told them before giving a soft chuckle. They call their ride back to America as they drive to the meeting spot.

"Good luck." Dum Dum told Thompson as he heads to the plane.

"Thank you." He told him.

"Ramirez." They shook hands.

"It was an honor." Dum Dum smiled then heads over to Flora.

"You sure you want to get on that plane? Commandos could always use their mother hen back." Flora laughs but shakes her head.

"Tempting as it is, Dum Dum but I have to go back and help Howard." She told him. "I'll miss you." She gave him a tight hug.

"Miss you, too, baby doll." He told her. He suddenly pulls back and looks at her. "Wait a second. Miss "U" - Miss Union Jack." Flora snorted as he turned to the others. "What do you think, fellas? Huh?" He turned back to her.

"I think I'll stick with Mama A." She told him. Dum Dum sighed and turned to the doctor.

"Doc, what about you? Need a ride home?" He asked him.

"Uh, I do not know where is home anymore." He said.

"What do you think of New York?" Flora questioned. "The SSR could use your help fighting Leviathan."

"I'll do anything I can." He answered.

"We'll keep Europe in one piece. Doc." Dum Dum hands him the bottle of bourbon that surprisingly survived the fight. "Pleasure."

"Oh. You wouldn't have any vodka?" He asked. "Hmm. Desperate times, I suppose." He twist the cork out and takes a sip. "This is terrible." He coughs. Dum Dum makes a move to take the bottle back. "Might I have the rest?" Flora laughs and nods her head.

"Of course, Doctor." She told him. "You can head on to the plane." He nods and walks over to it. Flora turns back to her boys and gave them each a tight loving hug. "You lot be safe and write to me, you understand?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" They all saluted her with silly grins on their faces. Flora rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She gives them one last hug and heads to the plane. The ride back home was silent as Ramirez and the doctor slept and Thompson stared out the window. Flora walked over to him and sat down.

"You all right?" She asked him, softly.

"Yeah." He gives a jerk of his head. "You saved a lot of necks back there." He looked towards her. "You saved mine." Flora looked down to her feet and gave a shrug.

"Not bad for a secretary." She told him.

"Pretty bad for the Navy Cross winner." She looked back up at him.

"Everybody freezes sometimes. You recovered. That's the most important thing." She replied. He stares out the window for a long moment.

"They were carrying a white flag. The soldiers that came into my camp in Okinawa. . ." Flora stares at Thompson. "The ones I killed. They were coming to surrender." He turned to her, despair written across his face.

"I just didn't realize it until it was too late. I buried the flag before anyone else saw it. Everybody thinks that I'm this guy that I never was. And every day . . . it gets harder and harder to live with." Flora moves closer to him and takes his hands in hers. He looks down at their joined hands.

"I've been trying to tell that story since I came home from war." He whispered to her.

"You just did." She whispered back. She reaches up and brushes his hair back from his face. "I want you to know, Jack that you are not the only one who has innocent blood on their hands." He looks her straight in the eyes. "I've been where you are and if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Thank you." Flora gives a soft nod and moves back to her seat. "Erskine." She turned back to him.

"Yes, Thompson?" She asked.

"Want to go get a drink after we debrief with the chief?" Flora gave him a bright smile.

"I'd love too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> 1) Hold your fire.  
> 2) I have the American. Let me go, and he's all yours.  
> 3) Lower your weapons.  
> 4) I have three Americans, if you let me and my friend go.  
> 5) Send the first one forward.  
> 6) No! I have listened enough!


	18. A Sin to Err

May 6, 1946

Dr. Ivchenko began to explain his time with the Leviathan as he went on Flora begin to bite the edge of her thumb.

"That was when I learned . . . monsters are real, and there is none more terrifying than Leviathan." He finished.

"Here I thought it was just something they told apple knockers to scare them." Chief Dooley said. "How long has Leviathan been active?"

"Since after the Great War. Stalin's goal is for Russia to become a leading power in the world, which means having better weapons than our enemies and our allies. Leviathan has been very successful - mechanical, biological -"

"Human? Is that what that little girl was? A human weapon?" Flora interrupted him. He looked to her.

"My knowledge of specific operations is sadly restricted to only what I was told." He told her.

"That building seemed to house a training facility - shackles on the beds, classrooms. . ."  
"Training young girls to be what, assassins?" Dooley asked.

"Seems like the Russians would want to train grown men." Thompson said.

"Women are often overlooked, taken for granted. They can slip easily through a man's defenses." The Doctor told them.

"How many girls were there?" Flora asked.

"Again, I was not allowed -"

"Do you think the girls could have been deployed here, to America?"

"I wish I could be more of assistance -"

"Who could be of more assistance, Dr. Ivchenko?" Dooley stood up from his chair.

"Agent Erskine . . . a word." He opened the door for her and she left the room.

"Chief Dooley, I really must insist you allow me to continue to -"

"Erskine, could you just zip it for a minute? Geez." Flora watched him, quietly. "Look, your work in Russia was admirable, but this is still my operation. And I need to hear everything he has to say about Leviathan and as callous as it sounds, I don't really care about some little girl -"

"Well, you should, because that little girl, I believe, grew up to kill agent Krzeminski." She told him.

"Where did you come up with that theory?" He asked her.

"Ballistics identified the firearm that killed Krzeminski to be a Korovin TK, a Russian gun." She began.

"So?"

"Not only that, it's small - small enough for a woman's grip." She explained.

"Ah. That's thin."

"It's also the most plausible explanation of how Howard Stark got involved with this in the first place." Dooley scoffs. "He is a notorious womanizer. The story of the vault break-in can only ring true if he were manipulated by a well-trained female operative."

"You know what? This is so much bigger than your pal, Howard Stark. I can -"

"Yes, it is." Dooley went quiet. "And now, after everything you know, do you really think that he's involved with Leviathan?" Flora questioned him.

"All right. Chase it." Flora stared at him in shock.

"S-sir?" She stuttered.

"You got a hunch. See if you're right. And take Carter with you." Both girls watched him, gobsmacked. "Would you look at that. You really can keep your mouth shut when you try. Now get the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Flora said as he walked away. She turned to Peggy. "Call Jarvis and have him meet us at the automat." She whispered to her. Peggy quickly made the call and they headed to the automat. They sit down at their regular table and watch Angie as she recites some lines. The woman sitting behind her starts to clap.

"Bravo, Angie."

"Oh." Agnie chuckles. "Thanks, Esther." She walks over towards the girls.

"Angie, that was wonderful." Peggy told her.

"Ugh. Tell that to the producers. They said it was the worst audition they'd ever seen." She told them. "You ordering?"

"No, we're waiting for a friend." Flora replied. "And don't let this audition get you down."

"What about seven?" Angie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but things will look up." Peggy said.

"I've been telling myself that for a year. Time to take a hint. The floodlights are calling, but not for me. My father signed me up for secretary school." Flora wrinkled her nose. "I start next week."

"You belong onstage, Angie." Flora told her.

"If that were true, I'd be there already." She said, softly. Flora looked over her shoulder as Jarvis walked in.

"We'll talk about this when we get home tonight." Angie looked behind her.

"Nothing to say. I'll let you and your friend talk." She walks back over to the counter. Jarvis walks over and sits in the booth behind them.

"I must say, I was very pleased to receive your call. Can I assume you're both back on the team?" He questioned.

"I don't believe we ever were on the same team, so no." Peggy replied. "We are still, however, working towards a common goal."

"Fair enough. It may interest you to know that your superior paid me a visit." Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Chief Dooley?" She asked.

"Yes. It seems there may be a change in the prevailing winds within the SSR."

"Leviathan has certainly sparked their interest, but Howard isn't out of the woods just yet." She told him. "What did Dooley want?"

"Information on a battle in a German town, Finow. I didn't say anything at the time, but Mr. Stark did visit Finow in 1944. He returned distressed and soon after began to construction on his vault, if you remember Miss. Erskine." Flora tilted her head for a moment.

"Yes, I do believe I remember that." She answered.

"What did Howard have to say about it?" Peggy asked.

"I've tried getting messages to him. However, he's been difficult to reach." Jarvis told them.

"Mm. Interesting, but that can wait. Russia has been training young women to be undercover operatives, and we all know that Howard's major weakness it -"

"Women." All three said together.

"And raspberry truffles." Jarvis added.

"Jarvis, focus." Flora told him. "We need you to get us a list of all the women that Howard has . . . entertained in the last year." Jarvis scoffs.

"I'm not sure there's enough ink in all of New York to complete that request." Both Flora and Peggy close their eyes in disgust.

"Fine. Just in the last six months, then. Is that possible?" Peggy asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I suggest we start with the Western Hemisphere." Flora groaned while Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please." Peggy sighed. They headed out to the car and drove to Howard's personal jeweler. Jarvis held the door for the girls as they entered the shop.

"Ah! Mr. Jarvis, welcome back!" The man at the counter greeted them.

"Hello, Albert. We'll be needing to see the list of the women Mr. Stark has sent the bracelet too." Jarvis told him. Albert nods and brings out the mention bracelet showing it off to Flora and Peggy.

"We call it the Stark special, custom-designed to his exact specifications." Peggy turned to Jarvis.

"Are you saying Howard Stark buys a bracelet for every women he's -"

"Oh, no." Jarvis interrupted her before pausing. "Yes." Flora snorted and shook her head. "He considers it a parting gift to commemorate their time together."

"Mr. Stark demands only the highest quality diamonds, the highest karat of gold. Any girl would be lucky to wear such a fine piece." Albert turns to Flora. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, no thank you." She told him taking a step back from the offending bracelet.

"If we could just see the list, we'll be on our way." Peggy said.

"Anything for friends of Mr. Stark." He replied and took the list from the drawer next to him.

"Oh, it's shorter than I thought it would be." Jarvis exclaimed, shocked.

"How could he possibly meet this many women?" Flora questioned, completely grossed out at the rows of names on the paper.

"Well, the academy awards is a very busy time." Peggy scoffs as she picks up a pen and begins to cross names off. "What are you doing?"

"A large portion of the women on this list are well-known actress, models, and socialites, publicly established for several years." Peggy told him. "They can be disregarded."

"Well, I wouldn't dismiss her." Flora furrowed her brow and looked down at the name Peggy had just crossed off.

"You think Ginger Rogers is a Russian assassin?" She questioned.

"You should have seen her eyes when I escorted her from Mr. Stark's Villa. The darkest gates to the abyss." Both girls give him an unimpressed stare before going back to the list. They quickly head back to the car and go to the first girl house on the list.

"Into the breach!" Peggy all but cheered as they opened their doors. They start to walk to the house before turning to look back at Jarvis still sitting in the car. "Aren't you coming?"

"I thought I might sit this one out, actually." He told the girls.

"We need you to positively identify these women. Stop dawdling and come along." Peggy ordered. Jarvis sighs as the girls stood next to his door.

"It's just that with Mr. Stark's tendency to, um. . ."

"Prematurely evacuate?" Flora questioned with a smirk.

"When he ends a relationship, he prefers to do so by proxy, and that proxy is me." Both girls roll their eyes and head to the house. Jarvis quickly scrambles after them. "Sufficed to say, these encounters could be disagreeable."

"We're not having dinner with them, Jarvis. We just need to see their wrists." Flora told him.

"You're looking for the bracelet?" He asked, confused.

"No, the girl in Russia had scars on her wrist from being cuffed to the bed." She answered. "If my theory is correct, our spy will have those same scars. And I really just want to see the women Howard slept with reactions." Peggy chuckled while Jarvis groaned.

"Surely you could devise a way to see these women wrist without involving me?" Peggy sent him a shark-like smile.

"Maybe, but it would be more complicated and less fun." She told him. "Come along, Mr. Jarvis." She strolls over to the door and rings the bell.

"Oh." He moans as Flora pulls him along to the door. The result of each woman is the same, they denied ever seeing Howard after their night together and slapping Jarvis across the face, though one girl kicked him in the shin when Peggy stopped her from hitting him. Of course, each women didn't have the scars on their wrist. Flora simply stood in the background watching it unfold in front of her with a giant smirk on her lips.

"Well, Mr. Stark would seem to have an unfortunate attraction to violent women." Jarvis complained as he hobbles down the sidewalk. Flora merely chuckled while Peggy smirked at him.

"I imagine they were far less violent before they met him." Peggy said as they got back in the car. "Ida Emke is next."

"Yes, a dancer he met at a charity auction, I believe." He paused for a moment. "No, maybe the caterer."

"Jesus." Flora muttered as he started the car.

"His variety is staggering." Peggy scoffs. "According to this, she's close-by. Perfect." They drive to the address and Peggy knocks on the door. "Miss. Emke?"

"No one home? What a shame. Shall we?" Flora tries the doorknob and it swings open.

"Keep an eye on the hallway, Jarvis." She told him as she and Peggy enter the room.

"Knock if there's danger." Peggy said as she shut the door. They look down at the pile of mail on the floor and begin to search the room. "Drawers are empty."

"Peggy." Peggy looked to Flora, who was standing by the bed pointing to the frame. "Look." Peggy walks over and looks at the bed post. There were markings and scratches on it.

"It seems we found our Russian spy." Peggy said. They both look to the door when they heard Jarvis start to talk to someone. Flora rolled her eyes.

"We better go save him." She told Peggy. "Who were you talking to?" She asked him when they stepped out of the apartment.

"A future mafioso. Did you find anything useful?" He questioned.

"Ida's long gone. The room's completely empty, but she's definitely our girl." Peggy replied.

"Oh. How can you tell?" He asked them.

"Scratches on the bedposts. Remember, the Russian girls were handcuffed to the beds from a very young age." Flora told him.

"Are you suggesting she's still doing it?" Jarvis looked horrified.

"That must be a very hard habit to break." Peggy said as she looked up the stairs.

"That is immensely disturbing." Flora nodded in agreement.

"We'll knock on a few doors, see if any of the neighbors know where Ida may have gone. In the meantime, see if you can track down the owners of the building. They may have a paper trail on her. Meet us back at the automat, and let's move fast." Peggy starts to head up stairs.

"Actually, I need to head back to the Griffith. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm exhausted." Flora told her. Peggy nodded.

"All right, I'll see you at home." Flora waved as she and Jarvis left the building. Jarvis quickly drops her off at the Griffith. "Thanks, Jarvis." She told him then heads to her room. Flora went directly to her bed and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

~o~

Flora was jolted awake when someone started knocking on her door, rather loudly. She groaned as she rolled out of bed and shuffles over to the door. She rubbed at her eyes as she opened the door.

"Ms. Fry?" She questioned confused on why her landlady was at her door.

"Miss. Carter, there are some men asking for you in the lobby." Ms. Fry told her. Flora brow furrowed at the reply.

"All right." She said after a moment. "Did they tell you who they were?"

"Not at all." Ms. Fry answered, rather miffed. "The blond man was rather rude but the one with the clutch was a bit more polite." Flora just stared at her with wide eyes. ' _What the bloody hell are they doing here?'_  She mused as slipped on some shoes and shut the door to her apartment.

"After you, Ms. Fry." She said and followed the older woman to the lobby. Flora enters the lobby and scans the room for Thompson and Sousa, finding them standing near the doors.

"Thompson," She called as she walked over to them. "Sousa, what are you two doing here?" They quickly turned to her with their guns raised causing the girls in the lobby to gasp in shock.

"Hands up, Erskine." Thompson told her.

"Jack?" She asked as she hesitantly raised her hands in the air. Sousa walked over to her and grabbed her hands as he put them in a pair of cuffs. "What's going on?" They ignored her questions as they walked her out of the building and put her into the car.

"You know the cold shoulder is really childish and I have the right to know what I'm being arrested for." Flora snapped, she was exhausted from the mission to Russia and absolutely confused on why in the hell she was in cuffs.

"I think you know exactly why you're being arrested, Erskine." Thompson snapped back. Flora tilts her head as she pretended to think on it.

"Nope, not a clue." Sousa turned to look at her.

"Maria-"

"Not a word, Sousa." Thompson cuts him off and Flora sighed as she slumped into the seat.

 


	19. Snafu

May 7, 1946

Flora drummed her fingertips on the table in the interrogation room. Thompson had locked her in the space nearly a few hours ago without so much as a word.

She stared at the two way mirror with a stony expression, knowing the men were on the other side. She was sure Thompson and the Chief would do their infamous carrot and stick routine, she'd witnessed its effectiveness but after seeing it time and time again she thought of it with indifference. The door to the right of her swung open suddenly and Thompson, Sousa, and Dooley filled in and slammed the door.

"You too, Daniel?" Flora said a little disappointed. She knew the situation didn't look good for her and Daniel was only doing his job but she'd somewhat hoped he wouldn't.

"This doesn't look good for you, Maria. It looks like you and Peggy are aiding a wanted felon." He answered. He was interrupted by Thompson slamming his palms onto the table, startling Flora.

"We know you know something. Stark's gotten himself into a pretty sticky situation with some very, very dangerous people and we know that Carter's been helping him so where are they hiding?" He growled.

"Woof, what makes you think I know anything?" She asked, crossing her arms the best she could with the cuffs still on her wrists. Dooley scoffed.

"Please, we know you and Carter are thick as thieves. Women tell each other everything." Flora chuckled.

"Peggy is very good at what she does and is very protective of the people she loves." She cocked her head to the side, "If she thought I would be at any sort of risk she wouldn't involve me. You said so yourself these are very dangerous people Howard supposedly got mixed up with." Sousa readjusted his crutch.

"You wouldn't just leave something this big lying there. You're too smart not to see that Peggy was up to something." Thompson rolled his eyes.

"This is an interrogation, Sousa, not a happy feeling share group." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long thin stick while the chief placed a carrot beside it.

"Oh God, not this old thing." Flora groaned. Thompson grabbed the stick and smacked it hard against the table, nearly splintering it.

"Gotta problem with my technique, Erskine?" He rumbled in a low tone.

"I have many problems with you, and yes, your boring interrogation tactics are one of them." She replied cooly. Thompson slowly leaned across the table until their noses were just barely touching.

"I have sent men much larger and much scarier than you out of here in tears. Some fainted, what makes you think you can insult me?" Flora lowered her brow and undid her delicate buttons on her sleeve cuff and rolled both of them up. She bared her arms and on them were deep pink scars and track marks.

"Do you see these?" She asked softly. The three men said nothing. "I said, do you see these?" Her voice becoming harsher. Sousa looked into her eyes.

"What are they from?" He asked.

"I was captured by Hydra not once but twice. The second time they weren't so kind. You're familiar with Project: Rebirth I assume?" The men nodded, "Hydra wanted to make their own sort of super soldier weapon. Only they wanted theirs to be broken, without will of their own. I still have no idea about everything they pumped into me. So let me make this as clear as I possibly can: whatever you  _think_  you can do to me is a dream compared to what those monsters did." She said coldly. They stood there in stunned silence, Flora could feel the cool creeping up their necks.

"Alright, you two out. I want a private word with Agent Erskine." Chief Dooley said, opening the door for Sousa and Thompson. The color in Thompson's face rose just slightly, irritated but submitted to the chief's orders.

"I need some coffee anyways." He muttered.

"Oh do bring me a cup, two sugars please. I'm exhausted." She smiled. Sousa pursed his lips, trying to contain his laughter as Thompson's vanilla complexion turned to sheer strawberry.

Flora turned her attention back to Chief Dooley, who was comfortably leaning against the two sided mirror. His hands resting in his pockets, his shoulders were relaxed and that almost made Flora nervous, almost.

"So what was so important that you had to send them out of the room, Chief?" Flora asked. He took a step closer to the table and pulled the metallic orb from his pocket and rested it in front of her.

"I want you to tell me what this is." He said, his calm tone unhinging her. She should have known they would have taken it, why didn't she hide it? In a dumpster, in the automat, anywhere but on her person.

"Must'a been pretty important, we have a little something like this down in the lab." he added, resting his other hand on the table. Flora swallowed hard, she couldn't just tell them that the last sample of Captain Steve Rogers' blood was in there, that possibly a whole medical and biotechnical revolution in 20 milliliters was contained in that insignificant looking ball.

"What's so important about this," he tapped it on the table, making Flora flinch, "little baseball that you would hide it? Is it a bomb? A communicator?"

"You wouldn't be tapping it on the table if you thought it was an explosive." She chuckled emptily. Dooley's mouth tugged a little to the side.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. So what is it?" He brought it up to her face, flashes of Steve's smile smudged her memory. She tightened her lips and focused on a speck on the wall behind him, determined to give nothing of it's importance away. The chief sighed, placing it back on the table.

"I really didn't want this interrogation to go this way, Erskine." He got up, taking the ball with him, and headed to the door, "She's all yours." he said as Thompson jauntily walked in. "Batter up!" Dooley tossed the ball up in the air. Flora sucked in a sharp breath as it landed in Thompson's palm.

"For the love of God, don't throw it!" She hissed and he closed the door. Thompson looked at it like it was a dull rock.

"Oh, this?" he hummed, giving it another toss. Flora dug her fingernails into her palms.

"You're acting like a child, Thompson. An even bigger one than usual." She quipped. He rolled his eyes and set it on the table with a clank.

"So what's so special about this?" he spun in like a top, "Looks like something I'd give my nephews." He added.

"I hope to God they're nothing like you." She groaned, nervously watching the ball dance on the table. Thompson snickered a bit and rubbed his chin.

"Come to think of it, they really look up to me." he gloated. He picked the ball up again and examined the switch. He tried to open it but it stayed clapped shut. Flora smirked, just a little bit of an improvement on her part she did the day before. Thompson looked up at her smug expression.

"Open it." He ordered, setting it in front of her. Flora raised an eyebrow.

"A bit difficult when you're restrained." She tugged at the handcuffs they so graciously put on her. Thompson laughed and pulled the chair out and undid his coat jacket as he sat.

"You've got a lot of bite for someone on the wrong end of this interrogation." He clicked his tongue, "You know, you could really make this easier on you if you'd give me something." Flora heard the roar of blood in her ears, the temperature in her cheeks rose before she took a calm breath and cocked her head to the side.

"Ok, Thompson. I'll give you something." she chimed before giving him a swift, bone crushing kick to the shin.

"OW! SHIT- MOTHER OF-" his profanity went on for a good solid minute, Flora feeling more powerful with every utterance. Thompson gave her a look that could kill before banging on the mirror.

"She's all yours, Sousa." he huffed, trying to hide his limp as he strode to the door.

"Oh, and Thompson!" Flora sang, making his head turn, "Be a dear and bring me that coffee we talked about, m'kay?" she teased. Thompson slammed the door behind him, making the table shake. Flora hummed some incoherent tune until Sousa walked in with a grin across his face.

"You know how much trouble that's going to land you?" He chuckled, taking a seat across from her.

"At this point I figured I'm already so deep in, what's a little more trouble?" Flora shrugged.

Sousa chuckled again and set his crutch against the table.

"We really do need something, Maria. This doesn't look good for you or Peggy." He said, Flora turned again to the speck on the wall, looking past him. He sighed and reached over to the metallic orb and gently set it beside her hand.

"Apparently, the SSR really wants to know what this is. Personally, I don't see why it's so important in this situation." He admitted, "But they have their reasons." Flora rubbed her thumb across it, wondering offhandedly if the sample had been damaged, she doubted it but the anxiety was still there. They sat there in silence, Sousa's breathing becoming more and more stressed.

"Maria, we have to know." his words a little more on edge. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not saying anything, Daniel. I won't." He huffed and stood, fixing his arm into his crutch.

"Don't say I didn't try to help you." he limped over to the door, "Oh, and by the way," Flora looked up at him, his eyes glinting mischievously, "Thanks for not kicking me in the dead leg. I'll see what I can do about that coffee." Flora smiled as he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone with the only remnant of possibly the bravest man on earth.

~o~

Flora looked up as Thompson came back into the room. Thompson walked towards her and unlocked her cuffs.  
"Stand up." Flora stood up from the chair and allowed Thompson to cuff her hands behind her back.

"What's going on?" She asked him as he escorted her out of the room and into the office area. Thompson pulled her into the debriefing room and her eyes widen in shock as Peggy in cuffs comes into view with Jarvis standing to the other side of her.

"It's all there. I can answer any questions you may have." Jarvis told Dooley.

"Peggy? Mr. Jarvis?" She questioned, confused. "What on earth are you doing here?" Jarvis and Peggy turned to her.

"Saving your hide, apparently." Sousa muttered. Flora sent him a narrowed look.

"Agent Erskine, are you all right? Have they harmed you?" Jarvis asked her, concerned.

"She's fine. Now you've seen her. Can we get down to brass tacks?" Dooley asked.

"I'm afraid the charade is over, Agent Erskine. Mr. Stark has decided to come clean." Flora jaw dropped.

"What?" She whispered.

"What's that?" Thompson asked looking at the briefcase on the table.

"Her boyfriend's confession." Flora went to snap at Dooley when Peggy shot her a warning glance, so she settle with a dark glare. "He owns up to everything - jobbing his own vault, selling explosives, the Roxxon implosion."  
"Where's the man himself?" Thompson questioned.

"Uh. . ." Jarvis brings up his watch and looks at the time. "Somewhere over Greenland, scheduled to land in Teterboro at approximately 9 p.m. this evening. His attorneys have the signature page. It'll be sent back to you as soon as you've agreed to his terms and Agent Carter, Agent Erskine, and I are free."

"Do I have a say in this matter?" Flora asked him.

"You've had plenty of chances to talk." She looks towards Dooley.

"So, do we have a deal?" Jarvis raises his hand to Dooley.

"Not quite." Jarvis slowly lowers his hand. "As tempting as this arrangement is, I'm not stupid." Flora snorted, earning a glare from Dooley. "Even if this is true, why would I give up these two or you for a piece of paper?"

"Uh, a signed piece of paper." Both Flora and Peggy rolled their eyes.

"No, they're staying here. So are you. I want the signature page delivered. When Stark lands, we bring him here, have a garbage exchange - that's the deal." Everyone's silent for a moment.

"It would appear so." Jarvis finally agreed. Dooley and Jarvis shake hands.

"And for the record, I find you repulsive." Jarvis looks down at the table. "Take off the cuffs." Thompson and Sousa took off both of the girls cuffs and left the room.

"Howard, can't do this. We'll never clear his name if he turns up -"

"You're not clearing anybody. You're done." The girls watched Dooley in silence.

"I don't think you've understood our compromise regarding both Agent Carter and Erskine." Jarvis spoke up.

"Oh, they're free from prosecution. When Stark walks into the building, they walk out, for good. Carter, Erskine, you're out of the SSR." Flora just shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

"Your lost." She muttered then took a seat by the windows. A few minutes later, they're allowed to clean out their desk which only takes a couple of moments to do. Flora goes right back to her seat by the windows when they enter the debriefing room again. She stared out the window, ignoring the other two residents of the room.

"Oh, flipping hell!" Flora startled at the shout. She looked up as Peggy stormed over to the window.

"I called for help many times. Mr. Stark never answered. I-I left countless messages - nothing. So then I panicked and panicked again and put my own particular skills to use -" Peggy spun around to him.

"Oh, for the love of God, man!" She exclaimed. Flora looked at Jarvis with wide eyes.

"Jarvis, please tell me you didn't." She said now that everything connected.

"As I said, panic was involved." He whispered. "I thought it would buy us time. We were closing in the real culprit. I hoped that with a few more hours, we would be able to prove Mr. Stark's innocence and your two competence."

"And when Howard doesn't land in Teterboro, we all shall disappear." Peggy hissed at him.

"Disappear?" Jarvis questioned in a small voice.

"Until our trials, most likely followed by a decidedly severe punishment. Have you ever been hanged, Mr. Jarvis?" Peggy asked him.

"I can't say that I have, no." He told her. Flora rubbed her neck, remembering the mission she and Peggy had gone on and almost ended with their death by rope.

"It's not the best feeling." She tells him. Jarvis stares at them for a long moment in shocked silence. They stayed like that for a long while staring at one another then turned their attention the the going ons out in the office.

"I'm sure we could lure one of them in, get the drop on them, steal a weapon and -" Flora raised an impressed eyebrow at Jarvis from her seat.

"Get the drop on them?" Peggy repeated, not as impressed as Flora was. "You've been in custody all of an hour, and you're Jimmy Cagney."

"Is there no one here who will listen to reason?" Jarvis asked them.

"I believe it's safe to say we have no friends left at the SSR." Peggy replied.

"Not like we ever had any in the first place." Flora muttered out. Suddenly, Peggy's scrambling towards the window with notebook and pen in hand. "Peggy?" Flora questioned as she's pushed out of her spot. Peggy looks towards the Chief's office and starts to write in her notebook, only glancing down every few minutes.

"Prepare. . . for. . .evacuation." Flora stands up and walks over to look over Peggy's shoulder.

"You know Morse code?" She asked Jarvis, surprise.

"Your surprise wounds me." He answered.

"He's tapping out a timetable." Peggy told them, in a hush voice. "Ninety minutes." Flora looks up and looks to where they're looking. She see Dr. Ivchenko tapping out Morse code to someone outside in the building opposite.

"What happens in ninety minutes." Both girls eyes widen in shock.

"Leviathan is coming." They said together. Peggy pulls away and rushes out of the room.

"Peg!" Flora shouted after her,

"Chief Dooley!" Peggy called out to the man. "Chief Dooley, I'd like to make a confession."

"I already got the confession I need." He told her.

"It's a fake." Flora's jaw dropped, ' _Carter, what are you doing?'_

"Why are you pulling this, Carter?" Thompson asked her.

"Howard Stark isn't coming. The confession is a phoney, the signature a forgery." She told them.

"Agent Carter -"

"It's Miss. Carter. I don't work here anymore, but if you want a confession, if you want the truth, I'm ready to give it to you." They all turned to her then glanced towards Flora. Flora raised her chin in challenge. They all come back into the room and sat around the table, while Flora took her seat by the window again.

"It killed me." Peggy told them, her voice cracking. "I'd managed to discover all the remaining items from Howard Stark's vault, and there was nothing I could do about it. But I knew Agent Sousa was working that day. At least he would get the credit."

"We left the ship moments before you arrived. I didn't know what was going to happen to Agent Krzeminski. I could have been more careful." Flora looked over to Peggy, watching her silently. "I'm going to have to live with that."

"And why are you telling us this now?" Dooley asked her.

"Because I need your trust if you're going to believe me about Dr. Ivchenko." She stated.

"The evil enemy scientist." Sousa leans forward.

"Yeah, he's a real killer. You can tell by the way he rubs his nose." He said, sarcastically.

"I know what I saw. He was communicating in Morse code with someone across the street." Peggy bit back at him.

"Mostly likely the southeast corner of the building, ten stories or higher I say." Flora spoke up as she glanced at the doctor.

"Miss. Erskine and I saw it, too." Jarvis tells them.

"Well, as long as you two saw it, too. . ." Thompson rolled his eyes.

"He was discussing some kind of timetable. We have less than ninety minutes before something's going to happen." Peggy said. Flora turned back and watched them, thinking. "We can't leave him on his own."

"He's a good man. He's done nothing but help us." Dooley tells her.

"He has only been here for forty-eight hours. We don't know him." Peggy reminded him.

"Maybe not, but we know you. Both of you." Flora and Peggy glanced at Sousa before looking back at the chief.

"I'm supposed to believe that you pulled off your own investigation without any of us noticing?" Dooley asked her.

"Not like it was hard." They all turned to Flora. She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "I was the only one who noticed she was up to something because the rest of you only pay attention to us if we have your lunch, reports, or coffee. Other than that, we're invisible."

"Forgive me for not getting all pissy-eyed at your tale of woe," Flora shot the chief a dark look. "But your track record with the truth hasn't been all that hot. So if all I've got to go on is your word-"

"There is one more thing." Flora interrupted, dread and despair crossing her face. "The metal speare you found with me, I need it to show you." Dooley nodded and made Thompson go get it. When he came back to the room, Flora gently took it out of his hands. She stared at it for a few moments as her eyes begin to tear up. She holds it out to the group surrounding her, handing it over to Dooley. Dooley pressed the button and the top open, the vial raises out.

"Be careful with that." She warned him, softly.

"Does this stuff implode, explode. . . spice up an old fashioned?" Flora stares at the small vial of blood with a fragile smile.

"That's the last remaining sample of Captain Steve Rogers' blood." Everyone turned to look at her. "Howard was afraid your scientists would squander the remaining samples attempting to recreate the serum."

"Which they did, so I'm afraid you'll have to forgive him for trying to protect the greatest scientific feat of the 20th century." Jarvis told them.

"Howard didn't trust me with it, either. He lied about the contents of the device. He nearly convinced me that I was saving the city by stealing it." Flora said.

"Is that why you kept it, because he lied?" Flora shook her head, unsure herself.

"Maybe at first, but I also didn't trust him with it either." Flora sucks in a breath as her eyes become glassy. "But I couldn't bring it here, either. And I honestly don't have an answer for that. If I had to guess though, it would be that I just wanted a second chance at keeping him safe." Flora bit her lip as Dooley gently put the vial back into the case and left the room with Thompson and Sousa.

"Maria?" Flora turned to Peggy, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh, love." She whispered and brought the small woman into her arms, holding her tight.

"I just wanted to keep him safe." She sobbed into her best friend shoulder.

"I know, love. I know." Peggy cooed into her hair. They all looked up as Dooley entered the room again.

"You three, with me, now." He ordered.

"What's happened?" Peggy asked.

"We can't talk here. There's ears everywhere." He whispered then escorted them to the interrogation room.

"Have we been compromised?" Flora questioned as the Chief shut the door behind them and pulled the curtain down. "Did they find something across the street?" Dooley raised his gun at them, causing Flora and Peggy to gasp lightly.

"Stop talking." They raised their hands. He took Peggy and Jarvis and handcuff them to the table before spinning around and pistol whipping Flora across the face.

"Maria!" Flora groaned as she collapse to the ground, her world going dark. Flora moaned as she came to, her head in agonizing pain. She squinted around the room, her unfocused gaze connecting with two worried and concerned looks. "Maria, love, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"Peggy?" Flora questioned, confused. She shut her eyes again then open them once more. She went to rub her head when her hand jerked to a sudden stop. Looking down, she found her hands cuff to a chair. She looked back up towards her friends to find them cuffed to a table and the two-way mirror shattered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Thompson asked as he appeared in the viewing room.

"I was just gonna ask that and why the bloody hell am I cuff to this damn chair?" Flora asked them, only to be ignored.

"Where's Chief Dooley?" Peggy asked Thompson. Thompson quickly unlocked them out of the cuffs.

"You alright there, Erskine?" He asked as she swayed when she stood up from the chair. Flora pressed a hand to her head, only to grunt in pain. Jarvis rushed over to her and gently took her head in his hands. He tilted it to get a better look at the huge purpling bruise that was forming on the side of her head and the small but deep gash that was slowly oozing blood.

"Chief pistol whipped me." Thompson stared at her in shock. "Wouldn't be the first time I was pistol whipped though." Flora turned as much as she could in Jarvis's hold to look at Peggy and Thompson. "Go check on the chief, Jarvis has me covered." They nodded and ran out of the room.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Miss. Erskine?" Flora squints at the raised hand and saw a few too many fingers, along with Jarvis's.

"I think it's safe to say that I have a mild concussion, Mr. Jarvis." She tries to jerk her head away when he presses on the bruise. "Stop that." She hissed out.

"It seems you might have to get stitches for the cut." He told her after examining the cut.

"That's going to have to wait. Now, help me into the office." Jarvis frowns at her.

"Miss. Erskine, I really must insist." Flora shoots him a look.

"Mr. Jarvis, there is simply no time to go to the hospital. Chief Dooley might be in trouble and I'm going to help whether you like it or not. Now, are you going to help me or stand there." Jarvis sighs but wraps an arm around her waist and helps her walk out of the room.

"Mr. Stark is going to be so upset with me about letting you put yourself in danger." He complained.

"Howard can stuff it." She muttered as they reached the group. The door opens and Dooley steps out while wearing an glowing vest. "Oh my God." Flora whispered in horror. Jarvis quickly sits her down in a chair and moves over to the group to move them away from the chief.

"Very calmly now, everybody stand clear, please." Jarvis gently moves Peggy back away from Dooley. "Miss. Carter, stand clear. Mr. Thompson, stand back, please." Thompson moves away slightly.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Dooley asked.

"What is that?" Peggy asked Jarvis.

"That is a prototype for a new system of armor." Flora spoke up from her spot. Peggy turned to her. "It never seem to work the way I wanted it to, so I had Howard lock it away in his vault. This was never suppose to happen."

"How do we get it off him?" Thompson asked her. Flora shook her head then grimace at the sharp pain the action caused.

"It's not that simple. Don't touch it, Jack!" She shouted at him, wobbling out of the chair. Thompson quickly stepped away from it, startled by her order. Jarvis helps her walk over to them. "It was meant to double as a heat source for the winter months on the European front. Locking the armor ignites a self-sustaining battery."

"But there's always a catch to this stuff, isn't there?" Thompson asked her. Flora looks down to the floor and doesn't answer.

"I'm afraid the energy source is experimental, powerful, and incredibly flawed." Jarvis answered for her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It invariably overheats with rather violent results."

"How violent?" Dooley questioned.

"Explosive." Flora said in a tiny voice.

"Get the scientists." Peggy ordered.

"What about Erskine? She knows more about this -"

"I'm afraid to admit that Miss. Erskine is in no condition to help at this moment, Agent Thompson. She's suffering from a mild concussion." Thompson sighs out his nose before walking around them. Jarvis turns back to Flora. "Let's get you off your feet, Miss. Erskine." Jarvis lead her back to the chair and pressed a handkerchief to the still bleeding cut.

"Now, keep that there while I go help them out." Flora gave him a small nod. She closed her eyes and blocked out the noise around her. Flora is startled out of her thoughts at the sound of a gun going off. She looks over and watches in horror as the chief jumps out of the window and blows up.

"Oh, my God." She whispered before turning to the trashcan next to her and throws up.

"Miss. Erskine!" Jarvis races over to her and holds her hair back.

"I'm fine." She croaked out after she finished. "This is all my fault. Ivchenko brought me to him so that I would bring him to the SSR." Tears begin to fill her eyes as she looked up to Jarvis.

"No, Miss. Erskine. This is not your fault. This is Mr. Stark's bloody inventions." Flora closes her eyes before they snap open again.

"His inventions. They were after one of his inventions." She looked up to Jarvis for a moment. "Oh, my God. Steve!" She jumps up from her chair and runs to the lab with a few others on her tail. She bangs into the lab and grabs a hold of the case that should have Steve's blood in it. She presses the button and laughs in relief as the vial pops up.

"We need to find out what Ivchenko took." Peggy told them as she came to stand next to Flora.

"Search every crate." Sousa ordered.

"Item 17. It's gone." One of the scientist told them. Thompson turned to Jarvis.

"Alright. What's that do?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Jarvis told him.

 


	20. Valediction

May 8, 1946

Flora sat at her desk, staring out into the distance blankly. She stayed there waiting for the other's to come back from the crime scene. Her head still ached but the medicine the doctors gave her helped a little. Thompson entered the office rubbing his neck a few minutes later. Flora gets up from her desk to meet him halfway.

"Where's Peggy and Sousa?" She asked him. He ignored her questioned and raise a can to her at eye level.

"Do you know what this is?" Flora shook her head.

"I've never seen it before." She told him, honestly. Thompson nodded and left the office again. Flora sighed and sat down on top of a desk to wait, again. Thompson soon returned.

"Best the scientists can figure, it's a chemical that induces psychosis upon exposure, which I can personally attest to after Sousa tried to bite my nose off." Thompson explained while Peggy and Sousa walked into the room. "Hey, killer."

"I'm surprised Howard would consent to manufacturing something like that." Peggy said.

"The amount that got me was tiny. How much of this stuff does Ivchenko have?" Sousa asked.

"The lab counted ten canisters." Thompson told them. "Meaning Ivchenko has enough to send half the city into a homicidal rage."

"But why?" Flora questioned. "Why go to all that trouble?"

"Cause he's a Russian jerk with a chip on his shoulder. Why else." Flora shook her head.

"No. It's got to be something more than that." She stood up from the desk. "Ivchenko has a plan. He brought us into Russia. He tricked us into bringing him into this country. There's something specific that he's targeting. We just have find out what it is."  
"The target is me." Flora gasped and spun around.

"Howard." She went to move towards him but Peggy stopped her.

"Hey!" All of the agents cocked their guns at him. "Get your hands up. Get your hands up!" Jarvis hands shot off straight into the air.

"Told you." He said to Howard. Howard rolled his eyes and looked back towards them.

"What kind of welcome is this?" Howard asked, he sent a wink at Flora.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sousa asked him.

"You know who designed the SSR security system?" Howard questioned causing Flora to smile.

"Yeah, the same that outfit that secures the White House." Sousa told him.

"Exactly. They stink. You should have hired me." Howard said arrogantly. "I know. You missed me." Howard looked straight at Flora and gave a small smile. Thompson charged forward took a hold of Howard's arm and dragged him into the debriefing room. Flora and Peggy shared a look before quickly following after them.

"As of this moment, you're under arrest, Stark." Thompson told him. Howard glanced at Flora then back down to the table.

"You know, I could help you with that." He told Sousa as he walked towards him. Thompson slammed his hand down on the table causing both Howard and Flora to flinch at loud bang.

"Roger Dooley is dead. Ray Krzeminski is dead." Howard shuts his eyes. Flora went to move towards Howard but Peggy stopped her once again. She sent her a look, only to receive a soft shake of the head.

"Along with a theater full of innocent people. Stark Industries - that's all on you." Sousa said. "You got something funny to say about that?"

"I know. That's why I came back." Howard looked towards Flora. "That's everything there is to know about the Battle of Finow." He points to the box on the table.

"I really don't care about some old war story." Thompson told him.

"Well, you should. Cause all those deaths are on me too." Howard stands up and pulls the box closer to him. "The gas is called Midnight Oil."

"You designed a poison gas, Howard?" Peggy asked him.

"No!" He exclaimed. "Well, not intentionally." He opens the box and pulls out a file. "The army wanted something that would keep soldiers awake for days at a time, but it failed." He opens the file and tossed on the table. "Caused symptoms similar to sleep deprivation - anger, hallucinations, psychosis."

"If you knew all that, why use it in Finow?" Sousa asked.

"I didn't. My lab was raided. They took my samples, my research, all on the orders of General McGinnis." Flora placed a hand on his arm. "The next day, they dropped it on the Russians to help them take Finow. I flew there afterward to see with my own eyes." Howard reached a hand up and squeezed Flora's hand. "What those men did to each other, you can't imagine."

"We don't need to imagine. We saw it in that theater." Howard looked to Sousa. "I experienced it myself."

"And you survived?" Howard asked him, shocked. Sousa just shrugged. "It's been known to cause asphyxiation."

"Guess that explains my sore throat." Sousa sniped.

"It also explains our voiceless friends." Peggy spoke up. "Someone performed laryngotomy procedures on these men." She tossed the file onto the table.

"I expect it was Dr. Ivchenko." Flora stated as she looked at the file in her hand. "Or, as he's also known, Johann Fennhoff."

"Who?" Howard questioned.

"A psychiatrist with a speciality in hypnosis." She explained and placed the file on the others.

"Must be how they got to Dooley." Thompson said.

"And if he can control the chief, we're all at risk." Peggy said.

"No. This time, I'm taking the risk." Flora turned to Howard with wide eyes. "This Fennhoff obviously wants to punish me, so let's give him what he wants."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I'll be the bait." Flora shook her head. "The SSR just needs to set the trap."

"No, absolutely not." She told him.

"Yeah. Something public. Real showy." Flora turned to Thompson.

"No, Thompson." He ignored her.

"Well, that's the only way I do it." She snapped her head back to Howard. She stares at him while the others leave the room to get ready and give the announcement.

"Howard, this is insane." She griped his arm tight. Howard cupped her face, staring at the dark purple bruise.

"I have to do this, doll face." Flora sighs in defeat but nods her head in acceptance. Howard placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Now where's my stuff? Cause you know that their gonna try to give me junk." Flora takes his arm in her's and leads him to the lab.

"That's actually what I said when I saw their body armor. Had to wear it on a mission to Russia." She told him. She opens the door and let's him in first.

"What are you people doing?" He asked. "These are highly volatile materials."

"Hey, don't get angry at me. I wasn't allowed in here except when I took the lunch order." She replied. "Oh, and when I stole Steve's blood." He picks up one of his inventions.

"This is photosensitive. This should be kept in the dark." He takes it over to the shelve. "This should be kept cool." He takes a box off the top shelf and put it on the floor. "And this." He points to a thing that looked like a silver handheld hair dryer. He turns it in another direction. "This is fine now."

"Howard, what are you hoping to accomplish with this ridiculous press conference?" Flora asked him, finally having enough. "There are other ways to get Fennhoff into the open."

"Name one." Flora opens her mouth but Howard holds a hand up. "No, name three. There it is." He clears his throat and picks up a vest from under the table. "Stops a .50-cal round from 100 feet."

"Unless you're going to put it on your big head, it's not going to be enough." She told him crossing her arms.

"I trust you to keep me safe." He told her as he steps closer to her.

"You're punishing yourself!" She exclaimed.

"I'm redeeming myself!" He shouted back.

"I have enough blood on my hands. I don't need yours, as well." Flora whispered, her eyes watering slightly.

"I've had to go through my life not caring what people think of me, but I do care what you think." Flora stares at him. "And after everything you said to me last time, I thought -"

"Howard, I was upset and angry. That doesn't mean I want you to die." She tells him.

"Well, that makes two of us." He told her. "But you know and I know that this is my fault." Flora shook her head and cupped Howard's face.

"I've told you a hundred times that this wasn't your fault. General McGinnis stole Midnight Oil and used it recklessly. He is at fault. Why can't you see that?" She rubbed her thumb on his cheek.

"I need to fix this." He whispered to her. "Otherwise, I won't be able to live with myself." He looked away from her.

"Howard." He looked back to her. "I can't lose you. Steve's death destroyed me but yours. . ." She took a shuddering breath. "Howard, your death would kill me."

"Doll face -" Flora covered his mouth with a hand.

"I'm letting you do this but you're completely mad." Howard grinned as she removed her hand.

"As the hatter." Flora laughed and shook her head.

"I'll see you upstairs." She told him and left the lab. Flora helped set up the stage then moved to stand beside Howard and Jarvis. Thompson went up to the microphones with Howard one step behind him.

"After a thorough investigation, we have concluded that Howard Stark is innocent of the theft and sale of weapons to foreign enemies. All charges against Mr. Stark have been dropped." Cameras shutters click almost every minute. "We owe Mr. Stark a tremendous debt of gratitude, and his assistance in our current investigation is invaluable." Howard leaned towards Thompson.

"Hero." Flora heard him whisper, "He is a hero." She smirked as Thompson struggles to keep a straight face.

"He is a hero for all americans. Mr. Stark will be working in concert with the SSR to bring those responsible for this crime to justice." Howard leaned towards him again.

"Humbled by his genius." Flora had to bite her lip to hold her laughter back. "No. No. Brilliance. Humbled by his brilliance."

"We are humbled." Thompson paused for a moment. "Here's Howard Stark." Flora snorted as Thompson moves away and Howard took his place.

"Mr. Stark, have all your weapons been recovered?" One man asked.

"Is it true that you were hiding at the residence of Barbara Stanwyck?" Another asked.

"For too long now, the name Howard Stark had been dragged through the mud. Today is a day of reckoning for anyone who doubts -" A gun goes off.

"Get down!" Thompson yelled pushing Howard out of the way and towards safety. "Who's got eyes on the shooter?" Flora looks around Thompson with her gun raised. More glass shatters as another shot is fired.

"It's coming from above." Flora turned to Jarvis.

"Get him out of here." She ordered. "There's a police car in the back alley waiting. Go!" Jarvis nods and hurries Howard to the waiting car. Suddenly, Jarvis is running back to her. "Jarvis, where's Howard?"

"He's been taken." Flora's eyes wide in panic. She quickly get her walkie-talkie out.

"All agents, Stark's been grabbed. Apb is being issued. He's in a police car heading west." She turned to Sousa. "Daniel!" He looked towards her startled. "You're coming with me get in the car. Mr. Jarvis, follow that car." They quickly get into the car next to them and start to follow the car. They finally found the car abandoned in a alley way. Flora quickly gets out of the car and searches the empty car.

"Car's near 42nd and 9th. No Stark." Sousa reported.

"42nd and 9th, copy."

"This isn't good." Jarvis said. Sousa and Flora shared a look.

"No, it isn't." He told him. Sousa went to ask around while Flora and Jarvis waited for Peggy and Thompson to show up. When they do, the police are packing up the dead body from the driver seat and Sousa is coming back. "Guy at the coffee shop saw a blonde forcing a man matching Stark's description into the back of a black sedan. They were last seen heading west towards Lincoln tunnel. I radioed their descriptions to port authority, see if we can snag them at the tolls."

"They're trying to leave the city. Why?" Flora questioned.

"Maybe we were wrong about the target." Sousa answered unsure.

"Just talked to every muckety-muck in the city, trying to call off the V.E. Day celebration." Thompson walked over to them. "They won't do it. Already 100,000 people packed into Times Square. We won't have enough time to evacuate."  
"He could have stashed those canisters anywhere." Sousa said.

"The gas was designed to be deployed by air." Peggy reminded him.

"Which is why we shut down all the airports." Thompson told her.

"And every private airfield in the area." Flora looked towards Jarvis in shock.

"I think I know where they're heading." She said as she begins to move to the car.

"Where?" She heard Peggy ask as they followed her. Jarvis quickly got into the driver side of the car and started the engine.

"Fennhoff is trying to place the blame on Howard, the best way is to use his own plane." She explained as she opened the passenger door.

"He can't. We confiscated them all." Flora rolled her eyes and turned to Thompson.

"Only the planes you knew of." They all looked at her in shock. She raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, are you lot going to daddle about or get into the cars?" They quickly scramble into the two cars and they raced towards the Aeroplane carriage. "We're not going to make it in time." Flora whispered to her two friends as she watched the sun set fast. Jarvis glanced at her before slamming his foot down on the gas pedal, flooring it.

"Yes, we will, Miss. Erskine." They pulled in just as Howard took off with in plane. Flora jumps out of the car and runs after it.

"Howard!" She screams, terrified. She watches as the plane takes to the sky before turning to the people behind her. "We have to help him." Her voice broke and her body shakes. ' _It's like Steve all over again.'_  Peggy pops the trunk of one of the car and hands out the shotguns that are stored in it.

"How long until he reaches New York?" Peggy asked the boys.

"Twelve minutes. Maybe less." Sousa answered.

"Maybe we could talk him down." Thompson cocks his gun.

"You think he'd listen?" Sousa asked him.

"Chief did." Thompson told him. Flora turned to Peggy.

"Peg, you're with me. We're going to the radio room." She took a deep breath before turning to Jarvis. "Mr. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?" He questioned.

"I need you to suit up and get one of those planes ready." Everyone stared at her in shock. "If Howard doesn't listen to reason or come to, I need you to shoot him down while the plane is still over the water." Jarvis closes his eyes in despair before opening them back up and nodded. She returns the nod and turns to Sousa and Thompson.

"I need you two to help Jarvis with getting the plane off the ground." They quickly went to do what they were told as the girls rushed to the radio room. Peggy exited the stairs first with Flora close behind as they silently made their way towards the halfway closed door of the room.

"Signal is still holding strong." They heard Howard's voice come from the radio. Peggy raised her gun as she walked into the room. "Changing course to bearing 2-6-9."

"Focus, Howard. You're doing very well." Fennhoff told him.

"Hands up." Peggy ordered them. They raised their hands but Dottie's moved towards her chest. "Ah, ah, ah, ah. Lose the gun." Flora stayed out in the hallway and out of sight to make them believe it was only Peggy there. "Move away from the radio slowly."

"Peggy, it's so swell to see you." Flora jolted in shock as the sound of Peggy's gun going off. Then came the sounds of an epic fight between Peggy and Dottie that Flora took her chance and moved into the room. She quickly raised her gun at the doctor who was moving back to the radio.

"You've got one second to move away from the radio before I blow your head off." She growled at him. Suddenly, her gun was kicked out of her hands and she was punched in the face. Flora touched her jaw as Dottie smiles at her.

"Isn't this fun?" She asked them.

"I really don't have time for your batshit craziness, Underwood." Flora snapped at her then throws a few hard punches of her own. Dottie snarls at her and flicks out a knife. Peggy picks up a white scarf that was on the couch.

"Maria, I've got her. You stop Howard." She told her.

"Got it." Both Peggy and Flora snap into action. Peggy distracting Dottie while Flora flips around her to get to the radio.

"Excellent. Focus." Flora snatches the microphone away from Fennhoff hands.

"Howard! Howard, it isn't real!" She grunts in pain as she's tossed into a table with a vase on it. She looks up as Dottie moves to stand over her with a baseball bat in her hands.

"Go." Dottie tells Fennhoff and he runs out of the room. Flora quickly stands up.

"Peggy, don't let him out of your sight!" Peggy stares at her friend for a moment. "Go! That's an order!" Peggy quickly goes after the doctor. Dottie and Flora had a silent stare down for a few seconds as Flora stumbles away from her.

"I used to be so jealous of girls like you. I would have done anything to walk like you, to talk like you." Flora raised an eyebrow at the crazy blonde bitch. Dottie lifts up the bat. "But now I can be anybody I want." Flora ducks the first swing, the second, then grabs the third and tries to yank the bat out of Dottie's hands. Flora sent a kick while Dottie hit her in the arm causing her to lose her grip on the bat. Dottie swung the bat down and slammed it into Flora leg. Flora collapsed to the ground with a loud grunt.

"Oh, I've got a great idea!" Dottie swings the bat up into the air.

"Argh!" Flora shouts as the bat hits her in the back sending her face first into the couch.

"Maybe I'll be an SSR agent next." Flora moves up to sit on the couch. "What do you think of that?"

"Might be a bit too tall to play me, love." She grunts out as she hisses and pants in pain.

"I thought you'd be better." Flora glared at her then jumps up from the couch. The bat swings over her as she ducks out of the way and shatters the window. She spins around and kicks Dottie in the stomach, sending her out the window. Flora limps over and looks out, Dottie's body lying still on top of a plane wing with a puddle of blood around her head.

"Dropping to 2,000 feet." Flora raced over to the radio and took a microphone into her hand.

"Howard, it's Maria." She said into it.

"Doll face! I found his signal! I'm almost there." Flora brought in a sharp breath.

"No, listen to me, Howard." She told him, her eyes start to sting.

"I'm gonna bring him home, Maria." She shakes her head, her grip on the microphone tightening.

"Fennhoff has put this fantasy in your mind. He's trying to get you to deploy the gas over civilians." Flora tries to keep her breathing even and not panic.

"Don't worry about that, doll face. There are no civilians where I am." She wasn't reaching him.

"Howard, can you hear me? You must come back." Her voice was beginning to break.

"I know this sounds crazy, but that - that guy, Fennhoff, he actually helped me. He - he showed me how to do this. I bringing Cap back, Maria." Flora bit her lip, she had to end this obsession of finding Steve. For the both of them.

"Howard, turn the plane around. Come back, and we'll talk about it." This was sounding too close to the last conversation she had with Steve.

"I can't do that." Flora let out a choke sob. "Done talking."

"N-no - wait." She exhales sharply.

"Miss. Erskine?" She turns to the other radio set. "Miss. Erskine, I have Mr. Stark's plane in my sights. We are one mile from land." Flora stares at the radios as tears pour down her cheeks. "Miss. Erskine, should I take the shot? Miss. Erskine!" She's frozen as she remembers the last plane that took away the man she loved. "Miss. Erskine! Can you hear me?! Miss. Erskine! Please! Answer me!"

"No, I need more time." She finally answered him.

"We don't have more time!" Jarvis yells back at her.

"Do not take the shot until I tell you, Mr. Jarvis!" She ordered him. She moves back over to the other microphone. "Howard." She sobs lightly. "Howard, Steve is gone. He died over a year ago."

"There's something up ahead. It's him! I can fix this!" Howard exclaimed.

"You don't have to fix anything." She told him, love and sorrow coloring her voice.

"Maria, all I've done my whole life is create destruction. Project Rebirth was. . ." Howard paused for a moment. "He was the one thing I've done that brought good into this world."

"Howard. . ." Her voice breaks. "I know you cared about him. I cared about him, too. But this won't bring him back." She sniffles and wipes at her eyes. "Howard, you are the one person on this earth who I need more than anything. I cannot lose you." She inhales sharply.

"Steve is gone. We have to move on, all of us. As impossible as that may sound, we have to let him go." She brings her thumb off the button and listens for his response. She let out a loud sob when he remained silent and turns to Jarvis's mic.

"Maria?" Her eyes snap open and she turns back to his mic. "He was good before we got ahold of him, huh?"

"Yes. Y-yes, he w- he was." She stuttered out and let's out a sigh. "Where are you?"

"Evidently, flying a plane . . . to Manhattan." Flora gave a relief sob. "I guess you can explain that to me once I land."

"Mr. Jarvis, he's all right. Stand down." She told him.

"Thank goodness. Tell Mr. Stark to follow me back." Flora sniffles and sighs. "I'll bring him home." Flora let go of the microphone and put her head in her hands, allowing herself to finally cry. She wipes her face once the tears have dried up and leaves the room. She pauses slightly when she comes to the plane that she last saw Dottie's body on. She looked down and noticed the bloody footsteps moving away from the scene. ' _There's no way she could have survived that or walked off for that matter.'_  Flora thought in shock.

"Maria?" Flora turned around and spotted Howard standing behind her. She stared at him with shining eyes as he walked towards her. "Maria, I-" He's cut off by the quick press of her lips on his. And just as quick as she had brought him in, she pushes him away in shock. They stared at each other with wide eyes.

"I-I'm so-o sor-orry." Flora stuttered out and rushes away from him, heading towards the others with purposeful strides.

"Maria? What is it? What's wrong?" Peggy asked her in concern.

"Can we just go? Please." She whispered. Peggy nods her head and let's her get in the car having Sousa and Thompson drive them back to the SSR.

~o~

May 11, 1946

"So what's the plan, English one and two?" Angie asked as they stood outside the Griffith with their things in boxes beside them. Flora sits on the trunk she's had since she was eleven with her chin resting on her fists.

"I honestly have no idea." Peggy sighed, tiredly. Flora glanced towards Peggy for a moment then it came to her.

"I know of a place we can stay." Peggy and Angie turned to her. "It's a bit of a fixer-upper and it's in Queens."

"The house you stayed in with Dr. Erskine." Peggy remembers. Angie jumps up from her seat on the curb and waved a hand into the air.

"Taxi!" Peggy and Flora laughed as their friend threw them a big grin over her shoulder.

"Miss. Erskine! Miss. Carter!" All three girl turn at the shout.

"Mr. Jarvis?" Peggy and Flora questioned together. Peggy curious while Flora was hesitant after studiously ignoring every call he and Howard had made to her. The man quickly walked towards them, slightly out of breath once he reached them.

"Miss. Erskine, if I could speak to you for just a moment. Please, it's of high importance." Flora looked at him wary for a few moments before nodding her head. They walked away from the other two girls, standing next to the car Jarvis had driven here.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about?" She asked him. Jarvis digs into his inner coat pocket and pulls out the vial of Steve's blood. Flora stared at it in shock, her eyes beginning to water. Jarvis holds the vial out towards her, Flora hesitates for a moment before reaching out and taking it into her own gentle fingers. "Howard is giving me this?"

"He is under the impression that the sample of Captain America's blood was lost when he was under Dr. Fennhoff's control." Flora looked up from the vial to Jarvis.

"So, you're giving me this." He looks towards her with a soft expression.

"I owe Howard Stark a great deal, but he does not own my integrity. I am quite certain there is only one person in the world who knows what to do with this." Flora looked back down to the vial in her hand. "You, Miss. Erskine." She gently puts the vial into her pocket then looks back at her friends still standing on the curb.

"Mr. Jarvis, could we trouble you for a ride?" She asked the man. Jarvis smiled at the woman and bow his head.

"I would love nothing more, Miss. Erskine." He starts to bring their bags to the car with the help of the three girls. Once everything was crammed into the car, they all got in and drove to the empty house in Queens. Flora smiled brightly as it came into view and pulled out the key to the front door she had found in the bottom of her trunk. She opened the front door and let the others go in first.

"When you say a 'bit of a fixer-upper', I didn't expect this." Angie said as she took in the thick layer of dust and faded paint.

"It's nothing that a little cleaning and a coat of fresh paint won't fix." Flora told her as she begins to open the windows around the house. "Just think of it as a project, hmm? To take our minds off of things for a while."

"How about Miss. Martinelli and I start on airing and dusting the place out while you two go collect your paychecks?" Jarvis offered. Flora stared at Jarvis skeptically for a moment before holding out her hand. Jarvis raised a confused eyebrow.

"The keys to the car, Mr. Jarvis." She told him. Jarvis hesitates for a moment before bringing the keys out of his pockets and dropping them into her hand. Flora gave him a wide smirk as she jiggles the keys in her hand as Peggy and her walk out of the house.

"You better not drive like a maniac like you did during the war." Peggy said as she got into the passenger side. Flora laughed as she remembered the times she would drive the jeeps crazily to get a laugh out of the others frighten reactions.

"You do realize I only drove that way to scare you lot." Peggy turned to her, jaw dropped in shock. "It was quite funny to watch a group of grown men scream like little girls." Peggy huffed and slapped her friend in the arm causing her to swerve into the other lane slightly. "Hey! No hitting the driver!" Flora moved the car back to their lane as other cars honked at her. She sent them the bird causing Peggy to burst into laughter. They soon arrive at the SSR and parked the car.

"Well, time to face the music." Peggy muttered as they walk in. They were expecting judgemental stares and frowns not the welcoming smiles and respected applause.

"Good work, Carter. You too, Erskine." The girls stare in shock as more agents stand and clapped for them as they walked further in the office.

"Nice job." They shook hands with some of the men.

"Well. . ." Thompson said as they came to a stop in front of him and Sousa. "Good morning, girls. You're here bright and early. I assume that means you'll be staying with the SSR."

"I haven't decided, actually." Peggy told them.

"Well, I'm just here for my paycheck." Flora said. The boys smiled at them.

"Well, we'll keep the desks for you, just in case." Sousa replied while Thompson went to his office to get the paychecks. He came back and held the checks out to Flora and Peggy.

"They'll be back." He said.

"Thanks." Flora took her paycheck and heads back for the car while Peggy stayed for a few more minutes. As she waited outside by the car for Peggy, she began to hum the Italian lullaby she vaguely remembered Lily singing to her.

"Maria?" Flora's eyes snapped open as Howard shuffled in front of her, nervously.

"Howard." She replied just as nervous. They stood there staring at one another waiting for the other to speak first. "Lovely weather we're having?" Howard jerks his head in a nod.

"Yeah, yeah." He said glancing up at the sky. "It really. . .blue." They looked at each other again in burst into laughter.

"Really? Blue is the best you could come up with?" Flora asked as they calmed down.

"Yeah, well this is the first time I've felt this awkward around you." He told her.

"Yes, I have to say the feelings mutual." She said as she looked away from him, tapping her fingers against her thigh. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, there is. Look that kiss-"

"It was just a in the moment thing." Flora quickly spoke over him. "I was simply just happy that you were okay. It was stupid of me to do it and it didn't mean anything." Howard watched her for a moment while placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'm having a really tough time believing that cause you never do things if it doesn't mean anything." He replied. Flora stayed quiet not knowing what to say to that. Because he was right, she never did something without a reason. She was just afraid to admit what the reason was to Howard and herself.

"Honestly, Howard. You really shouldn't read into it, trust me." Flora turned to the car and opened the door.

"I love you for God sake, Maria!" Flora froze, her eyes going wide as she turned her head to look at him. Howard looked absolutely terrified.

"What?" She whispered.

"I. . . I. . ." Howard stuttered out before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I've loved you since I can remember and I understand that you're still in love Steve but that kiss meant something to me. I'm not just going to let you brush it off as if it didn't happen. I'm going to stay by your side and show you how much I care about you and help you heal then perhaps one day, you'll feel the same about me."

"I don't know, Howard." Flora finally said after a moment of silence. "You deserve better than. . .well," She waves a hand at herself, "all this." Howard gives her a small smile as he took a few steps towards her.

"That's not going to turn me away, Maria." He told her. "You think I'm all put together up here?" Howard taps his temple.

"I'm a piping hot mess, Howard." She said and Howard shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll be a piping hot mess together." He held a hand out to her and Flora stared at it for a moment. "Give this a chance, doll face. I know you're scared, hell I'm scared but for once in my life I know exactly what I want and that's you." Slowly a grin began to appear on Flora's lips as she raised her hand and placed it in his.

"This isn't going to be easy, Howard." She told him.

"If it was easy, everyone would do it." He chuckled and pulled her towards him, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "Besides, that would make it boring and one thing you ain't, doll face is boring." Flora laughed and shook her head at him.

"About bloody time!" The couple jerked apart and turned to the building behind them. Peggy stood there smirking at them like the cheshire cat. "It was getting quiet tiring watching you two dance around each other. Now, come on time to go." She walks past the shocked couple and get's in the car.

"Well, better listen to the boss." Howard rubbed his neck awkwardly. Flora nods her head, her cheeks a light pink and they climbed into the car.

 


	21. May 30, 1946 to July 4, 1946

May 30, 1946 - Queens, New York

"What in the hell!" All three girls looked up at the high pitched shriek coming from the living room.

"Was that Howard?" Peggy questioned.

"He's the only one in the living room, Peg." Angie stated, confused. Flora quickly stood up from her seat from the kitchen table and headed towards the living room.

"Howard?" She called before freezing in place at the sight before her. Howard was pushed up against the couch as much as he could while he stared wide eyed at the large horn owl that was sitting on the coffee table. Flora homes in on the letter that was tied to the owl's leg.

"Doll face, what are you doing?" Howard asked as she walked over to the owl. "Careful, that thing could be dangerous." Flora let out a humourless chuckle as she unties the letter. The owl doesn't leave, it just sits there staring at her with its large yellow eyes.

"I guess you're not going to take no for answer, huh?" The owl let out woots and Flora sighed. "I thought not."

"Is that an owl?" Flora turned to see Peggy and Angie standing the archway that connected the kitchen and living room together.

"It is." Flora replied as she walked back into the kitchen, tossing the letter onto the counter while she fixed the owl something to eat and drink. She picks up the two bowls and places them in front of the owl.

"He won't hurt you. He'll leave as soon as I read and answer the letter." She told the group.

"Who uses owls to send letters, Maria?" Peggy inquired as she watched her friend pick up the cream coloured envelope. Flora's lips thinned into a tight line as she tapes the letter on the counter.

"I honestly can't tell you, Peggy." Flora answered after a moment. "It's against the law. That stupid owl shouldn't have even flown into the living room in the first place." she muttered darkly.

"What law?" Peggy questioned. Flora just sighed as she opened the envelope carelessly and pulled out the letter.

' _My dearest daughter,_

_I miss you more than I can say. I do not know whether this letter will reach you or your resting place so I will continue to write in hopes you are well.'_

Flora let out a soft gasp as she recognized the handwriting. She covered her mouth with a hand as tears began to well up in her eyes and her knees went slightly weak. ' _He's alive!'_ Flora realised in wonder.

' _Things have become so different since you've gone missing. People have died, gone to war and grow up. Draco has married, of all people, Hermione Granger. Lucius was absolutely livid but the two had what you would call a shotgun wedding before Draco left for the war.'_  Flora's eyes widen in shock at that information. ' _How the hell did that happen?'_  She wondered, ' _Especially to Draco and Miss. Bookworm. I'm actually glad I missed that shindig.'_

' _Neville was sent as well but he had the privilege of writing his family, Draco did not. He's so quiet now, who knows what he's seen. His mother said he was assigned to a special operations group. Neville and Hermione do their best for him but some days he's just not there.'_  Flora bites her lip in concern for her dear friend's health, wondering if she had a part in his unwelliness.

' _I'm afraid there is more bad news, after Nymphadora and Remus Lupin died their child was left in his maternal grandmother care but Andromeda has fallen sick and can no longer take care of the boy. So the child has been in my care since then in place of your absence. Theodore is the main reason for this letter, I'm growing old and I cannot keep up with such a child, even with the help of your younger twin brothers and Mabel.'_  The letter drops from Flora's hand in shock.

"Oh, my god! I have twin brothers!" She exclaimed. "And a step-mother!" Peggy stared at her friend in concern.

"Maria, what are you talking about?" She asked her. Flora just waved her hand at her friend as she picked the letter back up to read the rest.

' _The little imp is entertaining of course and has the best of manners thanks to me but he needs his godmother. For Merlin's sake and mine I hope this letter find you healthy and alive. I miss you dearest daughter and I love you more than I can explain. I hope and wish for your word back._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Severus Snape'_

Flora gripes the letter tightly in her hands as she rereads those last two lines again. She could feel her eyes start to water as the words sunk in. She couldn't believe it, her father was alive. She didn't fail like she thought she had all those years ago.

"He's alive," She whispered holding the letter close to her chest.

"Who's alive, Maria?" Peggy questioned, confused. Flora turned to her best friend.

"My father," She told her. "He's alive, Peggy! My father is actually alive!" Flora cheered as she shook her friend's shoulders. Peggy stared at her friend in concern.

"Maria," She started softly to gain her attention, "Dr. Erskine is dead. He has been for almost three years." Flora quickly shook her head.

"No, Papa was my adopted father. My actual father is still alive." She explain quickly. "I have to go see him." She races out of the kitchen but was stop when Peggy grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about, Maria?" Flora groaned as the continued questioning. "What is going on here? What was with the owl and what was in that letter?"

"Letter? What letter?" Howard inquired as he and Angie walked over to them. Flora stared at her three friends before sighing in defeat. ' _I'm going to have to tell them. Otherwise, they won't let me leave.'_  She realized as they looked at her expectantly.

"You all might want to have a seat," she said gesturing to the couch. The three friends took a seat in unison and stared at her expectantly. Flora paced restlessly in front of them for a few moments before stopping and running a hand through her hair and turned to face them.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you is in fact illegal for you to know and if you tell anyone, not only will I be in a heap of trouble, but your memories will be erased as well. Do you understand?" Flora asked. The three people in front of her shared confused and slightly frightened looks before nodding in agreement.

"Agreed," the three of them said in unison.

"Before I was born there was a war. It wasn't a war that most people knew about. Only select people knew what was going on. It was a war for the future of the wizarding world. Magic is real and I can use it. Before I was born a woman made a prophecy about the man who was leading one side of the war and about me. At the time we didn't know that the prophecy made was about me, there was another child who could have been the child mentioned. Because of that my parents went into hiding." Flora began to explained. She then went into great detail about her secret life as Maria Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived. By the end of it, the three sitting in front of her stared at her in astonishment.

"Good Lord, Maria. How are you still breathing?" Peggy questioned, concern for her friend's wellbeing.

"Sheer dumb luck." Flora chuckled slightly as she repeated what McGonagall had told Draco and Neville when they saved her from that troll. "And stubbornness." She added on.

"I'd say," Angie replied. Flora turned to Howard, knowing this would affect him the most. He was watching her with his calculating brown eyes as if he was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

"Howard?" She watched him, warily. He stood up and grabbed her left hand, inspecting the top carefully. "What are you looking for?"

"You should be covered in scars from everything you said, yet there's not a single one in sight." He replied to her questioned. She could tell by his tone that he was seething in rage but keeping it underwraps for her shake.

"It's a glamour charm." She told him. "I'm not exactly proud of them and they make me self-conscious."

"You should wear them with pride, love." Peggy said. "They tell your story of how you survived everything."

"It's just how I was raised." Flora shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

"I was raised Pureblood. You know, be the perfect housewife and do what I was told by my husband." She explained. "That part really didn't stick apparently."

"Thank God, it didn't." Howard replied. "It would of taken a lot longer to win the war if we didn't have you to save our asses." Flora smiled gratefully at him then edged towards the stairs.

"So, I'm going to go start packing but I'll show you some magic when I'm done." She told them before racing up the stairs to her room.

~o~

June 3, 1946

"Alright, I'm leaving now." Flora told Angie and Peggy as she placed her trunk next to the door.

"You sure you want to do this, English number two?" Angie asked in concern. "Anything could have happen in the year that letter was written."

"I have to know, Angie." She replied, "Beside, Teddy needs me and I made a promise to Professor Lupin." Peggy sighed and brought her small friend into her arms and held her tight.

"At least this time you're going about this properly." Peggy muttered, fondly. Flora chuckled as she stepped out of her friends arms.

"I'm just not good at these kind of things. Goodbyes never went well for me." She said as she hugged Angie. "I'll make sure to send you letters during my stay."

"The muggle way if you don't mind." Peggy replied causing Angie to slap her on the shoulder.

"No way, Peg! She definitely has to do it the magical way. Maybe, we should get an owl!" Angie exclaimed.

"No," Peggy and Flora answered in unison causing her to pout.

"You two are no fun." She whined. They all laughed as Flora opened the door before falling silent as they stare at their resident genius, who was leaning against the stair railing.

"Howard?" Flora questioned, confused on what he was doing here.

"Hey, doll face." He instantly perked up at the sight of his girl. "So, you need a ride to the airport?"

"Um, I actually called for a taxi." She told him. Howard faltered slightly at the reply.

"Oh, uh," He scratches the back of his neck. "Well, since I'm here anyway I'll give you a ride." Howard stepped into the house and grabs her trunk. "Ladies."

"Howard, you don't have to do that." Flora said as she watched him struggle with the trunk. "Hello, Mr. Jarvis." She greeted him as he hops out of the car.

"Good morning, Miss. Erskine." He replied as he helped Howard with the trunk. Flora sighed and turned back to her roommates.

"I'll send you a update as soon as I can." She told them before hugging them one last time. Flora wasn't sure if she'd be returning back to the States. There really wasn't anything holding her down here. She had a feeling that's what really worried her friends the most.

"Be safe and take care of yourself." Peggy said as she slowly released her.

"I will, I promise." Flora replied as she stepped into the car, waving to the girls as they slowly grew smaller. Once, Angie and Peggy disappeared from her sight, she turned to Howard. "What are you planning, Howard?"

"Me planning something? What would ever make you think that, doll face?" Howard asked, innocently. Flora raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"You do realise that the airport is in the opposite direction, correct?" She inquired slyly as Howard begins to stutter out a answer. She shares a smirk with Jarvis in the rearview mirror.

"I'm coming with you." Howard suddenly blurted out. Flora stared at him with slightly wide eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Howard took a deep breath and turned to Flora.

"I'm coming with you to England." He said much more calmly this time.

"Howard, I don't think that's a good idea." Flora told him. "This is personal family matters, not some ritzy vacation for you to fool around."

"I'm going no matter what you say, Maria." Howard replied. Flora glared at him before turning away from him and gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the trip, the eight hour plane ride included.

~o~

Spinner's End

Flora stares at the house in front of them. It looked just like how she remembered it. Though it definitely aged quite a bit in the last decade she'd seen it. She wondered idly how her garden was, if her father had kept it and took care of it in her absence. She stared for a moment longer then turned to face forward.

"This was a mistake." She said cause the other two passengers to stare at her in shock.

"What do you mean, doll face?" Howard asked, confused. He knows she'd been excited and looking forward to this, why the sudden change of heart now? Flora turned to him and looked him dead straight in the eye.

"Because I just remembered you have the worst case of foot to mouth syndrome I have ever come across." She told him, seriously. Flora rolled her eyes as Howard stared at her with an offended look.

"I do not!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"You sounded like a woman being insulted." Flora replied with a teasing smirk. Howard huffed and turned his attention back to the house. It was quite quaint he thought, he could definitely picture Flora growing up here.

"So this is your childhood home?" He inquired as he took in the black metal fencing lining the property.

"Yes," She answered still not looking back at the house she once called home. Howard placed his hand on the door handle and opened it. "Howard, what are you doing?"

"Going to meet your family." He said, turning back to look at her. "That's what we're here to do, isn't it?" He steps out of the car and held a hand out for her.

"Howard, get back in the car." She told him, ignoring the hand as she slid back into the shadows. Howard frowned at the action before shrugging and started to walk down the walkway. "Howard, get back here!"

"Come on, doll face. We've come this far, you're going to turn tail and run now? That isn't like you at all." Howard called back.

"Howard, this isn't a game! Get back in the car!" Flora reframed from shouting when she noticed the curtains being open and four familiar faces peered out the window. "Howard!"

~o~

"Do you think the muggles are lost, dear?" Narcissa asked her husband as they watched the young man shout back to whoever was in the car.

"I don't know, my love." Lucius replied as he watched the scene slightly confused.

"Well, whoever they are, they're definitely newlyweds." Mabel said in her Southern drawl. "They're awfully sweet, don't you think Sev?"

"That's one way of putting it." He muttered, distastefully. He watched the man with narrow eyes, the stranger reminded him too much of James Potter for his liking. The man continued walking towards the door while calling back to the person in the car.

"I swear to God, Howard. If you don't get your ass back in this car there will be hell to pay!" Narcissa frowned at the foul language coming from the person in the car, who she now realised from the voice was a woman.

"Girly sure does have a mouth on her, don't she?" Mabel chuckled.

"It would seem so." She replied.

"What are you going to do from the car, doll face? Glare me to death?" The man asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"That young man is playing with fire." Lucius commented with a small smirk forming on his lips. "Though I do believe that is the point at the moment."

"He's antagonising her to get her to come out of the car." Severus said. "Very Slytherin of him to do."

"Howard! Get in the fucking car!" The woman finally shouted at the man while causing the row of street lamps to flicker violently. The two older couples stared at the woman in shock.

"No, Maria!" The man shouted back and everyone in the house froze.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Severus whispered, his onyx eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

~o~

Flora growled in frustration as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She stomped her way up the walkway and stopped in front of Howard's grinning face.

"I don't know why your grinning." She told him. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Stark."

"It's a price I'm willing to pay." He chuckled. "Now, shall we?" Howard motions to the door. Flora glances over to the door and freezes. There standing in the doorway was her father.

"Daddy." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Howard frowned and stepped towards her in concern.

"Doll face?" He questioned before turning to see what she was staring at. Behind him in the now open doorway was a much older man. The man was probably twenty or so years older than him, his black hair was streaked with silver and his pale skin had a few too many worried lines and wrinkles. What really stood out to Howard was the scars on the man's face and neck. That and he sort of looked like a bat in his black clothing. The man took a few steps towards them.

"Flora, is that really you?" The man inquired, Howard could see the hope in the man's eyes but also wariness. Flora let out a light sob as she nods her head, a small smile on her lips. "Oh Merlin's beard!" The man rushed towards them and swept Flora into his arms. "My precious little flower, your alive. Your really alive."

"Daddy," Flora sobbed into the man's shoulder. "My daddy." Howard watched the touching scene with a sad smile. He could feel the pain and sadness radiating off the two. Ten years of thinking the other dead and that it was your fault was probably the worst kind of burden to be placed on one's shoulders.

"Where have you been, Flora? We looked everywhere for you." The man inquired as he pulled away from her slightly.

"It's a long story." She told him before looking back to Howard. "Oh, Howard!" Flora pulled herself out of her father's arms to grab his hand and place him in front of taller and older man. "Howard, this is my father, Severus Snape. Daddy, this is Howard Stark."  
"Hello, sir." Howard held his hand out to Severus. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Pleasure." Severus looked down his nose at the man, who seemed familiar with his little girl. "And what is your relationship with my daughter?"

"Ah," Howard chuckled nervously. Flora rolled her eyes and turned to her father.

"Howard is courting me." She answered for him. "Now, I'd like to meet the newest additions to our family." Flora walked towards the house while Severus glares at Howard.

"We will be having a talk about your intentions with my little flower, Mr. Stark." He sneered before following after Flora, leaving a stunned Howard standing in the middle of the walkway.

"Now, I know where she gets her menacing looks from." He muttered then shuffles after the two.

~o~

July 4, 1946

The sun shining through the window seemed to mock Flora in the worst way possible. Flora wanted to rage at the sun and how happy it was. How dare the sun be shining when she was in such pain! It wasn't fair. Flora angirly wiped her tears away before anyone could see them. Howard would be the only person who would understand her tears, but she wasn't eager for him to see them either.

"Away you Nazi villain!" she heard Teddy yell to his friend, her heart squeezed when she saw him running around with a stick and chalked on trash can lid with a faded white star in it's center. The children squealed and chased each other and Flora descended further into her melancholy.

"Who's on your mind, flower?" she turned and saw her father walking towards her, two steaming tea cups in his hand.

"No one daddy, I was just wandering around in my thoughts," she lied, taking a warm tea cup from his hand. Severus raised an eyebrow at the lie.

"It may have been a few years since we last saw each other, but I know when it's a person you're thinking of," he sat down on the sofa and patted the space next to him, "Please tell me what's bothering you," Flora sighed and seated herself beside him.

"There was a man," she began softly.

"Do I need to have a chat with him?" Severus offered. Flora chuckled sadly.

"That was almost a joke, daddy. No, I am afraid he's long gone," she said softly. Severus glanced over at her sharply and felt his heart clench. He knew that look on his daughter's face, because it was a look he had often seen on his face when he looked in the mirror. It was a look he had never wanted to see on his child's face. She had deeply loved this man who was now gone.

"Who was he?" Severus asked almost hesitantly. A small smile tugged at her lips when she answered.

"Just a boy from Brooklyn." There was silence in the sitting room, the muffled sounds of laughter sunk against the glass of the sitting room windows.

"What do you mean just a boy from Brooklyn?" Severus asked, setting his cup on the coffee table.

"His name was Steve, Steve Rogers. He was a good man who saved a countless number of people. It's too bad one of those people wasn't himself," Flora felt the needle prick feeling of tears at the corners of her eyes. Severus nodded grimly, rubbing small soothing circles on his daughters arm, "He was kind, brave and had the brightest smile. He wasn't always the smartest though," she chuckled lightly. Severus chuckled.

"Men are like that. Even I am not above such follies," Flora sat up from where she had leaned against her father and gasped in fake shock.

"You? Acting stupid? What has the world come to?" Severus laughed, a real one. She loved her father's laugh it was a rare and beautiful thing. Severus thought for a long moment before deciding to impart a bit of advice to his daughter.

"The thing about loving someone as fiercely as you loved Steve is that he will be your Always, just as Lily was my Always. That person who we will always love and who stays with us always. That doesn't mean that we don't move on and find a new love. Steve will be with you in your heart, always." He explained to her. Flora tilts her head thoughtfully as she let's the information sink in. ' _What a interesting notion.'_


	22. August 10, 1946 to October 31, 1946

August 10, 1946 - Diagon Alley

They made their way down the main road, the bricks worn and uneven under Flora's feet reminded her of years passed going down the same pass.

"My word! This is extraordinary! How can all of this be here?" Howard had his mouth open in awe and neck craned to see every magnificently wobbly buildings. Teddy was happily sucking on a magic candy they'd gotten from a peddler when they first walked in, his hair shifting hues as the flavor of the treat switched. It had changed since the last time she saw the shopping centre. The buildings that had been closed or destroyed in '35 and '36 looked brand new compared to their neighboring buildings. Flora glances around at the shops in interest.

"I wonder if Ollivander's is open now?" She wondered aloud. Teddy glances up at her.

"His son takes care of the shop now, Maria." He told her. Flora wides widen slightly at the information.

"I had no idea he had children." She replied, shocked. Teddy nodded his head quickly.

"He had a daughter too, but I think she died in the war." He said.

"That poor man, if only I had. . ." Flora sighed, upset at herself for not doing better during the war. Howard glanced over to her and knew she was berating herself for something she probably couldn't control.  
"Hey doll face," Flora looked over to him. "Can we go in there?" He points to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Flora bites her lips torn on what to decide. Teddy quickly turns to his godmother.

"Can we, Maria?! Oh, please can we go?!" He shook her hand as if thinking that would make her agree.

"I guess we could browse around." She suggested.

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly as he jumped around then turns to Howard. "You're going to love it, Howard! Uncle George's joke shop is the best in the world." He grabs Howard's hand and pulls him into the brightly colored shop. Flora stood out in the street staring up at the shop in dread before slowly following after the boys. She walked into the building and she was hit with a strong sense of the past. The inside was exactly the same as it was almost eleven years ago. She wandered around looking at all of the items in amazement.

"Well, I'll be Merlin's beard." Flora turns at the voice. She stares blankly at the tall redhead, he looked familiar but most of the Weasley boys looked pretty alike. "If it isn't Maria Potter."

"Um," She muttered and shuffled awkwardly. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"It has be long time since we last saw year other, hasn't?" The redhead replied with a small chuckle. "I'm Ron Weasley." Flora's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my God, Ron!" She laughed. "Look at you! You look so grown up." Ron smiled and laughed with her.

"Yeah, I'm taller than my other brothers now." He told her. "How have you been, Maria? Everyone thought you were dead, but I'm glad to see that isn't true."

"Oh, well, I sort ended up in Germany and joined the muggle war that was going on." She explained the best she could with few words.

"Yeah, a lot of us joined the army to help the muggles out soon after the Final Battle." He said, his eyes losing some of the light in them. Flora glances away and looks around the shop again, her eyes landing on a portrait on the far wall.

"Is that?" She points to it with a shaky finger. Ron follows the direction and a sad smile graces his lips.

"Yeah," He answered, softly. Flora takes in a sharp breath and starts to walk towards the portrait. She stares up at the large portrait and the man in it smiles bright at her before disappearing.

"It's a magical portrait!" She said in shock as she looked towards Ron, who had followed after her.

"That was George's idea. I think it helped him through everything." He explained as a door upstairs slams open and someone rushes down the stairs. At the end of stairs, another tall redhead appearances before her.

"Great Merlin's balls," The redhead exclaimed in awe. "It really is Maria Potter! I thought Fred was playing a joke on me but he was telling the truth. Where have you been for the last ten years, Maria?"

"Mostly America but before that, all over Europe. I was helping out with the war." She explained once again. George opened his mouth to say something when Teddy and Howard ran up to them.

"Maria! Maria!" Teddy shouted as he held an item up to her. "Can we get this, please?" Flora stared hesitantly at the fireworks in her godson's hands.

"Oh, I'm not sure daddy would appreciate those, Teddy." She answered. "But I suppose we could buy a few." Flora quickly said as Teddy began to pout. "Could you possibly pick three out of what you have?"

"Yeah!" Teddy smiled brightly up her. "Thanks, Maria!" He ran off, dragging Howard with him.

"You know you can tell him no, right?" Ron inquired with a small smile. Flora looked at him, helplessly.

"I missed about ten birthdays and Christmases. He's also been spoiled by my family and I think he's testing me." She replied.

"Yeah, but you need to know when to put your foot down too." Ron said.

"I'm slowly learning. Taking care of a kid was not on my list." She told him and the Weasley brothers laughed.

"Yeah, you never were patient with the younger students but I fully believe you get that from your father." George teased before chuckling as Flora gave him a slight push.

"Shut up, George."

~o~

September 1, 1946 - Hogwarts

"Careful, Howard!" Flora laughed as she caught him before he could stumble down to the ground.

"Why are we running down a steep hill again?" He asked her as they continue to race towards a hut near the forest.

"Because it's exhilarating!" She called back to him. She reaches the hut first and quickly knocks on the door.

"Holy hell, this place is huge!" Howard panted as he comes to stand next to her. "Who exactly lives here, doll face?" Flora simply gave him a secretive smile as the large door was swung open.

"Now, who could be knocking at this time?" Howard's mouth dropped open in shock as a very large man stood before them. ' _He's like the size of a giant!'_  He thought in wander.

"Hagrid!" Flora exclaimed happily, tears welling in her eyes. The gentle half-giant stared down at the small woman for a few moments in confusion before shouting in joy and scooping her into his arms.

"Maria!" He cried, large tears rolling down his ruddy cheeks and into his bushy beard. "Oh, they told me you were dead but I couldn't believe it. Not our Maria. No, sir. It couldn't be true."

"That seems to be the common theme." Flora replied, dryly. Howard turns to her with his brow furrowed.

"This is like the two hundredth person who's asked you that question, Maria. Why does everyone think you're dead?" He inquired. Flora just shrugged, not wanting to tell him the actual truth yet. Hagrid placed her back on her feet and turns to Howard.

"And who might this bloke be?" He questioned.

"Hagrid, this is beau, Howard Stark." She told him.

"It's nice to meet, Hagrid." Howard waved to him. Hagrid bends down to stare the young man dead straight in the eyes. Howard gulps at the scary look on the giant man's face after just moments of seeing him holding Flora like she was made of china.

"You hurt her and they will never find your body." He warned him. Howard slowly turned to Flora with wide eyes and pale complexion.

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to hurt you, you get to first and I'm more afraid of you then any of them." He told her.

"And you should be." Hagrid replied. Howard's eyes widen more at the sly smile that graced Flora's face as she walked into the hut.

"Holy shit." Howard whispered to himself as he followed after them.

~o~

Everyone in the Great Hall looks up at the doors to the room as the swung open and two figures appeared in the doorway. The students began to stand in their seats and whisper to one another as the two figures start to walk down the centre row. Severus watched with interested eyes at the two people approaching. This was not something that happened. Severus looked over at Minerva and saw the dawning comprehension and his head snapped over to see that it was in fact his daughter and her muggle. He wanted to sigh in frustration when he saw what she was dressed in, trousers after the muggle fashion and a light colored blouse. Minerva's head snapped over to glare at Severus and he paled.

"Now Minerva," Severus started, nervously.

"Severus Tobias Snape." She hissed out. Severus chuckled uneasily as he leaned away from the angry Scotswoman.

"You know I have no control over that child, Minerva." He tried to defend himself. The woman only increased her glare. Severus sent a frown to his wife as she continued to laugh at his shake. Flora trots up the stairs and stands before the stunned High Table.

"So, before anybody asks," She starts with a grin, "Not dead." Severus groans as he facepalms. He glares up at his eldest child and only daughter.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble." He motions to the upset but teary eyes Scotswoman, who was staring at Flora in absolute delight.

"No, but it's amusing." She replied. "You should of seen your face, daddy. I've never seen you go that kind of pale before." Severus only glares at the young woman as she laughs before turning to Minerva. "Long time, no see huh, Granny Minnie?" Minerva let out a half chuckle-half sob as she quickly rounded the table and pulled Flora into a bone crushing hug.

"I have half the mind to give you a whole term worth of detention for that stunt, Potter." She told her.

"After the hell I've been through, a term worth of detention sounds really nice." Flora answered softly with a half sad smile.

~o~

October 31, 1946 - Godric Hallow's

Flora held onto Howard's arm as they quietly walked down the street to Godric Hallows. She bites her lips as they enter the cemetery.

"You okay, doll face?" Howard asked her as they stopped in the walkway.

"Yeah, it's just. . ." Flora took a calming breath. "I've only visited their grave once and that was Christmas of '35. It was just Nev and I and we only really came to talk to someone who apparently knew the Professor." She explained as they began to walk away.

"That's Dumbledore, right?" He questioned, trying to keep her mind slightly distracted so she wouldn't panic. "The headmaster before McGonagall?"

"Yes, the Professor was an eccentric man," She chuckle. "A good man but eccentric. You would of loved him, Howard. His office was full of magical trinkets and he had a phoenix named Flawks. He saved me when I was twelve and poisoned by that Basilisk."

"You're life is insane, Maria." Howard shook his head, "But absolutely amazing though."

"Tell me about it." She replied before stopping in front of a pearl white tombstone. "This is it." Howard stared down at the grave while Flora waved her hand and a ring of white lilies appeared in front of the tombstone. He stared at the dates on the stone. The Potter couple had only been twenty-one when they were killed and left their only child orphaned. He glanced at Flora from the corner and noticed the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Howard began to wonder how many times this woman would have to stand in front of a grave, mourning the mourning the people she lost.

Howard took Flora's hand in his and held it gently as she cried for the parents she never got to know. He was finally starting to understand why Flora was the way she was. He was surprise she haven't lost her mind more than she already had.

"Hey, doll face." Flora turned to him. "I've gotta know, what is it that's kept you going through all these years and through all that shit?" He asked, gently. 

"Dumbledore once told me that happiness can be found even in the darkness of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." She explained with a barely there smile. "And Howard, you have been that light."

 


	23. November 16, 1946 to December 25, 1946

November 14, 1946

The dinner had started out quietly but soon, the volume grew to a pleasant buzz. Howard and Flora were conversing with Teddy about their home and life in New York and how they were planning at the end of December to return stateside. Draco watched the three with narrowed eyes from the rim of his wine glass. He pushed the food on his plate, a scratching noise whining into the conversation.

"Draco, stop that." Hermione scolded him quietly.

"I suppose better that than your voice, the whole lot of us would go off the rails." He said with the same sharp smirk Flora knew from their childhood.

"Draco! You take that back immediately!" Flora snapped at him, her hand gripping her fork like a wand. Draco scoffed and continued to cut his meat, ignoring her comment. ' _That was Draco,'_  Flora thought, ' _never feeling the need to apologize for anything.'_  Hermione looked at him, waiting for the apology she knew she wouldn't get before rising from her chair.

"I'll just excuse myself, Scorpius is starting a new bedtime routine." She pushed her chair in and walked out of the room, taking their son with her with a quick round of good nights. As soon as Hermione had left the room, Howard narrowed his eyes at Draco,

"I thought the British were all prim and proper, especially to their wives." Draco chuckled.

"Honestly you're all acting so sensitive. If it had really bothered her she would have tugged my ear then and there. Maria understands, you know if anything bothers her then she'll say something. Anyone care for another glass of wine? It'll raise the spirits." Flora stared him down, she knew Draco could be mean but he was just being cruel.

"You know that doesn't excuse your behavior, you were out of line." She replied. Draco took another sip of his wine.

"You know Maria, you used to have the sharpest tongue, could cut down anyone in half a sentence and I'd have thought after all this war was done you could cut a man down in a single word but it seems it's made you soft. Funny, isn't war supposed to do the opposite? Don't take everything so seriously, it was only a joke." He tilted his head back, the murky dark wine disappearing behind his stained lips before gesturing for the bottle.

"I think you've had quite enough Draco." Flora said, flicking her wrist and bringing the bottle to her hand. Draco scowled.

"I know when I've had enough Maria, my tolerance has significantly grown since we were seventeen." He jerked his head and the bottle went flying from Flora's hand into his. Howard shifted in his seat.

"Flying wine bottles, my kind of dinner party." He laughed nervously, the tension between the wizards was becoming too much for a muggle or whatever Snape had addressed him as earlier. Flora had made Draco out to be some cunning, witty friend from childhood that Howard was excited to meet but he'd rather be on trial again then sit through another second of arguing wizards.

"Maybe we could play one of those party games, charades, parcheesi, or dodge the flying wine bottle?" He joked. No one seemed to find him funny. Having enough, Draco rose from the table with bottle in hand.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the sitting room with with this Seyval and Victor Hugo." And left the dining room. The rest of the meal consisted of polite, quiet chatter but Flora was still fuming over Draco's behavior and everyone's lack of reaction to it. It was just like when they were children, Draco would have his bratty outbursts and everyone would rush to soothe him like he was a little prince. She thought he would have outgrown them completely by adulthood but clearly not. After the dishes were taken away Flora took the opportunity to slip away into the sitting room. True to his word, Draco was lounging in a chair with the nearly empty bottle and Les Mis resting on his leg. He was staring blankly at the wall until he noticed her standing there.

"Maria!" He slurred, "Come join me, it's more fun in here then with those dusty antiques." Clearly Draco's tolerance hadn't improved since they were seventeen.

"Yes, it's far more fun to be in the company of bratty children." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Am not!" He whined, proving her point. Flora strode over and took the book off Draco's knee before he could damage the pages more.

"The way you acted tonight was absolutely unacceptable! How could you speak to Hermione like that?" She said, Draco refusing to meet her gaze, "And then you walk out! It was childish and rude." Draco chuckled and swirled the remnants of the wine.

"You're certainly one to talk." He muttered, downing the rest of the bottle. Heat pricked at Flora's ears.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Anger churned in her stomach. Draco set the bottle down.

"You walked out on me, on all of us after the Wizarding War. We thought you were dead!" His eyes were no longer foggy and all of their anger was focused on Flora. "You were gone without a trace and then the War started and whatever hope I had for finding you vanished! When you disappeared it was like I lost something and now you're back with some man we've never met and," He faltered, Flora could swear she saw tears forming. There was a silence that seemed to last forever between them. Flora cleared her throat.

"But you've made a whole new life for yourself, you fought and survived two wars, you got married to the second smartest girl at school, you did it all without me." Draco chuckled at the second smartest girl before his face darkened again.

"I didn't want to do it without you though." he replied.

"You have your family and Hermione though." Flora said softly.

"Hermione," He said softly, he lifted the bottle to his lips and frowned when he remembered it was empty. "I don't deserve her. She loves me twice as much as I love her. She deserves better, someone she doesn't have to pray will love her one day." He said softly. Flora felt the guilt in his words and realized what a broken man she'd come home to. She crouched next to the chair and turned Draco's face towards hers.

"Listen Draco, despite your faults you're my best friend. Anyone would be lucky to get to know you the way I did. I am so sorry for how my actions made you feel but I didn't mean to hurt you. You can't use me as an excuse though. Your issues with Hermione are between you two and I think we both know the offending party." Draco finally looked at Flora in the eyes, "You must have loved her enough to marry her. She's sweet and smart and wants to be with you. Meet her halfway." Draco smiled a bit,

"And here I thought you didn't like Hermione." He joked. Flora smacked his cheek gently.

"Excuse you, I have no qualms against her." It wasn't completely true but she didn't really know Hermione, they were always competing for top marks in school and they'd maybe had two conversations that weren't related to configuration and divination.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to meet Hermione in the middle." Draco smirked.

"You first, dragon breath."

~o~

December 12, 1946

Flora grumbles to herself as she followed behind Hermione as they walked through Diagon Alley after Narcissa and Mabel left them to look at a new dress shop. She had no idea how to talk to the bushy haired woman, Flora hadn't been the nicest to her during their time together at Hogwarts and now she was married to her estranged best friend. ' _It's just all kinds of fantastic,'_  She thought to herself as they entered the book shop. Flora pauses in her walking as she noticed Hermione picks up a Captain America comic.

"You read the Captain America comics?" Flora asked her, curious.

"Sometimes," Hermione answered, "Scorpius finds him absolutely amazing. Captain America is his hero." Flora winces at that.

"I bet Draco takes that well." She replied as she picks up one as well. She flips through it and groans as she lands on her counterpart, Mariah Burstein. "This is ridiculous."

"What is?" Hermione questioned as she looked towards her.

"How they think I'm absolutely helpless without Captain America saving my arse every five seconds." Flora gripes as she tosses the comic back onto the shelve. "It was the other way around. That boy didn't know how to stay out of trouble." Hermione stared at her with wide eyes, her mouth dropped in shock.

"You knew Captain America?" Flora glances at her hesitantly as she walked towards the potion book section.

"I didn't just know him," Flora started softly as she looks through a new potion journal. "I helped in creating and training him. I loved him." She sighed then held the journal out for her to look at. "Do you think dad would like this?"

"I'm sorry," Flora turned to Hermione confused.

"For what?" She asked as she picks out a few more books for Howard and her dad.

"I know Draco has yet to apologize to you for the tantrum he threw last month but I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything you've gone through and thank you for helping us in our time of need cause I know no one, perhaps beside Howard, has told you that." Hermione explained then points to a book behind Flora. "I think Howard would really enjoy that one." Flora turns to look at the book and burst into laughter as she read the title.

"Oh, Merlin." She picks up the flashy book. "They still sell these?" Gilderoy Lockhart smiled up at her as she added the book to the pile. "Is he still in St. Mungo's?"

"I believe so," Hermione said as they walked towards the register. "Though I never really did figure out why or how he ended up there." Flora casted a sly look at her.

"You really want to know?" She inquired with a smirk. Hermione gave her a inquisitive stare before nodding her head. "All right then, prepare to have your mind blown." They pay for their purchases and head back to the street. Flora began to tell her all about the Lockhart scandal and how she and Neville had found it out their second year.

~o~

"How do you think the girls are doin'?" Mabel asked Narcissa as they walked back to where they had left the girls.

"Well, there hasn't been any explosions or people running through the street screaming yet, so I think they're finally getting along." Narcissa replied, "Which will hopefully help changed Draco's mood." The blonde woman scanned the crowd but couldn't find their daughters. "Where on earth did they go?"

"They have to be here somewhere." Mabel said as they search the shops the girls were most likely to go in. "Excuse me, but have you seen these two girls anywhere?" She showed a cart owner a picture of Flora and Hermione to him.

"Oh, yeah. They went into that new tea shop place just down the road." He points to the shop.

"Thank ya kindly, sir," Mabel smiled and the two older women head to the shop. They enter and quickly find the girls laughing and chattering to one another in the back, away from anyone who could recognize them. "What are you two witchlin's cacklin' about?"

"Oh, I was just telling Hermione some embarrassing things I know about her dear husband." Flora chuckled as the older women sit down across from them.

"Those are such fun stories to tell, darling." Narcissa agreed as she order some more tea for them.

"Did you really call him dragon until he was eighteen?" Hermione inquired, curious.

"Of course, what else would I call him?" Narcissa gives a sly smile from behind her teacup. The younger women giggled at the blonde woman's response. The four women enjoyed their relaxing day of tea and laughter.

~o~

December 25, 1946

Flora snuggles her head into Howard's chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They had been up late the night before packing their luggage and wrapping gifts for their family. Then the young couple had started to talk about their living situation and how to fit Teddy into the small town house which had lead to Howard asking Flora to move in with him. Flora had stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments before a bright smile graced her lovely pink lips and accepted the offer.

"Maria! Howard!" Both Flora and Howard jerked awake at the shout then groaned as a few small bodies jumped on top of them. They opened their eyes and stared into bright pairs of blue, onyx and honey amber eyes. "It's Christmas!" Teddy, the ringleader of the group of young children, told them. Howard looks towards the alarm clock on the nightstand and moaned at the time.

"It's five in the morning, fellas." He whined as he presses his face into his pillow to get away from Scorpius prodding fingers. Flora looks at Howard then back to the group of children staring at her with wide puppy dog eyes. She lets out a sigh and tosses the blankets off.

"All right boys," She said as she sits up and slips her feet into her house slippers. "I'll make you lot a cup of my hot chocolate while I start breakfast as we wait for everyone to wake up." The group of boys cheered quietly then raced out of the room. Flora turns back to Howard and places a kiss to his temple. "You get some more sleep, love."

"You sure, doll face?" He asked her as he peeks out at her. Flora smiles and runs a hand through his chocolate locks.

"Positive." She replied then stood up from the bed. She grabs her house robe as she leaves their bedroom then follows after the boys to the kitchen. Flora chuckles as four pair of eyes watch her as she starts making her famous hot chocolate. She portions the hot drink into four small cups then place them in front of the boys to drink while she starts on making breakfast for everyone in the house. Soon, one by one, everyone walks into the kitchen to have a cup of hot chocolate and sit at the table.

"Maria, hun." Flora looked over her shoulder to see Mabel staring at her with a slight frown. "You should have woken me up to help with breakfast." She told her step-daughter.

"It's fine, honestly and besides, I don't think anyone would want to be woken up at five in the morning." Flora replied with an shrug. "And I like to spending time with the boys."

"They're sure gonna miss you when you leave." Mabel said softly as she comes to stand next to her and starts cutting some potatoes. Flora bites her bottom lip and spares a glance towards her father and the rest of her family.

"If we could stay longer, we would but," She trailed off.

"But this isn't home anymore." Mabel finished gently causing Flora to stare at her with wide eyes. "Oh, hun. I've had this talk with your father a few nights ago. He had it in his mind that he was gonna try and convince you to stay here with us."

"I don't blame him. He thought I was dead for ten years then I suddenly appear healthy as a horse with a brand new identity and life. I would try to keep me here too if I was him." Flora said then sighed, "But your right, Mabel. I'm not happy here even surrounded by everyone I love. I belong back in the states making a change, a change I wouldn't be able to make here."

"I know, hun and your father knows now as well." Mabel wrapped an arm around Flora's shoulders in a comforting hug. "Just know that we are so proud of everything you've done to show the world that there's more to being a woman then just being a wife and mother."

"Thank you," Flora whispered, her eyes tearing up as she shares a smile with her step-mother. "I'll make sure to owl you as much as possible and we'll visit whenever we can."

"That sounds wonderful." Mabel said as she lightly pushed Flora towards the others. "Now, you go and relax! Your our guest not our maid." She places the last of the hot chocolate in her hands. Flora laughs and nods her head, she starts walking towards the table before turning back to Mabel.

"Happy Christmas, mum." Mabel felt her eyes sting with tears and gives Flora a bright smile.

"Merry Christmas, sugar."

 


	24. January 20, 1947 to March 24, 1947

January 20, 1947

Flora sighed for the tenth time in the last hour as she glances away from the clock on the wall. Peggy shakes her head in exasperation at her friend's worriedness and protectiveness of her godson. The boy was almost eleven and was perfectly safe at the private school Howard had got him accepted into.

"Honestly, Maria. Teddy is fine." Peggy told her. Flora made an unsure face then starts to reach for the telephone on her desk. "Don't you dare call them again."

"I'm just worried." Flora almost whined to her friend but managed to catch herself. "My school years weren't exactly great examples."

"Yes, but your school years were planned into place to train you, not help you learn your studies." Peggy replied. Flora sticks her tongue out at her then goes back to her work.

"Maria?" Flora looks up at the call to see Sousa and Thompson staring at her from the doorway of Thompson's office. "Could you come here for a moment? There's something we'd like to talk to you about."

"All right," She said slowly then stood up and followed them into the office. She stood next to the closed door while the men sat down at the desk. Thompson notices her wary look as she waits for them to speaking and rolled his eyes.

"Your not in trouble, Erskine. So take a seat." He waved to the chair in front of the desk. Flora stepped over to the chair and took a seat then proceed to stare at the men. Thompson shifts uncomfortably in his chair at the stare then turned to Sousa. "Well, Sousa. Tell her the good news."

"Good news?" Flora repeated, confused.

"I've been offered the position of SSR chief at the new office in L.A." Sousa explained to her.

"Congratulations, Daniel! That's wonderful!" Flora said cheerfully. "You deserve it."  
"Thanks, Maria." His cheeks flushed slightly at the bright smile aimed at him. He rubs at the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I was wondering if you would become my second in command there." Flora stared at him with wide eyes in shock.

"Is this a joke?" She asked the two men, glancing at them both. When Thompson just smirked and chuckled, she turned back to Sousa. "Your being serious?"

"I am," He nods with a smile. "I think you've earn it, Maria."

"But wouldn't Peggy be better fit for this? I have my godson now, so I won't be able to do everything like I used to." She inquired.

"We can figure something out for that. But I think you should take this offer." Flora bites her bottom lip as she thought about what to do.

"Can I have a day to think on it and talk to Howard about it?" Flora asked him.

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable." Sousa answered.

"Thank you," She said then turns to Thompson again. "Was there anything else you need me for?" He shook his head.

"Nope, your free to go." He told her. Flora stood up and left the office. She sat back down at her desk and stared at the files there with a blank look.

"What did they want, Maria?" Peggy asked her, slightly worried at her friend's behavior.

"I was offered a job with Sousa in L.A." Flora responded, softly then looked to her friend. "I'm going to be his second in command."

~o~

Flora nervously paced the floor of Howard's office as she waited for him to return home. Teddy, Ana, Jarvis watched her in concern from the doorway to the office. Flora had been a bundle of nervous energy since the moment she got home. Jarvis had been sure to keep a watchful eye on the liquor cabinet as she had raced around the manor like a headless chicken. Ana had barely been able to get her to sit down and eat something light before she was moving around again. The only one able to actually hold her attention for more than a few minutes was Teddy with his questions about his homework.

"I'm home!" Flora frozen like a statue and snapped her head towards the door. "Where is everyone?" Howard's voice got closer as he walked towards his office. He looked at the three standing by the door, confused. "What are you three doing?"

"Howard," He turned to Flora, who was watching his cautiously.

"Something wrong, doll face?" He asked her as he walked towards her.

"No, nothing's wrong per say." She replied as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Does this have anything to do with that promotion you were offered today?" He smiled cheekily at her as she stared at him in shock.

"How did you?" She questioned before pouting when she realized the answer. "Peggy told you, did she?"

"She did," Howard nods. "She was pretty worried about you and decided to let me know what was going on."

"And?" She inquired, nervously.

"I think you should do it, Maria." He told her. Flora stares at him with wide eyes. "What? You thought I would tell you no? I'd have to be insane to do that."

"What about Teddy's schooling? And who would watch him? We just got him settled here, do you really think it's wise to move him again?" Flora began to ramble causing Howard to laugh and give her a kiss to the cheek.

"Calm down, doll face." He stared at her with soft eyes. "We'll figure everything out as we go. So, tomorrow when your at work tell Sousa that you'll take the job." She took a deep breath and started to calm down, leaning her head against his chest.

"Okay, okay. Your right, Howard." She looked back up at him. "I guess that means we're moving to L.A."

~o~

February 14, 1947

"Jarvis!" The man in question appears in the doorway. "Jarvis, where are the good napkins?"

"Sir, I really must protest." Jarvis replied as Howard rushed around the destroyed kitchen. "It's still not too late to make a reservation."

"Reservation? No, no, that's not good enough. Not for Maria." Howard rambled. "It has to be personal, has to mean something. It's our first official Valentine's."

"Yes, sir, I know." Jarvis sighed as Howard continued to make a bigger mess in the kitchen. "Though I do believe Miss. Erskine would be just fine with something simple, like maybe doing that fondue you two seem to enjoy so much?"

"Simple? Maria deserves so much more than just an simple Valentine's." He shot back then left the kitchen for the dining room. A few minutes later, Ana walked into the kitchen.

"When did World War Three start?" She asked her husband in shock as she stared at the mess in her usually pristine kitchen.

"Early this morning," Jarvis stated as he tried to clean up some of the mess. "Howard has it in his mind that he has to go above and beyond to make this Valentine's day special for Miss. Erskine." Ana giggled as she remembered how Howard had look when he past her just a few moments ago.

"He's in love, Edwin. Let him be." She told him with a bright smile. "He will learn that simple is just as good as an exquisite dinner."

"Yes, yes, I know but does he have to destroy the mansion as he figures it out?" Jarvis said before closing his eyes in exasperation as something breaks in the distance.

"Hopefully it's sooner than later." Ana laughed as Jarvis raced out of the kitchen to find what Howard broke now.

~o~

"Howard, I'm home!" Flora called as she entered the mansion, tired to the bone from the long day at work. "I'm sorry I'm late. Trying to get the L.A. office ready has been something awful." She tosses her things onto the table near the front door. She looks around confused when no one answered her back or came to greet her.

"Hello?" She walks towards the kitchen and freezes at what greets her. The kitchen looked like a war zone. She moved to the dining room, it didn't look any better then the kitchen. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Flora continues to walk through the house searching for the other occupants. She finally found the four in Howard's room.

"So does someone want to tell me why the house is a wreck?" Flora inquired causing the group to freeze before turning to her. Howard stared at her with wide eyes while he fidgets in place.

"Uh, well you see," He begins to ramble losing Flora half way through it. But from what she could understand made her heart warm. She raises her hand cutting him off.

"Let me see if I got this right," A smile begins to appear on her lips. "You were trying to make us dinner for Valentine's day?"  
"Yes," He answered then pouts as he realized that the surprise was ruined. "But as you saw nothing turned out as planned." Flora just stared at him for a moment with a loving smile before grabbing his hand and leads him to the lab. "Doll face?"

"Just a second," She told him as she grabbed the things she needed then set it up. "Do you remember our first Valentine's day? It was just a few weeks after the SSR save papa and I from Hydra."

"Yeah, I do." Howard answered slightly confused on where she was going with this. "But we weren't together like we are now though." Flora nodded her head as she places a hot plate in front of him.

"True but it was my first time ever celebrating the holiday. Do you remember what we did?" She questioned, her green eyes twinkling in excitement.

"We had fondue." He replied softly as she puts a pot on top of the hot plate then chuckles. "Jarvis was right, I should of went with fondue." They shared a smile over the pot of melting cheese. Flora leans over and places a kiss to his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day, Howard." She said.

"Happy Valentine's day, Maria." He returned the kiss.

~o~

March 24, 1947

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Hawthorn." Flora smiled plasticity as she leads the man out of Sousa's office. "We'll let you know our decision very soon." She shut the door then turned to Sousa with a irritated look.

"So, I'm going to guess that's a no on Hawthorn." He commented lightly as he crosses the man's name off the list.

"No chance in hell." She replied as she walked back over to the desk and sat down in the chair. "We've already have one Jack Thompson, we don't need another." Sousa chuckled at that.

"That is very true." He said then checked his watched for the time. "Well, it's time for lunch. Want to head down to the diner on 6th?"

"Uh, does the Pope wear a funny hat?" Flora smirks at the bemused look on Sousa's face. "It's a joke, Sousa. Let's go, I'm starving." Sousa shakes his head as he follows after the petite ravenette.

"You've been hanging around Stark too long, Erskine." Flora burst into giggles as they wave to Rose on their way out.

"Don't let Howard hear that, it'd either break his heart or inflate his ego." She told him. "Don't know which would be worse."

"Definitely, his ego. Your fella doesn't need a bigger head than he already has." Sousa chuckled. They walked down a few blocks then appeared at the small diner. Sousa opens the door and holds it for Flora to go in first.

"Thanks," She nods then claims their booth on the back wall near the jukebox. "So how many more people do we have to interview?"

"About fifteen or so," He answered as they go over the menu just to see if there was anything new or caught their eye.

"Well, look who it is." Both agents look up as an older blonde woman walks towards them with a bright smile. "My two favorite talent scouts."

"Afternoon, Darcy." Flora greeted the blonde with a sweet smile.

"It's so good to see you, Maria." Dracy places a hand on Sousa's shoulder. "Daniel, how's it going at the office? Get any new talent yet?"

"Not yet, Darcy but we're still looking. We decided to take a break and get some lunch at our favorite place." Sousa explained as he puts the menu back in place.

"Of course," She chuckled. "Your usuals, or did you two decided to finally try something new?"

"Oh, you know us, Darcy." Flora replied. "Creatures of habit and all."

"Alright, you got it." Darcy heads back over to the kitchen to put in their order. She comes back over with two cokes and places them in front of the two agents.

"Thanks, Darcy." Flora said as she walks away again.

"No problem, sugar." Flora takes a sip of the dark refreshing drink then glances over to Sousa. He was fiddling with the salt shaker absentmindedly.  
"Something wrong, Sousa?" She inquired, curiously. He finally looks towards her.

"I met someone," He told her. Flora stares at him for a moment before tapping her fingers against her glass.

"Oh? What's her name?" She questioned, trying not to get upset on Peggy's behalf.

"Violet," Sousa answered, "She's a nurse. We met through my physical rehabilitation."

"She's sounds amazing, Daniel." She said after a few minutes. "But what about Peggy? Have you talked to her at all since we've came here?"

"Um, no." He replied softly.

"Daniel," Flora sighed, "You need to talk to her. It's not fair to string her along, trust me." She ended the conversation as Darcy came over with their food.

"I will, tonight. After work." Sousa decided as he digged into his burger. Flora watches him in silence for a moment, slowly chewing on a french fry.

"All right," She finally answered, but she didn't fully believe him.


	25. April 15, 1947 to June 21, 1947

April 15, 1947

Flora sings to herself as she mixes the chocolate cake batter together while Jarvis and Ana got the house ready for their guests. She had put Howard in charge of distracting Teddy but also to keep him away from the kitchen and grill. Though she was getting a bit worried because she hadn't seen hide or hair of the two in the last few hours. Flora pours the batter into the waiting pan then puts it in the oven and sets the timer.

"Ana?" She called as she wipes her hands on her apron.

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?" Ana answered as she walks into the kitchen.

"Could you watch the cake while I go check on the boys?" Flora inquired. "I'm getting a bit antsy that I haven't seen them in a while."

"Of course," Ana smiled as Flora takes the apron off and hangs it on the chair. "I believe their in the lab doing some experiments."

"Thank you," Flora walks out of the kitchen and heads to the lab. "Howard? Teddy?" She called as she entered the lab and frown when she didn't spot them right away. ' _Where could those two be?'_  She wondered as she walked towards the back where they did their more dangerous experiments, mostly the ones that would explode or catch fire.

"Fellas?" She heard a crash followed by some hushed mutterings before Teddy slides into view.

"Hi, Maria!" He chirped with a wave and smile.

"Hello, Teddy," Flora chuckled then peered behind him to see if Howard was going to appear as well. "Now, what are you two up to?"

"Up to? We're not up to anything." Teddy quickly replied while rocking on his feet and his hands clasped behind his back. Flora raises an eyebrow at the obvious tells of his lie.

"Is that so?" She inquired. "Then you wouldn't mind me going to talk to Howard then." She starts to walk towards the secure lab area but Teddy steps in her way.

"Uh, Howard's gone to the toilet." He told her.

"Really?" Flora said, a small smirk begins to form on her lips. "Well, I didn't see him pass me on my way in."

"You didn't?" Teddy questioned as he starts to fidget.

"Nope," She replied.

"Oh, uh," He bites his bottom lip nervously. Flora leans down to him.

"Teddy, who taught you how to lie?" She asked him.

"Uh, Howard did." He answered. She chuckled as she stands back up then runs a hand through his brown hair.

"There's one rule you should follow, Teddy." She said as they start walking to the lab.

"What's that, Maria?" He inquired as he takes her hand in his.

"That you should never lie to me 'cos I can spot a lie a mile away." Flora smiles as Teddy laughs. "It's true. I know every tell in the book. I'll let you in on a little secret." Teddy looks up at her expectantly. "When Jarvis lies, he rubs his earlobe."

"Huh," He returned, "You think he'd be good at lying with how long he's been working with Howard."

"True, but Howard is a dreadful liar when it doesn't involve business." She told him. They finally get to the secured lab area only to jolt in shock as flames shot into the air. "Howard!" Flora grabs the fire extinguisher from the wall and quickly puts the fire out.

"Thanks, doll face." Howard smiles up at her and Flora sprays him with the extinguisher. "Maria!" She smirks as Teddy points and laughs at his Godfather indignant expression.

"That's for teaching Teddy how to lie to me. And this," She sprays him again, "is for trying to set fire to the lab, again."

"It wasn't my fault this time!" He sputtered as he wipes the foam off his face. "It was the stupid owls fault." He waves a hand to the tawny owl. It stared at Howard with it's large yellow eyes causing him to edge himself behind Flora.

"It's my Hogwarts letter!" Teddy exclaimed in excitement as he notice the envelope tied to the owl's leg. Flora smiles as he races over to the owl without a care before turning to the grown man behind her.

"Don't blame the owl for your sensitive constitution." She teased him.

"I do not have a sensitive constitution!" He retorted before letting out a girly shriek as the owl took flight and clipped his head with it's wing before it flew out the window.

"You sure about that?" Flora inquired, trying to smother her giggles.

"Shuddup," He grumbled while rubbing his head. Howard wraps his arm around her waist as Teddy rushes towards them waving the letter over his head. "Hey, kiddo. You know the rules of the lab."

"Right, no running. Sorry." Teddy said, sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'll let it go today. It's your birthday, your excited." Howard smiled and ruffles Teddy's hair. "Now, let's see that letter of yours." He quickly but careful opens the letter, knowing Flora wanted to save the letter as a keepsake.

"Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape

Severus Snape

 _Deputy Headmaster_ " Teddy read then looked up to his Godparents after he finished, he had a bright twinkle in his amber eyes.

"When can we go get my supplies? Can we go to England and do it? Like how you and my parents did?" He asked them. Howard and Flora glanced towards each other having a silent conversation before turning to the eleven year old.

"Absolutely, kiddo." Howard answered, Teddy cheered and hugged them both.

"But it'll have to wait until closer to the time for the term to start." Flora explained. "You know we're very busy with our jobs but perhaps we can get certain items here?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" He bounced in glee.

"All right then," Flora looks at her watch then back to Teddy. "We still have time before our guests show to send a reply letter." Teddy whoops in glee and runs out of the lab.

"No running in the lab, Teddy!" Howard and Flora shout as they chase after him.

~o~

May 11, 1947

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Flora inquired to Howard as she wraps her arms around his shoulders to look over his shoulders. Howard smiled and placed a kiss to her hands.

"Well, I'm still flushing out the script for my new movie idea." He told her then chuckles at Teddy's annoyed huff. "Sorry, our new movie idea." Flora turns to Teddy with a smile.

"And what is this new idea of yours?" She asked him. Teddy grabs one of his comics and brings it over to her.

"It's about Kid Colt!" He explained to her excitedly. She takes the comic from him and flips through it then turns to Howard.

"Your making a movie off a comic book? Do you think that would do well?" Flora queried.

"I should think so." He replied then shrugged. "If not then there'll be a substantial write-off come tax season." Flora rolled her eyes at his answer then turned back to Teddy.

"It sounds wonderful, honey. I can't wait to see it." She told him then listened to Teddy's ideas about the film. Howard watches the two with a fond smile before turning to check the time.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I could eat." He said as he stands and stretches his arms above his head. "How about I order us some Chinese food?"

"That sounds lovely, Howard." Flora replied, "Do you need help ordering it?" She shares a smirk with the sniggering Teddy.

"I can order food by myself just fine, thank you." Howard stated, dryly.

"But yet you somehow found out the way to burn water." Flora reminds him of the kitchen ficasso just a few days ago.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I'm with you." He muttered as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Cause you love me!" Howard heard her call back to him. He stops and glances over his shoulder to look at her but found her helping Teddy build something with his Legos. He watches them for a moment before continuing his walk to the phone.

"I really do." He whispered to himself.

~o~

The small family of three laughed and chattered to one another as they ate their lunch of Chinese food. Howard glances towards Teddy as he finishes up his chow mein.

"Hey, want to go get that thing?" He asked him. Teddy nods his head quickly and runs out of the office. Flora furrows her brow in confusion as she turns to Howard.

"What thing?" She inquired.

"Just a thing," Howard shrugged his shoulders as he munches on a egg roll.

"Uh-huh," Flora replied as she watches him closely. Teddy runs back into the room with a green wrapped box in hand. He holds the square box out towards her. "What's this?" She takes the box and unwraps the paper. Inside the box was a beautiful mahogany box with a floral inlays around the edge. She takes it out of the box gently then opens the lid and Dream a Little Dream of Me begins to play. On the lid where a mirror is usually supposed to be, is an animated metal scenery of Central park during the spring with pretty metal flowers that twirled.

"It's beautiful." She whispered then looked towards her amazing boys. "Thank you so much, I love it but what's the reason for this gift?"

"It's Mother's Day," Teddy told her with a shy smile. "It's my gift to you." Flora stared at him as she felt her eyes begin to water. "So, happy Mother's Day!" Flora puts the music box to the side and gathered Teddy into her arms for a tight hug.

"Thank you, baby boy." She presses a kiss to his temple. "I love you so much."

~o~

June 21, 1947

Jarvis shuts the door as Howard races out of the mansion muttering to himself about who knows what, he turns to his wife and charge.

"Now, what shall we do today?" He asked them. Both Ana and Jarvis look to the eleven year old. Teddy peers up at Ana thoughtfully.

"Can we make some of your family recipes for lunch, Ana?" He inquired.

"Of course, Édesem." Ana answered with a fond smile. She takes his hand and they walk to the kitchen. "Perhaps, we should make some of Miss. Erskine favorites?"

"Yeah! You think she'll come for lunch?" Teddy asked as he watched her put on her apron and pull everything that they would need out.

"I'm sure Edwin could pull a few strings to get her here." Ana replied as she gives her loving husband a bright smile.

"Why yes, of course. I'll see what I can do." He quickly responded then heads to the hallway telephone. The two giggled then turn to the ingredients on the counter.

"Are you ready to start?" Ana questioned.

"Yep!" Teddy nods his head excitedly and they got to work. A few minutes later, Jarvis returns looking triumphant.

"Miss. Erskine was quite happily agreed to join us for lunch today, young sir." Jarvis informed them.

"Aces!" Teddy cheers causing the two adults to chuckle. "Are you going to help us, Jarvis?"

"Absolutely, young sir." He replied, "But shall I put on the radio so we can listen to some tunes?"

"That would be wonderful, Edwin." Ana said as she pulls out the mézes krémes from the oven and sets the pan on a rack to cool. Jarvis walks over to the kitchen radio and turns it to their usual station. The three chatted to one another as they continued to cook until Ana gasps in delight as her favorite song comes on. She turns to Teddy and takes his hands in hers.

"Dance with me, Teddy." She laughs as he eagerly follows her to the middle of the kitchen and they start twirling and dancing. Jarvis watches them with a fond and endearing expression as the two spin around in circles. He let the two dance while he kept watch of the stove. Jarvis hums to the song with a smile, ' _There's finally happiness and enjoyment to fill our empty lives.'_  He thought to himself as Teddy let out his boyish laughter as Ana spun him.

"Hello, I'm home!" Came Flora's voice from the front door. Teddy turns to the hall in excitement.

"Maria!" He calls as he races to the front door. Ana and Jarvis followed after him at a calmer pace and watched the interaction between the two. Ana lets out a content sigh as she leans against her husband, he wraps an arm around her waist.

"If they're this good with Teddy, just wait until they have children of their own." Ana whispered to him.

"I can already picturing the world ending." Jarvis whispered back. "I don't think the world could handle two Howard Starks."

"Oh, I think with Maria around the world will do just fine."


	26. The Lady in the Lake

July, 1947 - Los Angeles

Flora let out a soft yawn as she stretched and rises up out of bed. She tosses the comforter and sheets back, grabs her shimmery green silk robe and heads to her godson's room to wake him up. She pulls on the robe and ties it as she gives Teddy's door a soft knock and enters. She pads over to the bed quietly and sits down on the edge of the bed next to the still sleeping boy.

"Teddy, it's time to wake up." She told him softly as she ran her fingers through his thick honey brown hair. The boy makes a soft noise before turning over as his eyes fluttered open. Flora gave him a gentle smile as his big doe eyes focus on her's. "Good morning, baby boy."

"Morning." He whispered as he rubbed at his eye. Flora chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She gets up and walks over to the window pulling the curtains open letting the bright California rays in. Teddy let out a grunt and pulled his comforter over his head. "Maria!" He whined from under the blankets.

"Come on, rise and shine!" She chuckled as she picked out his outfit for the day. "You want to be ready by the time Howard's ready to leave for the studio, don't you?" Suddenly, the covers are thrown off his small form and he races over to her. He snatches the clothes from her hands and rushes to the bathroom.

Flora shakes her head fondly at his actions before heading back to her room to change and get ready for another day at the office. She pulled out a pair of dark blue slacks and a white button down. She changes into her clothes and goes into her personal bathroom to pin up her hair and put on her makeup. Once she puts on the final touches, she walks back to Teddy's room and knocks on the door again. She opens the door and pops her head in.

"Are you ready, Teddy?" She asked him. Teddy spun around to her in excitement, slightly tripping over his untied shoes. "Woah, there." She catches him before he could face plant into the floor. "Let's get those tied before you trip again." Teddy quickly bends down and ties his strings then stands back up.

"Ready!" He cheered. Flora chuckled as they leave his room. "Do you think I might meet Whitney Frost, Maria?" Teddy asked as he placed his hand in her's. Flora tilts her head to the side.

"It's quite possible that you could, but why Whitney Frost?" She questioned as they walk into the dining room were the Jarvis's were preparing breakfast. Teddy blushed lightly as he sat down at the table. Flora raised an eyebrow and a small smirk forms on her lips as the eleven year old blushed a deeper red. Flora placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Teddy, do you have a crush on Whitney Frost?"

"No, I don't!" He exclaimed covering his glowing cheeks. Both adults chuckle as Jarvis puts their breakfast down in front of them.

"Today's breakfast is strawberries and cream with muesli, poached eggs on toast with deviled ham, along with coffee and milk for the young sir." Jarvis told them as Howard shuffles in.

"Morning, kiddo." He ruffles Teddy's hair as he passes him.

"Morning, Howard!" Teddy chirps back. Howard leans down and place a kiss to Flora's cheek as he sits down beside her.

"Morning, doll face." Flora gives him a soft smile and returns the kiss.

"Morning." She whispered then goes back to her breakfast as Howard opens the paper and takes a sip of his coffee. "Teddy was just telling me that he wondered if he might meet Whitney Frost while you two are at the studio." Howard lowers the paper and glances over at the young boy.

"Is that so?" He questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow. Teddy looked towards his grinning godparents then back down at his food.

"She's interesting is all." He told them as he takes a bite of his eggs. Both Howard and Flora chuckled and left him alone to eat his food in peace. Flora looks at her wristwatch for the time and stands up from her seat after wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Well, it's time for me to head to the office. I'll see you boys at the studio to pick you up, don't be late." She placed another kiss to Howard's cheek then to the top of Teddy's head.

"Bye Maria!" They yelled in unison as she left the room causing her to let out a snort of laughter. She paused in the doorway and turned back to them.

"You two be safe now and have fun." She blows them both a kiss and heads out to her German imported car. She puts on her sunglasses as she turns over the engine and drives to the California SSR office. "Good morning, Rose." She greets the plump redhead woman as she walks into the front office.

"Good morning, Maria." Rose gives her a bright smile. Flora walked into the filing room and pulled the R handle to the S cabinet. She quickly walked up the stairs and placed her things on her desk that was next to the Chief's office. Just as she about to sit down, Sousa crutches out of his office.

"Erskine, let's go. We got a call." Flora stands back up and walks after Sousa. They get into one of the work cars and drive to crime scene. The drive up to scene was silent and not from Sousa's lack of trying to start a conversation with his second in command.

"You the science cops?" A man asked them as they got of out of the car. "Detective Andrew Henry, Homicide."

"Daniel Sousa, Strategic Scientific Reserve." Sousa replied then points to Flora. "My partner, Maria Erskine." Flora gave the man a quick smile while Sousa holds his hand out to him.

"Oh, I'd shake your hand, but I'm one of those suckers who catches a cold whether it's summer, spring, winter, or fall." Flora grimaced and took a few steps away from the detective. Sousa dropped his hand with a grimace of his own.

"What do we got?" He asked as they walked towards a lake.

"You ever hear of the Lady of the Lake killings?" Detective Henry asked them. Sousa glanced back towards Flora and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Can't say that we have." Sousa told him. Henry turns to look at them.

"How long you two been in L.A.?" He questioned.

"Six months." Flora answered.

"Two years ago, the Lady of the Lake killer dropped two dead women in Echo Park lake. Led a task force with manhunts, press conferences, and everything." Henry explained.

"And?" Sousa questioned.

"Never caught the bastard. Disappeared. Till today." Flora moved to walk on the detective's other side.

"You found another body." Flora inquired.

"Dead woman in the exact same lake. No two ways about it, my guy's back." Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Then why was the SSR called in?" She asked him.

"If it was up to me, you'd be working on your tan right now, sweetcheeks." Flora glared at the man. "But my lieutenant's got a bee in his bonnet about jurisdiction. The hottest day of the year, right? Only the lake don't know it." Henry sighs and walks closer to the lake. Flora and Sousa stare at the partially frozen lake in shock at they follow after the detective. Flora could hear the ice cracking from where they were standing.

"Look at this." They move over to a giant ice block and looked inside.

"Bloody hell." Flora muttered as they stared at the woman trapped in the ice.

"So, until we catch this lunatic, looks like you and me are partners." Flora and Sousa shared a dreading look before making arrangements to get the body to the corner. They head back to the office with the detective right behind them.

"I'm going to call Thompson to see if he can send over an extra man or two to help with the case." Flora hummed in agreement as they walked into the office. Sousa sighed as the woman went straight to her desk and began some paperwork, completely ignoring him. He hobbled into his office and picked up the phone to call the New York office.

"How's the surf today, Agent Sousa?" was the first thing Thompson asked him.

"That's Chief Sousa to you. And congratulations, Jack. I hear you caught Dottie Underwood." He tells him.

"Yeah, we caught a lead right after you and Erskine left to open the west coast Bureau. Seems as if you two were our bad-luck charm." Sousa chuckles while tossing a glance towards the mentioned woman, as well. Sousa was sure if she had heard what Thompson had said, she would be on a plane back to New York just to kick his ass.

"You tell that joke at least once a month." Sousa leaned forward and picked up the case file on the desk.

"What you got?" Thompson asked him.

"We caught a mystery out here, an ice cube the size of a lake with a dead woman trapped inside." He told him.

"Who's the body?"

"Don't know yet. I got a homicide dick who says this is the work of a killer he's been chasing the past two years." Sousa flops back into his chair. "I'm heading up a task force with him and Erskine, but, Jack, my L.A. is too green."

"So, what? You want to leave New York thin because the moment you catch a real case, you throw your hands in the air?" Sousa rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know I'm understaffed as is. And that Erskine doesn't work as much as she used too now because of her godson. I'm sure you can spare one guy." Sousa said. Thompson gives a light chuckle.

"I have just the man for you." He replied.

"Thank you." Sousa hangs up the phone and clutches out of his office over to Flora's desk. "Thompson's sending over an extra agent, so you can leave early today if you want."

"Thank you, Chief." She replied and handed him a few files. "These all need your signature." Flora stands up from her seat and grabs her purse. "I think I'll leave now before Detective Sneezy comes back to ask me to make him another cup of coffee."

"You know you don't have to do that." Sousa said suddenly causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Make coffee and stuff for us."

"Oh, I know and that's exactly what I told him before I poured the coffee on his lap." Flora gave him a smirk as his eyebrows raised to his hairline. "Is there anything you need me to do before I head out?"

"No, not at all." He answered. Flora smiled and nodded her head.

"Very well, see you tomorrow then." Sousa returned the farewell and watched her walk out of the office but not before giving Detective Henry a shark-like grin as she passed him. Sousa chuckled as the man gave her a wide berth and a pathetic glare as she walked by. Flora waved to Rose as she left the building and hopped back into her car. She turned over the engine and drove to Stark Pictures to see her boys. She parked her car in her personal spot and walked into the studio.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Carter." One of the security guards greeted her.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" She greeted them cheerfully as they let her into the studio.

"Mr. Stark and Mr. Lupin are on set right now but they should be done very soon." Another told her as he escorted her to Howard's office.

"Thank you for letting me know." She replied. The man nodded and shut the office door behind him as he left. Flora dropped her purse on Howard's desk while kicking her heels off before helping herself to some of highly expensive imported whiskey. She placed a cube of ice in the glass then poured some whiskey till it filled the glass halfway. She took a small sip as she curled up on the couch and rested her head on her fist then takes another drink. She quickly finished her drink and set the empty glass on the coffee table. She looked at her wristwatch and decided that she could take a quick nap before the boys were done. She crossed her arms on the arm of the couch and laid her head on them. Her eyes fluttered shut and she quickly went to sleep.

"Maria." She gasped awake as someone shook her shoulder lightly. "Hey, it's okay. It's just us, doll face." Her wide eyes settled on Howard's and she relaxed as she let out a breath.

"You startled me, Howard." She told him as she sat up. Howard brushed some of her hair out of her face before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes about shaking you awake." He said as he sat beside her on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. Flora laid her head on his shoulder and curled her feet under her. "How was work?" Flora let out a soft groan before burying her into his chest. "That bad, huh?" Howard chuckled.

"We got a new case with a homicide detective, who I haven't decided if he's worse than Thompson when it comes to women." She tells him.

"What'd he do?" He asked as he rubbed her arm, soothingly.

"He ordered me to get him a cup of coffee, so I did." Howard looked down at her in shock. Flora looks up at him and a sly smile crosses her lips. "Then proceeded to dump the contents onto his lap." Howard burst into laughter and pressed his face into her hair.

"Never a dull moment with you, doll face." He told her once he calmed down.

"Good." She pats him on the chest before looking around the room for her godson. "Where's Teddy?" As soon as his name left her lips, he popped up behind them with a shout causing the couple to jump apart in shock.

"Edward Remus!" Flora clutched at her chest while Howard pulled the boy over the back of the couch and onto his lap. He began to tickle Teddy causing him to let out high pitch squeals of laughter as he tried to get away. Flora shook her head at two before standing up to pick up her purse and put away the glass.

"You're gonna give us a heart attack one day, kiddo." Howard ruffled the breathless, red face boy's hair as they follow behind Flora to her car. "Here, let me drive tonight, doll face." Flora sent him a grateful smile as she hands over the keys to him. They quickly get into the car and drive home. They soon settle down for dinner then head off to bed for the next day.

~o~

Flora glared at the detective from her desk as he talked to Sousa about her, well more like complained about her again. She shot the man a smirk when Sousa dismissed him but made sure to make herself look innocent whenever Sousa looked at her. Flora looked up when the sound of heels clicking against the floor entered the room.

"Peggy!" She exclaimed in surprise and shot out of her seat to tackle the woman in a tight hug.

"Hello to you too, Maria." Peggy giggled at her friend's excited behavior.

"Peggy?" Flora let go of her and turned to Sousa as he clutched over. "What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. Peggy looked between Flora and Sousa for a moment.

"The Lady of the Lake killer." She said as if it was obvious.

"Right." Sousa looked towards Flora.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you are Chief." She told him.

"Thompson said you requested backup." They turned to Peggy in unison with disbelief written across their faces.

"Yes, yes. Yes, of course." Sousa pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is he really that threaten of you, Peggy?" Flora questioned as she put her hands on her hips. Peggy sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back at them.

"You didn't put the request in." She said.

"No, I did." Sousa tried to explained.

"But not for me." Sousa fumbled for a moment.

"It's Thompson's lost that he sent us his best agent." Flora spoke up before Sousa could make a fool of himself. Sousa shot her look that cause her to laugh and raise her hands in mock surrender. "I'll be at my desk if you need me." She replied and walked back over to her desk. Flora snuck glances towards the oblivious couple as they fumbled around about their feelings. ' _If he hurts Pegs there's going to be hell to pay.'_ She thought to herself just before Detective Wanker interrupted them.

"Okay!" Flora rolled her eyes as she got back up and walked back over to them. "I've got three more boxes of old case files downstairs." Henry places two boxes down on the desk in front of them.

"Detective Andrew Henry, L.A.P.D. Homicide," Henry turns to look at Peggy. "This is Agent Peggy Carter, SSR, New York." Peggy and Henry shake hands which causes Flora to raise an eyebrow. ' _Wasn't it just yesterday that he told us that he couldn't shake our hands because he had a cold?'_ She thought as he opened one of the boxes.

"How many of you agents do we need?" He asked.

"As many as it takes to catch the killer." Peggy told him.

"Well, that's zero. This new body means I'm gonna have journalists clawing down my door." Flora crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed at the detective in suspicion. "With a little help from the press, I'll catch our bad guy before evening rush on Cahuenga pass."

"What if the frozen lake and the murder aren't connected?" Peggy asked looking at Flora with a raised eyebrow. She looked towards Henry then back to Flora. Flora shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really trust the man.

"How do you figure?" Henry asked her.

"You think they're unrelated. The body was dumped at another time. . ." Sousa began.

"But was found only when another incident caused the lake to freeze." Peggy finished. Flora watched them with an amused smirk as they finish each other's sentences.

"Unlikely." Sousa shrugged.

"Most doubtful." Peggy looked down at purse.

"But not impossible." They looked towards each other. ' _Merlin, it's like watching a tennis match.'_ Flora rolled her eyes at the two.

"What was that old Dooley saying?" Peggy asked him.

"Explore all avenues for unturned stones." Peggy smiled as Sousa walked off towards his office.

"What's a Dooley?" Henry suddenly questioned. Flora sighed and turned to him.

"The SSR came on board because a body of water froze during a heat wave. The first step we should take is to determine whether or not the dead body and the frozen lake are even the same crime." She told him then grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her to her desk. "I swear could you and Sousa be any more obvious about your feelings for each other yet still be completely oblivious."

"This coming from the woman who didn't even recognize her own feelings until said man rescued her from a Hydra compound." Peggy fired back.

"Touchè." Flora chuckled.

"Maria. Peggy." The girls looked over towards Sousa. "Come on, we're going to the coroner." All four of them stuffed themselves into car and drove to the L.A. coroner office. Flora gave a violent shiver as they entered the autopsy room.

"It's bloody freezing in here." Her teeth chattered together as she hugged herself for warmth.

"A thousands heaters blasting in here and it's still freezing." The medical examiner told them. "I wish you'd called."

"So we'd know to bring long johns?" Peggy sassed.

"So I could tell you not to come. I don't have an autopsy report." He pulls the cover to reveal the woman's face.

"Meltzer, you're kidding me. This is the best chance we've had in two years to catch our man." Flora leaned in close taking in the black marks that cracked along the woman's face and body.

"Why the delay?" Sousa asked him.

"This isn't a layer of frostbite. She's frozen through and through." Meltzer explained.

"Even with the heat shining on her?" Peggy asked.

"She's only beginning to thaw, but you'll have to wait a bit longer, unless you want the autopsy performed with a chisel." He answered.

"Is there anything you could tell us from a visual inspection?" Flora questioned this time.

"Well, her stab wounds are consistent with the other Lady of the Lake victims." Meltzer told her.

"Here's the shoes." Flora raised an eyebrow at the shoes being on the opposite feet.

"They're on the wrong feet." Peggy said just as confused as Flora was.

"Well, the killer's signature is to switch his victim's shoes." Meltzer explained to them.

"That detail was never released to the papers. See? We got our guy." Flora rolled her eyes.

"One track mind you are, detective." She muttered as she shuffled towards Peggy to keep her warm.

"Do we know whether the body caused the lake to freeze or vice versa?" Peggy asked while wrapping an arm around Flora's thin shoulders and pulled her to her side.

"No." Meltzer shakes his head. "And to add to your ever-growing list of things we don't know." He walked away heading towards the door. "I can't explain this, either." He switches off the lights and the body began to glow. Flora's jaw dropped in awe.

"You might want to get the chisel you mentioned." She told him as they all stared at the body. The doctor quickly gets them a sample and they head back to the SSR. Flora slowed down as they reached the lab and tried to hand the sample off to Peggy. "I am not going in there. Not on your life." Peggy rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Peg!" Flora grappled with the doorknob trying to get a hold on it before she was pulled into the lab.

"Maria, you're acting ridiculous." Peggy told her before yanking her into the room. Flora glared at her friend.

"You don't understand this man is worst than -"

"Who's worse than who?" Flora let out a startled gasp as the new voice behind her. She quickly spun around to face the newcomer.

"Dr. Samberly, hi." Flora greeted weakly. Samberly gave her a quick smile.

"Hello, Agent Erskine." He looked behind her to the sniggering traitors. "And company. Is there something I can do for you, Agent Erskine?" Flora open and closed her mouth for a few times before letting out a slightly airy laugh.

"Oh, well you see, Dr. Samberly we have this sample." She holds up the piece of frozen skin to him. Samberly takes the jar from her hand and studies it. "That sample there glows in the dark and we haven't a clue as to why it does." He looks back to her. "So, we were wondering if you could help us out?"

"What's in it for me?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"I'll put in a good word about you to Rose." She offered.

"Alright, deal." Samberly nodded and got to work on the sample. Flora slowly turned and gave her best friend and boss a death glare as they tried to cover up their chuckles. "That's not ice." Flora and Peggy took a look at the sample through the microscope. ' _The actual hell?'_  Flora thought as the blood cells begin to unthaw and flush with color.

"Then what is it?" Peggy asked him.

"Short answer is, I don't know. So is the long answer." Flora rolled her eyes.

"And there's nothing else you can tell us?" Peggy pushed.

"I'm doing my best." Samberly snapped. ' _Oh, no, here we go.'_  Flora groaned to herself as she takes another look at the sample. "You field agents, always looking down your noses at us lab techs."

"Excuse me?" Sousa asked, shocked.

"Just because we don't carry guns doesn't mean we're not in the SSR." Samberly told him.

"We value your contributions. We're just asking-"

"Then why not invite me when you agents grab drinks?" Samberly interrupted Sousa.

"Aren't you always invited?" Sousa asked him while the girls glanced towards him.

"No. Never." He shakes his head. ' _There's a reason for that.'_  Flora thought as she places the sample back into its jar.

"Well, yes. Of course you're invited, Doctor. . ." Sousa trailed off causing Flora to turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Samberly." He said slowly.

"I just said his name not even thirty minutes ago, Sousa. How could you possibly forget already?" Sousa shot her a look before turning back to Samberly.

"What about the glow?" Peggy asked.

"The non-native matter is in a radioisotopic form, ionizing the nitrogen molecules in the air and blood to create the luminescence. The only occurrence that could create such a phenomenon is by producing the radioisotope in the form of uranium." Samberly explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Henry lets out a loud cough that has Flora flinching away from him.

"It means she was near a particle accelerator." Flora simplified it for him.

"The one used in the Manhattan project is in Tennessee." Sousa stated. Flora shook her head.

"It'd have to be the one in Pasadena at Isodyne Energy." Flora explained.

"I applied there but instead chose to go with SSR." Everyone turned to look at Samberly with a deadpan expression. "Unfortunately." He finished and walked off. Sousa turned to Flora as they walked out of the lab.

"Now I understand why you won't step a foot into that room." He grumbled.

"Thanks, but if you excuse me, I have to go talk to Rose about her creepy admirer." She begins to head to the front desk.

"Wait, what about Isodyne Energy?" Peggy asked her. Flora looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Can't go. They know me as Dr. Carter, if I go there as Agent Erskine there'll be problems." Peggy nods her head.

"Right well, have fun with Rose." Flora glared at her friend and flipped her the bird causing Peggy and Sousa to laugh. Flora huffed and trotted down the rest of the stairs to open the door.

"Hey, Rose." She greeted as she entered the room. Rose looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hello, Maria. Is there something I can do for you?" Flora let out an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well you see. . ." Flora trailed off as Rose slumped with a groan.

"You spoke to Samberly didn't you?" Flora gave her a sheepish smile. "What have I told you about talking to him?"

"It's not like I had the choice! Peggy forced me into the room and we needed him to look at something cause you know he doesn't like it when we "field agents" touch his stuff." She explained to the woman.

"What did you promise him?" Rose sighed.

"Just that I'd put in a good word and I have, so I'll be going back upstairs." Rose shook her head at the young woman as she rushed back up to the main office. Flora looked around the office for Peggy or Sousa but didn't see them. ' _Must of gone out the back entrance.'_  She thought as she got back to work on reading the files of the Lady of the Lake killer.

"Maria?" Flora snapped her head up at the sudden call.

"Peg?" She asked confused as her friend walk towards her. "When did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago." Peggy told her used to her friend not noticing her surroundings when she was focus on something. "Now do you have the paper?" Flora raised an eyebrow but nodded handing over the paper to her. Peggy quickly looks through it before making a sound in triumph and walks towards Sousa's office. Flora quickly follows after her.

"Mr. Chadwick owns a horse racing this afternoon at Santa Anita." Peggy tosses the paper onto Sousa's desk while Flora leans against the doorway.

"The man is running for Senate." Henry tells them.

"Well, then he'll be kissing babies and pressing palms, as well as hooves." Peggy replied causing Flora to snort in laughter.

"That's not my gist, lady." Henry sent both girls a glare that had them smirking in amusement then cowing in fear. "Calvin Chadwick is wealthy industrialist. He's not going around killing women and throwing them in a lake."

"What lead are you proposing we follow?" Flora questioned.  
"Not one from the word of some janitor." Henry shot back causing Flora to look at him confused.

"Jason Wilkes is a Physicist!" Peggy exclaimed. ' _Well, it looks like I missing something.'_ Flora thought as she looked towards Sousa.

"Look, sweetheart, I don't know how you do things in New York, but out here, if we go after Chadwick, the papers are gonna crucify us when they find out we're wrong." Henry explained.

"And what if we're right?" Peggy argued.

"How would you handle it, Detective?" Sousa cuts in before the fight escalates into shouting. They both turned to him.

"I would use the press to our advantage. Give an interview to the newsreels, get the word out there." He shot Peggy a look.

"I take it you have Journalist contacts?" Sousa asked him.

"I got contacts all over the place." Flora narrows her eyes at this. This man was become less and less trustworthy in her eyes. "I'll arrange everything, okay?"

"Have at it. We'll comb through your old files, see it there isn't a clue we missed." Both Peggy and Flora stared at him in disbelief.

"Thank you." Henry leaves the room with a bit of smugness to him while Flora crosses her arms as she watches him leave before turning back to Sousa.

"So," She gives him a crooked smile, "what horse should we place your money on while we're gone?" Sousa snorts as he brings out his wallet and throws a couple bills on the desk.

"El Lobo's racing the fourth. Place a bet for me after you find Chadwick." Flora chuckles as Peggy takes the money from the desk.

"Got it, boss." Flora gives him a mock salute as they leave the office to pick up their purses.

"I'll call Jarvis to come pick us up." Peggy said as she makes for the phone.

"Oh, no need for that. I can drive us but we should call ahead to let Ana know that we'll need outfits for the race." Flora stated as she takes the phone from a shock Peggy's hand.

"You drive yourself to work?" She asked as Flora dials the number.

"Yes, Howard bought me a 1943 Mercedes-Benz 770 Großer Cabriolet as an early birthday gift. So I drive myself while Jarvis drives the boys around and I pick them up after work." Flora explained before Jarvis answered the phone.

"Stark's residence, this is Edwin Jarvis speaking. How may I help you?" He said in that calm and collected voice of his.

"Ah! Mr. Jarvis, it's so good to hear from you." Flora exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Miss. Erskine? Is something quite the matter?" Jarvis asked, bewildered on why the lady of the house was calling at such a time.

"Why in fact there is something quite the matter. Peg and I have been giving a task that requires a change of dress, you see. I was quite hoping that Ana could be of service to us?" She explained.

"Ah, I see and what event will the two of you be attending to?" He questioned as he called for Ana.

"The Races, Mr. Jarvis. We'll be at the mansion in thirty minutes." She replied.

"Will I be escorting you and Miss. Carter to the races, Miss. Erskine?" Flora tilted her head for a moment.

"Yes, that would be quite suitable, Mr. Jarvis." She gives a nod of her head even though he couldn't see it.

"Very good, ma'am. I'll see you at the house very soon. Goodbye, Miss. Erskine." He answered.

"Goodbye, Mr. Jarvis." Flora hung up the phone and turned to her companion. "Shall we be off?" She held out her arm to Peggy. Peggy laughed as she hooked her arm around Flora's.

"You are ridiculous, Maria Erskine." She told her as they got into the car.

"I know but you love me that way." Flora replied as she turned the engine over and pulled out of her parking spot. "So, what happen at Isodyne Energy? Who's Jason Wilkes?"

"He's a physicist that works at Isodyne Energy, who was very helpful in regards to Jane Scott." Flora shot her a confused look. "Jane Scott is the dead woman."  
"Ah." She nodded her head as she took a left turn. "That makes a bit more sense than it did earlier but why did Detective Henry call him a janitor?"

"I'm guessing because of the color of his skin." Peggy growled out as she glared out the window. Flora bit her lip as she took another turn that took them to her street.

"Well, there's a job for him at Stark Industries if this case throws him out of having one. Just have him give me call and I'll set him up." Peggy sent her friend a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Flora just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing really." She replied as they pull into the long driveway. Flora looks to the side of the car and slams her foot on the brake. Peggy snaps her head to her before looking in the direction she was. "Is that a flamingo in my yard?"

"Didn't you know about it this morning?" Peggy asked her. Flora gripped the steering wheel and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Howard." She groaned out before driving the car the rest of the way. She parked the car and turned off the engine. "Mr. Jarvis!" Jarvis rushed into the foyer.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Erskine. Miss. Carter." Jarvis greeted them. "Allow me to show you to where you'll be staying, Miss. Carter." Jarvis lead them out of the foyer and down the wing of guest rooms. "Here we are. Mrs. Jarvis!" Ana walks out of the personal bathroom and lets out a gasp at seeing Peggy for the first time. "Miss. Carter is here."

"Miss. Carter." Ana exclaimed, her Hungarian accent coloring her words in excitement. "I feel like I already know you." She pulls Peggy into a tight hug.

"Oh!" Peggy exclaimed, shocked while Flora sniggered.

"She hugs." Jarvis explained to Peggy. Ana let's go and smiles at the girls while Jarvis turns to her. "She does not hug."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet." Peggy told her.

"Yes." Ana nods her head and rubs Peggy's arm.

"Well, I'll give you three some privacy." Jarvis makes to head out of the room until Ana turns to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jarvis." Flora smirks as Ana beckons him back towards her.

"Oh." Jarvis gives an embarrassed chuckle as he walks back towards his wife. "Hmm." Ana grabs his tie and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Flora gave a wolf whistle while Peggy looked away in embarrassment. Ana releases him from the kiss with a big grin as Jarvis looked towards Flora and Peggy with a bright pink face.

"She's an embarrassing creature." He quickly rushes out of the room before his beloved wife can do anything else. Both Ana and Flora burst into laughter.

"He's too easy." Peggy looks at them in bewilderment. "What's that look?"

"Uh, I don't know." Peggy finally answered. Flora chuckled and turned to Ana.

"I'm assume you already picked my outfit out, Ana?" She asked.

"Of course, Miss. Erskine. It's laying on your bed." Ana replied.

"Thank you so much. Now, I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I go talk to Mr. Jarvis about a certain pink bird." Flora walks out of the room and heads towards her own. "Mr. Jarvis!"

"You called, Miss. Erskine?" He asked once he appeared before her.

"Yes, I did indeed." She place her hands on her hips. "Now would you like to tell me why there's a flamingo in my front yard?" Jarvis fingers begin to twitch nervously.

"Yes, well, that would be the newest addition to the menagerie." He starts and glances away from her. "I couldn't maneuver him into the enclosure. He's the devil in pink." Flora sighs in exasperation.

"Well, as long as Teddy hasn't -"  
"His name is Bernard Stark." Flora stared at him, mouth still open slightly. She shut it with an audible click and rolled her eyes.

"All right, fine. Bernard can stay but you have to get him into his enclosure." Jarvis gave her a grateful smile and went to say something but Flora beat him to it. "But I'm still having a talk with the three of you later tonight." Jarvis deflated slightly at that but nods his head.

"Now, I'll be getting ready." Flora quickly changed into the beautiful green dress and hat Ana had picked out for her. She meets Jarvis and Peggy in the foyer and they head out to the races. By the time they get there the races are over, so they head towards the flashing cameras.

"That is Calvin Chadwick." Peggy said while looking at the man holding onto a slight blonde woman.

"Oh, and his wife, Whitney Frost." Jarvis states.

"Who?" Both Flora and Jarvis turned to her in shock.

"Whitney Frost, star of "The 'F' Stands for Freedom"." Jarvis explained to her.

"She doesn't look familiar." Flora rolled her eyes.

"Peg, I told you, you need to get out more. I think Teddy has a crush on her to be honest." Flora digged around in her purse before finding a blank piece of paper. She quickly looked around before muttering a spell towards the paper to turn it into a picture of Whitney Frost. She grabs a hold of Jarvis arm and starts to pull him towards Whitney. "Jarvis and I will keep Ms. Frost occupied while you talk to Mr. Chadwick."

"Excuse me. Ms. Frost?" They turned to the group. "Edwin Jarvis." He held out a hand to her. "Head of production, Stark Pictures." They shake hands and she turns to Flora.

"Doctor Maria Carter." She holds her hand out. Whitney's eyes widen in shock slightly before she wraps her hand around Flora's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh. Charmed." Whitney replied.

"Might we have a word?" Jarvis asked her. They walked away a bit. Flora pulls out the picture from her purse and look towards Whitney.

"Ms. Frost? I was wondering if you would sign this?" She holds the picture out with a pen. "My godson is a big fan of yours." Whitney gave her a soft smile and took the picture and pen.

"Anything for my fans." She said as she signed the picture and hands it back to Flora.

"Thank you so much! This will make me the best godmother ever in his eyes, even better than his godfather." Flora gushed as she gently put it back into her purse.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help, Dr. Carter." Flora shot an uneasy look at her before plastering on a bright smile.

"You have absolutely no idea how much of help you've been, Ms. Frost." She replied. Whitney narrowed her eyes at her.

"Mr. Jarvis, our horse lost." Peggy exclaimed as she walked by. "Maria, come on." Flora sends Chadwick and Whitney a suspicious glance before following after Peggy with Jarvis in tow. "Mr. Jarvis if you could drop us off at the coroner, that would be splendid."

"Of course, Miss. Carter." He replied and quickly drove them to the coroner office. They met Sousa there as they walked towards the exam room.

"Chadwick was nervous." Peggy told him. "He has more to hide than a dalliance with an employee."

"Now that the autopsy report's complete, we'll have a better idea of what happened." Flora looks behind her as a door opens and out steps Detective Henry, coughing.

"Been on this case for two years and you're not gonna wait for me?" All three SSR agents rolled their eyes and slowed down their steps. "Boy." Henry quickly got in front of them and opened the door to the room. "Still freezing in here." He held the door open for the other three as they walked in looking around at the place.

"How did Meltzer even cut into the body?" Henry asked as he shut the door.

"What'd you find, Dr. Meltzer?" Sousa asked the man leaning over the body. There was the sound of ice creaking loudly in the room. "Dr. Meltzer?" Sousa touched the doctor's shoulder and the man tilted to the side before shattering into a million black shards on the floor. They all looked on in shock.

"I need a sample." Was the first thing that popped out of Flora's mouth. Peggy and Sousa shot her an unimpressed look while the detective looked at her in disgust. "Not good?" She asked her coworkers.

"No, Maria not good." Peggy told her as they left the room.

"But I really do need a sample!" She exclaimed as Sousa made a few calls. "This is a new symptom caused by the woman's body." Flora explained while the hazard control team cleaned up the mess.

"Miss. Carter, I brought Dr. Wilkes as you requested." Flora and Peggy turned to Jarvis and the doctor.

"That used to be a person?" Jason asked them as he looked into the room.

"Can you explain such an occurrence?" Peggy asked him.

"I could if they would give me a sample!" Flora yells at the man that just came out of the room and was walking away. "Hey! I requested for a couple pieces of that!" She raced after the man.

"Maria!" Peggy called after her friend but sighed as the small woman continued to pester the men in the suits.

"Your friend is quite interesting." Jason chuckled as they turned back to the room.

"She's a woman of science. I forget sometimes of what she's all doctored in." Peggy tells him. "We'll be giving you some samples as well, to do some test on them to figure out what happen."

"Dr. Wilkes, can you excuse us, please?" Sousa asked as Flora came back to Peggy's side with samples in hand.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some water." He tells them and leaves the room. Peggy raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Are you happy now?" Flora gives her a big grin and a bob of her head. Peggy sighed and shook her head before turning to Sousa. "What is it?"

"The official autopsy report." He holds the file out to them to read it.

"Cause of death, organ failure due to unknown toxic substance." Both girls turn to look at the body.

"Exactly, not the stab wounds." Sousa said.

"So someone stabbed the body after she'd already died." Flora states.

"The murderer wanted us to think Jane Scott was killed by the Lady of the Lake killer . . ." Sousa trails off.

"When actually, she was killed from exposure to the substance that froze the lake." Peggy finished.

"Her shoes were switched on her feet." Flora said as she remembers the fact. "The only people that knew that detail were the actual Lady of the Lake killer and -" She stops in shock.

"And the police." Peggy and Flora snap their head towards Sousa.

"Where's Detective Henry?" Peggy asked him. They quickly race out of the room and out of the building.

"Mr. Jarvis!" Flora exclaimed as she rushed towards the man lying on the ground by Howard's car. She turns to Peggy as she pulls out his handkerchief from his pocket. "Peg, help me get him into the car." They quickly loaded him into the back of the car while Sousa hopped into the front seat.

"The suspect is Detective Andrew Henry, L.A.P.D. He is armed and dangerous." Sousa said into the radio com. "Approach with caution." Flora pinched the bridge of Jarvis's nose.

"Oh! Oh, is it broken?" He asked her.

"You'll live. Keep your head back." She told him.

"Of course I'll live." He snatches the handkerchief out of her hand. "I'm worried about the aesthetic. Ana's absolutely mad about my profile." Peggy and Flora rolled their eyes as the man pressed the handkerchief to his nose.

"Look." They turn to see where Sousa was pointing and spot Henry's car. They pull over behind it and step out of their car with caution.

"Keep your head down." Peggy tells Jarvis before he moves to get out of the car. "A bullet hitting your nose will be harder to explain to Ana." All three agents raise their guns as they walk over to the car.

"Andrew Henry! Jason Wilkes!" Sousa yells. "If you're inside, come out with your hands raised!" Peggy shines a light at the windows.

"The windows are frosted over." She said. Sousa opens the door and the inside is covered in ice. He touches the steering wheel and pulls his hand back with a hiss.

"Steering column frozen. He had to ditch the car." Peggy shines the light into the cab.

"Look." Flora points to the card left in the seat. "Dr. Wilkes left us a bread crumb."

"Mr. Jarvis, I'll need you to wait here for the police." Peggy told him as she walked back over to the car. "Direct them to follow us." Peggy lifts up her dress a little and pulls out a small gun.

"Will do." Jarvis replied. Peggy hands him the small gun.

"Here." Jarvis takes it be the end.

"Well, I suppose this is progress." He muttered. Flora shakes her head and turns to the others.

"I'll stay with Jarvis so the cops can spot us." She takes the torch from Peggy. "And to tell them not to fire."

"Thank you, Maria." Peggy told her as she and Sousa race off to find Dr. Wilkes. The sirens of the cops quickly approached and Flora waved her arms in the air to signal them. One of the cops ran over to her after he parked his car.

"We need Henry alive, so no guns." She tells him.

"You got it, ma'am." He replies then goes to tell the rest of the cops. Suddenly, everyone ducks as gunshots go off. "Don't fire!" The cop yells. "Let's go! Move in!" Another shot goes off and Flora could hear Peggy yelling. Soon, Sousa and Peggy returned with Jason in tow. Flora watched Peggy as she spoke with Jason at the ambulance and raised her eyebrow as she walked towards her. Peggy just rolled her eyes and got into the car so they could head back to the coroner office.

"I'm going to ride with Jarvis. I'll see you at SSR." Flora told her as she got out of the car. Flora looked at her watch as they follow after Sousa and Peggy. "Howard is going be worried out of his mind at how late I'll be picking them up."

"Drats!" Flora turns to Jarvis in astonishment.

"Mr. Jarvis!" She exclaimed with a chuckle.

"I knew I was forgetting something." He muttered. Flora laughed as he stops the car and honks the horn. Peggy soon comes out of the SSR building and gets into the car. They quickly head to the mansion and as Flora gets out of the car, Jarvis turns to her. "Don't worry about picking up Mr. Stark and Teddy. I'll go get them, you go in and rest."

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis." Flora tells him, grateful and heads instead. She heads straight towards her room and collapse on her bed, quickly falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	27. A View in the Dark

"Maria." A gentle hand ran through her thick locks. Flora jolted awake and grabbed the person's hand in a tight grip. "Easy love, easy." Flora stared at Peggy in panicked shock for a few seconds before letting out a shaky breath and released her grip on Peggy's hand.

"Sorry, Peg." She muttered as she sat up in bed. She runs a hand through her hair in a nervous tick as she pulls up her knees to her chest. Peggy's hand hovered in the air for a few more moments before letting it drop to her side.

"They've gotten worse haven't they?" Flora shoots her an inquisitive look. "The nightmares." Flora remains silent as Peggy waits for an answer. "I've spoken to Howard, Maria. He's been informing me of how you're coping here."

"I'm fine, as always." Flora grounds out through her teeth as she tosses the sheets back. She gets out of bed and quickly changes into fresh clothes. "I believe you'll find Mr. Jarvis out by the pool. He'll be able to give you a ride to the office, if you excuse me I have a eleven year old to wake up." Peggy sighed as Flora rushed out of the room. Flora slows down her hurried steps as she reaches her godson's bedroom. She gave a light knock on the door before she entered. She quietly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Flora stared softly at her darling little boy as he slept curled up into a ball. She began to run her fingers through his hair as she hummed a Italian lullaby softly.

"Maria?" Teddy asked, sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes with his fist.

"Morning, Teddy bear." She whispered and placed a kiss to his forehead. Teddy turned to look at her better while snuggling into her thigh.

"Where were you last night? You didn't pick us up like usual. Mr. Jarvis did, though it was really late when he did." He yawned out causing Flora to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, honey. I had to help out at work. Our informant was kidnapped by a rogue cop so Peggy, Sousa, and I had to go and save him." Flora explained as much as she could. Teddy quickly sat up and looked at her with wide eyes in excitement.

"Really? That's so cool. Where you shot at?" He asked quick fire. Flora tossed her head back and laughed.

"No, I wasn't shot at luckily but I do have a surprise for you once you're dressed and ready." She told him as she stood up from the bed. "Also, you'll be coming to work with me today so wear something nice." Teddy bounced out of bed and raced to his closet. Flora chuckled again as she left the room. She walked down the hallway and down to Howard's lab to speak with him. She pushed the glass door open and entered the lab with cautious steps. One never knows when Howard decides to blow something up so it's always best to be on one's toes when stepping into the lab.

"Howard?" She called out as she looked around the lab.

"Maria? You're awake." He smiled at her as he walked out of one of the side rooms of the lab. "You must of been exhausted last night cause you're usually at work by now." Flora accepted the kiss to the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Our guest has just informed me that you have been spying on me for her." She raised an eyebrow at him while crossing her arms. Howard looked at her confused.

"She told me that you've been spying on me last night." Flora slowly uncrossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

"I haven't done such a thing." She told him.

"Well, neither have I. I've learned from last year that lying and tricking you is a very bad idea." He replied.

"Then who's been-" Flora stopped as it came to them.

"Jarvis." They said together and chuckled softly. Flora wrapped her arms around Howard's middle as she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry about last night, work got a bit crazy." She whispered. Howard tighten his arms and placed another kiss to her head.

"Yeah, Jarvis told me when Teddy fell asleep on the way home. I went to check on you but you were passed out in bed." Flora tilted her head up and rest her chin on his chest.

"So that's how the covers mysterious appeared on me." She teased. Howard chuckled again and open his mouth to say something when the doors open again. Teddy raced towards the couple and crashed into their legs causing them to wobble slightly.

"Morning, kiddo but I believe there's a rule about running in the lab." Howard said as he ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Sorry." Teddy shrugged, sheepishly before turning to Flora. "Maria said she had a surprise for me."

"That's right." Flora answered and pulled out the signed picture of Whitney Frost from her pants pocket and held it out to Teddy. Teddy takes the folded picture and opened it.

"No way!" He shouted and looked up to Flora with a blinding smile. "You're the best Godmother ever!" Teddy wraps his arms around her as he bounced in his spot. Flora laughed as she laid a hand on his back.

"See, Howard? I'm the best Godmother ever." She teased while Howard rolls his eyes playfully. "Are you ready to go Teddy? You packed some things to keep you busy at the office?" Teddy nodded his head as he raced off back to his room.

"No running in the lab!" Both Howard and Flora yelled after him. Flora shakes her head as she let go of Howard.

"I'll be taking Teddy to work today." She told him as they walk after their charge. Howard tossed an arm around her shoulders.

"You sure that's a good idea, doll face?" He asked as they reach the foyer and an eager Teddy.

"It'll be fine, Howard." She said knelt down to fix Teddy's shoe laces. "He'll be with Rose most of the time." She stood back up and helped Teddy put his backpack on. "Now, we're leaving. Have fun at the studio, don't do anything stupid. We'll pick you up in a couple of hours." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and escorts Teddy to the car.

"Peggy should be at the office by the time we reach there." She tells Teddy as she pulls out of the driveway. "I don't believe you've gotten to see her yet since she's arrived."

"Nope! Do you think Peggy will have some new stories to tell me about her adventures in New York?" Teddy asked while looking out the window.

"Absolutely, you know how much she loves to tell you stories." She replied as they merge onto the highway. "Especially ones that embarrasses me." Teddy let's out a boyish snicker as Flora shoots him a playful glare. "Don't know why you're laughing. I have a whole army of embarrassing stories about you, young man." That shut Teddy up and give Flora a look of horror.

"You wouldn't." He whispered. Flora gave him a light smirk and stayed silent, letting Teddy stew for a bit. They soon pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Flora takes Teddy's hand in hers as they walked into the building.

"Good morning, Ro-" She cuts off as Peggy and Sousa's girlfriend, Violet turned to her, giggling.

"Oh hello, Maria!" Violet greeted her cheerfully. Flora gave her a confused smile.

"Hello, Violet. Is Rose here, yet?" She asked them as she moves close to the girls.

"No, she's not here yet." Peggy answered and turns to Teddy with a bright smile on her face. "Teddy, look at you! You've grown since I last saw you." Teddy lets go of Flora's hand and jumps into Peggy's open arms.

"Peggy!" He cheers with glee causing all three women to laugh. "How long are you gonna be staying, Peggy?" He asked her.

"As long as it takes to solve this case, ducky." She tells him. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I get to spend the day with Maria when she's not too busy but I'll mostly be with Rose." He replied as he steps back to Flora. Peggy raises an eyebrow at her.

"I thought I'd give Howard the day off from watching him after forgetting to pick them up last night." She told her. Violet picks up a plate that was sitting on the desk and holds it out to Teddy.

"Would you like a cookie, Teddy?" She asked him. Teddy looks up at Flora for permission then grabs for a cookie off the plate when she nods her head.

"What do we say, honey." Flora reminded him with a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

"Thank you, Ms. Violet!" He said through a mouthful of cookie. Flora shakes her head exasperated while Peggy and Violet chuckle.

"People are going to think that you're raised in a zoo." Flora tilts her head to the side as she remembers all of the exotic animals that reside at the mansion. "Though then again, they wouldn't be too far from the truth." They all turn around when the door open and Rose and Sousa stepped inside.

"There he is." Violet said with a smile. Sousa looks to Flora, who just shrugs as she holds Teddy to her while he munches on the cookie in hand. "I got to start my shift." Violet points to the cookies that were back on the desk. "I dropped off cookies. Peggy's already had three and Teddy's had one."  
"It was the best meal I've had since arriving in Los Angeles." She tells them.

"Don't let Jarvis hear you say that." Peggy turns to Teddy with a small smile on her face.

"I guess it'll have to be our little secret then?" She questioned. Teddy nodded his head in agreement.

"So you two have met." Sousa said, confused and awkwardly.

"Would you believe my grandfather's from her hometown?" Violet tells him, shocked. "She's practically family."  
"Well, small world, isn't it, Chief Sousa?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, tiny." Sousa said in a small voice causing Teddy to giggle. Sousa shot him a slight grin before turning back to Violet and Peggy.

"But I do want to show you around, Peggy. We'll hit all the tourist traps. Actually, what are you doing tonight? Do you want to join us for dinner?" Violet asked her causing Flora to raise an eyebrow as she watched the show in front of her.

"Oh, no, I don't think that -"

"It's right on the beach. You can't come to L.A. and not see the ocean." Violet insisted.

"Well, I - the reservation for two, so. . ." Sous tried to explain.

"We'll pull up a chair." Violet told him then turn back to Peggy. "You're coming." She tells her then walks over to Sousa and kisses him on the cheek. "Now I'm late." They all stayed quiet until she left the building.

"Um." Peggy clears her throat. "Daniel, I don't mean to intrude."  
"Uh, no, no. It'll be fun. Besides, you heard Violet." Sousa points to the door. "If you don't show, she'll throttle me."

"All right." Peggy answered. "Um, we've sent our men to pick up the body of Jane Scott from the morgue. It should be here by midday. We need our scientists along with Maria's help, to identify the mysterious substance that killed her if we're gonna get anywhere on the case." With that Peggy walks to the filing cabinet room.

"Sounds great." Sousa answered as he looked to the other three people in the room.

"Cookie?" Rose offered as she takes a bite of one of them. Sousa let's out a sigh before turning to Teddy.

"Hey, buddy." Sousa greeted Teddy and ruffled his hair. "You here to help us out?" Teddy smiled and nods his head. "Alright, let's see what you can do today." He turns to Rose. "I believe our filing could use some work now that Maria makes us do it."

"Absolutely, I think I just started on the H's yesterday. Come on, little man it's off to work we go." Rose takes Teddy by the hand while also giving him another cookie. Teddy waves to Sousa and Flora as they head upstairs to the main office.

"Stark get tired of babysitting duty, Maria?" Sousa asked as they walked towards his personal office. Flora rolled her eyes as she set her purse down on her desk.

"No, I thought after spending all day and most of the night at the studio, Teddy could use a change of scenery. He's been here a few other times, I don't see why this is any different." She told him.

"I don't see why you just don't hire a nanny or something to watch him." Sousa explained.

"That's what Mr. Jarvis and Ana are for, but Howard and I decided that we didn't want Teddy stuck in the house all day while we're away at work. And it helps us to stay focus knowing that he's close by before we have to send him off to boarding school this September." Flora replied as she pulled a report from her inbox.

"He's going to boarding school? Where?" Sousa asked as he leaned against her desk. Flora looked up at from from the file.

"Yes, he's going to the same boarding school I went to in Scotland." Sousa eyes widen in shock.

"Scotland, really?" He questioned astonished.

"Yes. He's quite excited for it actually." She tells him as her phone begins to ring. "Agent Erskine." She answered and listen to Rose on the other side. Flora quickly hangs up and turns to Sousa. "Agent Beringer and White have been shot and found at the bridge. Jane Scott's body is nowhere insight."

"Peggy! You're coming with me. Maria, call Thompson about the search warrant I think we'll be needing it." Sousa tells her as he and Peggy walk out of the building. Flora groans at the thought of calling Jack Thompson. She glares at the phone for a moment then picks it up dialing the New York office number.

"New York Bell Co. How can I direct your call?" Said one of the female operators.

"Yes, this is Agent Erskine. I need to speak to Chief Thompson." She told her.

"One moment please." The woman replied and placed her on hold.

"Agent Erskine." Flora rolls her eyes as Thompson speaks. "What a surprise. What can I do for my favorite agent today?"

"We need that warrant for Isodyne today, preferably within the hour Chief Thompson." She answered. Thompson chuckles.

"Still so much bite for someone on the other side." Flora bristled and grits her teeth together. "I'll have the warrant sent to you asap."

"Thank you, Chief." She replied, professionally and hung up the phone before he could get another word in. Within the hour the search warrant arrived and Flora had an agent take it to Sousa and Peggy. Soon, Peggy and Sousa returned to the office empty handed. "What happen? Did you not find anything at Isodyne?" She asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"The lab is under isolation because of a containment leak." Flora looked at them, confused.

"But you were there just yesterday." She stated as they moved to Sousa's office.

"We believe they're hiding something but Dr. Wilkes is willing to help." Peggy told her while handing her a small piece of notebook paper. She reads the address on the paper then hands it over to Sousa.

"I haven't heard of this place." She told them as she went back to her desk. She looked up a few moments later when Peggy came to stand in front of her desk. "Peggy, what's wrong?" Flora asked as she took in Peggy's slightly shining eyes.

"Could you take me home? I need to get ready for tonight." Peggy asked while avoiding her question.

"Yes, of course." Flora responded as she quickly grabbed her purse but shot a dark look towards Sousa's office. "Teddy, it's time to go." She said once they reach the agency office. "Thank you for watching him, Rose."

"It's not a problem, Maria. He's an angel." Rose told her while Teddy grabbed his things.

"Bye, Ms. Rose!" Teddy waved to her as they walk out. "Maria, can I come to the office again?" He asked her as they got into the car.

"Maybe, Teddy. The office isn't really ideal for children most of the time. The only reason it was okay today was because Peggy could take my spot in the field for right now." She explained as they turned onto the highway. They soon turned into the driveway and she turned the car off. "I'll have Ana meet you in your room, Peggy."

"Thank you, Maria." They all got out of the car and head into the house. Flora watched her friend leave for her room in silence before shooing Teddy to the backyard and went to find Ana.

"Ana?" She called to the woman standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?" She asked as she put her cup down.

"Could you go and help Peggy pick an outfit for tonight?" Flora sat down across from her and made herself a cup of tea.

"Of course!" She exclaimed and heads to Peggy's room. Flora finished her tea and placed her cup in the sink before going to the backyard.

"Teddy!" She yelled from the porch. Teddy came running to her.

"Yes?" He panted out of breath. Flora chuckled as she wiped some dirt from his cheek.

"I'm leaving to go pick Howard up now. Be good for Jarvis and Ana while I'm gone." She told him and place a kiss to his sweaty brow.

"Okay!" He runs back to whatever he was doing before she had called him over. Flora shakes her head fondly as she walks back to her car. The ride to the studio was quite beside the low hum of the radio playing in the background. She greeted the security guards as they let her in and she walks to the set that Howard was filming on. Flora stands to the side watching Howard as he directs everyone around before noticing her. She gives him a soft smile and wave.

"Cut! That's a wrap everyone. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." He yells through the megaphone and walks over to her. Howard swoops her up into a tight hug. "Hey, doll face." He kisses her on both cheeks causing her to giggle as his mustache tickled her.

"Hello, Howard. You didn't have to stop filming you know? I could've of waited." She tells him as they walk to the office, arm in arm.

"You know I don't like to keep you waiting and we were at a good stopping point for the day." He told her as he made them a glass of whiskey. "How was today at the office?" Flora takes the glass from him and takes a sip of the amber liquid.

"It was adequate." She furrows her brow. "I think Sousa upset Peggy today."

"Oh, yeah? Why you do think that?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they relax on the sofa.

"She came out of his office with watery eyes and she met his girlfriend today too." Howard nodded as he finished his drink.

"Well, Peg's a strong woman. She'll be okay." Flora frowns slightly as she sips at her drink in thought. Howard glances down at her and pulls her closer to him. "How about we go out tonight? Maybe go have fondue?"

"What about Teddy?" She asked him.

"He can stay with Ana and Jarvis for one night, Maria." He told her as he takes the empty glass out of her hand. "We haven't had a night to ourselves in weeks. Nothing bad is gonna happen if you take the night off." Flora sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right, Howard." She said as they head to the car.

"Of course, I'm right. I am Howard Stark after all, doll face." Flora rolled her eyes as she pulled out of her parking spot and drove them home. They quickly inform Jarvis about their plans and change clothes. Before they left for the restaurant, they went to Teddy's room to wish him goodnight and to behave while they were gone. Just as they were about to step out the door, Flora turned back to Jarvis.

"Oh, Mr. Jarvis."

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?" He questioned.

"If you could get that pink monster," Bernard squawks in the distances causing Flora to raise an eyebrow. "In its proper home before we get back that would be splendid." Jarvis gives the front yard an uneasy look before nodding.

"Of course, ma'am." Howard chuckled as he escorts his best girl to the car.

"I've never seen that man look so unsure since we've known him." He turns the engine over.

"Well, apparently Bernard is the devil in pink." She turned to look at him. "Also, stop buying these animals without talking to me about it first." Howard snickered as they pull into the restaurant parking lot.

"Alright, inform you first. Got it, boss." Flora rolled her eyes as they walk into the restaurant.

"Good evening, Mr. Stark and Dr. Carter." The hostess greets them and leads them to their table. Howard pulls out the chair for Flora before sitting across from her. Their food soon arrived much to Flora's charging, she hated the automatic catering that happens wherever they went. Though that was something she was going to have to work on if she continued to date Howard. After a few bites of the fondue, Flora looks over the pot to her date.

"So," Howard raised an eyebrow at her. "Why fondue of all nights?"

"What do you mean? We both like it and I thought it'd be a great way to relax, forget about our troubles for the night." Howard told her while fidgeting with his napkin. Flora leaned forward resting her upper body on her arms.

"I think it's more than that." Howard glances at her. "You only take me to have fondue when you're trying to do something special for me." Howard sits up straighter and clears his throat. He looks towards the dance floor then back at Flora. He stands up and holds a hand out to her.

"Dance with me." Flora stares at him with wide eyes before nodding her head slowly. Flora placed her hand in his and he walked them out to the dance floor, his eyes never leaving her's. Once on the floor, Flora placed her other hand on Howard's shoulder while his went to her hip. They slowly waltz to the music whilst staring into each other's eyes. Howard lips move into a gentle smile as Flora leans in and places her head on his chest. Soon, they're just swaying to the music, enjoying the peaceful moment in each other's presence.

"Maria." Flora lifts her head to look up at Howard.

"Yes?" She questioned softly. Howard opened his mouth but was interrupted by a waiter rushing towards them.

"Dr. Carter?!" The boy exclaimed once he was close to them causing the couple to break apart. Howard closes his eyes in frustration at the interruption as Flora turns to the boy.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There's a call for you from a Mr. Jarvis." Flora's eyes widen slightly and she races towards the telephone with Howard quickly following after her.

"Jarvis? What's wrong? Is Teddy hurt?" She quickly asked the man once she picked up the phone. Howard wrapped an arm around her waist as he listened in to the conversation.

"No, Teddy is fine, Miss. Erskine. It's Miss. Carter." Flora looks to Howard as the tension slowly drains from them. "I've received an S.O.S signal from her. Apparently, she's at the Griffith Observatory, and I fear she may be in some trouble. I've already informed Agent Sousa about her whereabouts but wanted to makes sure you knew as well."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Jarvis. We'll meet you there." Flora hanged up and turned to Howard with remorse. "Howard. . ." She trailed off. He just gives her a tight smile and grabs her hand.

"Come on, doll face." They left the restaurant and drove to the observatory. Howard gaped at his car while Flora looked around. "My car!" He whined as he pointed to the slashed tires and bullet holes. Flora rolled her eyes and dragged him back to the other car.

"You have plenty of cars, Howard. We need to get to Isodyne. The other's are probably already there." She told him as he grumbled about his ruined luxury car. Once they got to Isodyne, Flora rushed over to Sousa as he ordered about his agents. "Daniel!"

"Maria? What are you doing here?" He asked when she reached him.

"Where's Peggy?" She asked as she looked around her friend.

"Jarvis just took her home." He told her. "We lost Jason Wilkes. Peggy's not taking it well." Flora nodded and went back to the car. The car ride home was silent, both occupants deep in thought. Flora turned to Howard when he turned the car off and was about to leave the car.

"Howard," He paused and turned to her. "I'm so sorry about our date. I truly had a wonderful time."

"It's fine, doll face. Duty calls." He replied with a too bright smile that Flora knew was fake.

"No, it's not fine." She leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I do care about you, Howard, but I'm not ready to take that step in our relationship yet." Howard stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Mmm, yeah, me too." He quickly got out of the car and went inside, probably locking himself away inside the lab. Flora just stares after him for a moment before sighing then heads to Peggy's room. She lays down on her bed and wraps an arm around Peggy.

"We just don't have very much luck when it comes to men, do we?" She asked causing Peggy to let out a choked laugh.

"Apparently not." Peggy replied, her voice stuffy.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known how the events would play out." Flora told her, saying the exact same thing Peggy had told her about Steve.

 


	28. Better Angels

Flora sighed as she fixed Teddy and herself some breakfast, as well as Jarvis's, much to his dismay.

"I really wished you let me do that." He grumbled from the little table that sat in the kitchen. Flora sent him a quick smirk before setting a plate in front of him. "Miss. Erskine, I really-"

"Jarvis, please." Jarvis stared at the small woman. "Just let me do this. I need something to take my mind off of . . ." Flora trailed off for a moment thinking about Howard and Peggy. "Everything." She finished and placed another plate on the table. She looks at her watch then turns to Jarvis. "Mr. Jarvis, I'll be leaving Teddy in your care today." She told him as she takes an apple out of the fruit bowl. "He can help you get that devil in pink into its enclosure."

"Yes, of course ma'am." Jarvis answered. Flora said a quick goodbye to Teddy as she passes him in the hallway, making sure to drop a kiss to his head then leaves for work. She gave Rose a hurried good morning as she rushes up to the offices. Just as she sat down and placed her purse to the side, a shadow loomed over her. She quickly glances up and her jaw drops with shock.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Thompson smirks down at her before sitting on the edge of her desk.

"It's nice to see you too, Maria." He returned before looking through the files sitting on her desk.

"Need something, Thompson?" Flora quirked an eyebrow as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"I want the report for last night." He turned to her with a hard stare.

"You see, Thompson." A small smirk began to form on her lips. "I don't have to answer to you or do what you say because you aren't my Chief." She stood up from her seat and points to the coffee pots. "Coffee? I'm willing to get you one, for old time's sake." Thompson chuckled and followed after her. He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets as he watched her flip over two cups and pull the pot out.

"So, how's Stark?" Thompson asked her casually. Flora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Howard's fine." She answered as she poured the coffee into the cups.

"And it's Teddy, isn't it?" He took the offered cup from her. Flora turns to him and crosses her arms.

"Yes, he's doing just as well. Absolutely loving California's weather." She told and took a sip of her coffee. "Why so interested in my personal life all of a sudden, Thompson?"

"No reason." He shrugged and they'd stared at one another for a few long moments. "Do you ever regret saying no that day?"

"What day is that, Thompson? As I remember telling you no many times." Flora looks to the coffee machine, watching the black liquid stream into the glass pot.

"The day we had a drink together. The day we almost shared a kiss." He moves in closer to her and she glances at him sharply.

"No, I don't regret say no to you that day. You were drunk and it was a mistake." She told him. Thompson grabbed her arm and turn her towards him.

"You don't mean that." He glared at her and she glared right back at him while yanking her arm away.

"Actually, I do. What idea made you believe we could ever work out?" She asked him. Thompson's lips thinned into a tight line. "What we have is volatile, Jack. We would never be happy together, could never be what you so desperately want." Thompson let out a humorless chuckle and placed his cup down.

"You just can't let  _him_  go, can you?" Flora flinches at the accusation but remains quite. Thompson shakes his head and starts to walk towards Sousa's office. "I want Carter's report within the next hour, Erskine!" A loud bang sounded through the office floor when he slammed the door shut behind him. Flora stares into her coffee before pouring it out into the sink and returns to her desk. She bends down and picks up her handbag. She pulls out the report Peggy had given her earlier this morning before she left the mansion. Flora let out a loud huff and stormed over to Sousa's office and swings the door open.

"Here's your report." She tosses it at a slight startled Thompson and grabs the doorknob. "I'll be taking the rest of the day off, Chief." She hissed out and slammed the door shut. She picks up her bag as she passes her desk and heads home. Once the car was parked in the driveway, she went around the back way to her private garden. Flora gentle ran her fingers along her few species of lilies and sat down at the wrought iron table in the middle of the garden. Flora picked one of her crimson red roses and twirled it between her fingers while lost in thought.

~o~

Ana sings softly as she makes some sweets for when the owners of the house return. She smiles when she hears Flora's car come up the driveway but soon begins to frown when the front door didn't open to pronounce Flora's presence. Ana moved away from the counter to the window that looked out to Flora's garden. She spotted the petite woman in the middle of the beautiful garden with one of her famous roses in her hands. Ana could see her lost and dazed look from the kitchen window and quickly put on the kettle to make some tea. Soon the kettle whistles and she pours the water into the teapot. She placed everything on a silver tray then walked outside heading towards the garden.

"Have you ever been in love with anyone else beside Jarvis, Ana?" Flora's voice was soft as Ana approached the table. Ana placed the tray on the table and sat across from her.

"Well, yes but they were only passing fancies from childhood." Ana answered but it seem like that wasn't the answer that Flora wanted to hear. Flora's lips turned downward to form a frown as she took a sip of her tea. "But that's not what you're asking, are you?"

"No," Flora sighed and looked over at Ana. "Steve was the first man I've ever truly love and I lost him. Now, I'm having these very strong feelings for Howard while another man tells me that he has feelings for me as well? How do people do it?"

"It's just not that, either?" Ana gave the lady of the house a soft look. "You're still in love with Captain Rogers." Flora eyes water slightly as she bit her lip while gripping her cup tightly.

"I feel like I'm betraying him as Howard and I grow closer." She whispered into her cup as she stares into the milky brown liquid. Ana watches her for a few moments before reaching out and grabs Flora's hand.

"I may not have know Captain Rogers very well but from what I've heard from Mr. Stark and Miss. Carter, he wouldn't want you to put your life on hold." Flora looked up at her. "He'd want you to live your life, to move on and be happy." Flora gave a soft chuckle.

"Easier said than done." She replied.

"Very true, but you've never turned away from a challenge before." Ana told her causing Flora to smile.

"You always know just what to say, Ana." Flora squeezed Ana's hand gently. "Thank you." She finished the last of her tea and stood up from her seat. "I'm going to head to the studio to talk to Howard."

"Of course, Miss. Erskine." Ana stood up as well and grabbed the tea tray. "I'll make sure Teddy has had his dinner by the time you get back."

"Thank you, Ana." Flora walked back to her car and heads to the studio. She waved to the guards as she passed them and heads straight to Howard's office. "Howard, are you busy? I'd like to ta-" Flora cuts off as she looks at the occupants in the room. "Oh." She shuts the door behind her and placed her things on the couch.

"Maria, maybe you could help with this." Peggy said and waved her over towards Howard. Peggy hands Howard a film reel and he puts it into a personal projector. Flora's eyes widen in shock as the film plays showing a black hole sucking everything close to it inside before disappearing, only leaving some black ooze behind.

"Unbelievable." Howard said in awe as the film ends. "That rift snuffed out an atomic explosion like a match." Flora turned to Peggy.

"What exactly is that, Peg?" She questioned.

"Zero Matter, or at least that's what Dr. Wilkes thought." She answered. "I was hoping you'd have some answers."

"Well," Howard stands up from his seat and walks over to a box filled with files. "That kind of power doesn't exist in the natural world. This Zero Matter stuff, this could be the greatest find of the century." Flora rolled her eyes as she moved over to Peggy.

"Well, apparently, it's important enough for Isodyne to fabricate a story about Dr. Wilkes being a communist." Jarvis explained as he made drinks.

"That's not actually all that hard to achieve." Peggy turns to Flora. "He's already a target because of the color of his skin."

"I won't let them tarnish Dr. Wilkes' name like this." Peggy told her.

"I know you won't, Peg." Flora replied placing a hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Wilkes was a member of the Arena Club?" Howard suddenly asked causing both girls to look at him. He was holding up a pin at them.

"Is that what that pin is from?" Peggy asked him.

"Yeah." Howard brought the pin down and looked at it. "And I'm amazed they allowed him to be a member. They keep their ranks male and pale." Howard walks towards Jarvis and gestures at him. "Jarvis here isn't even white enough for them."

"Honestly, Howard." Flora sighed as she accepted the drink from Jarvis. "Thank you, Mr. Jarvis."

"Please. I'm 1/16 Turkish." Jarvis told Peggy.

"What kind of organization is it?" Peggy asked as she placed her drink down on the table.

"Social club." Flora answered after taking a sip of her drink. "For L.A.'s silver spoon crowd since 1906."

"The influential, the powerful, the reptilia and the rodentia." Howard continued to explain and took a seat next to Flora. "The Arena Club is where they all congregate."

"They've been trying unsuccessfully to recruit Mr. Stark for years." Jarvis informed Peggy.

"I'm not a joiner." Flora snorts as Peggy sends her an eyebrow.

"Women aren't allowed." She answered.

"Well, there's that, too." Howard wraps an arm around Flora's hips and brings her down to sit on the arm of the chair. Flora placed her empty glass on the table and took Peggy's untouched one, ignoring Howard's questioning look.

"That pin belonged to one of the men that tried to kill me last night, and Dottie Underwood tried to steal one just like it back in New York." Flora paused for a moment and lowered the glass from her lips.

"What would Dottie need with a social club pin?" She questioned slightly confused.

"Who is Dottie Underwood?" Everyone turned to Howard in disbelief.

"She kidnapped you. At gunpoint, not long ago." Howard glances up at Jarvis still not remembering. "You were wearing your brown Mohair jacket." Howard snaps his finger a second after.

"The Russian knockout with the killer backhand." Howard described causing Flora to roll her eyes in exasperation. "A Soviet spy in an old-boys club? What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Peg?"

"I don't know. But at least I know where to start looking." Peggy looks to Flora. "Will you be coming with me to the office?" Flora shook her head.

"No, I told Chief I was taking the rest of the day off." Peggy looked at her friend confused but left the studio without her. Howard turn to Flora, staring at her for a moment before speaking to Jarvis.

"Jarvis?" Jarvis turns to them.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Maria and I will be going out tonight, don't wait up." Howard replied before dragging Flora out of the office.

"Howard!" Flora's laugh could be heard echoing throughout the building.

~o~

Flora slowly wakes up feeling unusually warm with something rather heavy on top of her. She rubs at her head trying to ease the headache starting to form while looking down to find out what was on her. Her sight landed on a mop of messy brown hair on her chest and an arm thrown over her stomach. She lifts up the blanket revealing a still sleeping Howard. She tossed the covers to the side and nudge at Howard's shoulder.

"Howard." She whispered. "Howard, wake up." She pushed at his shoulder again earning a groan. "Come on, Stark. Get up."

"No." Howard whined childishly. Flora glared down at him then with all her strength, pushed him off her and the bed. "Ouch!" Flora leaned over the bed and smirked at the glower shot her way.

"You were suppose to meet with Peggy ten minutes ago." She told him after looking at the clock for the time. Howard moan as he cover his eyes from the sun that leaked in through the curtains. "I warned you not to challenge me in a drinking game."

"It's not fair." He muttered as he sat up and looked towards her, "You drank me under the table how are you not dying?" Flora shrugged her shoulders.

"Wizarding alcohol is about ten times stronger than muggle alcohol." Howard huffed as he stood up and grabbed his ugly burgundy red silk robe, still muttering about losing to her. "Don't forget to put on an act for your 'production assistants'." She reminded him before he left the room. Howard stumbled back over to the bed and placed a kiss to her cheek. Flora returned the kiss then snuggled back into bed and quickly went back to sleep. She woke up a few hours later and sat up in bed to stretch.

"Finally awake, doll face?" Howard teased her gently as he walked into the room. Flora yawns as she nods her head.

"Probably the best sleep I've gotten since we came here, honestly." She told him as he sat down on the bed. A smirk slowly grows on Howard's lips.

"So, you're telling me you slept better in my bed than you have in your own?" Flora's eyes widen to the size of saucer plates as she gives a quick glance around the room. She was definitely not in her own bedroom.

"Oh, Merlin." She cover her burning face in embarrassment while Howard chuckles softly. "Shut up." She mumbled to him through her fingers. Howard smile gently at his girl before moving closer towards her and removing her hands from her face. Flora pouts at him causing him to chuckle again.

"I'm honored you feel that safe in my presence, even if I'm not there." He whispered to her. Flora leans towards him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm more honored that you let me see this side of you." She whispered back. Howard places his cheek against her hair and they sit like that for a few moments.

"Peg's got a mission, you want to help out?" Flora pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him. "Right, stupid question."

"What's this mission?" She asked him.

"She wants to plant listening devices in the club while I distract them by using some of my 'production assistant' ." He told her.

"All right, sounds good to me." Flora tilted her head in thought. "I'll have to disguise myself though, just in case we meet anyone that knows me as Dr. Carter." She mumbled to herself as she got out of Howard's bed and left for her room.

~o~

Arena Club

Flora barely contain her disgust from the harlots chattering around her while they waited for Howard and Jarvis to let them into the club.

"If you keep frowning like that, it's going to stick." Flora snapped her head towards Peggy, slightly startled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Peggy just chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope." Both agents ears perked as Howard's voice got closer to the doors they were standing at. "I've got something different in mind. Jarvis."

"S-sir." Jarvis stuttered and opened the doors.

"Welcome to the Arena Club, ladies!" Howard welcomed them with wide arms. "Now, don't ever say Howard Stark didn't get completely behind the suffragettes." The girls in front of Peggy and Flora flooded the lounge. "You'll find the lounge through here and the pool table on the left. Anyone gives you any lip, tell them you're with Terry there."

"Mr. Stark!" The man he pointed at exclaimed.

"This way to the bar, ladies." Jarvis escorted them towards the small bar. Flora and Peggy glanced at each other then went separate ways. Flora began to look around and started placing the listening devices in well-hidden places.

"Hey, you!" Flora let out a startled gasp as she grabbed by the arm suddenly. "You're not supposed to be down here." The man told her then began to pull her down the hall back to the lounge. She winces as her arm is roughly squeezed as they entered the room.  
"Get your filthy mitts off my girl." She suddenly heard Howard growl and looks up to find him glaring dangerously at the man holding her arm. The man quickly released her and scrambled away. Flora holds her arm to her chest and rubs the already forming bruise gently. "Let me see."

"Howard, it's-"

"Let me see your arm, Maria." Flora sighs and held her arm out for him to inspect. "That bastard." Howard snarled quietly.

"Howard, I'm fine. It'll go away in a few days." She told him in a calming tone. Howard took a deep breath and let it out slowly to help calm him. Once he was relaxed again, he finally took notice of Flora's hair.

"It's blonde." He took a few of the blonde curls in his fingers. The color was very close to the shade of gold causing her green eyes to darken slightly.

"It's a glamour." She whispered just for him to hear. "I'll change it back once we get home."

"You look beautiful." He told her making her cheeks flare red. Howard looks up as Torrence walks over to them, looking unimpressed. "You know what, Terry? I think I might've been a little bit harsh on this place. You're not half bad." Jarvis rushes by them along with Peggy.

"Mr. Stark, it's time to go." Jarvis quickly tells them.

"Actually, your club's terrible, and I'm never coming back." Howard tells the man honestly and wraps an arm around Flora's waist. "Come on, girls." He called to the others. "Let's go back to my pool and play watergiggles."

"What the bloody hell is 'watergiggles?" Flora asked him as he lead them out to the car.

"No idea." Howard shrugs. "It was just a way to get them out." Flora just shakes her head. She was going straight to bed once they got back to the mansion.

~o~

SSR Office

Peggy and Flora met up with Sousa the next day at the office to talk with Thompson.

"This is a private club in America. You need a search warrant, probable cause." Jack informed them as they walked down the hall. "What part of "this case is closed" was unclear to you, Carter?"

"I told you there was a conspiracy afoot. The Arena Club is fabricating the future just the way that they fabricated the story about Dr. Wilkes." Peggy replied. "The newspapers I found are proof. The headline read "Anderson Ankles Election."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Thompson stops and looks at them confused.

"It means he's stepping down." They all turn to Sousa. "I speak Hollywood now."

"The date on the newspaper is tomorrow's date. They were giving Representative Anderson a warning, "Resign willingly and we'll play nice. Refuse and we'll ruin your life." Either way, the results stay the same, Calvin Chadwick wins a seat in the Senate." Peggy explained as they enter Sousa's office and Thompson closes the door behind them.

"The Arena Club knows what's happening tomorrow because they're making it happen." Flora stated as she sits down in one of the chairs next to the wall.

"Do you have any idea the can of worms you're asking me to open?" Thompson asked the girls. "Rigging an election is a serious accusation."

"All the more reason to listen to Peggy and Maria." Sousa said and turned to Peggy. "Where are those newspapers?"

"I-I had to leave them behind." Peggy replied.

"Well, of course you did. God forbid bringing me actual evidence." Thompson exclaimed causing Flora to glare at him slightly.

"Hold on, Jack. If something comes up on one of Maria's bugs, we have all the evidence that we need." They both turned to Flora. Flora looked up towards the ceiling ignoring their questioning stares. "Maria?" Flora sighed and looked at the two Chiefs.

"The bugs were destroyed. The club apparently had some kind of countermeasure that shorted out all of my devices." She explained.

"So you've got nothing? Why are we even having this conversation?" Thompson yelled, angrily.

"Just because we don't have any actual evidence right now, doesn't mean we can't dig deeper into the Arena Club, Jack." Flora responded in kind.

"It ain't happening." He told her.

"They're colluding to throw an election." Flora exclaimed as she stood up from her seat. Peggy and Sousa watched the two warily but prepared to separate the two if necessary. "They've already smeared a man they tried to kill."

"God, the two of you are so hell bent on clearing this man. I think your emotions are clouding your judgment." Flora's nose flared in anger.

"You're being a coward!" She shouted furiously. Sousa shot out of his chair.

"Maria." She pays him no attention. She glares at the man in front of her.

"You are so afraid of ruffling powerful feathers that you're doing what you always do," Thompson sends her a pointed look. "Burying an ugly truth and hoping someone will pin a medal on you." She spat at him in spite. Thompson stares at her, his eyes shining slightly. Flora just shakes her head in disgust, not only at Thompson but herself as well. She walks past the silent man and leaves the office. She races home and rushes to the lab where she knows Howard would be. Once she sees him, she tackles him in a hug.

"Maria?" Howard asked in shock as he looks down at her. "What's wrong?"

"I did something really stupid." She muttered into his chest. Howard wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"You doing something stupid? Never, doll face." He told her before chuckling at the sight before him. Flora pulled back and looked at him confused.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked him. Howard nods his head behind her. She turns her head and a endearing smile crosses her face as she looks at the pouting eleven year old. "Come here, baby boy." Howard and Flora open their arm to let Teddy enter their hug. Teddy wraps both his arms around their waist and beams a smile up at them. The small family simply enjoyed the moment of quiet they had before running footsteps sounded above them.

"Maria! Howard!" They heard Peggy shouting. The three broke apart and raced upstairs to the kitchen.

"Peggy? What is it? What's wrong?" Flora asked as she walks towards her.

"No, stay back." Peggy warned her. Flora paused and grabbed Teddy to make sure he didn't get any closer. "I've been infected with Zero Matter." Howard quickly moves over to Peggy. Peggy hurriedly informed Howard of everything that had happen after Flora had left the office.

"Wow." Howard exclaimed as the pen he picked up floated next to Peggy's arm. "That's wild." He races over to one of the kitchen drawers and digs through it.

"But treatable, I hope?" Peggy asks as he comes back with a thermometer and holds it up next to the pen. That too floats in mid-air. Howard goes over to the other side and picks up a bottle of whiskey. He holds it up to Peggy's other arm and drops it. Flora quickly moves and catches the bottle before it could smash onto the floor.

"Howard." She sighed in exasperation.

"Right, should've used the cheap stuff." Was his answer as he went back to the other side.

"We get it," Sousa said, agitated. "Stuff floats around her. Why? And how? Is she okay?"

"Everybody's so impatient. You're missing the obvious." Howard replied as he takes the thermometer back. "Anybody?" Everyone simply stares at him. "The temperature around Peggy is approximately seven degrees cooler than the rest of the room."

"Not unlike the lady in the lake. And the detective. And the medical examiner." Jarvis states getting louder with each one.

"That's a constant." Howard said as he places the thermometer down. "A good thing to have in an equation."

"But they all froze to death." Flora told him as she clutches Teddy closer to her. Howard takes the pen still floating in the air and turns to the table.

"Relax." He starts writing things down. "She's not freezing. She's not contaminated with Zero Matter." He turns back to them. "Who can tell me how I know this?"

"Are you teaching a class?" Peggy questioned. Teddy's hand shoots up into the air. Howard grins and points to him.

"Teddy, you have a hypothesis?" He asked.

"There's a disruption in the gravitational field near Peggy." Teddy answered surely.

"Excellent. Good job, kiddo." Howard gives him a high five while Flora squeezes his shoulders. Sousa and Peggy looked at Teddy in shock before shaking themselves out.

"How do we get it to stop, professor?" Sousa asked. Howard smirks at him.

"I've got an idea." He told them and leads them to the lab. "Filmmaking isn't art. It's more than that. It's science, which is why I'm gonna beat these movie yahoos at their own game." Howard stirs a few chemicals together.

"Because of your boundless modesty?" Jarvis asked sarcastically causing Flora and Teddy to snicker.

"Photography is the science of capturing light in its permanent form." Howard sends them a quick mock glare before going back to explaining what he's doing. "When you capture that light, the image is still invisible. And that's when the developing process comes in."

"You're using silver nitrate. That's what photographers use to bind images to celluloid." Everyone turned to Sousa in astonishment. He glances up when everyone went quiet. "Come on. It's the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"The silver nitrate creates a photosensitive coating which re-creates the captured image onto film. But Jarvis and I have been working on a new chemical solution." Howard shot Sousa a curious glance.

"Mr. Stark's process would make all invisible wavelengths - ultraviolet, x-ray, infrared - not just visible but recordable." Jarvis told Peggy and Sousa. Howard pours the solution into a glass jar and hooks a spray pump to it.

"If I can pull that off, I'll make a fortune." He glances up in thought. "Another fortune." He shrugs.

"You think your formula can make, well, this visible?" Peggy gestured to the air around her.

"It exists. By definition, it must be observable." Howard said as he walks around the table. "Ready to give it a go?" Howard begins to spray the spot next to Peggy and soon, a man begins to appear.

"It's working." Jarvis exclaimed.

"Peggy had a ghost following her." Teddy whispered to Flora causing her to cover up her smile with a hand.

"Dr. Wilkes." Peggy's voice breaks as he fully appears before them. Peggy reaches out to touch him but her hand goes right through him. "Howard, what's happened? Why can't I touch him?"

"He's visible. He's just not tangible." They all lean in closer to Dr. Wilkes. "You can't touch him any more than you can touch a light out of a projector."

"Is he ultraviolet?" Jarvis asked.

"No," Flora peers at the man. "He's somewhere outside our visible spectrum." Dr. Wilkes turns to Peggy and starts speaking to her but no words leave his mouth.

"Interesting." Howard muttered.

"Why can't he talk?" Sousa asked him. Wilkes turns to Howard in worry.

"Say "Ahh"." Wilkes opens his mouth and Howard sprays the solution into his throat causing Wilkes to cough. "I didn't coat his vocal cords. Now I have, may have enough mass to create an audible frequency when they vibrate."

"Are you all right?" Peggy asked Wilkes.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." He told her. Flora quickly brought a hand up to stop Howard from tasting the solution.

"Really, Howard?" She pushed his arm down as he smiled at her sheepishly while Teddy laughed.

"Am I dead?" Wilkes asked them.

"We thought so, but apparently not."

"Oh. Good." Wilkes lips twitch slightly. "Good. I've been shadowing you since last night, trying to get you to notice me."

"Oh, that's adorable," Flora paused for a moment, "In a rather creepy way, of course." Both Peggy and Wilkes chuckle at her statement.

"Well, I was hoping my formula would create more than a visible presence. I must have fallen short." Flora elbowed Howard hard in the side. "Ow! What?"

"Your such a moment killer." She told him.

"Can we make him whole again?" Peggy turned to Flora, her eyes bright with tears. Flora stared at her for a moment then to Wilkes.

"I honestly don't know." She turned to Howard. "What do you think, Howard?"

"I'm not really sure myself." Everyone went quiet at Howard's answer.

"Thank you for getting me this far." Wilkes said to Howard with gratitude as he walked over to the chalkboard.

"Dr. Wilkes, do you remember what happened to you the other night at Isodyne Energy?" Sousa inquired.

"Yeah. I-I-In the lab, I - I was going for the Zero Matter sample, and Whitney Frost showed up." Flora raised eyebrow, perplexed.

"Whitney Frost?" She repeated, "At Isodyne Energy that late at night?"

"What was she doing there?" Peggy asked him.

"The same thing I was doing, she wanted Zero Matter." He told them. "She had a gun. She said that she knew more about Zero Matter than I did. She grabbed for it, and it fell. Boom."

"So she was caught up in the explosion, as well." Flora turned to Jarvis.

"There hasn't been anything about Ms. Frost in the papers has there?" She asked him.

"Not a word." He answered.

"I was closer, so I took the brunt of the explosion." Wilkes started to flicker in and out.

"Howard!" Peggy and Flora called for him.

"The emulsion must be wearing off." Howard quickly walked back towards them. "I didn't think he'd shed it so quick, but the Brownian Motion-"

"Fix him!" Peggy shouted over him. Howard raised the spray pump and started to spray the solution again but nothing came out.

"It's alright, Dr. Wilkes. You stay right there. We'll figure this out." Howard said loudly to the room. Flora walks over to Peggy and placed a hand on her arm to comfort her. Peggy grabs her hand and squeezes it then walks out of the lab with Sousa and Jarvis.

"I'll go over the formula and see what went wrong." Flora told Howard. "Why don't you send Jarvis to pick up some supplies?" Howard nodded and went after the trio. She turned to Teddy and pointed to the table. "You know the drill."

"Fine." He huffed out and sat down at the table. "It's not fair, you were doing this kind of stuff way younger than I am."

"Just a moment, Teddy." Flora replied as her focus zoned in on the equation. She picked up the piece of chalk and started to fix the formula. After a few moments, she puts the chalk down and walks over to Teddy. "So, I need a partner to help me make the solution. You think you can handle it?"

"Yes!" Teddy cheered making Flora chuckle and they got to work. Once the solution was ready, Flora looked around the room.

"Dr. Wilkes?" She called out, "Mate, if you could give us a sign on where you're at that'd make this a whole lot easier than spraying this stuff around the room." A few glass tubes floated up into the air next to Teddy.

"Woah!" Teddy exclaimed as he jerked back in shock. Flora chuckled and moved Teddy away from the floating tubes. She raised pump and began to spray the solution. Soon, Wilkes began to reappear just as Howard walks back into the lab. He smiles brightly at Flora and Teddy as he walked towards them. Howard ruffles Teddy's hair as he wrapped an arm around Flora's shoulders.

"Great work, guys." He praises them then turns to Wilkes. "Welcome back to the land of visibility, Doctor."

"Thanks." Wilkes replied dryly then looks around the state of the art lab. "Your lab is amazing, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Howard. Mr. Stark was my father." Howard told him as he moved over to the chalkboard. Wilkes watches him for a moment before turning to Flora and Teddy.

"Hello again, Agent Erskine." Flora gives a him soft smile.

"We will fix this, Dr. Wilkes. Someway, somehow, we'll figure it out. I promise." She told him.

"I really hope so." Flora lips turn slightly downward before she turned to Teddy.

"Teddy, why don't you go see if you could help Ana with dinner?" Teddy nodded then raced out of the lab.

"No running!" Both Howard and Flora yelled after him, only to shake their head at the returned boyish snickers.

"I bet he's a handful." Wilkes said as he moved closed to the chalkboard causing Flora to laugh.

"Like you wouldn't believe, Dr. Wilkes. Though between Howard and Teddy, it feels like I have two kids instead of one." She told him

"Hey!" Howard whines making them both chuckle. Wilkes looks at the board.

"Lambda is given by Planck's constant, divided by mc." Wilkes informed Howard.

"Except we can't calculate "m" without an accurate reading of your mass." Howard replied.

"No mass, no wavelength." Flora states as she stares at the problem before them then looks to the side. "Welcome back, Peg."

"You're back." She exclaimed as she stared at Wilkes in wonder.

"Yeah, and he's good. Stark Industries good." Howard told her as he fixes some of the problem.

"Excellent news. Chances are, he'll need a job once he regains his corporeal self." Peggy response.

"If he regains his corporeal self." Flora bit her lip then nudges at Howard to get him to notice the tension in the room.

"We'll get there. I just need to stay alert." Howard snaps his head up. "Coffee. Who wants a coffee? Maybe Irish coffee." Flora slaps a hand to her forehead as Howard spins around and leaves the lab. "Jarvis, where's the coffee around here?!"

"Excuse me while I go chase after my mad scientist." Flora tells them than hustles after Howard. "Howard, the coffee is not going to be in the liquor cabinet!" She snatches the whiskey bottle out of his hands.

"Come on, doll face." He whined as she put the bottle back into the cabinet than heads to the kitchen. Flora flicks her hand and cups soar out of the cabinet above the sink. She moves over to the coffee machine and begins to make coffee.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Howard questions as he leans against the counter next to her. Flora blushes slightly.

"Maybe once or twice, but it never hurts to hear it again." She told him. Howard chuckles as she pours the coffee into the cups.

"You're amazing." He tells her before placing a kiss to her cheek and takes the tray of cups. "I think Teddy is getting ready for bed soon. He'll want you to tuck him in." Flora nodded and heads to their godson's room.

"Hey, sweetie." Flora knocked softly on the doorway. Teddy looked up from his book. "Whatcha reading?" Flora sits down next to him and reads the title of the book.

"It's about Captain America." Teddy answered causing Flora to freeze for a moment. "Maria?" Flora shakes herself out of it.

"Yeah, Teddy?" She turned to him.

"Is it true that you, Howard, and Peggy actually knew him?" He asked her. Flora nodded her head softly as she took the comic book out of his hands and glances at the pictures. She stares at it for a moment before turning back to Teddy.

"How about I tell you how I met a certain Brooklyn boy who would soon become Captain America?" She questioned. Teddy gave her a huge grin.

"Really?!" Flora chuckled and nodded her head.

"Really, really." She stands up and motions to the bed. "Come on, let's get comfy." They both settle into the bed and Flora starts her story. Just as she was about to tell Teddy about Steve's selfless sacrifice, a round of gunshots went off scaring them both.

"Maria!" Teddy cried as he held onto her waist tightly, shaking.

"Howard!" Flora yelled. "Howard!" They both sat still as thundering footsteps came closer to them.

"Are you two alright?" Howard asked them as he slided into the room and hurried towards them.

"We're fine just a bit startled, is all." Flora told him as he wrapped his arms around them and held them close. "What on earth was that?"

"I have no idea." He answered as they waited for a clue that it was over.

"Mr. Stark? Miss. Erskine?" They heard Jarvis called for them. Howard and Flora slowly relaxed as Jarvis walks into the room.

"What the hell is going on Jarvis?" Howard inquiries while Flora reassures Teddy that everything is fine.

"We had an intruder attack Miss. Carter, sir." Flora eyes widen in shock.

"Is Peggy all right?" She asked.

"Just a bit shaken, Miss. Erskine." Flora sighed then turned to Howard.

"Would you mind if Teddy borrowed the cot in the lab? There's no way he's going to sleep now." Howard looked at the frightened boy and gave a sigh as well then nodded his head.

"Come on, kiddo." Teddy clutches to Howard and Flora as they move to the lab. Flora leads Teddy into the side room of the lab and sits down on the cot. Teddy quickly snuggles into her side and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Shhhh, you're okay, sweetie." Flora whispered as she ran a hand through his hair as it went through different shades of colors. "You're safe. Nothing's going to harm you, not while we're around." Flora continued to run her hand through Teddy's hair as he slowly calmed and soon fell asleep. She gently laid Teddy down on the cot and stood up. Before she left the room, she made sure to case a warding spell to alert her if Teddy started to wake up. She walked over to the boys and grabbed Howard by his arm.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Howard for a moment, Dr. Wilkes?" Flora asked him.

"Not at all, Agent Erskine." He answered politely back. Flora gave him a small smile then moved Howard into the side room. She quickly casted a silencing spell over the entrance then turned back to Howard.

"I'd like to put up some wards around the house, Howard." Howard quickly starts to shake his head.

"I'm already creating something to help with security, doll face." Flora frowns as he starts to nervously shuffle near Teddy.

"And that's fine, Howard, but I'd still like to put up a ward or two." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "Just a simple ward to alert us of someone with ill-intent towards us. Something to help Teddy feel safe here." Howard stared at her for a few moments before sighing and nodding his head.

"You're right, you're right." He rubbed his hand down his face then glanced at Teddy. "It's just. . . I told him, he would never be put in harm's way here. That this place was his home." Flora looked over at Teddy then back to Howard.

"Howard," He looked towards her. "You're a multimillionaire and a famous inventor. I'm a well renowned scientist and a government agent. This is our lives and there'll always be danger for us. Look at the friends we keep, Howard. We might never feel truly safe in our own home." She told him honestly.

"Then what should we do?" He asked her.

"We prepare for the unseeable future." She answered then canceled the silencing spell from earlier.

"Where you're going?" Howard questioned as she's about to walk out of the room.

"To put up the ward. It'll take a hour or so to cast and quite a bit of power, as well." She tilted her head to the side in thought. "It might make me very tired afterwards, so I'll just go to my room to rest when I'm done. If you need anything just come find me." With that she left the lab and walked out of the mansion. She continued to walk until she reached the edge of the property line. Flora pulled out her wand and began to cast the Caterwauling charm. She made sure to make the scream unhearable to everyone but her, unless she wasn't on the property.

"There all done." She muttered exhausted. Though now everyone she cared about knows about her magic, she still didn't use it as much as she should of been. She disapparated from the yard and apparated into her bedroom with a soft crackle, which caused the lights to flicker slightly. She moved over to her bed and laid down going to sleep instantly.

~o~

"Maria." Flora woke up with a gasp and aimed her wand at the intruder in her room. "Woah!" Howard quickly raised his hands up in front of his face, eyeing the wand warily. "It's me, doll face." Flora's eye's widen in shock and she quickly dropped her hand.

"Oh Merlin, Howard. I'm so sorry. I-I. . ." She began to stutter out causing Howard to bring her into his arms.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I knew better than to force you awake. Calm down." He whispered to her soothingly. After a few minutes, Flora leans back to look up at Howard.

"Have you gotten any sleep yet?" She asked him taking in the wild hair and bloodshot eyes.

"No, but I'll take a nap on the plane to Peru." He answered.

"Peru?" Flora jerked back a little. "The country, Peru?"

"Yes. Jason and I realized we need an expert in subatomic and gravitational physics." Howard told her which Flora had quickly understood why he needed to leave the country.

"Your old professor. Abner Brody, wasn't it?" Howard nodded.

"Unfortunately, he took his brain with him when he relocated to the Amazon last year." He sighed then turned to her. "Do you know where my passport is, by the way?" Flora laughed before raising her wand.

"Accio Howard's passport." The small blue passport zoomed into the room and Flora snatched out of the air then held it out to Howard. "Found it." She smirked in amusement at the look of fascinated awe on Howard's face.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that." He replied as he took the passport.

"Good, that means I can alway keep you on your toes in curiosity." Howard chuckled and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as we figure out how to save Jason. Be careful while I'm gone, don't do anything incredibly dangerous." He requested of her.

"I'll try not to but trouble always seems to find me first." Was her answer. She got out of bed and threw on her robe. "I can only ask the same of you." She replied as she followed him out to the car.

"You know I will." He told her then kissed her forehead. "Ana is taking care of Teddy for the morning. Maybe you could help out Jason with the theories we created last night."

"Absolutely, I'd love to help him some more." She watched as he got into the car before quickly grabbing the door before he shuts it.

"Maria?" He questioned confused as he looked up at her.

"I love you." Flora tells him then quickly pecks his lips. Howard stares at her in shock for a moment before nodding his head and shuts the car door.

"Uh. . .um." He stuttered out shocked by the sudden confession causing Flora to smile softly.

"Be safe, Howard. See you soon." She waved at him and walks back into the house. "Now, to get ready for whatever plans Peggy has." She said to herself as she heads back to her room.


	29. Smoke & Mirrors

Flora quickly got dressed and heads to the lab. As she walks in, she watches as a dollop of mayonnaise falls through Dr. Wilkes hand and onto a piece of paper under it from Peggy's sandwich. She snickered lightly as Dr. Wilkes stares at his hand for a moment then to Peggy.

"Oh, sorry." Peggy told him then scooped up the fallen mayonnaise with her fingertip. "I'm starved." Flora shook her head as she came to a stop by them.

"Honestly, Peg. Your mother would have fainted at that." She replied remembering the stern woman then looked towards Dr. Wilkes. "It seems the serum is holding up nicely."

"It is, thank you so much. From what I heard from Mr. Stark, you're absolutely brilliant and I have to agree." He told her causing her cheeks to warm slight.

"Oh, well I'm not that smart." She answered before looking at the other half of Peggy's sandwich. "Are you hungry? Have you slept at all?"

"No." He looks down at the semantics in front of them. "Well, I don't think so. I don't have any sense of my body at all, actually. I'm numb. It's disconcerting."

"I wish I could be of more use in helping you find a way to reverse your condition." Flora placed a hand on Peggy's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before heading out of the lab to find Teddy. She walked around the mansion going from room to room where Ana and Teddy would usually be in. She finally found them in her personal garden.

"Maria!" Flora laughed as Teddy launches himself at her.

"Good morning, honey." She wraps her arms around his shoulders and looks over to Ana. "Thank you for watching him for us, Ana."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Miss. Erskine." Ana stands up from her seat on the ground. "Will there be anything else I could help you with?"

"No," Flora shook her head. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and go to the spa on me?"

"Miss. Erskine, I couldn't possibly." Flora quickly jumps in to stop her.

"I insist, Ana." They start walking back towards the mansion. "I'm going to take Teddy out for the day." She looks down at him. "We'll go shopping in the magic community here. I think I'm a bit low on some potion ingredients."

"Could I get a broom, Maria?" Teddy sticks his bottom lip out in an adorable pout causing the two women to giggle.

"Maybe." She answered which had Teddy jumping around in excitement. Flora and Ana chuckled as Teddy runs into the mansion to get ready to leave. "We should be back by dinner," She turned to Ana, "perhaps you would like to make some Hungarian dishes for tonight?"

"I would love to." Ana replied with a bright knowing grin. Everyone in the house knew of the Flora's taste for exotic cuisine.

"Wonderful!" Flora said excitedly. "Enjoy your day at the spa, Ana."

"And you enjoy your shopping, Miss. Erskine." Flora smiled and went to fetch Teddy.

"Ready?" She asked once she found him.

"Ready!" Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the fireplace. Flora grabbed some of the Floo powder from the mantle.

"Greylan Ally!" Flora shouted and they disappeared in a bright green flash.

~o~

Flora and Teddy appeared back in the fireplace a few hours later. Teddy quickly runs out of the fireplace and out the back door, his brand new broom in hand.

"No higher than the branches, Teddy! And don't let any muggles see you! " She called after him before heading to their rooms to drop some of the bags off before going down to her private potion lab in the basement. She trots down the stairs and opens the door to the boiler room. As she walks into the room, she freezes when she spots a man bound to a chair. The man slowly turned to her, sweating profusely.

"The bloody hell?" She whispered. The man glared at her and starts rocking the chair back and forth.

"Get me out of here!" He yells. Flora jolts back in shock then quickly steps out of the room and slams the door shut.

"What the bloody hell?" She said again as she stares at the door as the man continues to yell from the other side. She takes the stairs two at a time and went looking for anyone to tell her what was going on. She walks into the living room and finds Peggy and Sousa enjoying a cup of tea.

"Does anyone want to tell me why there's a man in my basement?" She asked them.

"Rufus Hunt. That would be the man who attacked me last night. I believe he has information about the men in the Area Club." Peggy answered then gestured to the tea pot. "Cup of tea?" Flora stared at her for a moment before cracking up laughing.

"Jesus, only you Peg." She replied as she sat down next to her friend and poured her a cup of tea. "What did you do to him anyway? He was all sickly looking."

"I inject him with your and Howard's intense cold serum but I told him it was a intense case of malaria." Peggy said casually as she takes a sip of her tea. "He thinks he only has twenty minutes to live."

"Huh. Make sense." Flora replied then looked down at her watch. "You should probably go back now, it's been ten minutes if my calculation is right."

"Would you like to join, Maria?" Sousa asked as they stand up from the couches.

"I would love to." They all head back down to the basement. The girls sat back as Sousa began to interrogate Hunt.

"One name, Hunt. Let's just start with one name. Please." Sousa told him gently. Hunt was panting and sweat was dripping down his head but he stayed silent.

"You're impressive. At death's door." Peggy spoke up. "All you need to do to live is to answer a few questions, and yet here you sit, silent." Flora leaned forward to get a better look at Hunt.

"I can't tell if he's motivated by strong convictions or spite." She said to Peggy. "You aren't looking too well, mate." Sousa turned to them.

"Girls. . ." They took a few steps back. "Want to pump the brakes on him a little bit? He's got five minutes left."

"That's a generous estimation." Flora replied loud enough for Hunt to hear.

"He's no use to us dead." Sousa replied.

"He's no use to us alive and quiet." Peggy stated loudly.

"Thomas Gloucester!" All three turned to Hunt.

"The Wall Street guy." Sousa said as they walked back towards Hunt.

"Hugh Jones."

"Roxxon. I've had the pleasure." Flora shuddered at the name.

"Better you than me." She said.

"Give me the antidote - now." Hunt demanded Peggy.

"Not until we finish our conversation. Then you'll be clear and free to do as-"

"Free?" Hunt retorted. "I'll never be free again, not after this. This stuff's gonna buy me a couple of days."

"You can get out of town, run." Flora offered. "Or the SSR can protect you."

"Are you three really that dumb?" He asked them. "Huh? There's no running, no protection. You think the men I work for are just criminals, like a - like a stickup man?! They're in everything! And what they can't buy, they destroy."

"What do you mean?" Flora inquired.

"President McKinley, Black Tuesday," Hunt supplied, "you think those things just happened? Run? I'm already dead. And so are you."

"Do you want those extra days or not?" Peggy asked as she placed the antidote under her foot. Sousa grabs her arm to stop her.

"W-wait." All three look at him patiently. "Storage room. . .at the club. The council of nine. That's what they're called. They record their meetings. You'll see. . .everything you want to know about Calvin Chadwick and the rest of his crowd. It's on those tapes." Peggy and Flora glanced at Sousa then head upstairs, leaving Sousa to administer the antidote to Hunt. Sousa quickly joins them as they walk to the lab.

"Jarvis, where's the phone?" Sousa asked as they entered the lab.

"It's on the desk." Jarvis points to it. "I take it Mr. Hunt fell for our little ruse."

"He certainly did." Peggy answered.

"I got a buddy at the U.S. attorney's office. He'll get the judge to get the warrant." Sousa told the girls.

"A warrant?" Wilkes questioned. "For what?"

"We're raiding the Arena Club." Flora smirked as Sousa made the call.

~o~

SSR office

When the trio arrived to the office, they quickly gathered every agent around the back table after everyone had gotten their shotguns.

"The minute we get the warrant, we'll mobilize. When we get to the Arena Club we'll split into two teams. Team One will cover the offices, gathering information. I want accounting information, membership rosters, stuff like that." Sousa informed them then points to the blueprint on the table. "Team Two will go with Agent Carter and Erskine through the hidden door into the secret area of the club."

"That's right." Peggy said as the men started muttering. "He did say "hidden door" and "secret area"."

"We're dealing with odd rich men here." Flora shrugged as they turned to her. "For some reason they love this sort of thing." The telephone next to them starts ringing and Sousa picks it up.

"Sousa." He listens for a moment then his jaw drops slightly. "What?"

"What is it?" Peggy asked him as the door to the office suddenly opens. Everyone turns to look at the group of men marching in.

"You Chief Sousa?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" He questioned.

"The man who signs your timecards." An older man walks to the front. "Vernon Masters, War Department."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, let's start by putting these shotguns away. They're making this situation a bit more tense than it needs to be." He replied as he glances at the guns.

"Sir, we're about to conduct a raid on the Arena Cl-" Flora tried to explained before he interrupted her.

"Let's put that on the back burner." He said without even looking in her direction. "The War Department has decided to audit this branch's cases, past and present." Masters holds out a piece of paper to Sousa.

"This is outrageous." Peggy exclaimed.

"Peggy, Maria. . ." Sousa holds the paper out to them. "It's an Executive order. Came straight from D.C." Peggy takes the paper and starts reading it.

"So, if you'll just crack open your files, we'll get to work, and I'm sure this will all be done in no time." Sousa let's out a loud sigh. "Chief, would you mind showing my men around?"

"Guys. After you." Flora watches as Sousa take the men to the files then turns back to Masters.

"And you two must be Agent Carter and Agent Erskine that I keep hearing so much about." Flora narrows her eyes at him. "Have I been dying to talk to you. Agent Carter, how about you first." Flora watched as Masters escorts Peggy to Sousa's office. She looked over to Sousa to see him arguing with some of Masters men. ' _They're just not going to take just the case files, but also our evidence.'_  She thought before she quietly snuck out of the room and down to the lab.

"Samberly! Samberly!" She called out as she entered the room.

"Yeah?" He came racing out of the side room.

"I need that sample of Jane Scott's body and I need it now." She told him.

"Now, why should I do that? Those guys. . ."

"I'll put in a good word to Rose for you." Flora interjected. "Please, Samberly."

"Alright." Samberly nodded and gave her the sample. Flora quickly stuffed it into her pocket.

"Thank you, Dr. Samberly." She said sincerely before leaving the lab.

"Agent Erskine." Flora let out a gasp and spun around. Standing behind her was Masters. "Do you have time for a little chat?"

"Of course, sir." She answered.

"How are you enjoying California?" He asked her as he escorts her into an empty room.

"Quite fine, I'm not used to so much sun but it is nice." She replied warily as he shuts and leans against the door.

"Jack Thompson thinks very highly of you and Agent Carter."

"Oh?" She said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, yes. He says that you're quite the independent thinker." Flora scoffs.

"That was most likely an insult than a compliment." Masters chuckles.

"Perhaps. Times like these, it's often safer to be seen as a team player." He told her.

"Team playing isn't really my style." She shot back.

"No, you don't seem like the type of lady who plays anything safe. That's a compliment, by the way." Flora rolls her eyes.

"Allowing those men to escape scrutiny is the very definition of playing it safe. But I'm sure you've heard this from Peggy." She states casually.

"Yes, I have. Would you be willing to tell me the name of your source?" He asked her.

"If Peggy nor Sousa has given it to you than neither will I. Call it independent thinking." She answers with a shrug.

"You know, the Hollywood Ten thought they were independent thinkers, too." Masters told her.

"A communist witch hunt has no relevance to the work of the SSR." She snapped.

"But it should be relevant to you," Flora raised an eyebrow. "A spy who isn't even American." Flora stares at him silently. "A tidal wave is coming, Agent Erskine. And you are going to have to work very hard to stay afloat."

"I think I'll manage." She sassed.

"Maybe so." Masters nods. "But your friends could still drown." Flora's eyes widen slightly at the threat as he leaves the room. She stays in the room for a few moments give Masters a head start before leaving the room to find Peggy and Sousa. She finally found them on the stairs.

"They've taken all the evidence from the SSR." She heard Peggy say as she got closer to them.

"Not all of it." She told them. They snapped their heads towards her as she comes to a stop next to Sousa. She pulls out the sample and holds it out to Peggy. "Tissue sample from Jane Scott's autopsy. I might have convinced Samberly to misplace it."

"How?" Sousa asked her in shock.

"Told him I'd put in a good word for him with Rose." She shrugged.

"You are brilliant." Peggy told her. "Let's pay another visit to our guest in the broom closet."

"It's not a broom closet, it's the boiler room!" Flora exclaimed exasperated as they left for the mansion.

~o~

On the way back to the mansion, they form out their plan to trick Hunt. They quickly jog down the stairs, Peggy and Flora hid behind some shelving units while Sousa went into the room with Hunt.

"On your feet." Sousa told him. "Move!"

"We can talk this out, huh?" Hunt questions. "Like a couple of soldiers."

"Talking is done. Council's on to us. We can't risk you returning to the fold and opening your trap about what we know." Sousa replied.

"Look, if you're gonna shoot me, you might as well go ahead and do it right here, 'cause I'm done marching."

"Have it your way." Sousa's gun makes a clicking sound before there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The girls pop up from their hiding place as Hunt runs past them before moving into the room.

"Well, that went well." Peggy said as they look at Sousa, who was on the floor.

"Yeah." He answered as he held his cheek. "I still don't know why I had to take a punch."

"It's the least you could contribute. He's already throttled me twice." Peggy replied.

"And I would have fought back if it was me." Flora stated. Sousa looked at them and nodded in agreement. The girls help Sousa up and they head to the lab. Sousa messed with the radio until he got the connection of the bug they planted on Hunt.

"What happened, Mr. Hunt?" Came Ms. Frost voice.

"I ain't talking to you. Where's Chadwick?"

"Cal's at a fundraising dinner. He could be begging all night."

"Good. He won't mind if I help myself."

"What happened?" Frost asked again.

"I ain't saying a word till your husband gets home." Hunt told her again. "I said I need a drink."

"This could take a while." Peggy said dryily.

"A drink sounds pretty good right about now." Sousa agreed.

"I second that." Flora grumbles as she plops down in the seat next to him. Slowly, all four of them looked towards Jarvis.

"I'll bring the bottle." He mumbled and left the lab to get the drinks.

"You call this the good stuff?" Hunt scoffs.  
"I'm sorry if our liquor cabinet fails to live up to your standards, Mr. Hunt." Flora rolled her eyes.

"Are men for hire supposed to have high standards?" She questioned.

"No idea." Sousa muttered as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Flora looked up from the notebook she was writing in to find Peggy and Wilkes talking near the chalkboard. She watches them quietly before looking away from the private moment.

"Calvin, is that you? Oh, thank God."

"Oh. Rufus. You've been missing in action all day."

"Chadwick's arrived home." Jarvis informs Peggy.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you've gone ten rounds with a meat grinder."

"Yeah, those SSR agents, the ones you had me go after, Peggy Carter and Maria Erskine. They kidnapped me." Flora's eyes widen in shock as she turned to look at Peggy.

"They know who I am." She whispered with fright. Peggy placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Kidnapped?" Chadwick repeated.

"Yeah, Carter shot me with a tranquilizer gun, locked me in her trunk and took me to Erskine's place."

"They're finished. I'll have their job for this. I will have them deported." Both Peggy and Flora snorted.

"Good luck." They muttered together.

"Who the hell do they think they are that they can jus-"

"What did you tell them?" Frost suddenly asked.

"What? I didn't-"

"What did you tell them?"

"Alright, look. She injected me with something that Erskine and Stark made. I thought I was dying alright?" Hunt told them.  
"What did you say?" Chadwick asked.

"They wanted names."

"And you gave them to them? We hired you because you said you couldn't be broken. And this is what you have to show for it? No. I'm not taking the fall for this. You're gonna have to answer to the council yourself."

"See, I think that's where you're wrong. No. You're gonna protect me. 'Cause I can go to the council, too, and tell them what you're up to and what your wife's up to. So you're gonna help me, or I'm gonna get real yappy, real fast." Hunt threaten.

"You son of a bitch."

"Sweetheart, I have to show you something." Frost told Chadwick. The group looked at each other confused.

"Whitney, I'm in the middle of something here. You know, just get out of here." Chadwick said.

"I know, but this is important. Mr. Hunt made a mistake. And we all make mistakes. And mistakes can be fixed."

"Whitney. . ." Chadwick's voice comes trembling through the radio. "What are you doing? Whitney, w-what is this?! Whitney! Whitney, stop! Stop!" Then the connection cut out.

"What the bloody hell?" Flora questioned as she stared at the radio.

"We lost the signal." Sousa said as he tried to get it back.

"What on earth did she do?" Jarvis asked Flora and Peggy. They shared a look and shook their heads.

"We don't know."


	30. The Atomic Job

Flora yawned as Peggy dragged her down to the lab with Jarvis shuffling behind them.

"Peggy, it's two in the morning." She mumbled. "Can't this wait until at least noon?"

"No, Maria. Jason's found something very important." She replied. They enter the lab and Flora stands at the table with Jarvis while Peggy calls the SSR.

"I-I can't explain it, but Jane Scott's body is there." Wilkes had explained what had happened earlier as they stare at a map of California. Flora tiredly leaned against the table and dropped her head into hand.

"How can you know for certain?" Jarvis asked.

"Th-This is more than knowing it. It's . . .I can feel it." Wilkes said earning a strange look from Flora.

"That'll be all." They look over to Peggy as she hangs up the phone. "Rose says that address is the county cold storage building. It also happens to be owned by Calvin Chadwick's chum, Thomas Gloucester."

"Just that small amount of zero matter made me tangible." Wilkes replied.

"Temporarily." Peggy added.

"With access to Jane Scott's body and what's in it, it's possible I could completely cure myself." Peggy stares at him for a moment before turning to Jarvis.

"Mr. Jarvis, does Howard have a hearse?" She asked.

"No. But he does have a woodie." He replied.

"Eh, good enough." Peggy shrugged. Flora turned to her with wide eyes.

"For what?" Jarvis questioned.

"We're going to steal Jane Scott's body." She answered then left the lab.

"Oh." Jarvis said before snapping his head towards Flora. "Oh!"

"Just be careful, Mr. Jarvis. And don't touch the body." Flora checked the time. "Damn, I better start getting ready for work." She muttered angrily as she head back to her room. She slowly got ready before searching for Ana. "Ana?" She called as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?" Ana asked as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"Would you mind watching Teddy today? Jarvis and Peggy have something to do and I have work because I forgot to talk to Sousa about Howard being in Peru. And now, we have this case which I have to help solve now that I'm an active part in it." Flora quickly started to ramble.

"I would love to watch Teddy, Maria!" Ana exclaimed to get her to calm down. Ana took a closer look at Flora. She noticed the purple bags under her eyes and that her skin had taken a paler color than her normal olive skin tone. "Miss. Erskine are you feeling all right? You are looking a bit pale."

"I'm fine, Ana. Just tired, don't worry about me and thank you for watching Teddy for me." Flora replied then quickly walked down to the lab to see if Wilkes needed anything. She looked on in surprise as she opened the doors to the lab. "Oh, Peggy, Mr. Jarvis, I thought you were at that cold storage. Did you get the body?"

"No, Ms. Frost got there before we could retrieve it. And informed us that she was in need of atomic bomb." Peggy answered.

"What does Frost need an with an atomic bomb?" Flora inquired.

"She wants Zero Matter." Wilkes replied unhelpfully.

"Yes, I got that part." She snaps out tiredly, "But how in the hell is she going to get it? She'd have to run the same test with the same variables. Which mean she'd need the same atom bombs."

"Not just any bombs, the ones used in the Isodyne test. Those were manufactured by Roxxon. After 1946, the two remaining warheads were put in storage." Wilkes explained a little timidly.

"Well, it won't be the first time we've infiltrated a Roxxon facility." Peggy states.

"They have several facilities, and the location of each is classified." Wilkes tells her. "There's no way to know which one is housing the bombs."

"Well, that's not entirely accurate." Jarvis mutters. "Mr. Stark's rivalry with Hugh Jones is ever ongoing. He's had extensive research done on Roxxon and all its facilities."

"Call it corporate espionage."

"There is one particular Roxxon location a few hours outside of Los Angeles, which I believe would be the most likely place." Jarvis explained.

"Why is it our leading contender?" Wilkes asked.

"Because of the security." Everyone turns towards Flora. "It's heavily guarded. And I know this because I was the one that did the extensive research, as Mr. Jarvis so politely put it."

"The think you used the word 'impenetrable' after I picked up you up from the Los Angeles jail." Jarvis replied.

"Well, in my experience, nothing is impenetrable." Peggy said. Flora sat up in her seat and leaned towards Peggy.

"Howard and I have never been able to get anyone inside that location. Not only that, but Jones made a special key for the elevator which we've haven't had a single success in duplicating it." Flora told her.

"We don't need a key. We'll blow the hinges off the door." Peggy replied.

"Which would trigger the explosives set inside them." Flora shot back.

"And kill us all." Jarvis added helpfully.

"Well, we'll drill into the lock." Was Peggy's next idea.

"Which would pierce the acid core, spraying into the elevator." Flora waved a hand to Jarvis.

"And kill us all."

"Then we'll dig a hole -"

"Which would trip the 3,000-volt mechanism underground," Flora quickly interjected.

"And kill us all." The three said together.

"So, a key, you say?" Peggy inquired.

"Yes," Flora stood up from her seat. "I'll get the key from Jones, you go to the SSR and distract Sousa for me."

"And why are you getting the key?" She asked.

"Because Jones won't remember me like he will you, Peg." Flora wiggles her fingers helping Peggy to understand the plan.

"All right, just be careful and don't get caught." Peggy told.

"Careful is my middle name." Flora smirked as she left the lab. She heads out to her car and turns the engine then heads towards Roxxon. She parks the car a few blocks away before quickly jogging down an empty alley. She gave a quick look around before pulling out her wand and compact.

"Let's see I was a blonde last time. What about a dark red, maybe with blue eyes?" She tapes her wand on the top of her hair. She shivers as her body glimmers for a moment then she watches as her hair slowly changes from her raven like hair to a dark red. Her eyes changes from their bright green to sea blue and her olive tone skin turned to an alabaster white.

"Like a whole new person," She said as she put the wand and compact back into her purse. She tucks some of her now red hair behind her ear as she walked out of the alley and towards Roxxon. She confidently strolls into the building and up to where Jones office is. She passes Jones's secretary on her way to his office and smirked when the woman didn't give her another glance. She opens the door and walks into the office.

Flora quickly looks around the small office for the key, as she's looking through the filing cabinet Jones walks out of his office.

"What's your name, darling?" Flora looks down to him.

"Oh!" She gasps in shock. "Hi, Mr. Hugh- I mean, Mr. Jones." She replied in an American accent. Jones chuckles. "I'm Sarah." She said sweetly.

"Ah. Have we met?" He asked her.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure." She tells him.

"Are you sure? Because I never forget a. . ." He looks her up and down. "Face." They both chuckle.

"I think I would remember meeting a handsome-" Flora trailed off for a moment as she steps off the latter. "Well, I mean, important man like you, Mr. Jones."

"Mmm."

"I just started here. Accounting sent me to grab a file." She looks away shyly.

"Accounting, eh?" He took a few steps toward her.

"Mm-hmm."

"Those fellas are dull as dishwater." Flora forces herself to giggle with the man. "But they certainly have an eye for talent." Flora makes a pinkish blush appear on her cheeks. "I'll tell you what. I have to go to lunch. When I come back, I'll send for you, and we can crunch some numbers." Jones told her then turns his back to her as he heads to the door. Flora whips out her wand and points it at the man.

"Stupefy." A red light shot out of her wand and hit the man right in the back. She watched him fall to the floor before walking over to him and drag him back into his office. As she moves to step away from him, she hesitates and turns back to him. "Petrificus Totalus." She casted the full binding spell for good measure before she started her search for the key. She looked everywhere she could think of in the huge office space.

"If I was a rich old man with too much time on my hand, where would I hide a secret key?" She muttered to herself as she looked around the room. Flora's sight zoned in on a poster on the wall. "The key to success is in you." She read then looked towards the unconscious man with disdain. "Oh, bloody hell. He's wearing it." Flora walked over to him and kneel down next to him. She checked all of his pockets, every piece of folded cloth, and all of his jewelry. The only place she didn't check was his pants. She stared at the belt buckle warily.

"You're saving the world." She told herself, "And Peggy owes me big time after this." She undid the buckle and paused as she notices the hinges. She opens it and finds the key. "Yes!" Flora slips the key out into her purse. She stands up and points her wand back at Jones.

"Finite Incantatum." She waits a moment for Jones to stir before casting another spell. "Obliviate." With that she puts her wand back into her purse and strolls out of the building as quickly as she could without gaining any attention. Once she got into her car, she speeds all the way back to the mansion. She runs to the lab as soon as she stops the car.

"I got it!" Flora exclaimed as she entered the lab but pauses at the stares she was getting. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Maria," Flora looks over to Peggy. Peggy waves her hand at her face and Flora's eyes widen as her cheeks gain color.

"Oh," She whispered slightly embarrassed. "I got the key." She hands it over to Peggy. "I'm going to go change." She quickly flees from the lab. Once she was a good few feet away from the lab, she canceled the glamour charm. Flora took a few deep breaths before returning to the lab. She quietly entered the lab and snuck up behind Jarvis as he explained the layout of the facility.

"And this fence is electrified, I assume." Peggy inquiries.

"Absolutely." Flora spoke up and snickers when Jarvis jumps in surprise. "Holds quite a shock." Jarvis sent her a mild glare as she chuckles.

"Once we're inside the building, we'll need to find the freight elevator and use the key to access the lower levels, where Roxxon stores its highly classified items." Jarvis informs Peggy as he turns back to her.

"So you're saying once we get past the guards and the electrified fence, all we have to worry about is defusing the atomic bombs?" She asked.

"Actually, I don't think you'll need to worry on that front." All three looked towards Wilkes. "Chief Sousa has the steadiest hands I've seen. Well, since mine, of course."

"Former reconnaissance scout." Flora looked over to the other side of the lab to see Sousa trying to lift a salami stick out of a cardboard tube. "Let's just say this won't be my first time defusing a bomb."

"These aren't just bombs. One mishandled uranium rob could trigger an explosion that would decimate the entire city." Wilkes explained.

"Sounds like a bomb to me." Sousa said as he holds the salami in front of him before fumbling the salami and causes it to fall to the ground with a dull thud.

"You just destroyed all of Los Angeles." Wilkes informed him, a tiny bit smug. Flora snorts softly as Sousa gives him a withering look.

"And this is all the intelligence that we have?" Peggy questioned Jarvis and Flora. "Nothing from the inside?"

"Nope!" Flora looks at the map. "Never could get past the guards or the fence. So, we'll be going in blind."

"And unarmed, given the volatile nature of the materials inside." Peggy added on.

"And severely outmanned. I don't like this." Sousa replies as he walks towards them.

"Are we sure the SSR isn't an option?" Jarvis questioned.

"The council has their hands in everything. There's no one we could trust one hundred percent." Suddenly in unison both Peggy and Flora stood straight up and looked at each other.

"Actually, that isn't. . ." Peggy started.

"Entirely true." Flora finished and the two girls rushed out of the lab. The three men looked at each other in confusion before quickly following after them.

~o~

Flora, Peggy, and Sousa stood outside the office window as they watched Rose deal with a one man band.

"Rose?" Sousa points at him, perplexed.

"She's someone we can trust." Peggy informed him.

"Girls, this is crazy. We can't take Rose. She's. . ."

"She's passed the same training as the men upstairs, and she protects all of us." Flora told him.

"This isn't about training." Sousa turns away from the window. "It's about field experience, and she has none. I can't focus on the mission if I'm worried about protecting Rose." Flora raises an eyebrow at him.

"It's funny," Sousa turns to her, "I'm seeing Daniel Sousa, but I'm hearing Jack Thompson." Sousa sighs and looks away from her. "She's smart, she's resourceful, and I trust her not only with my life but Teddy's as well."

"I'm just worried she's gonna get hurt." He told her. Flora opens her mouth to retort but pauses at the sight before her. Sousa and Peggy stare at her for a moment before turning to look at what she was staring at. Rose had taken the man and slammed him against the piano then into the window. Flora raised her eyebrows impressed as Rose looked up and waved once she spotted them. Sousa returned the waved speechless. They quickly went inside the building and brought Rose up to date on the mission before head down towards the lab.

"I can't believe the chief is letting me come on a mission." Rose said excitedly as they went through the drawers looking for things to help them tonight.

"Well, he knows talent when he sees it." Peggy told her.

"Literally." Flora muttered as she opened another drawer.

"How about this?" The girls looked over at Sousa "An enhanced motion detector. Gives you accurate readings from up to fifty feet away." They walked over to him. "If anybody tries to sneak up on you, this will tell us."

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Flora asked him.

"I think I can figure it out." He looks down at the box in his hand. "Or you could."

"No way. I'm not touching anything in here. I don't need Samberly nagging at me because I touched his toys again." She informed him just as the door behind them opened. "Oh no."

"What are you doing here?" Samberly asked causing the other three to jolt in shock. "I don't like people in my lab. I don't like people touching my stuff." He takes detector out of Sousa's hand. "This isn't a candy store, you know?" He puts the detector back into a cabinet.

"Just 'cause you brought me pie doesn't make you entitled to rifle through my work." Rose quickly walked over to him.

"Did you like my pie?" She asked him.

"That pie was you?" Samberly suddenly questioned a bit tongue tied. "Your pie was in me? I like pie. Pie is. . .good." It took everything in Flora's willpower to not start laughing.

"Dr. Samberly, we have a very important mission ahead of us. We need all the help we can get." Sousa told him.

"What's he's trying to say, Aloysius, is, uh," Rose takes his arm in her hands. "We need your equipment."

"Very well." Samberly agrees. Flora and Peggy shared a surprised look as he opens the cabinet door.

"Uh, you got any instruction manuals for these things?" Sousa asked.

"No. These are mostly just prototypes." He takes a few things out of the cabinet. "Haven't been put through trials yet."

"Can you show us how they work?" Peggy questioned next.

"Sure. Got six hours?"

"I was thinking more of a crash course." Samberly scoffs.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going with you." He informed them.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"So, sweet, but-"

"No. Terrible idea." Everyone, but Flora, started to shoot that down.

"After the war, I had eleven job offers. Eleven. I went with the SSR because I was told I had an opportunity to use my expertise in field operations." Samberly told them.

"Who told you that?" Sousa questioned.

"We did." Sousa turned to Flora. Flora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't remember?" Sousa just stared at her.

"That hurts me. . ." They both looked back at Samberly as he points to his heart. "Right here."

"Listen, we interviewed a lot of prospects." Sousa tried to explain.

"But you picked me." Samberly spoke over him. "And I picked you because I thought I'd be doing more than tinkering around this lab while other agents went off on missions."

"Fine." Everyone turned to Flora. "You're on the team." She told him to get him to shut up. "What else you got?"

"Let me go pack up my bag of toys." Samberly said to her excitedly. Rose follows after him as he moves to get some other things. Peggy quickly turns to Flora.

"How can you be sure he's not in the council's pocket, as well?" She asked her.

"I'm sure." Flora replied as she watched Samberly and Rose speak to each other.

"Everybody hates Samberly." Sousa finishes for her.

~o~

Flora grips onto the door handle for dear life as they drive down a bumpy dirt road.

"Are you sure you don't want to take my seat, Miss. Erskine?" Jarvis asked her for the one hundredth time.

"I'm sure, Mr. Jarvis." She snaps out as they hit another bump. "God damn this car to hell." She sent a dark glare at Peggy as she chortled while the boys looked at her slightly speechless. Finally, the car comes to a stop and Flora lets out a sigh of relief before pressing her ear against the door.

"This is a bad plan." Sousa whispered as the doors open.

"It's a horrible plan." Jarvis replied. Flora rolled her eyes.

"It's a solid plan." Peggy told them as the doors close.

"Shush," Flora waved a hand at the three behind her. "I'm trying to hear them."

"They're going to die." Sousa said after a moment.

"We're going to die." Jarvis puts in his two cents.

"They're going to be fine." Peggy tried to calm them.

"You two won't be if you don't shut up." Flora warned them then went back to listening. All four look up when Rose thumps on the car to let them know it's good to come out. "Huh, that was fast." Flora opens the doors to the back and hops out.

"It worked." Sousa said surprised.

"Well, I never doubted it for a moment." Everyone shot Jarvis a look as they got out of the car and hopped the fence. The boys went over to the guards and dragged them over to hidden spot while the girls went over to get the door open. Once the they got the side door open, they told the boys.

"Be right there." Sousa replied. The boys quickly show up from around the corner. They all walked into the building and into the elevator. Peggy pulls out the key and sticks it into the slot. They all let out a sigh of relief as the door closes.

"Keep your eyes and ears open." Peggy warns them. "There's no telling what we'll find down here." The elevator bell dings and the door slides back open. They let out a gasp as a security guard falls back into the elevator.

"Unfortunately, it seems Ms. Frost may have already arrived."

"You don't say, Mr. Jarvis." Flora muttered as they stepped over the body and out into the hall.

"Let's stick to the plan." The boys move the body into the elevator.

"Look at this place. This is gonna take forever." Rose said.

"Maybe not. Over here." Samberly walks over to a utility closet.

"Quite the setup." Sousa said slightly impressed.

"SI's is much more advanced than this. For one, just not anyone could walk right into the utility room without proper access." Flora replied as she walked in.

"Help me with this." Samberly told Sousa as he hand him a screwdriver. They take off a hatch that revealed a map of glowing red lights.

"What are those lights for?" Peggy asked.

"Security system. Looks like it controls the locks on the doors." Sousa answered. "Dr. Samberly-"

"I know. I think I can-" He changes a few wires and the lights turned green. "There. Doors are unlocked."

"Which means they're also unlocked for Frost." Flora stated.

"There." Sousa points to a bigger room with double thick walls. "Look at that."

"Are they double-thick walls?" Peggy inquired.

"It looks like a room with extra-special security." Flora replied as she took a closer look.

"That's where we're going, then." They left the room and quickly headed towards the room. "This way." Peggy said as she turns down a hall. Suddenly, Samberly's detector went off.

"Hold on. We've got movement. I'm picking up a signal in the next hallway over." He told them.

"Frost's men."

"I got this. You guys keep going." Rose said as she goes through the door.

"Good luck!" Flora called after her and shared a smile with Peggy then continued to walk to the room. They turn down another hallway and Peggy points towards the room. Jarvis enters the room first with the rest following him. He checks one of the crates.

"We've got them." He tells them.

"Picking up someone headed towards us around the bend." Flora and Peggy leave the room.

"Do you think you can lock it?" Flora asked him.

"Maybe." He opens the wire panel. "O. . .kay. Take this one step at a time. Blue and yellow."

"Any day now, Doctor."

"Almost. . .there!" The door behind them suddenly swings shut and locks itself. Flora quickly turned to it with wide eyes.

"Jarvis!" She tried the handle. "Shit!"

"No! No, no, no! No, no, no, no, no!" He exclaimed as he tries the other side.

"Dr. Samberly, fix it!" She shouts over to the man.

"I-I'm trying. Uh, there must be a-a wire crossed somewhere." Flora and Jarvis just share a startle, frighten look. "Their system's remarkably complex." Flora bangs a fist on the door and turns to Peggy and Sousa.

"There's no time, Peg." She tells her.

"Maria's right. Talk Mr. Jarvis through the procedure. We'll take care of our company." With that the girls storm out of the hallway.

"What?" Sousa called after them but they ignore it.

"Double team or you going after Frost?" Flora asked as they turned down a hallway.

"Double team for old time sake." Peggy answered as they came up on some goon. Peggy hits him in the back with the small fire extinguisher. Flora came in next and kicked his feet out from underneath him. The man got up and swung his crowbar at Flora, she barely dodged it in time from it hitting her head. Peggy swung at him again, hitting him in the head and chest while Flora kicked him in the stomach and knees. After he went to the ground again, Peggy swings the extinguisher up and slams it on his head, knocking him out cold.

"Good hit." Flora said as they move on.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun." Peggy said back.

"You idiot, I am not leaving without them." They both look up at the sound of Frost's voice.

"Would you stop calling me an idiot?" Came Chadwick's voice.

"We're going after Frost." Peggy informed Sousa from the walkie-talkie.

"You got eyes on her?"

"Just get those bombs out of here." She told him.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise." Flora whispered as they follow the sound of the couple's arguing voices. They stopped and looked up as the level above them. "I'll stay down here in case they try to make a break for it."

"What? Think I can't handle them?" Peggy smirked.

"No, not at all, Peg. You just never know what they got up their sleeves." Flora replied as Peggy went up the stairs to the next level.

"This is insane. We're gonna get caught, or worse, killed." Flora tilts her head with a shrug. ' _Yeah, pretty much.'_  She thought.

"I need them, Calvin."

"You're not getting them." Flora heard Peggy say, breaking the fight. Flora looks around the room and spies another flight of stairs. She quietly walks up them and stops a few steps down from the top so she could watch what was happening.

"Oh, you. You're good."

"I-I-I think there's been a terrible misunder-"

"Shut up, Calvin." Frost quickly cuts off her husband.

"Ms. Frost, you've been exposed to a substance that I believe is altering your physiology." Peggy informed them.

"Don't talk about something that you don't understand." Frost snapped at her.

"The SSR can help. We can fix you if you let us."

"You think you can help her?" Chadwick asked slightly hopeful.

"Fix me? Why would I want to be fixed? I've never felt more powerful in my entire life." Suddenly, Frost charges at Peggy with her hand out. Peggy ducks under her arms and lands a right hook. Frost turns back to Peggy with a smile.

"I thought that would hurt more." Flora watches with wide eyes in wonder.

"We got the rods." Came Sousa's voice from the walkie-talkie.

"You interfering-"

"Last chance, Ms. Frost." Peggy cuts her off.

"Same to you, Agent Carter." Peggy swings at Frost again but this time, Frost catches the hit. Flora races up the rest of the stairs as Peggy starts to let out pain filled groans. She pauses when Peggy slams her head against Frost's then kicks her in the stomach.

"Peggy!" Flora shouts as she falls through the railing. Flora looks over to Frost to find her staring at her. She quickly backs up and runs back down the stairs. Just as she leaves the last step, Peggy falls the rest of the way and impales herself.

"NO!" Flora screams as she runs towards her friend. "Peggy!" She kneels on the concrete blocks next to her and holds her hands on top of the wound to apply pressure. "You're going to be okay, Peg. I promise."

"Maria? Peggy?" Flora snaps her head up at Sousa's voice.

"Daniel! Over here! Come quickly, please!" She shouts to him then turns back to Peggy.

"Just breathe, Peg." She whispered to her with tears running down her cheeks. Peggy just stares at her with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Oh, God!" Sousa exclaimed as he finally see them. "Peggy, stay calm. Just stay with us." Sousa pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Flora. "Put that on the wound, Maria." Flora nods shakily and presses the cloth to the wound causing Peggy to groan in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." She whispered. "We need to get her off the bar, Daniel."

"I know," He replied. "Can you move to her other side?" Flora scrambles over to Peggy's other side while Sousa kneels in the spot she left. "Okay, on the count of three we lift her up. Peggy, I need you to hold onto the handkerchief." Flora helped Peggy press her hand to the now bloody cloth before putting her arm under Peggy's leg.

"Alright, one. . .two. . .three!" As one Sousa and Flora lift Peggy off the bar and onto the floor. Peggy screamed in agony from the action. "It's okay, Peggy. Come on, we need to get her to the car."

"Where are we going to go? We can't take her to hospital, not with Frost on our tail." Flora inquired as they dragged Peggy out of the warehouse. Sousa looked down at Peggy for a moment before looking towards Flora.

"I know a place we can go." He said. Flora nodded and they hurried towards the waiting car.

"Oh, my God!" Jarvis exclaimed as he exited the car and ran towards them.

"Mr. Jarvis, help me get Peggy into the car." Flora told him as she hopped into the back and motion to the boys to put Peggy in-between her legs. After they got Peggy situated, Jarvis and Sousa hopped into the front of the car and pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

~o~

Flora ran in front of the boys and banged on the door as they carried Peggy towards the house. When the door swung open, Flora moved to the side and let the boys go in first.

"What happened?" Violet asked shocked.

"She fell." Sousa answered.

"Over there." Jarvis points towards the couch.

"She needs to go to a hospital." Violet replied.

"No! No hospital!" Peggy exclaimed.

"It's okay, Peg. No hospitals. I promise." Flora said trying to calm her before turning to Violet. "A hospital would be extremely unsafe right now. There are very powerful people after us, Violet."

"Peggy, stay calm." They both turned to look at Sousa.

"Okay, this is what I need. Daniel, grab some linens from the cupboard. We need to pack the wound." Violet turns towards a desk behind her and picks up her nursing bag. "Um, Mister, um. . ."

"Edwin Jarvis, miss, at your service." Jarvis told her.

"Mr. Jarvis, I need you to boil some water." She ordered.

"Very good." Jarvis races off to the kitchen. Flora turns to find Sousa still next to Peggy.

"Daniel, go get the linens." She helps him up and sends him on his way.

"Right. Sorry." He said. Flora looks towards Violet.

"Would it be alright if I stay next to her?" She asked.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Flora sat down on the ground near the couch armrest to stay out of Violet's way but still be in Peggy's view. Peggy quickly swung her hand out to her and Flora griped it tight in her's.

"I got you, Peg. I got you." She pressed Peggy's knuckles against her forehead.

"Okay. Okay." Violet muttered as she took Peggy's pulse. "Heart rate is up." She looks at the wound next. "Bleeding appears to be under control. This would really be better if you went to a hospital."

"No! No." Flora quickly and gently shushed Peggy.

"Then, deep breaths, Peggy. . ." Violet glances at Flora. Flora nods her head and Violet takes the rubbing alcohol out of her bag. "Cause this is gonna hurt."

"Just squeeze my hand as tight as you can, Peg." Flora whispered to her. Violet began to pour the alcohol on the wound.

"Aah!" Peggy screamed as she squeezed Flora's hand in viper like grip. Flora closes her eyes tight and returns the pressure in her hand to help Peggy concentrate on it. Flora spoke to Peggy soothingly during the whole process until Violet finally wrapped it.

"I think you broke my hand, Peg." Flora chuckled as she shook her hand to get rid of the pins and needles. She helped Violet clean the place up while they waited for Jarvis to return with the car. "Thank you, Violet. I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"Just keep them safe for me." She replied a bit sadly. Flora stared at her confused as they returned to the living room.

"Them?" She whispered then looked out to the living room and found Peggy and Sousa gazing at each other. "Oh,  _them_."

"You're bleeding is already under control. The rebar missed everything vital. You'll need to rest, which means no more. . .well, doing whatever the hell you were doing." Violet informed Peggy with a small smile. "You just need to be boring for a while."

"Which I'll make sure she does. Teddy would absolutely love to spend some time with his beloved aunt Peggy." Flora teased which had Peggy roll her eyes fondly.

"Ah, good. She's awake." Jarvis said as he enters the room. "I pulled the car around." Flora moved over to Peggy and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"She really shouldn't be moving around all that much." Violet warned. "It might be better if you stay with me for a few days, Peggy."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask any more of you." Peggy replied in a raspy voice, "Thank you, Violet. Truly."

"Any time."

"Here we go." Jarvis whispers as he moves to her other side and helps walk her out to the car. Jarvis quickly drives them back to the mansion then helped Peggy to her room. Flora follows after them and helps Peggy change into her nightwear.

"I'll be back. I think I may have something for the pain." She said then raced to her lab. Flora skimmed through her small collection of potions before plucking out a sky blue one. It was a pain relieving potion she had created for Howard when he had injured himself in the lab. She ran back to Peggy's room and held the potion out to her.

"It's a pain reliever." Flora explained, "Howard had hurt himself a few months back in a experiment but none of the pain relievers he was given helped. So, I created this for muggles. All you have to do is take one drop a day and you'll be pain free."

"Maria, this is amazing. Thank you." Flora just shrugged.

"It's the least I could do." She replied. "Now, I'll leave and let you rest. Just call if you need anything, all right?"

"Will do. Goodnight, Maria." Peggy smiled at her friend.

"Night." Flora waved then heads to her room and passes out in her bed.


	31. Life of the Party

Flora jolts awake in shock as Peggy's shouts echoed down the hall. She quickly jumps out bed and runs to her friend's aid.

"Peggy?!" She calls as she bangs into the door then stumbles into the room. "Peggy, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Jason. He's disappeared." Peggy groan in pain and panic. Flora helped Peggy back onto the bed so she wouldn't pop her stitches.

"Dr. Wilkes? Dr. Wilkes, can you hear us?" She asked as she looked around the room. "Dr. Wilkes?!" Suddenly, Wilkes appeared with a gasped and spun to look at them. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I-I-I. . . I don't know." He stuttered out.

"Calm down, Dr. Wilkes." Flora said soothingly. "Take a few breaths." Wilkes did as she asked before speaking again.

"I was somewhere else. I don't know." He tried to explain to the girls.

"It's all right, you're back now." Peggy told him.

"No," He snapped, "It's not alright. I can't fight it anymore. I've lost control."

"We'll fix this." Flora replied encouragingly.

"No! No." Flora steps back at the shout, "I'm at the whim of some dark force that we have absolutely no understanding of. I could vanish forever at any moment, and we'd have no idea when or what would happen next-"

"What do we know?" Flora cut in loudly. "Your work at Isodyne was in containment research. You built a housing unit for Zero Matter. I know for a fact you could do something similar for yourself."

"That won't work." Wilkes replied dejectedly.

"Why?" Peggy asked.

"Because I have no mass. I have no material form to contain."

"But if you did?" Peggy inquired. Flora looked over her shoulder at Peggy in thought.

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Jane Scott's tissue sample." Flora suddenly said aloud causing Peggy and Wilkes to look at her. "When you took the Zero Matter from that, you were restored to a tangible state." She quickly raised a hand to silence him. "Even if it was temporarily. If we could replicate that then you could build a containment chamber for yourself."

"Yes, it's quite possible." Wilkes said after a moment of thought. "But how would I build it?"

"You're in luck, Dr. Wilkes," Flora replied with a smirk, "Not only am I a biochemist but I'm also an engineer." Flora turns to Peggy. "Now all we have to do is get our hands on some more Zero Matter."

"And as far as we know, there's only one place to left in the world to find it." Peggy stated. The three shared a look of dread.

"I'm going to head to the lab to work on some things." Flora told them. "Dr. Wilkes, if you would watch Peggy for me that would be lovely."

"Of course, Agent Erskine."

"Maria, you should rest." Peggy told her.

"I will, promise. I just need to check something." Flora waved and jogged down to the lab. Once she reached the lab, she quickly got to work on making a syringe that would help get the sample without Frost noticing. She was so focus in creating the syringe that she hadn't realise the time passing by.

"Maria?" Flora snaps her head up towards the door to find Sousa standing there looking like utter crap.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse from overuse. Sousa gave a dry chuckle as he took a seat beside her.

"I could ask you the same. Do you even know what time it is?" Flora stared at him for a moment, taking in every detail of his messy appearance.

"Violet broke off the engagement, didn't she?" She inquired softly. Sousa looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"How?" He asked.

"I do actually pay attention to other people, you know. I simply pretend I don't care, safer that way." She replied and went back to the syringe.

"Sounds lonely." Flora slams her hand on the table and turns back to Sousa.

"Is there a reason you're here beside to annoy me, Sousa?" She bites out.

"Peggy called me." Sousa said when Flora huffed and turned away from him again. "You were right." Flora glanced at him. "Violet did break the engagement off."

"I'm sorry, Daniel." She replied carefully putting the syringe down and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said with a small nod of his head. Flora watches him for a moment.

"Don't wait too long." Sousa looked at her confused.

"What?"

"With Peggy, don't wait too long to act on your feelings." She gave him a fragile smile. "Trust me, I've done it way too much."

"Maria. . ." Flora just shook her head and stood up from her seat.

"Just follow your heart, Chief. Now, I'm going to go take a quick nap on the cot." She points to the side room and collapse on the cot inside, instantly falling asleep. About thirty minutes later, Flora groaned as she was forced awake from Sousa and Peggy's bickering. She rolled off the cot and stumbled to the doorway into the lab.

"Would you two shut up?" They both went quiet as she stormed over to them. "How anyone is suppose to get some damn sleep around here is a flipping mystery to me." She grumbled as she picked up the syringe she made. "This is a vacuum syringe that will help you get the sample. Now all you need to do is find someone that can get it without Frost figuring out what we're doing."

"Who are we going to get? We can't trust anyone in the SSR and I'm not going to send in a civilian. What we need is a highly skilled, unknown face who can blend in with the glamour and throw down in the gutter. I don't know anybody besides the two of you who can pull that off." Flora and Peggy snapped their heads towards each other as it hits them.

"I have a terrible idea." Peggy told her.

"Is it the same terrible idea I have?" Flora asked.

"If your idea is to break Underwood out of prison then yes it is." Peggy answered.

"Yeah, then we had the same idea." Flora nodded while Sousa stared at them dumbfounded.

"Are you two insane?" He asked them.

"Jury's out." Flora shrugged before turning to pick up a gun. "Use this in case she tries to run. It's got an electret net in it." She hands it over to Peggy. "Make sure you give her a shock for me."

"You're not coming with us?" Peggy questioned as Flora starts to walk towards the lab doors.

"No, I'm going to get some sleep before I have to go to that ridiculous campaign later. Have fun." She waved then went to bed.

~o~

Flora yawned gently as she entered the lab, even though she had gotten enough sleep she still felt exhausted.

"Now gently thread the wire around the base conductor to generate the magnetic field." She looked over at the worktable to find Teddy helping Wilkes with Ana watching over them. She smiled softly as she walked over to them. "Exceptional work, Teddy."

"Thanks, Dr. Wilkes!" Teddy grinned up to him brightly before aiming the grin at Flora. "Look, Maria!" Teddy holds the glass tube out for her to see.

"That looks amazing, Teddy!" She gushed, "Our little engineer in the making." Teddy laughed before concentrating back on the tube.

"We'll just need to set one more coil and we're finished. I have to say," Jason turns to Flora and Ana, "this whole thing has me entirely on edge."

"The situation is not ideal, but Miss. Carter is very determined." Flora snorted.

"That's a polite way to put it, Ana." Ana shot her a smile.

"Oh, I believe in Peggy, but so much can go wrong." Flora snapped her head to Wilkes with wide eyes then to Ana, who was staring at Wilkes with a worried look. "I mean, they're going deep behind enemy lines, I mean, basically surrounding themselves so they can get as close as possible to perhaps the most dangerous person alive."

"But there will be reinforcements, yes?" Ana asked him. Flora began to quickly shake her head and move her hand across her neck at Wilkes to get him to stop talking.

"Besides Agent Erskine? No to my knowledge, no. Pretty much everything has to go perfectly or else. . ." Wilkes finally trailed off when he notice Flora's movements and Ana's expression. "I-I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Ana!" They all looked up at Jarvis's call. "Oh." He enters the lab. "Do you know where my formal ivory cufflinks are?"

"Top right drawer on the vanity." Ana told him.

"Ah. Yes, thank you. Need to look my best. A lot of responsibility this evening. Quite invigorating, really. Leading a mission, being right in the thick of the action." Ana's body jolts into Teddy causing him to accidentally drop the tube.

"Ana?" Teddy looked at her confused.

"So sorry." She told him though looking at Jarvis.

"That's alright. We can pull out the wire and thread a new coil." Wilkes told Teddy. Flora watched Ana and Jarvis carefully while Wilkes helped Teddy start a new coil.

"I-If you'll excuse me for a moment." Ana walked around the table and headed towards the doors.

"Darling, are you all right?" Jarvis asked her.

"Yes." Ana replied in a wobbly voice. "Fine." Jarvis looks towards Flora in confusion. Flora just stares at him, moving her eyes back towards the doors but Jarvis doesn't move from his spot.

"Honestly." Flora facepalms before going after Ana. "Men." She mutters as she leaves the lab. She quickly heads towards the kitchen knowing that's where the Hungarian woman would go in her moment of worry. Flora leans against the archway of the kitchen watching Ana stare at a boiling kettle.

"You know a watched pot never boils." She said causing Ana to jump.

"Oh!" Ana spun around to face her. "You frighten me, Miss. Erskine."

"Sorry, Ana, wasn't my intention." Flora walked over to her and took two tea cups down from the cabinet. "Mind me joining you for a cuppa?"  
"Not at all." Together in silence, they made their tea tray then took it outside to Flora's garden.

"You know it's okay to be worried about him." Flora said as she made her cup. "I mean, I feel the same way when I leave Teddy here or when Howard's away on a business trip."

"How do you stay so calm?" Ana asked her.

"Calm? I'm probably the farthest away from calm but I find things to take my mind off it. Just things that help me relax. Like my gardening." She waves towards her flowers. "But you are allowed to let yourself be worried."

"Thank you, Maria." Ana smiled softly at her.

"Any time, Ana." Flora returned the smile before they settled into a companionable silence and drank their tea. A few cups later, Flora looked over to her sundial and sighed. "Looks like I need to head in and get ready for the campaign gala."

"Would you like some help?" Flora thought for a minute before nodding her head.

"I'd love some." The women got up from their seats and walk back into the kitchen to drop off the tea tray before heading to Flora's room. As Flora went into the bathroom, Ana went to her closet and looked through her large selection of formal dresses. After looking at them for a few moments she finally decided on a emerald green dress. Flora quickly put on her undergarments and house robe before leaving the bathroom.

"Will this do for tonight, Miss. Erskine?" Ana asked as she held up the dress to Flora.

"It's lovely, Ana." Ana helped Flora into the dress before moving onto her hair. She quickly set Flora's curls into a pin curl updo while Flora did her makeup. "How do I look?" Flora inquired as she turned to look at Ana.

"Beautiful." Ana told her honestly. Flora's cheeks flushed a light pink as she stood up from her vanity seat.

"Thank you, Ana." She replied.

"Miss. Erskine." Flora looked towards her bedroom door. Jarvis stood in the doorway with a warm expression. "You look absolutely exquisite. I'm quite sure if Mr. Stark was here he'd be positively speechless."

"Now, you're just trying to butter me up." Flora laughed slightly embarrassed as they left her room. "Has Peggy returned with our guest?"

"Yes, and I've made sure to warn Teddy to stay in his room while she's here." Jarvis told her.

"Good. We don't need Underwood knowing about him." Flora replied as she picks up her black fur lined coat. "Ana would you mind watching Teddy tonight?"

"Not at all, Miss. Erskine. We'll help Jason some more tonight."

"All right, I'll be leaving now. See you at the gala, Jarvis." Flora leaves the mansion to the waiting car.

"Good evening, Dr. Carter." The driver greeted her as he opened the door for her.

"Good evening, Henry." She returned the greeting as she got into the car. He shut the door behind her and quickly got into the driver seat.

"We should arrive at the gala in thirty minutes, Dr. Carter." Henry told her as they turned onto the highway.

"Thank you, Henry." Flora replied as she leaned back against the seat and mentally prepared herself for the gala.

~o~

As soon as Flora arrived at the gala, she headed straight towards the open bar for a double whiskey before moving onto the champagne flutes. As she drank, she moved around the room talking to other guests while staying out of Frost and Chadwick's sight. She gave a subtle nod to Jarvis as he entered the room with Underwood. Flora entertained some of the male guests with dances. Her eyes widen in surprise as she spies Thompson talking with Masters, Chadwick, and Frost. As her partner spins her around, Flora let's out a gasp of horror as she spots Underwood head straight towards Thompson but Jarvis interceded before he could see her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to use the powder room." She told her dance partner then stormed over to Jarvis and Underwood.

"What in the bloody hell was that, Underwood?" She startled them both. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Oh, someone's feathers are a bit ruffled." Underwood smirked. Flora gave her a dark glare that quickly wiped the smirk off of Underwood's face.

"Listen here and listen well, Dottie." She hissed out. "Frost might be the most dangerous person in this room, but I'm second. So, I swear to God, if you don't do as you're told, I will destroy you. Do you understand?" Underwood gave her a shaky nod. "Wonderful, I'm so glad we're on the same page." Flora gave a bright smile.

"Now, I'm going to go distract Thompson while you go follow Frost to the powder room." Flora waved to them cheerfully before heading towards the bar with Thompson was. "You should smile more." Flora leaned against the bar as Thompson turned to her.

"Maria?" He questioned confused. "What are you doing here?" Flora quickly snatched the drink away from Thompson and sat it back down on the bar.

"Dance with me?" She held her hand out. Thompson stares at her hand for a moment before taking it and leads her to the dance floor.

"What Stark get tired of dancing with you?" He asked snidely.

"Actually, Howard's out of the country. So, I'm here to represent Stark Industries while he's away." She replied calmly. "You're quite a good dancer, Jack."

"You came here on your own?" Thompson spun her around.

"Yes, Howard is a contributor. He likes to keep things diverse politically."

"Where's Carter?" Flora looked up at him.

"Peg? She's watching Teddy for me. I absolutely hate bringing him to these things. He gets quite bored." She told him.

"I find that hard to believe." They stop dancing.

"Oh? And why is that?" Flora inquired.

"Because she wouldn't miss an opportunity to ruin this evening for Calvin Chadwick. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a sudden urge to go secure the perimeter." Thompson took a step away from her.

"I don't think it's wise to cause such an uproar at your employer's party over a hunch." Flora said casually. Thompson turned back to her.

"My employer?" He questioned. Flora looked over at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Why, Mr. Chadwick of course." She replied. "He's always looking out for ambitious men like yourself to do his bidding. You're just his type."

"I'm chief in the New York SSR. I serve the Federal Government."

"Oh, how silly of me." Flora placed a hand to her cheek. "My mistake." Thompson chuckles dryly.

"When he's elected Senator, Chadwick and I will work together to protect this country." He told her.

"Well, I find that hard to believe." Thompson just shakes his head.

"Thanks for the input. I'll be sure to forget it as soon as you're out of my sight." He makes to leave again.

"One final word of advice." He turns back to her. "I know you fancy yourself a political animal, but you are decidedly out of your depth, Jack. These waters are full of sharks and you will drown." Flora turns away from him before glancing over her shoulder. "Thank you for the dance, Chief Thompson. It was the best one I've had all night." Flora left the dance floor and heads to the coat room. She quickly collects her coat then went outside to wait for Henry.

"Did you enjoy the gala, Dr. Carter?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Oh, it was unbearable. I really wished Howard would stop sending me to these things alone." She told him.

"I believe he does it because you are more of the smooth talker than he is." Henry chuckled.

"That and everybody can stand me unlike him." Flora added.

"That is quite possible, Doc." He smiled as he turns into the driveway of the mansion. "Have a good night, Dr. Carter."

"You as well, Henry." She replied before entering the house. She went straight to her room to change into something more comfortable when she heard a loud commotion coming from down the hall. She quickly raced down the hall and paused in front of the three people standing in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked causing the three to freeze and slowly turned to her. "Peg?"

"Dottie escaped." Flora stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry did you just say that Underwood is gone?" She repeated.

"Yes, but we still managed to get the Zero Matter sample." Peggy answered as she hands the sample over to her.

"Why didn't you use the transmitter?" Sousa showed her the busted transmitter. Flora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lab, now." She points towards it and the group hussels to comply. "Dr. Wilkes, your sample." Flora takes the sample out of the syringe and puts it on a tray for him to look at.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to see this." He tells her. "This could save my life. I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem, Wilkes." She told him.

"Ana helped me sketch some blueprints for a containment chamber." Flora moves over to look at the sketch. "It should be a relatively easy construction."

"I'll send Jarvis over to SI first thing tomorrow morning for the materials. I'm sure you'd like to start building it as soon as possible." She said then turned to Peggy and Sousa. "For now, everyone should head to bed."  
"Maria, Dottie. . ."

"Can wait for just a few hours." Flora cut Peggy off. "We all need some rest before we start anything this big."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Erskine, a visitor." Flore looked over her shoulder at Jarvis. "It's Chief Thompson." Flora sighed but nods her head.

"I'll be there in a moment." She told Jarvis before turning back to the others. "Bed. Now." She left the lab and headed towards the living room. "Well, I'd say this is unexpected but we both would know I'd be lying."

"Sorry for the hour." Thompson shot back. "Hope I didn't wake ya."

"Oh, no haven't even gone to bed yet. I'm a bit of a night owl." She drawled.

"That's funny. You look like you could use the extra sleep."

"Your charm knows no bounds." She sent him a sharp smile. "It's a wonder you're not married yet."

"You ever heard of a Dr. Katherine Wexford?" He asked her. Flora tilts her head in thought.

"Nope, who is she?" She questioned.

"Oh, you know her. I think she's someone very close to you."

"No, it's not ringing any bells."

"I know what you're doing, Erskine." He walked towards her.

"Is there something I can do for you, Chief Thompson?"

"I'm on a flight back to New York at 4:30. Peggy is coming with me."

"Sorry but she's staying."

"I wasn't asking." Thompson raised his voice. "And there's no place in my office for agents who can't follow simple orders."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't work in your office now isn't it?" Flora smirked. "But Peggy could always have my spot here, I've been thinking of retiring."

"Don't do this." Thompson shook his head.

"Do what?"  
"The two of you are chasing bogeymen down into a pit of quicksand. Please, just let Carter get on this flight with me." He said. "Let her and yourself leave all of this behind. It's okay to be wrong from time to time."

"The thing is, I've been wrong before and so has Peggy. We know what it feels like. But we're not wrong. Not this time." Flora told him.

"How much you willing to bet on it?" He asked her.

"Everything I've got." She answered.

"That's a lot to lose."

"But I won't lose."

"Yes, you will." Thompson took a step away from her. "And when you do you'll never see it coming. Good luck, Maria." Flora stared at his retreating back before looking away.

"What if he's right?" She whispered to herself.


	32. Monsters

The next day found Flora and Ana in the lab helping Wilkes build his containment chamber while Teddy sat at the desk watching.

"Easy does it." Wilkes said as Ana put in another piece.

"Is that right?" She asked.

"Yes. Very good."

"Now what?" Flora questioned as she glanced over at Jarvis who was working on the transmitter.

"Connect the cables and hope we don't blow out the entire Los Angeles power grid." Flora quickly connects the cables.

"A little faith, Wilkes." She replied. She stands back up and brushes her hands off. "Shall we try it?"

"Dr. Wilkes?" Flora turned at Ana's concern call and saw Wilkes faded in and out of view.

"Dr. Wilkes, stay with us." She moved over to him. "It's happening more frequently."

"I know." He said before looking over to the door as Peggy walks in.

"Have you finished?" She asked. Flora watched Wilkes walk away before turning to Peggy.

"Nearly. Peg, we're running out of time." Flora told her. Peggy nods and walks over to Wilkes to speak with him.

"I believe I've done it." Jarvis flicks something causing the transmitter to spark.  
"Woah!" Teddy moves away from the table.

"Yes, uh. . ." Jarvis pulls out a small bundle of wire and tosses it away. "The transponder is repaired. Behold." He flicks the switch and the transponder turns on.

"Your hidden talents know no bounds, Mr. Jarvis." Peggy told him.

"Oh, one doesn't spend years in the company of Howard Stark and Maria Erskine without picking up a thing or two about electrical engineering." He replied.

"Lucky you didn't pick up the clap from Howard, Jarvis." Flora called back as she fixes a few things on the chamber while glancing over at Wilkes, who was pacing back and forth. "Are you getting anything from the transponder?"

"No signal from Miss. Underwood's necklace, yet." He said. "It could've been deactivated or destroyed."

"Or she could be out of range." Peggy stated. "Perhaps we could expand the signal. Maria, could you get us a higher elevation?"

"I think Howard has a dirigible in the pool house. Jarvis could you go get it?" She responded.

"Why?" Everyone turned to Wilkes. "She's a Russian spy, a murderer. Why mount a rescue for someone who'd kill you the moment she was able?"

"I agree, Dottie is despicable, but she was acting under my orders." Peggy told him.

"So this is about saving yourself."

"Dottie is my responsibility. I wouldn't abandon her or anyone else to the likes of Whitney Frost."

"Don't abandon her. The kill switch on that necklace is attached to a different circuit. Activate it and be done with her." Wilkes took a few steps towards Peggy.

"Jason, I understand you are under considerable-"

"You understand nothing!" Wilkes shouted cutting her off. "This isn't simply about my death. I am facing much worse than that." Everyone stares at him in shock. "I'm-I'm sorry." He said after a moment, suddenly calm. "I'm. . .not thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"Jason-"

"Maria, we should get back to work." Flora gave a slow nod of her head. She shot Peggy a worried glance before following Wilkes instructions. An hour or so later, the chamber was ready. Wilkes walked into the chamber and Peggy closed the door behind him. Flora picked up the sample and hands it over to Peggy.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"No." He answered.

"That's good enough for me." Flora said then pulled the lever to turn on the chamber. Wilkes held his hand out as Peggy walked over to him. She pressed the button and the Zero Matter went straight into Wilkes. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the results. Wilkes slowly fell to his knee before his hand slammed on the floor with an audible thump. The group let out a gasp of surprise and relief.

"It worked." Wilkes said as he rubbed his hands together. "It worked!"

"Wonderful!" Jarvis exclaimed joyful while laughing.

"We did it, Maria." Teddy smiled up at her.

"Yeah, we did it." She grinned back down to him and held him close. "Oh!" She quickly put a hand over Teddy's eyes as Wilkes and Peggy kissed.

"Sorry. It's been a long time coming." Wilkes said to her.

"It's quite, um-" Peggy clears her throat. "It's quite all right." Flora raised an eyebrow at her as she walks away from Wilkes.

"Um," They turn back to Wilkes. "Uh, you know what else?"

"What?" Peggy questioned.

"I am starving."

"Of course you are. You haven't eaten in days." Ana stated. "I shall make you a meal fit for a king, a true Hungarian feast."

"Yes!" Teddy cheered excitedly. "Can I help this time, Ana?" He asked as he chase after her.

"I've never had Hungarian food before." Wilkes said to Jarvis and Flora. "Is it any good?" Jarvis checks over his shoulder to make sure Ana is gone before shaking his hand in a 'so-so' fashion.

"Oh, quiet you." Flora lightly hits him in the chest. "Her food is delicious. You'll love it, Dr. Wilkes." Suddenly, the transponder goes off.

"We have a signal." Jarvis quickly goes over to the transponder and writes the location down while Peggy goes to call Sousa. Flora makes sure that Wilkes had some things to keep himself occupied while she went to help Ana with making the food and watching Teddy. They were chatting away when a booming sound went off. Flora gripped the counter as the mansion shook before turning her head and glaring at the front of the mansion.

"I'll be right back." She told the other two then stormed to the front yard. "Jarvis!" The man in question quickly hid behind Peggy. "What have I said about using the Jitterbug?"

"Not to use it unless absolutely necessary." He mumbled. Flora shook her head and went back inside to the kitchen.

"I hate that thing." She said to Ana as she picked the knife back up.

"Is it because of the destruction it cause or because the codes used for it are about you?" Ana inquired with a sly smirk. Flora flushed a bright pink as she mutter under her breath causing Ana to laugh.

"They're about to leave by the way, Ana. I think this would be a good time to talk with Jarvis." Flora informed her.

"You're right. I shall be right back." Ana wiped her hands on a dish towel and heads to the driveway. Flora turned to Teddy.

"Now, how about you go set the table while I cook the rest of the food?" Teddy nods and jumps off the stool he was standing on. He picks up the four plates and small pile of silverware and takes it to the lab. A few hours later had the small group sitting down to a wonderful Hungarian feast. While Ana made Wilkes his plate, Flora made her's and Teddy's. Wilkes takes a bite out of one of the dishes and moans.

"Ana, please tell Mr. Jarvis that he is a very lucky man." He told her.

"I'll be sure to send him the message." Ana chuckles.

"Mmm. I feel born again." Flora smiles as she takes a bite of goulash. Wilkes picks up his glass of wine and raises it. "Salud."

"L'chaim." The other three said as they raised their glass.

"To agent Carter and Mr. Jarvis and their safe return." They took a sip of their wine but Flora's eyes widen as she saw Ana down her whole glass.

"More wine, Ana?" Flora asked her.

"Yes, please." Ana held her glass out and Flora poured her a half glass. They went back to eating in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Are you alright?" Wilkes asked Ana suddenly.

"Careful what you ask me. I've had just enough wine that I may answer honestly." Ana replied.

"If you want to talk, I'm not going anywhere." Wilkes chuckled.

"Well, when Edwin told me about his previous exploits with Miss. Carter, he didn't want me to know what dangers he faced." Ana explained.

"Sometimes," Ana and Wilkes turned to look at Flora. She stared at the glass of wine in her hand. "We lie to protect those that we love."

"Yes." Ana nodded agreeing with Flora. "I know. I find that now, I miss the lie. But today, we have much to celebrate. Now that you're whole again, what is your next step?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know." Wilkes shrugged. "Even before all this happened, all of Isodyne's resources were focused upon Zero Matter. We were still ten years away from unraveling its basic principles."

"Ten years?" Flora inquired.

"Mm-hmm." Wilkes hums while Ana picks up the wine bottle and pours him some more. Wilkes and Flora laughed.

"Look at us, just crying into our four hundred dollars bottles of wine." Wilkes said as he picked up his glass.

"Would you like to cry into a one thousand dollars bottle?" Ana asked. Flora shook her head and turned to Teddy, finally noticing the boy nodding off to sleep in his chair.

"All right, time for bed, baby boy." Flora stood up from her seat and gently helped Teddy to his feet. "I'll be right back. Ana, why don't you go get that bottle while I take Teddy to his room?"

"Of course, Miss. Erskine." The girls and Teddy left the lab. Ana headed towards the kitchen while Flora lead Teddy to his room. She helped him change into his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"Night, honey." She placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Night, Maria." Teddy whispered back before falling asleep. As Flora headed back to the lab, her ward and Howard's alarm system went off.

" _Halt. You are trespassing_."

"Shit." She whispered as Jarvis's voice filled the mansion.

" _Leave the premises immediately, or the proper authorities will be contacted_." Flora raced to the kitchen. " _Halt. You are trespassing_."

"Ana!" Flora shouted as she entered the kitchen.

"Miss. Erskine?" Ana said confused.

"Go to Teddy's room. And don't leave until I come get you." She told her.

"I don't understand." Ana replied.

"Ana, I don't have time to explain. Please, just go." Ana nodded and they ran to Teddy's room.

" _You have five seconds to comply. Four. . .Three. . .Two. . .Wonderful! Enjoy the poinsettia garden outside the east wing and have a very pleasant day._ " Flora shut the door as they entered the room.

"Maria? What's going on?" Teddy asked as he sat up in his bed.

"Nothing, honey. I'm going to go figure it out but I need you to stay in here with Ana and don't make a sound. Can you do that for me, Teddy?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I can do that." Teddy answered. Flora gave him a small smile.

"Good." She brought him into her arms and placed a kiss to his head. "I love you, Teddy bear."

"I love you too, Maria." Flora turned to Ana as she made her way to the door.

"Take care of him for me."

"Of course." Flora left the room making sure to shut the door behind her. She rushed down to the lab, only to find it empty.

"Damnit!" She bang her fist into the wall before a commotion from outside grabbed her attention. "Frost!" She yelled as she ran outside. The blonde woman turned to her. "Let him go." The man with her pointed his gun at her. Flora quickly raised her hands to show she had no weapons on her.

"No. No, no." Frost grabbed the man's arm and pushed it down. "That's not necessary. We're not monsters." Flora scoffed causing Frost to glare at her. "I don't think this concerns you."

"Yeah? Well, think again. You take him and he'll die, Frost. He needs -"

"He needs answers." Frost interrupted her. "And I'm gonna help him get those."

"You won't get away with this. Peg won't stop coming for you." Frost looks out to the distance causing Flora to follow her gaze. Peggy and Jarvis were returning and fast.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I can, however, slow her down." Flora turned back to Frost confused and slightly distracted.

"What?" Frost quickly raised the gun and shot Flora in the abdomen.

"Aah!" Flora screamed in shock and pain before glancing down at the wound as she falls to the ground. Flora could hear tires screeching over her moans, her eyes squeezed shut in agony.

"Maria! Maria!" She heard a man shout. "Maria!" The man kneeled next to her. "Oh, ah, are you all right?" Flora kept moaning in pain.

"Mr. Jarvis, we have to get her into the car and to the hospital." A woman's voice spoke hurriedly.

"Peg?" Flora groaned out in a hoarse voice.

"Shh, don't speak, Maria. I got you." Came Peggy's voice in a jumbled gargle.

"Ana. . .Teddy. . .room. . ." Peggy shushed her again. They quickly get her into the car and race to the hospital. Flora watched the city light flash by before her world slowly began to grow dark and she could see and hear nothing at all.

~o~

Once they arrive at the hospital parking lot, Jarvis slammed on the break and turned off the car.

"Help! Please!" Peggy shouted as she got out of the car while Jarvis went to the back seat and pulled Flora out.

"What happened?" A nurse asked as she rushed towards them.

"She's been shot." Jarvis told the nurse as he carried Flora towards the entrance. Jarvis laid her down on the gurney that the staff had brought out.

"Let's go!" One of the men helping called.

"Please help her." Jarvis begged them.

"Grab the doors." They rush into the hospital.

"Her breathing is shallow. Pulse is dropping." A nurse informed the group.

"Miss, can you hear me?" One of the men asked Flora but received no answer. "What's her name, sir?"

"Maria Carter. She's my sister." Peggy said when Jarvis didn't answer. "It was a robbery gone wrong. She was shot once at close range."

"Have O.R. One prepped for surgery." The doctor told the nurse.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse stopped Peggy and Jarvis from going any further. "I'm sorry. You'll have to wait here."

"Help! Somebody help!" Peggy turned towards the shout. "An officer's been shoot!" Peggy groaned and raced outside, leaving Jarvis alone by the doors.

"Mr. Jarvis?" Jarvis turns towards the familiar voice.

"Miss. Violet." He muttered brokenly.

"Is something wrong? Did Peggy get hurt again?" She asked him.

"No, no. It's Maria, she's been shot." Violet gasped in shock as Jarvis's knees buckle under him causing her to help support him.

"Come on, let's get you sitting down." She said as she guided him to the waiting room. Violet helped him to a seat and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How about I get you a cup of coffee and check on Maria for you?"

"Thank you." He whispered. Violet nodded and left to go find the nurse helping with Flora's surgery. Once she got to the O.R. that the surgery was going on in and waved at the nurse to come out.

"Violet? What is it?" Maryanne asked.

"Do you know how long the surgery will take? Her family is really worried." Violet said.

"It'll be a few more hours, there's a lot of damage and we haven't found the bullet yet." Maryanne replied before hesitating for a moment. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but the doctor doesn't think she'll make it." Violet stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before nodding her head.

"Thank you, Maryanne." Violet said made her way back to Jarvis, but making sure to pick up the promise coffee. As she entered the waiting room, Jarvis quickly stood to his feet.

"Any word? How is she? Is the surgery almost done?" He asked her quickly. Violet sighed as she hands Jarvis the cup.

"She's still in surgery, Mr. Jarvis. The doctor doesn't know if she'll make it." Jarvis drops to his seat in distress. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for informing me, Violet." Violet bit her lip.

"Your welcome." She replied then hands him the coffee before leaving the waiting room. Jarvis barely looks up when Peggy sits down next to him on the bench.

"She's still in surgery." Jarvis informed her. "They can't even say if she'll. . ." Jarvis chokes up and Peggy quickly takes his hand in hers and holds it tight. And they sat there in silence waiting for news about their dear friend.


	33. The Edge of Mystery

The duo look up as the doctor walked into the waiting room, they were quick to their feet and rushed towards him.

"How's Maria? Is she okay? Is she awake?" Jarvis bombarded the doctor with his question. The doctor raises his hand to halt him from asking anymore. Peggy bites her bottom lip in worry with how serious looking the doctor was at the moment.

"The surgery was successful on the whole but the surgery was very difficult. There was a great deal of internal damage. We almost lost her several times." He told them. "But I can't be hundred percent sure that she will wake up. For now all we can do is wait for her to decide if she wakes or not."  
"Thank you, Doctor." Peggy replied softly. The doctor gives them a solemn nod before having a nurse escort them to Flora's room. Jarvis quickly took the seat next to Flora's bed and took her pale hand into his. "I'm going to get Teddy and Ana. They'd want to be here."

"All right," Jarvis whispered, not taking his eyes off the woman he thought of as a sister. Peggy let out a sigh and pats Jarvis's shoulder before leaving the room. Jarvis sits there in silence just watching Flora as his eyes began to sting with unshed tears.

"You know," He starts to try and lighten the mood. "I always figured if anyone would be in this situation it would most likely be Mr. Stark with Miss. Carter in a close second. Though that already did happen." He sniffs and lets out a watery chuckle as he looks at the bed they had given her.

"I'll have to complain to the staff because these sheets are horrible. When Ana and Teddy get here, I'll have to go to the manor to get your favourite throw. Maybe your favourite book, too. I know how much you love to read." A small sob escapes from his throat. "Maria, I don't know what to do. What are we supposed to tell Howard? This wasn't supposed to happen, we never planned for this."

"Please, don't leave us too." He whispered, brokenly.

~o~

Peggy bit her lip as she pulled into mansion driveway and spots Sousa in the area Flora was shot. She turns off the car and steps out to greet him.

"Thank God you're alright." Sousa said as he hobbled over to her. "What happened?"

"Whitney Frost. She has Jason." Peggy told him.

"Is he hurt?"

"No." Peggy shook her head and looked away from him. "It was Maria." Sousa stares at her in shock.

"Oh, my God. She-"

"She's in the hospital." She quickly informed him to cut off that train of thought. "I. . .I don't know." They shared a worried and concerned look before Peggy raised a hand to Sousa's face. "What did you get into?"

"Oh." Peggy touches the bandage by his eyebrow. "Vernon Masters isn't above ordering an old-fashioned beatdown. He's looking for the uranium rods for Whitney Frost."

"Well, if she wants them so badly let's get them to her." Peggy replied and walked into the mansion.

"You're willing to give up the uranium rods for Jason?" Sousa inquired shocked as he followed behind her.

"I need Whitney to think I am." She responded. "Question is, how do I reach her?"

"Maybe Joseph Manfredi. His soldiers were helping out at the Roxxon factory."  
"But aren't they just men for hire?" Peggy asked as she opened the door to her room.

"No, they're more than that." Sousa pauses as Peggy grabs something of a end table. "Wait. Where you going?"

"I need to change." She tilts her head to the side in thought. "Well, really, I need a hot bath, but, um. . .uh, neh?" She twirls her finger in a circle at him.

"Oh, yeah. Um. . ." He spins around.

"You were saying? Joseph Manfredi, Whitney Frost?"

"Uh. . .yeah. They were, uh, an item." Sousa informs.

"Movie-star Whitney Frost and a mobster?" Peggy questioned.

"Remember the Figueroa Street slaughter?" Sousa asked.

"Six criminals gunned down during a card game."

"Tabloids say that happened the same day Whitney dumped Manfredi for Calvin Chadwick."  
"So he's a maniac." Peggy popped her head around the wall before finishing getting dressed. "Do you mind if we drop Ana and Teddy off at the hospital? I think it would help Mr. Jarvis immensely."

"Yeah, it'd be no problem." Sousa replied. Peggy gave him a small smile then left for Teddy's room. She knocked on the door once before it quickly swung open. Teddy had a big smile on his face as he opened the door, only for it to fall when he notice the person standing in front of him wasn't who he thought it was.

"Peggy?" Teddy looked up at her confused before looking behind her. "Where's Maria?" Peggy glances at Ana standing behind Teddy. She slowly kneels down in front of him and took his hands in her's.

"Teddy, Maria's in the hospital." Teddy's eyes widen. "She was shot trying to save Dr. Wilkes from some very bad people."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" He asked her in a wobbly voice. Peggy's eyes started to water as she stared at the young boy in front of her. A boy who had lost so many loved ones so young, just like Flora.

"I don't know, ducky," Teddy burst into tears which had Peggy quickly pull him into her arms.

"B-but what if she doesn't make it." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh, ducky." She whispered as she held him tight. "Maria's a fighter, so we just have to hope she'll wake up soon." Peggy pulls back from him and wipes his tears away. "Now, Chief Sousa and I are going to take you and Ana to the hospital to keep Mr. Jarvis and Maria company. Why don't you pack an overnight bag and some activities to do while you're there?"

"Okay." Teddy whispered and shuffled back into his room to pack his things. Peggy watched him for a moment before standing up and turning towards Ana.

"Don't worry about me, Miss. Carter. I'll have Edwin come get me some things later on." Ana said softly as she stared at Teddy. "I'll have Mr. Lupin ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Ana." Ana nods then walks over to Teddy and holds her arms out to him. Teddy quickly flings himself into her arms with full body sobs as Ana whispered to him in Hungarian. Peggy sighed as she stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Let's give them a moment." She told Sousa. "If you could start the car that would be wonderful."

"Yeah, of course." Sousa replied glancing at the door before hobbling away back to the car. About half an hour later, Ana and Teddy leave his room and together, the three of them head to the car.

~o~

Teddy burst into the room and froze at the sight that greeted him. He stared with wide eyes as he takes in his godmother's pale, still form and Jarvis's gaunt face. Jarvis stands out of the chair and moves over to his wife's side to let Teddy have the seat. They couple watch their young charge with sad eyes as he carefully crawls onto the bed.

"Maria?" He whispered as he held out a hand and gently touched her clammy, chilled cheek. Teddy yanks his hand back at how cold and still she was, it almost felt like she was truely dead. Tears began to roll down his cherubic cheeks while loud sobs left him. Ana covers her mouth with her hands as Teddy's body shakes with his cries, her own tears streaming down her cheeks. Jarvis wraps his arms around her and holds her tight to him as they watched Teddy laid down next to Flora and curls into her side.

"Don't leave me, mummy. Please, don't leave me." Ana closes her eyes as her heart clenches at the heartbreaking wail then turns to her husband.

"You should go and try to let Howard know what's happening." She whispers to him.

"Yes," He nods his head then leaves the room while Ana took care of Teddy.

~o~

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" Howard looks up to find a teenage boy race towards him.

"Uh, yeah?" He questioned as the boy stops in front of him, panting. He holds out a piece of paper to him.

"For you, Mr. Stark." He told him.

"Thank you," Howard takes the paper and gives the kid some money for his troubles.

"Obrigado, Mr. Stark! Obrigado!" The kid beams a smile at him before head back home. Howard chuckles slightly before reading the paper in his hand. He felt the blood drain from his face as his world comes crashing down around him.

"Oh, my God!" He exclaimed as he runs back into the hut he was using with his professor. "Brody, I have to go! My girlfriend's in the hospital, just send the formula to my telerx. Jarvis will know what to do!" He runs back out of the hut before Brody could answer and heads to his plane. When he got to it, the pilot was already ready to go and he quickly boarded.

"Just hold on, Maria. I'm coming."

~o~

Ana bites her inner cheek as she watches her husband pace back and forth at the end of Flora's bed while Teddy slept next to his godmother.

"Edwin," She murmurs as she quietly gets to her feet to stop him in his tracks.

"Yes, Ana?" He inquired as he takes her outstretched hand.

"Would you mind going to the mansion to grab some things for me? Maybe a few things for Teddy and Maria when they wake up?" She asked him, softly. "I'm sure she'd need her toiletries and some fresh clothes when she comes to."

"Yes, yes. You're right." He sighed as he glances back towards the two.

"Everything will be all right, Edwin. She will come back to us, she alway does." Ana told him with strong certainty. "You can't give up on her, we owe her that much."

"I know, Ana but there's only so much one person can go through before giving up." He returned.

"Yes, this is true." She agreed, "But Maria Erskine is not one of those people."

~o~

Jarvis gripped the steering wheel as he drove back to the mansion to pick some things up for Teddy and Ana. The doctors were still unsure when and if Flora would wake up even though the rest of her was improving little by little. When he arrives at the mansion, he parks the car and heads towards the lab.

"All right, let's get to it." He heard Peggy say as he opened the door.

"To what?" He asked as he stepped into the lab.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned shocked. "Is Maria all right? Has she woken up yet?"

"Miss. Erskine is fine and no, they are still unsure if she'll regain consciousness." He replied as he glances at Sousa and Samberly. "I came to get Ana and Teddy some items while they stay with her. What are you doing?"

"We're going to get Wilkes, then we're going to get Frost." Peggy leans out to put a hand on his arm.

"How?" He moves his arm away from her slightly.

"You don't have to worry about it. You should go back to the hospital knowing full well that I will make this right." Peggy told him.

"How?" He repeated. Peggy stares at him for a moment before escorting him to the kitchen.

"Mr. Jarvis, I understand that you have a great deal invested into the outcome of this mission."

"Indeed. Whitney Frost shot Maria. Someone I care greatly for just as much as you do. I'm coming with you." He told her.

"No, you're going back to the hospital." Peggy shook her head.

"I want her to pay for what she's done to us." Jarvis grits out.

"And she will. Chief Sousa and I will make sure of it."

"And I will be there to see it." They both look away when something starts clicking.  
"What's that noise?" Peggy asked.

"That's Mr. Stark's telex." Jarvis answered then heads over to the desk and lifts the cover. He takes the three pieces of paper and stares at them. "Do you recognize this code?"

"No, but there might be someone who does." Peggy said and they rush back to lab. "Dr. Samberly, could you look at this code for us?" He sits down at the table in the lab and looks over the papers.

"That's. . .not code." He said after a moment. "These are design specifications. H-Howard Stark wants me to build a machine."

"You? It says that?" Sousa questioned.

"Well, no, but you see someone else here who can?" Samberly shot back.

"What does the machine do?" Peggy asked this time.  
"I'm not sure. A cannon. Something to do with Gamma radiation. I believe it fires a pulse of high-energy photons." Samberly explains as he looks through the sheets.

"Which does what?"

"It could eliminate Zero Matter." Samberly looks up at Sousa and Peggy.

"Perhaps it could cure Jason Wilkes." Peggy said with a bit of joy.

"Or kill Whitney Frost." Jarvis mutters darkly.

"Look, you already got me to admit I don't know."

"Do you think you can build it?" Sousa asked, only to get a look from Samberly. "Samberly, I swear to God, you're on my last nerve right now."

"I can do it, but it's complicated. I don't know how long it'll take." He explained.

"We need it done as quickly as possible." Peggy told him.

"Then I should start now." Samberly said and got up from his seat to start working on the cannon.

"Handoff is happening in less than an hour." Sousa said to Peggy. Jarvis walks over to them.

"It appears you need a new driver." Peggy sighed.

"It appears that we do." She picks up the case holding the rods and heads towards the doors. "Let's go." As they walk through the kitchen Peggy stops when she spots Thompson sitting at the table.

"Look at the three of you. Larry, Curly, could give me a moment? I need to have a word with Moe." Peggy rolls her eyes and hands the case to Jarvis.

"Jack, I have neither the time nor the patience for this right now." She told him as Jarvis and Sousa left.

"You will." He lifts up two folders and holds them out to her.

"What is this?" She asked as she takes them.

"Maria and you have something on me, right?" Peggy looks at him confused. "Now we're even. But I promise, I won't say a word. As long as you drop whatever it is that you're doing and come with me back to New York, to play by the rules."

"What are you prattling on about?" She questioned as she held the files back to him.

"These cover your activities in June 1944 and Maria's in May 1945." He replied.

"We were in the war, same as you."

"If you want to compare war crimes, yours are a lot worse." He turns away from her.

"Who put you up to this?" She asked him. "Was it Vernon Masters?"

"All you need to worry about is what's in those files." He holds a black box out to her.

"And you never thought to question the convenience? Vernon asked you to discredit us, and you locate two ideal reports. Whatever this is, it's a forgery." She tosses the files onto the floor in front of him.

"I'm not falling for your slick talk." Thompson said.

"But you're falling for his. You're willing to believe any phlegm Vernon coughs up onto the paper because you're worried that Maria or I would betray your trust." Thompson leans down and picks up the files. "We wouldn't."

"This is your choice, not mine."

"Chief Thompson, you don't need to cut corners to get ahead. You're better than that." He looks down at the files then back up to Peggy.

"Where is Maria? She's usually right behind you." He said once he finally noticed she wasn't there. Peggy bites her bottom lip for a moment before releasing it.

"She's in the hospital in a coma. The doctors aren't sure if she'll wake up, Jack." Thompson's eyes widen in shock.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Whitney Frost shot her in the lower abdomen area after breaking into the mansion and taking Dr. Wilkes. So now you'll understand why I can't drop this." Peggy explained then left the room, leaving him standing there.

~o~

Thompson stands outside the door to Flora's room staring at it before it swings open and revealing Teddy. They stared at each other for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Uh, hi. I'm," Thompson starts to introduce himself but Teddy cuts him off.

"Chief Jack Thompson. You used to work with Maria in New York." He finished for Thompson, dryly. "Maria and Sousa spoke of you often at the office."

"Ah," Thompson rubs at the back of his neck knowing that those two probably didn't speak about him in best regards. "I was wondering if I could see her." Teddy watches him with narrowed eyes when Ana shows up behind him.

"Absolutely, Mr. Thompson. I was just about to take Teddy to get something to eat but I was hesitant to leave her alone. But now that you're here, I'll her in your capable hands." She told him then takes Teddy's hand and drags him out of the room. Teddy grudgingly follows after her but makes sure to let Thompson know that he was watching him. Thompson waits until the pair turn the corner to let out an surprised chuckle.

"Definitely Maria's kid." He shakes his head as he enters the room. His eyes widen in shock when Flora comes into view. Thompson slowly shuts the door behind him as he stares at her before sagging against the door as he hit with emotion. "Damnit, Maria." He croaks out as he slumps into the chair.

"Why do you do this to everyone? What are you trying to prove? Don't you know how much your family needs you, how much I need you?" Thompson grabs her hand and presses it to his lip. "I know I have no right to say this but I feel like this will be the only time I'll get too. But I love you, Maria Erskine."

~o~

Howard raced down the hospital hallways, ignoring the doctors and nurses trying to stop him. He slides into Flora's room and almost collapses to his knees at the sight of his lover's stillness.

"She almost looks like Snow White." He lamented as Teddy races over to him and wraps his arms around Howard's waist. Howard quickly cards his hand through Teddy's hair. "Don't worry, kiddo. Maria's made of tough stuff, she'll pull through." Howard glances over to Ana, who was staring at him with dismay. He cleared his throat and knelt down to Teddy's eye level.

"Hey, buddy why don't you let Ana take you to get something to eat? Maybe some ice cream?" He suggested to him.

"That's a wonderful idea, Mr. Stark." Ana agreed and slowly escort Teddy out of the room.

"Thank you, Ana." Howard whispers to the woman as she past him.

"Your welcome." She whispered back then shuts the door behind them. Howard turn back to Flora as he takes the seat next to the bed.

"Doll face," He uttered in anguish. He takes her hand into his tightly as tears began to roll down his cheeks and his shoulders start to shake as he repressed his sobs. "Oh, God. Maria."

 


	34. A Little Song and Dance

Flora let out a soft groan as her eyes fluttered open before closing them quickly at the blinding light and let out a few colourful swears. She felt someone chuckle underneath her and rub their hand up and down her spin. She opened her eyes again and looked over to find bright blue eyes watching her softly.

"Steven?!" She exclaimed in shock and quickly sat up. "What? How?" Steve leaned up on his elbows with worry swimming in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Flora just stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open in shock. "Flora?"

"You're alive." She whispered then reached out to touch his cheek. "You're really here." He smiles at her and cups her hand with his.

"Of course I am, where else would I be?" He inquired.

"But you crashed the plane in the middle of the arctic." Flora shook her head. "You can't be here, unless. . ." She glances around at their surrounding.

"Unless you were dead?" Steve finished for her. He watched her for a moment before getting to his feet. Flora looks back up at him as he held a hand out to her. "I owe you a dance right?" Flora nodded and took his hand. They began to sway back and forth as 'Dream A Little Dream of Me' begins to play. Flora leaned her head against his chest as they danced. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I'm in the in-between like when I was seventeen." She answered.

"Yes," Steve agreed as he spun her out. "So you know you have a choice to make. You could stay here or,"

"I could go home." She replied and stopped dancing to stare up at him. "Steve,"  
"Flora," He stops her, a pained smile on his lips. "You can't stay here with me. They're waiting for you. Howard, Teddy, Peggy, they still need you. It's not your time yet." Flora bites her lip as she shakes her head.

"And when will it be my time? When will that be my choice?" She demanded of him. Steve cups her face in his hands and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her ruby lips.

"You'll know." He whispered before everything went dark once more.

~o~

"Come on, doll face. You gotta wake up, please." Howard said in hoarse voice from overuse. "I'll do anything if you'd just wake up." Flora still showed no sign of waking. "I'll get rid of that house robe you hate so much. I'll learn how to make you toffee apples everyday. I'll stop talking with my mouth full when we eat." Howard looked over at Flora's face to see if she made any movement but there was none.

"Maria, I swear if you don't wake up I'll get Teddy the biggest, loudest dog." His voice cracked as he squeezed her hand. "I'll buy him a whole damn zoo." She still didn't open her eyes. "Goddamnit." He pressed her hand to his forehead.

"Please, tell me you didn't buy Teddy any animals." Howard snapped his head up at the weak voice. He looked towards Flora to see her dazed stare.

"You're awake." He muttered, "Doll face, you're awake." Howard practically cried as he cupped her cheek.

"I woke up at the dog part but I wanted to see what else you'd threaten me with." Flora gave him a wobbly smirk as he let out a choke laugh.

"I'm going to go get the doc." He told her. Howard stands up from the chair before turning back to Flora. "But first," He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips then brushed a few locks out of her eyes. "I thought I was never going to get the chance to say this."

"Say what?" She asked confused.

"I love you." His voice soft and his eyes bright. Flora's eyes began to water as she reached for his hand again.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. Howard smiled and placed a kissed to her hand.

"I'll be right back." He told her then left the room to find her doctor. "Dr. Lee!" He shouted as he jogged towards the doctor.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"It's Maria, she finally woke up." Howard exclaimed with barely contained glee. Dr. Lee and a nurse raced down the hall to Flora's private room with Howard right behind them. He paced out in the hall as he waited for them to checked Flora over. He looks up when the door opens and the doctor walks out.

"Doc, I want to thank you and your staff for everything that you've done for us." He shook the man's hand. "When do you think we'll be able to go home?"

"As you know, the surgery was very difficult. There was a great deal of internal damage. We almost lost her several times." Dr. Lee told him.

"Yes, but you said that the surgery was successful." Howard replied confused.

"And on the whole, it was. We saved her life. But there were some complications, some damage we couldn't fully repair." Howard stared at the man. "I don't know if you and Dr. Carter had ever planned on having children, but that won't be possible now." Howard felt like the floor just dropped out from underneath him.

"D-does she know?" He finally stuttered out.

"We have a nurse who can sit down with her and explain everything to her." The doctor told him.

"Thank you, no." He quickly answered. "I'll talk to her myself. Uh, thank you again." Dr. Lee nodded and patted him on the arm before walking away. Howard stood in the hall for another moment before entering Flora's room with his back towards her.

"What did he say?" He heard Flora asked as he shut the door. He turned around with a small smile on his lips. Howard walked over to her then kneeled next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"He gave me mile-long list of prescriptions we need to get for you. We're gonna need buckets." Flora stared at him for just a second.

"Anything else?" She asked him.

"No." Howard shook his head. "You're perfect."

"Howard, what aren't you telling me?" Flora inquired as she realized he was holding something back.

"Nothing, doll face, that's all we talked about." He told her. Flora just sighed and nodded her head.

"If you're sure." She said then looked around the room, finally noticing the few children toys that were scattered about the room. "Is Teddy here?"

"Ana took him to go get something to eat, he's been really anxious the last two days." Howard replied then checked his watch. "They should be back soon."

~o~

"Lean forward. A little more. A little more." Flora huffed as Jarvis messed with her pillows even more. She slapped at his hands and pushed them away causing Teddy to let out a light giggle.

"It's fine, Jarvis." She told him.

"It's uneven. Restricted blood flow hinders the healing process." He replied and reached back for the pillow.

"Leave it alone." She pushed his hands away once more. Jarvis took a step back and moved towards the kettle on the cabinet next to her. "Now, where's Peggy? Has she gotten Frost yet?"

"Uh, the case is almost over. It's going very well." Flora sighed as he hands her a cup of tea then fuss with her blankets.

"What is it with you men and lying to me." Jarvis freezes as she takes a sip of her tea. "Where's Howard? He was just here a moment ago."

"Mr. Stark is talking with Ana at the moment." Flora tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked. Jarvis went to answer when the door open and Howard stepped in. "Howard, what is it? What's wrong?" Flora asked him as she took in his blotchy face as if he had been crying only seconds ago.

"Jarvis, if we could have the room for a moment." Howard inquired with a rough voice.

"Of course, Mr. Stark." Jarvis replied and held a hand out to Teddy. "Young master, how about we go see if the canteen has some ice cream?" Teddy glances over at Flora nervously.

"I'll be right here when you get back, baby boy." She told him. He nodded slowly then reached out for Jarvis's hand. They left the room leaving Flora and Howard in silence. "Howard." Howard looked up at the soft call of his name. Flora had raised her hand out towards him. He took her hand and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you're hiding?" She questioned as she held his hand in both of her's.

"Maria, I-I don't know how to explain this." He finally said after a moment of staring at their hands.

"Just start from the beginning." She replied. Howard took a deep breath and released it as he looked up into her green eyes.

"Even though the surgery was successful there was quite a bit of severe damage, Maria. They almost lost you several times on the operating table." He began. "There were some complications, some damage they couldn't repair."

"Howard, what are you trying to tell me?" Flora looked him confused and wary.

"Maria," His voice broke, "you won't be able to have children now."

"Oh," She replied softly after a few minutes.

~o~

"Mr. Jarvis." Jarvis looks over to Flora, who was still staring out the window.

"Yes, Miss. Erskine?" He inquired.

"Would you mind taking Howard and go help Peggy? She needs you more than me right now." She turned to look at him. "I'll be fine here with Ana and Teddy."

"Are sure, Miss. Erskine?" Jarvis asked concerned at the slightly blank look on Flora's face.

"Positive, Mr. Jarvis. Howard getting antsy staying here. I think it'd be best to get his mind off all this if he went with you. I'm sure they need someone like Howard to help out now that I'm out of commission." Flora explained.

"Understood," Jarvis stood up from his seat. "Is there anything else you need me to do before we leave?"

"Just make sure he comes back safe, Edwin." She replied softly.

"Of course, Maria." He told her just as softly before leaving her room to collect Howard.


	35. Hollywood Ending

"Jarvis, what are you doing?" Howard asked in slight panic as Jarvis sped the car up and ran into a woman in front of them. "Jesus, Jarvis!" Howard exclaimed as he opened the door to look at the front of the car. "You just hit a woman with my car!"

"I know, sir." Jarvis replied as he stuck his head out the window.

"She's a two-time Oscar nominee." Howard whispered.

"Miss. Frost is quite resilient. She's fine. Trust me." Another car pulled up behind them and honked.

"Sorry! Got turned around!"

"Everybody in the cars, please!" Jarvis yells over at the group standing before them. "Quickly now!" Peggy and Wilkes got into the car while the other two got into the car behind them. They quickly drove out away from the facility and to the SSR. Once they arrive at the office, Jarvis, Howard, Peggy, and Wilkes go to the lab while Sousa and Thompson deal with Masters men. Howard takes a few samples of Wilkes blood while Peggy questions him.

"It was freezing." He explained as he rolls down his shirt shelve. "The type of cold that kills. And there was a blackness, a dark beyond dark."

"I got to say, Doc, that's a big disappointment. Crack opens up the sky, and it's a whole lot of nothing?" Jarvis hands Wilkes a cup of tea as Howard looks at him.

"It was more than nothing. It was Zero Matter consuming everything, and it will move on to our world if Whitney Frost has anything to do with it." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Jarvis asked.

"It's like a disease. . .a cancer. Whitney and I were the carriers. It had consumed everything it could on that side. Now it's looking for a new place to infect." Wilkes answered.

"What's the verdict, Howard?" Peggy inquired.

"You're a little anemic, Dr. Wilkes. Other than that, you're clean of Zero Matter." Howard replied. Wilkes lets out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations." Peggy pats him on the back.

"Seems you are officially back to your old self." Jarvis said as they shook hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis. But I don't know if I'll ever be back to my old self." Wilkes turns to look at Peggy. "Things I've done, I threatened to kill you, Peggy."

"Don't get down on yourself, Dr. Wilkes. Peggy's life's always getting threatened." Howard let's out a slightly dark chuckle. He looks up when the room went silent. "I'm just saying. Maybe the problem is you. Maria has the same problem." He shrugged his shoulders and looks back down at the microscope. Peggy stares at him for a moment, noticing something was off about him but leaves it be knowing he won't say anything with the others in the room. She leaves the lab with Wilkes following her and heads to the offices.

~o~

Peggy and the boys return back to Howard's mansion to freshen up and rest for a bit before having lunch out on the back patio.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here." Wilkes told Howard for the fourth time.

"Think nothing of it, Doctor. Maria would have my head if I didn't." Howard looks towards the door to the house. "Jarvis, we need mustard!"

"May I ask you a question?" Wilkes asked.

"Shoot."

"Is there a portrait of you in every bedroom?" He inquired.

"In every one but Maria and Teddy's room. It's a collection. Each one is different." Peggy shoots him a look. "What? Art makes a house a home."

"I hope you're well-rested, Jason. Howard is going to need help making a new gamma cannon." Peggy told him.

"I've been thinking about that, and I hate to be a naysayer, but. . ."

"Nay?"

"Let's say we're successful. We use the gamma cannon to separate Whitney Frost from the Zero Matter. Then what? The Zero Matter is still here, in the world." Wilkes explained.

"The man makes a good point, Peg. Why don't you whip up a new containment unit? We can capture some of the Zero Matter and safely study it in Stark Labs." Howard supplies as he continues to fix his sandwich.

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard in my life." Peggy exclaimed.

"I'm only trying to help." He replied to her.

"Yourself. Get custody of the Zero Matter so you can make a profit on it." She shot back.

"That stings." Howard snapped.

"You'll heal." Peggy returned.

"Fine. Anyway, we got a bigger problem on our hands. We're out of mustard. Jarvis, you cultivating seeds in there?!" Howard shouts at the door. He quickly shoots up from his seat as Jarvis comes out of the mansion with his arms in the air and a gun pointed at him.

"Introducing Mr. Joseph Manfredi of the Yonkers Manfredis." Jarvis said.

"I see a gun, this guy sees Heaven."

"Easy. Easy. Let him put the condiment down." Manfredi waves his gun at Jarvis to put the mustard down. Jarvis quickly sets it on the table and raises his arms back into the air. "Now you listen to me, Manfredi. You can't just walk into a man's home and take his butler hostage."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you can't steal my underwear." The group around them look at the two in confusion.

"I told you then, and I'm telling you now, you can't wear your skivvies in a schwitz." Howard replied. The two looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Hey."

"Come here, you handsome son of a bitch!"

"Come here, you glorious kook!" They hug and pat each other on the back. "You know Joe Manfredi?"

"Yes, we do." Peggy answered quickly.

"Yes, this man kidnapped me. He strapped me down so Whitney Frost could torture me and remove the Zero Matter from my body." Wilkes ranted.

"That was wrong. Mea culpa, Doc. Mea cupla." Manfredi replied then put his gun away. "That's why I'm here. I think we all have something in common. We're worried about Whitney."

"Jarvis, bring a plate out for Joe. Joe, take a seat." Howard waved a hand towards the empty spot. Manfredi sat down and Jarvis quickly brought out another plate for their new guest.

"I mean, she's not herself. Normally, my Whitney is a very thoughtful, loving person." Howard starts chuckling.

"Who you kidding, Joey?" He said while his mouth was full of food. "You always went for the crazy ones. Jenny Boccabella, she tried to throw you off the 59th Street Bridge."

"Well, that was a . . .unique situation."

"Oh, yeah." They both laughed.

"Mr. Manfredi, what is it that you think any of us can do for you?" Peggy asked him.

"Save her." He answered.

"Save her?" Jarvis repeated. "She'd kill us all if she could."

"Yeah, but that's not Whitney. That's the stuff inside her. Doc, you know. You were in her shoes. I mean, this stuff changes you." Manfredi tried to explain.

"Whitney is no innocent. She's a willing accomplice led by her own innate lust for power." Wilkes replied.

"Sure, but this is different, okay? She's holed up in her room, she doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she's writing on the walls. . ."

"Writing what?" Howard questioned, his mouth once again full with food.

"I don't know. Formulas or something. She keeps talking to herself about opening the rift again."

"She can't. The last of the Roxxon uranium was used up when she detonated it in the desert." Peggy said.

"Unless she figured out a way to do it without an atomic explosion. I wouldn't underestimate her genius." Wilkes told her.

"I can't lose her again. You got to stop her."

"No, we have to beat her to the punch."

"What does that mean?" Howard asked.

"If we're going to end this once and for all, we need to open the rift, knock the Zero Matter out of Whitney, and send it back to wherever it came from." Peggy explained.

"It's not that easy. We have no real understanding about how the rift works. Discovering it in the first place was a fluke." Wilkes stated.

"You kids are so cute. I bet you cram for your finals and everything." Howard smirked at the two.

"What are you chattering about?" Peggy asked him.

"The answer is right in front of you. How do the most successful scientists achieve greatness?" He questioned them.

"Given your history, drinking copious amounts of alcohol and cavorting with loose women." Jarvis answered.

"That's a good guess, but it's wrong. Nope. They get smarter people to do the research, and then they steal it themselves. Why don't we just take it from her and be done with it?" He said then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, that's impossible. She never leaves that room." Manfredi told them.

"Then you'll have to give her a reason to." Peggy stated.

~o~

"I have to agree with Dr. Samberly. It's terrible." Wilkes told Howard.

"Thank you, sir."

"Show of hands, who here has invented a hover car?" Howard raised his hand. "Nope? Nobody? I win."

"It didn't even work!" Wilkes exclaimed.

"The second one did." Howard argued. They continued to argue over the name.

"Have you lot got nothing better to do?" Peggy's voice suddenly called out to them. They turned to look at her.

"The Shears of God. It's a great name. Right, Jarvis?" Howard asked him.

"Patently ridiculous, sir." He replied. Howard waves his hand at him.

"Ah, who asked you." While Wilkes and Samberly point at Jarvis.

"Gentlemen, will it work?" Peggy asked them.

"It's incredibly complex." Howard answered. "She's describing two different four-dimensional space-times, one for our universe, one for the Zero Matter world. This design is a machine that connects the two. If she weren't a homicidal maniac, I'd be in love." He paused for a moment. "And if Maria wasn't in the picture. Anyway it'll work, but there are issues."

"For example, how do we prevent even more Zero Matter from coming out?" Samberly stated.

"Not to mention the risk. If we lose control of it we've only succeeded in giving Whitney Frost the means to bring about the end of the world." Wilkes said.

"Well, I'd like to postpone Armageddon if we can help it." Peggy replied. "Yes, there are many obstacles, but I'm standing in front of three of the most radiant minds on the planet. Surely, you can find a way to overcome them." The three men shared a look as they thought of what they could do.

"What if we used gamma rays to keep Zero Matter contained?" Samberly asked.

"No, we already know it'll close the rift." Howard answered.

"What about high-energy x-rays?" Wilkes inquired. "I can construct projectors that would throw x-rays at the rift, keeping Zero Matter at bay."

"That's good. I like that." Howard said.

"We'll need an isolated place to do this. Can't open a rift to another world in the middle of downtown." Samberly told them.

"The studio lot at Stark Pictures is one hundred and eighty acres." Jarvis supplies.

"That's easy enough. Just give everybody the day off." Howard shrugged.

"And I'll find a way to draw Miss. Frost out." Peggy said.  
"You won't have to. She'll feel it. Then she'll come." Wilkes told her.

"Wonderful." Peggy moves to leave the room but pauses and turns back to them. "Oh, and it's called a rift generator." She smirks and walks out of the room.

"I like it." Samberly scoffs. "I think it's great."

"It's good." Wilkes agreed. They quickly draw out their plans and head to the lab to start building everything. As Howard enters the lab, he quickly gains Rose's attention and help on some of the parts. He casually flirts with her as he instructs her how and where to put things.

"How's that?" She asked after she finished.

"Great work." He answered with a crooked smile. "From a lovely pair of hands." Rose chuckles.

"Mr. Stark, don't kid." She told him.

"Mr. Stark's my old man. You can call me Howard." He replied, this was the only way he could cope right now with Maria in hospital and not think about the fact that they won't be able to have children.

"Alright, Howard." Rose said with a bright smile.

"I can call you Howard, right?" Howard heard Samberly asked.

"Nope." He quickly told him. "Your perfume is driving me mad."

"It's Rinso." She chuckled.

"Mm." Howard nods his head before groaning softly as Peggy walks towards them and sends Rose over to Jarvis.

"Want to tell me why you were flirting with Rose?" She asked him.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Peg." He answered as he fiddled with a screwdriver. "Besides, it was harmless. Rose knows Maria and I are together. And I know for a fact that Maria does the same thing with that blond agent." Peggy just shakes her head at the man.

"Fine." She sighed. "How is Maria doing?" Howard bites his lip and glances up at her before looking away. "Howard."

"She can't have kids, Peg." He whispered. Peggy looked at him in shock. "There was too much damage done from the shot." Peggy sucked in a sharp breath then glanced over her shoulder towards Jarvis.

"That's why he shot Whitney." She said. Howard looked at her confused.

"Who shot Whitney?" He inquired.

"Mr. Jarvis." She told him. Howard looked at her with wide eyes then over her shoulder to his faithful butler.

"Remind me to give that man a pay raise after this." He said. "Anyway, the doctor said that Maria could come home in a day or two. She's healing a bit faster than they inspected. I think that has to do with her, you know," Howard wiggles his fingers to indicate Flora's magic abilities. Peggy chuckles at the act and nods her head in understanding. They had noticed lately that certain aspects of Flora body were acting slightly less normal than usual.

"Yes, I bet she's climbing the walls to be released from the hospital." She replied knowing of Flora's dislike of hospitals.

"I don't really know," Howard shrugged. "She's been very quiet since I told her the news."

"Well, it's a lot to take in all at once I would think." Peggy said softly placing a hand on his. Howard stares at it for a moment.

"We had a good cry over it, you know." He choked out, not used to talking about his feelings with someone other than Flora. "But she took it like a champ, was very logically about it. Maria is far stronger than I could ever be."

"You sell yourself short, Howard." He looked up at her. "You may be the strongest of us all." They both looked over as the door to the lab opened and Thompson walked in.

"Okay, look, I'm not a scientist, but I'm here to help." He told them.

"How about collecting the dinner orders?" Peggy offered with a small smirk.

"You know what, Marge?" Thompson points to her and Peggy looks at him expectantly. Thompson pauses for a moment. "I'm gonna do that for you." Everyone looked at Thompson in shock. "What do you guys want? There's got to be good take out someplace in this city." Jack quickly takes their order and they went back to work.

~o~

Flora, Ana, and Teddy looked up startled as the group of people entered the small hospital room.

"What on Earth happened to you lot?" Flora asked them as she took in their ragged appearances. Howard made a quick beeline towards her and plops a kiss to her lips before taking the only empty chair next to her.

"Whitney Frost is no longer going to be a problem." Peggy told her as she sit down at the end of the bed with a soft groan. Flora grips Howard's hand tight in her's.

"You took care of Frost? Where is she now?" She inquired.

"She going to a mental hospital, where she belongs." Howard replied then placed a kiss to her hand. "She can't hurt anyone else. We won." Flora gave him a plastic smile and nods her head in agreement but was silently making a plan of her own to deal with Whitney Frost.

~o~

A few days later

Flora frowned as Jarvis pulled into the driveway to the mansion. Once he stopped the car, Flora opened the door and stepped out.

"Welcome home. I'm so glad I didn't miss you." Peggy said after she put down her luggage. Flora looks at the luggage then to her friend.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye, Peggy?" She asked her as Peggy glanced at her nervously. "Where are your manners?"

"Well, I-" Peggy fumbled.

"Raised in a barn, my granny would say." Jarvis told them as he took Flora's bags out of the trunk and took them inside.

"Um, I didn't want to bother you and, um. . ." Peggy trailed off. Flora stared at her expectantly. "Well, I thought perhaps you might not want to see me." She whispered. "Maria, I'm so sorry." Flora quickly hugged Peggy.

"I'm home, and I'm safe, and I'm with a man who I adore, who is in one piece. And beside, we have Teddy. Don't worry about me, Peg. I'm fine." She told her.

"Howard is a lucky man." Peggy chuckled.

"He is, indeed." Flora smirked. "Now, would you like a ride? I need to go talk with someone in town."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Peggy quickly replied. "I've already rung for a taxi. It'll be here any moment."

"A taxi? Oh, absolutely not." Flora said then pointed to the car. "Get in, Carter." Peggy rolled her eyes but did as Flora said. Flora turned back to the door. "Mr. Jarvis."

"Splendid!" Jarvis jumps out from the doorway and picks up Peggy's luggage. Flora laughed and shook her head before getting into the car. He gets in the car and starts it. "Where to, Miss. Carter?"

"The SSR, please." She answered. Flora smiled and took Peggy's hand in hers, holding it tightly. They quickly arrived at the office. The girls step out of the car while Jarvis got Peggy's luggage.

"We can come pick you up after I'm done with my errand to take you to the airport, Peg." Flora told her.

"No, you've done more than enough, Maria." Peggy replied gratefully. "There's paperwork to finish up here. I'll get a ride from Thompson."

"Now, you may wish to carry your overcoat with you." The girls look over to Jarvis. "The New York weather forecast predicts sleet."

"Oh?" Peggy inquired.

"And hail." Jarvis added.

"Oh." Peggy takes her sunglasses off. "Yes, well, summer's just around the bend."

"In several months." Flora chuckled when Peggy glared at her lightly.

"If I may, it seems Los Angeles has rather agreed with you, Miss. Carter." Jarvis informed her. "Are you certain you need to return to New York?"

"Are you trying to convince me to stay in a city that you claim to detest?" Peggy asked him. "The preposterous palm trees, the heat, terrible drivers. . ."

"Uh, no, no, I-I-I fair point, yes. I admit I have grown father fond of certain elements." Jarvis stuttered out causing the girls to smile. "Have you tried a taco?" They chuckled. "Oh! Delightful."

"My whole life is in New York," Peggy stated, "my roommate, my job. My plane ticket is already booked."

"Well, yes," Peggy turned to look at Flora. "Those are good reasons to leave. But perhaps all you need is one compelling reason to stay." Peggy stares at her and all Flora does is smile. "You'll figure it out." She hugged Peggy and got back into the car. "See you later, Peg." Jarvis quickly took Peggy's bags into the building then came back to the car.

"Where did you need to go, Miss. Erskine?" Jarvis asked her.

"To the Madison Hotel, please." Flora sat back and watched the scenery go by. When they got to the hotel, she had Jarvis park the car in the parking lot. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She walked into the hotel lobby and went to the check-in desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The girl behind the counter asked her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jack Thompson. Could you tell me what room he's in?" Flora asked.

"Yes, just a moment." The girl looks in the guest book then looks back up at Flora. "He's in room 321, it's on the third floor. The elevator is to the left."

"Thank you." Flora replied and heads to the elevator. "Third floor, please." She tells the elevator operator. The ride to the third floor was quick and quiet. "Thank you." She tipped the man a ten dollar bill and walked out of the elevator.

"Thanks, miss!" The man called to her before the doors shut. As she's walking down the hallway to Thompson's room, she freezes when she spots a man at the end of the hallway. Flora and the man stare at the other for a long moment before the man took off down the other hallway. Flora quickly runs after the man but when she rounds the corner the hallway was empty. She stands there a moment as she recalled what the man looked like. ' _He looked exactly like Bucky.'_  She thought to herself as she walked back to Thompson's room. As she reached his room, she pauses again when she found the door open.

"Jack?" She called as she carefully entered the room before gasping in horror at the sight before her. "Jack!" She shouts as she kneels down beside him. She quickly checks for a pulse and it was weak but there. "Jack, can you hear me? You're going to be okay." She moves him to his back and applies pressure to his wound while she calls the front desk.

"Hello, this is Maria Carter. I need you to call an ambulance, someone's been shot. Room 321. Tell them to hurry." She told the front desk. She ended the call and turned back to Thompson. "Jack, come on. Open those blue eyes of yours. You are not dying, not on my watch do you hear me, Thompson?" She told him as she added more pressure. Thompson finally let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her slightly confused.

"Maria?" He croaked out.

"Shush, don't talk. You've been shot. A ambulance is on the way." She informed him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her causing her to roll her eyes.

"You are a stubborn man, Jack, but I came to talk to you." She said.

"Why?"

"I heard you. When you came to visit me while I was in that coma, I heard you." Flora whispered and Thompson eyes widen in shock. "But that doesn't matter right now and you need to shut up and save your strength." Thompson chuckled then groan at the pain it brought. "Told you so."

"I'll never understand you." He told her out of the blue. Flora stared at him for a moment.

"Good, that means I'll be able to keep you on your toes." She answered after a moment then sighed in relief as she heard the sirens. "Finally, they're almost here."

"What? Want to get rid of me that soon?" Thompson tried to joke.

"No, New York needs their chief and I'd like to keep the few friends I have left alive." She told him honestly which made him go quiet. The ambulance team quickly arrived to the room and took over of taking care of Thompson. Flora held onto Thompson's hand all the way to the ambulance.

"You'll be okay, Jack. I promise." She said to him as they put him into the ambulance. "I'll be right behind you with Mr. Jarvis."

"Thanks, Maria." He called to her before the doors were closed. Flora quickly rushed to the car.

"Miss. Erskine, what's the matter?" Jarvis asked her before he glanced down at her hands. "Is that blood?!"

"Mr. Jarvis, I need you to follow that ambulance now!" She order him. Jarvis quickly starts the car up and follows after the ambulance. They arrive a few minutes at the ambulance and Flora races into the waiting room and over to the phones on the wall. She quickly dials the SSR office. "Yes, hello, I need to talk to Chief Sousa." She told the operator.

"Daniel Sousa." Sousa sounded out of breath.

"Daniel, it's Maria. I need you and Peggy to get to the hospital now. Jack's been shot." She told him hurriedly.

"Shit, we're on way." He answered then ended the call. Flora hung the phone up and took a seat next to Jarvis.

"I hate hospitals." She told him causing him to chuckle. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. From my experience with you lot, you all are quite too stubborn to let something like this hold you back." He answered. Flora nodded her head shakily and held onto his hand tightly. Her mind kept going back to the man she had saw at the end of the hallway, the man that looked like Bucky. ' _But it couldn't be, could it?'_  She thought as she stared at the wall. ' _What if Bucky wasn't dead like we thought?'_


End file.
